How he changed my life
by pure-tainted2006
Summary: After a battle with Naraku, something strange results in Inuyasha's personality and appearence, he's turned into a baby,Kagome And Inu admit there love before hand,but then suddenly things go very wrong.Is Kagome strong enough to overcome?Chap 1 revised
1. The strange liquid

How he changed my life

(MAJOR chapter edit!)

Chapter 1.

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha

Of the many battles that Inuyasha and Kagome have fought this one would turn the hands of fate for the two, just as things were beginning to look critical for the group.

"DIE INUYASHA!" bellowed Naraku

Several of his deadly tentacles flew at Inuyasha, covered in his deadly miasma,

"INUYASHA! Look out!"

Kagome cried, Inuyasha had just barely missed being hit due to his amazing speed Kagome reached for her sacred arrows.

'Please don't miss…..'

Naraku watched her and cackled.

"HAH! foolish wench you and you beloved half-breed shall be in for quite a surprise if he foolishly decides to strike me from behind!"

'what ever this means it can't be good!'

After many battles with Naraku she had wisely learned to take a few of his threats seriously this time she especially had a bad feeling.

"Inuyasha wait!"

But before he could be stopped he already drew his sword and had it held above his head.

"WIND SCAR!"

But it was too late Inuyasha had already struck him from behind Naraku then stuck his hand out from his barrier and threw some very unusual and vile smelling liquid, which also penetrated the wind scar by the liquid just touching it.

"BLEEEHHHH!"

"Hey! What you're trying to poison me now you bastard? Drownin me ain't gonna work!"

Naraku smirked at the drenched hanyo he declared his work done, as his barrier formed back around him as he began to disappear into the sky.

"Come back here and face me!"

Inuyasha shouted towards the sky as Naraku and his Incarnations fled.

"You know I'm going to find you and tear that body of yours to shreds!"

He didn't get an answer right away.

"NARAKU!"

Naraku almost fully vanished turned to him.

"You'll be facing a different kind of worry soon, I don't think you'll be wanting to battle any type of demon any time soon."

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? DO YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU?"

"Heh! Heh, you shall see Inuyasha……just how helpless, weak and pathetic you truly are."

And with that Naraku evaporated into thin air.

"Damn it! He got away!"

Inuyasha gripped his sword and examined his sticky hands and growled while stabbing the ground with his sword. Kagome was very concerned and immediately rushed to his side ready to aid his wounds.

She usually found many stab wounds in which Inuyasha referred to as 'scratches' so she insisted that Inuyasha join her for awhile in the modern era.

"Inuyasha please-"

Kagome got ready with her 'plead and beg' voice. But very much to her surprise a response was quickly given.

"Keh! Fine!"

Inuyasha folded his arms into his haori sleeves and began to walk away……without her.

"HMPH!"

'He's willing to come home with me…..but also willing to leave me behind!'

Sensing that Kagome wasn't right behind him;

"Come on! Haven't got all day! Hurry it up!"

"Sango, Miroku?"

"Hi Kagome"

"Thank God your alright!"

Sango ran to hug Kagome.

"Same hear" responded Miroku.

"Hey guys we're going to be heading back to my era and we'll be probably gone for a week or two.

Sango and Miroku agreed to it after they had a discussion over what had just happened to Inuyasha, who sat in the corner appearing very grouchy at the choice of topic for discussion.

"I still don't see why you're all worked up over Naraku's threat he said much worse and after all, it isn't as if we haven't seen what ever he did to me once before!"

"Inuyasha can we please just go?"

"Keh!"

Kagome began to haul her gargantuan sized bag onto her back.

"Inuyasha I can manage on my on own!" Kagome snapped

Kagome wondered why she was so suddenly resistant towards Inuyasha's help, any other time she would've excepted without a second thought.

"Alright! Alright! Fine!"

A little while later while they were walking towards the well;

"What are you so agitated about anyway?"

"Nothing let's just hurry up and go!"

Inuyasha then went on a 'happier note'.

"Besides there's tons of Ramen at your house and I'm starving!"

'Then there's your comfy bed'

Inuyasha snickered to himself.

As they jumped into the well little did they suspect that Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru was watching them from a distance.

He had been watching them for quite sometime and saw the liquid which was poured over Inuyasha, and predicted what might be coming because he knew he knew what it was but could not recall

When no one was looking he leaped into the bone eaters well. Following after Kagome and Inuyasha he decided he would keep his distance as he knew how his brother was whenever he saw him around or so much as smelled his scent.

"Ohhh! So nice to be home! I'm soooooooo tired…..but wait I need to study for **another **exam!"

Hearing this Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome, did you trick me into coming hear because of your 'tests' again?"

"No! you're wounded right now and then we've been battling Yokai now stop 2 MONTHS STREIGHT NOW!"

"Keh! If you'd allow it we wouldn't sleep till we killed Naraku!"

Kagome didn't believe him for a second.

"Even you'd eventually wear yourself out doing that!"

Kagome was preparing the Ramen while the argument continued but luckily she had learned excellent multi-tasking skills from spending time in the feudal era.

"………..AND IT DOSEN'T MATTER IF YOUR FULL YOKAI OR HALF!"

Inuyasha immediately sulked in his seat, this was always his number one excuse to say that he was stronger and not weak like humans were.

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat in the middle of their 'conversation'.

"Finally it's ready!"

Inuyasha immediately smelled the Ramen the moment it was ready and since he had an excellent sense of smell the Ramen smelled 20 times more delicious then it would to a human nose.

"There, you're just happy now aren't you?"

Inuyasha wasn't really listening due to how 'busy' he was gulping down his favorite cup of Ramen. Kagome didn't feel like letting him 'forget' this time.

"Uhh aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh you're right I'm eating with my hands!"

Inuyasha said carelessly and continued to gorge on the food.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha turned to her looking annoyed.

"Hey what's your problem now?"

Kagome was angered more by his tone.

"A simple thank you for once would be nice!"

Inuyasha gave her a stare that read like as if he had never heard of thanking someone for their kindness.

"For what?"

Kagome had it, she took a deep breath in and let it all out.

"OSUWARI!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

And there went Inuyasha plunging towards the ground but he had his come back prepared as if he had rehearsed it.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Kagome's voice now sounded very stressed.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A JERK AS ALWAYS!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS! YOU'RE ALWAYS BITTING MY HEAD OFF ABOUT SOMETHING! YET YOU NEVER SEEM TO WANT TO BE SPECIFIC! SO WHY NOT JUST BE CLEAR WITH ME FOR ONCE AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?"

Kagome just stood there and stared at Inuyasha for 2 seconds looking him straight in the eye and he staring into hers it was one moment of affection until suddenly Inuyasha smelled and sensed Kagome's tears coming and he knew they were really going to be pouring this time.

"I-Inuyasha……..'sob'…….."

Just as he had thought Kagome immediately ran towards him and slammed into his arms which Inuyasha didn't feel but a bit of force hit his chest due to his strength.

"Oh Inuyasha I was just so afraid that Naraku finally had you and then when he threatened you, I know he's done worse then leave us off with a warning of things to come but I'm still really worried about you!"

Inuyasha stood still listening as Kagome continued.

"This time it seems he was serious!"

Inuyasha just stood there and held Kagome in his arms gently messaging her back and her neck.

To Kagome being in Inuyasha's arms was a place of reassurance to her because even at her most tense moments leaning against his cozily firm chest and hearing the steady beat of his heart was always an easy charm to lead her into a peaceful dreamless sleep, and make her drop her worries and troubles.

"Kagome……..I promise I won't let him get to me or let him kill me. But what's most important to me is that he never does any harm to you!"

Kagome's eyes began to widen she could not believe what her ears were telling her, nor the pleasant sensation her body gave her.

"I will always protect you! I will make sure Naraku's tainted hands never touch you…….or even get close!"

Kagome was beginning to feel a little faint, but it was a good feeling.

"You won't EVER suffer as Kikyo did I shall always love you and protect you as if you were my own!"

His words now bound Kagome to a trance, everything she had dreamed of.

"Inuyasha…….y-you truly mean that?"

"Yes Kagome……..Kikyo is special but…….._so are you_!"

"Oh! Inuyasha!"

With that she immediately locked her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss in which he returned gratefully, he finally got that off his chest and her kissing him like this was prove alone that she shared the deep love in which he so longed for from Kagome. He never thought she felt the exact same way toward him.

When they pulled apart none realized how sleepy both of them were.

"Kagome I'm tired and you look worn out too, let's go take a nap."

Inuyasha said softly, while wrapping his arm back around her, she loved the way it felt to have his arm wrapped around her shoulders. And so with a simple nod she leaned against him and he scooped her up into his arms and carried her like a baby up the stairs.

As he laid her on the bed he carefully removed her socks and shoes and moved her in a comforting position and spot on the bed.

Kagome stirred slightly as he did this but didn't open her eyes or shift out of her spot. Inuyasha sat on the side of the bed watching Kagome sleep peacefully.

'My Kagome……laying there so peaceful!'

As Inuyasha looked at her more he began to wonder how he did not see the signs earlier that she had loved him as well but in a way no other not even Kikyo had loved him this much only one other person who's love was comparable to Kagome's and that was his own mother.

Then he wondered why he had not told her how he felt.

Because he was afraid the only thing he was really afraid of were of his own emotions and Kagome's feeling he didn't know how his life would be if it had not been for that fateful day Kagome showed up in his life.

He looked at Kagome's features and sighed. Her hair was spread out along the bed like a luminous sea of black beauty

Even though he could not see her eyes right now when he looked into them he saw unspoiled beauty he saw her soul it's self and she was as beautiful inside as she was out and he was especially attracted to the way her skin seemed to gleam in the morning and evening sun, and it's mystifying glow at night.

Her laughter filled his heart, she gave his heart the feeling that made him feel like he was on air with joy mixed in when they had those rare moments where they'd sit down and enjoy each other's company without Inuyasha putting on his little 'act' or simply when they would sit down and talk with Sango Miroku and Shippo.

No one could compare to her beauty but what caught his eyes at first was the many times she had shed tears for him, no one else but his mother had done that before Kagome.

Inuyasha knew he loved Kagome with all his heart, and if anyone hurt in anyway they would have a very angry hanyo to deal with right on the spot. Inuyasha made himself comfortable next to Kagome as he held her close to his chest and massaged her sore back.

Before he fell asleep he kissed her gently on the head and cheek and whispered

"I love you Kagome!"

Kagome had surprisingly heard this and opened her eyes in surprise to see Inuyasha sucking away at his thumb like a little baby while holding her like she would evaporate into thin air if he let go, she thought it was absolutely adorable so she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and said;

"I love you too Inuyasha! So much!"

Then she made herself comfortable once again against his chest and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes off them for a second

"Hmm things seem to be going quite odd yet normal between those two but something still doesn't seem right."

'What is that that Inuyasha was drenched in I know I've seen it before but why the hell can't I remember right now!"

"I hope Rin will be alright with Jaken."

'That girl has no idea what's coming to her!'


	2. You can hold him

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome turned in her sleep disappointingly waking up from one of the most pleasant and peaceful nap she had ever had. But then she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"'Yawn' Inuyasha?"

She heard not single reply.

"Inuyasha?"

Still nothing, not a moan groan or any noise.

"Where'd you go?"

Kagome said a bit annoyed, then she heard someone groan but it didn't sound like Inuyasha's voice.

'What was that?'

Kagome sat up straight and looked around, she didn't see anyone.

"Inuyasha is that you? If you're really that tired we can sleep for a little while longer."

She looked to her side and saw a lump in the blanket so she assumed it was him so she decided to playfully wake him up. Sesshomaru had waited outside hours while they slept and was about to leave but then he heard a loud piercing scream come from Kagome's house. Sesshomaru immediately jump onto the roof to pear in Kagome's room and what he saw kind of shocked him but he now remembered what that weird liquid was.

"WHAT THE…?!…AHHHHHHHHHHHH...INUYASHA!"

As soon as the innocently sleeping 'lump' which was as Kagome had awkwardly discovered to be an infant in place of where Inuyasha was had heard her loud high pitched scream (remember the scream is 10 times more annoying to his ears.) He responded with an equally loud squeal but it was hard to tell who could or had screamed louder. And could that baby ever cry it seemed if he screamed any louder every single thing made of glass or any other fragile material would burst instantly.

"WAHHHHHHH AHHH AHHH!"

Kagome was tightly covering her ears, the window was open so the sound echoed throughout the street, but she did manage to somehow hear someone slip in. She opened her eyes to see who it was, amazing she heard him seeing that her hearing was almost damaged. Seeing Sesshomaru in HER room was equally shocking to her as finding a baby peacefully sleeping then be able to scream loud enough to break glass. Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to the fussing infant in her bed. What he did next truly shocked Kagome, she saw he was going over to 'Inuyasha' and she thought he was about to hurt him it was hard to tell with Sesshomaru because he rarely showed emotion as she inched toward the bed, due to his speed he got there faster.

Sesshomaru scooped up the screaming baby and started rocking him and humming softly to himself. Inuyasha began to look more content.

"It's alright sleep shush."

He said this as he gently patted him on the back.

Kagome stood there in awe just watching the 2 of them sit like that, she had never seen Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together for 3 seconds 1 minute would be record time without trying to kill one another or Inuyasha spatting out a nasty comment that would get Sesshomaru going.

'Kawaii! I can't believe that baby is my Inuyasha he looked just as cute as he does now and those ears are even more irresistible then last time! He doesn't seem like the type of baby that could scream that loud but sleep so peacefully...'

It was too much for Kagome she didn't realize at first that she was suddenly walking towards Inuyasha she so desperately wanted to hold him but when she realized what she was doing she suddenly stopped in fear, looking towards Sesshomaru still rocking the sleeping Inuyasha.

Reality hit in and she wondered why was Sesshomaru even there? In the modern era or even in her room?

"I'm not going to hurt you I give you permission to come closer."

Kagome huffed angerly.

'Since when do I need permission to approach somebody in MY own house?!'

Kagome didn't argue about the matter but obeyed him either way. As she stepped closer the urge to snatch Inuyasha out of Sesshomaru's arms was growing stronger but thought better of it because she wanted the house to still be standing when her mom grandpa and Sota got back.

"Hold him."

Kagome eagerly stepped forward as he gently transferred Inuyasha to Kagome's loving arms.

He stirred slightly but realized it was a familiar scent...Kagome's. As Kagome peeked at her beloved Inuyasha she never realized how much of a baby face he had had he was simply irresistible, if possible he looked even more cute when he put his tiny thumb in his mouth and began sucking. Unable to control herself any long she bended down and gently but lovingly kissed his soft forehead.

'Oh Inuyasha what am I going to do with you?'

MAJOR EDITING!!!! Enjoy!


	3. The infant Inuyasha

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

After Kagome settled the sleeping Inuyasha back on her bed she left the room and went to see Sesshomaru sitting in the family room.

"Sesshomaru I really need to ask you this."

Sesshomaru merely glanced at her.

"Why are you here? Did you know about something we didn't?"

He paused for a moment before responding.

"That day you battled Naraku, he drenched Inuyasha in water that came from the River of Life."

Kagome frooze in shock she had heard of it in legends but she never took THOSE myths serious.

"The River of life?"

"Hai."

"I've been there only one other time in my life and it was when I was on an expedition with father. The journey there was long and dangerous."

Kagome frowned slightly.

"So you knew this would happen to Inuyasha?"

"I didn't know something of this nature would actually happen because when one drinks or is drenched in the water they usually have to say what it is they wish to accomplish."

Kagome began going over the possiblities in her head.

"Naraku could've made a wish in the River of life, giving specific directions for the magic as to who and what age and how to turn him to the intended age, this type of magic after is very sensitive so his personality also could've given the magic a boost or two."

"Whatever the cause is I'm afraid we've only 2 options, 1. We wait acouple centuries or we can try and find the River of life and wish him back to normal, but be forewarned strange things have happened to people who've been drenched in it's waters a second time."

"I'll return soon to find out more about this, even if it is Inuyasha this could pose as a serious problem later."

'Of course...'

Kagome thought angerly

"But for now our main focus is nourishing Inuyasha back to health he is still partially injured from battling I think it best for you and the Inuyasha to stay here until he is strong enough."

Kagome agreed completely but she still had something to say.

"Sesshomaru I understand what you are saying and I shall nourish Inuyasha the best I can but why are you helping him when each time you've seen him you wish him death?"

Sesshomaru had to think for one moment before answering until he responded.

"I can't stand to see him so pathetically weak and how he was so unaware of what had hit him."

"As I've said many times before and will again, Inuyasha shall not die so dishonorably...I shall be the one who'll see to any demise of his."

'I can't believe it after all this he still wants to kill him!'

Kagome didn't realize Sesshomaru's true meaning. His true meaning was that he will never allow anyone to kill him and if he is to die at anyone's hands only HE will do it. Sesshomaru hides hidden emotions towards his brother each time he says this (and then he doesn't want people to know he actually cares a little.) Kagome looked at him for a moment then thought about the many times he said this and finally saw the true meaning behind these words.

Just then she heard noise up stairs coming from her room. As she rushed to her room she found Inuyasha had woken up and looked like he might need to be fed.

'What am I gonna do I don't have any diapers or baby formula, maybe we still have Sota's old baby bottles!'

Kagome wasn't sure what to do at the moment so she did all she could do she picked up Inuyasha and began cuddling him to calm him down. Luckily he was no longer screaming as if he could cause a cataclysmic earthquake and then he wasn't wet yet but he was probably hungry. Once he caught sight of Kagome he began to settle down and looked her directly in the eyes while breathing a little fast. Kagome blew on his stomach, nuzzled his tiny pink nose. He seemed to be really enjoying this because his crying had long since ceased and then what really made Kagome squeal in enjoyment was his laughter and his smile. She had always wondered what he may have been like before things got really rough for him and she peered into those innocent eyes of his and then this was unexpected of her self she began to cry.

Inuyasha sensed her distress and started to wail again. Kagome held him against her chest so his head would lay on her shoulder and began to gently message his back once again and he became silent again. She was still sobbing a little but had pretty much calmed down at least to Inuyasha's liking. Next she thought 'what am I going to do it will take a lot of explaining to mama about this and then I need to get Inuyasha's his baby things before he wakes up again.'

'What about Sesshomaru I'll bet there going to be wondering why I have brought back another Yokai from the feudal era.

Just then she heard her mom down stairs coming in and wondered where Sesshomaru went off to.

"There you are Kagome I had a feeling you must have come back!"

"Kagome ohh this is such a pleasant surprise when did you get hear? I've missed you so much what were you guys doing back there that kept you away from us for 2 MONTHS STRAIGHT!"

"Uhhh….well...See mom it's like this…"

Mama's gaze was immediatly attracted to the bundle nestled in her daughter's arms.

"Kagome what do you have there?"

Kagome had completely forgotten that she was still holding Inuyasha but he was still asleep luckily.

"Mama you how we're always in battle and strange things happen to us sometimes?"

Kagome was trying to sound as sane as possible while explaining her current 'situation' without steering Mama in the wrong direction.

"Yes but I don't see were this is going….."

Kagome had unwrapped the blankets in which she had hid the baby in and then Mama saw those 2 fluffy dog ears and assumed the very wrong thing. Mama gasped and stepped forward.

"Kagome what.. How…? What were you and Inuyasha thinking!"

Kagome stood back horror struck that her mom had taken the situation into entirely new direction. Then so surprisingly Sesshomaru appeared and spoke.

"Your daughter remains pure if she wasn't I'd be able to smell it on her immediately."

Mama continued staring awestruck at the creature who had appeared in her kitchen, she knew she should say something but now words could come out.

"I can assure you Kagome has harbored no children of the whelp Inuyasha. I'm afraid however that the infant is Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

Mama just stood there stunned not knowing what to say or to believe her daughter or whoever this mysterious stranger was but she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was but she immediately shut those thoughts out and gathered up her courage and spoke sternly.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

She said this in a stern yet soft and kind tone.

"Kagome?"

Mama was looking to her daughter for a good explaination, she wasn't one to jump to such quick conclusions but that didn't stop those thoughts from racing through her mind like wildfire due to the setting.

"He's…"

Kagome was cut off.

"I am ruler of the Western lands and this whelp's older brother Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru it's quite a pleasure to meet you!"

She was wondering why she felt she had to show so much respect like this to someone she never met Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing about presenting himself formally to a human. But then he thought that this one was not that bad, Inuyasha didn't know it but Sesshomaru would watch him from a far sometimes and from what he had heard it's rather enjoyable staying in this house.

"I apologize for being so rude at first it's just Kagome hasn't brought any one else back to this era but Inuyasha."

"Apology accepted I should not have so rudely intruded unannounced."

Kagome was really in shock now she had never seen Sesshomaru act like this towards ANY human or anyone else for that matter but Rin. But he did have a soft side to himself and Rin brought it out beautifully.

"Uhhh mama I hate to interrupt this but I need to go to the store and buy Inuyasha his baby supplies so if we could go as soon as possible because it won't be long till…."

'Oh no!'

Inuyasha had awaken but he went on the sheets and almost got on Kagome's shirt.

"Oh Kagome!"

"Wait we have some diapers from when your cousin was hear I can go grab those and then I'll go down to the store and get some baby formula and diapers and whatever else he may need."

After Kagome had cleaned Inuyasha up she changed him into a diaper which luckily was the right size, and another fortunate thing for Kagome was that he doesn't fuss when she cleaned and changed him like most babies would he stood perfectly still as if he knew the right time to settle down. Kagome settled herself in the old rocking chair her mother found in the store room she got Inuyasha comfortable in her arms, then she pulled him closer to her and then he reached up with tiny little arms and hands and embraced Kagome. Kagome felt her face grow warm from flattery before she hugged him back. When she looked down at him again he had fallen asleep sucking his thumb again while holding a lock of Kagome's hair in his tiny crunched up fist. Again Kagome was on the verge of tears again but immediately got her emotions under control or else he would sense her sadness and wake up again.

'Why was I crying earlier?'

Kagome was confused at her emotional outburst earlier.

'Was it because I was worried so much? Or was it because looking at this baby I have come to know as Inuyasha was put through so much suffering and emotional and physical pain?'

Whatever the reason was she wasn't for sure but what she did know is she would do all she could for Inuyasha's well being and eventually return him to normal that she promised her self.

Hope your enjoying the story so far!


	4. I will always be there for you

Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Once Kagome had gotten Inuyasha to fall asleep she anxiously paced around the room hoping Mama would be back before Inuyasha woke up again.

'I hope mama gets back soon."

"Kagome? I have your things!"

Mama announced up the stairs.

'speak of the devil!'

Kagome hurried downstairs.

"Mama thank God you're back so soon!"

Mama smiled, happy that she accomplished something for her daughter.

"Yes Kagome and I found all sorts of baby items and even those cute baby clothes some are even imported from America and I'd never imagine I could find them so cheap around here!"

Kagome's face lit up into a smile

"That's great mama!"

Kagome began rummaging through the bags seeing what her mom bought so far she had everything she wanted.

'Oh good mama bought enough diapers, clothes, formula, food, and a pacifier?

'Great! She didn't forget his bottles!'

Kagome turned to Mama and the two embraced

"Thanks Mama your the best!"

"Your welcome dear I'd do anything to help your with that kawaii baby! I've always thought Inuyasha to be such a handsome boy but I never thought he'd be just as handsome as a baby!"

Kagome giggled in agreement.

"Yeah me too! I'm going to go check on him real quick."

"Wait Kagome here."

She hadn't noticed while they were talking her mother was preparing the formula.

"Oh thanks mama."

She just smiled back and then Kagome went back to her room.

On her way there she saw Sesshomaru napping in the guest room and she couldn't help but notice how peaceful and non-dangerous looking he was when he slept. She never really studied his handsome features until now which color started rising in her face but she quickly chased those thoughts from her mind and remembered that Inuyasha would probably be waking up from hunger soon and she didn't want him having another fit episode.

As she approached the door she noticed he was still asleep thank goodness so she made her self comfortable in the computer chair she had in her room and now it was her turn to watch over him while he slept. As she watched him lay there so peacefully she began to think similarly to what Inuyasha was thinking about her as she slept.

'Why didn't I admit my feelings earlier towards him?'

'Oh wait because of Kikyo and I feared 2 things 1 that he would leap into hell with her and I'd never see Inuyasha again! And 2. That these emotions I have for him weren't mine but ever since I shared that kiss with him I saw not only a piece of his soul but a look into my own. Not only was the love we had for each other real but it was ME who loved him more then anything NOT Kikyo it was ALL me.'

'Inuyasha now when I look at you it's so hard to believe how cruel everyone you came in contact with how could anyone ever hate a person who's as beautiful on the inside as well as the out!'

'You've saved my life countless times more then I could ever say or remember! I owe you my life I owe you my heart and soul! When I look into those eyes of yours I can see softness somewhere deep inside you is the love and emotion you have towards those you protect. You're heart may have been coated with fear and hatred but somehow you overcame those feelings and learned to love once more and that to me is worth every minute of my life! Now the closest I can repay you now is to protect you as you have protected me and that is a vow I shall cherish for life!'

With that silent confession of hers she crept towards the sleeping Inuyasha and picked him up carefully into her arms and noticed how his ears were still moving around like they always did when he was listening for possible danger near by but she knew that somehow he could hear.

So silently she whispered into his ear,

"Inuyasha you've always been there for me when I needed you most even in the most terrifying situations you always shine a light of hope for me and cheer me up when I'm down and do anything you can to comfort me!"

Inuyasha's ear flicked then he swalled before moving in his sleep. Kagome thought this was the cutest thing ever but continued.

"And for that Inuyasha always know this and never forget I will always be by your side no matter what and most importantly

I love you and I always will, no matter what your choices may be in life I'll always look at you as the same boy I have come to know and love more then life it's self!"

Kagome stared down at the still sleeping baby but looked back up and didn't notice he had opened his eyes up for a moment. Kagome shifted him up to her shoulder again and to Kagome's most unexpected surprise a voice barely above a whisper or even in a language barely audible said…

"K-Kgme…eh ub ou too!"

(Kagome I love you too)

Kagome heard this and looked down on him and smiled leaned over to kiss his cheek but then he tilted his head up and gave her a small kiss instead, but she felt the emotion he was feeling right now at hearing her words for he knew each and everyone of them were true and showed her love and devotion towards him and he knew she knew that his intentions were just the same for she had saved him from making reckless decisions that could've gotten them killed or shattered his life to pieces. But for now he enjoyed the moment he had with the girl he loved so deeply, same went for Kagome and then he leaned his head back on Kagome and fell back asleep into his sweet dreams once again.

'Yawn I'm still tired I think I'll just nap with him I don't think there'll be any problems if I do.'

Kagome cuddled him against her chest, having her chin gently rest against his head while she drew the covers over herself and wrapped Inuyasha into a soft warm baby blanket, she got comfortable and held onto to him for dear life as if he may not be there when she woke up.

Soon Kagome joined him into a deep sleep. She dreamed of her and Inuyasha's future together including there kids or as Inuyasha would have put it "pups" as he held her very securely yet lovingly and his touch made her feel light as air she actually WAS floating away and she became frightened but then he flew up and retrieved her from floating off and she was once again laying against his soft chest falling asleep again while she watched there children play in the field of flowers then she woke up to find Inuyasha fussing and kicking but he wasn't crying just fussing.

"I suppose you're REALLY hungry now I forgot I brought a bottle in here with me."

Kagome sat him up a little bit and put the bottle to his mouth as he began to suck softly then with a little more enthusiasm as he had been waiting patiently for a long to be fed and now he was practically sucking the life out of it, which she didn't blame him because he had waited patiently a long time and soon she would need to refill his bottle so she got up and headed towards the kitchen. Everyone was apparently still napping so she looked up at the time and it was 5:00 And she remembered Sota and grandpa had gone out of town. So she wouldn't be expecting any late afternoon distractions. Kagome smiled at the satisfied baby as she thought how amazing it was that he was able to say his love for her when he looked no more then a few months, weeks, or even days after birth.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled too it was always so cute and too much for Kagome so she held him closer. Inuyasha gurgled out to Kagome and she went to go refill his bottle before he was once again attached to his precious bottle. Kagome embraced him again and kissed him on the top of his head and began playing with his ears he started giggling and started reaching to pull on her hair which he did but he had a tight grip on her head and was kind of pulling hard so gently she said,

"Inuyasha!"

Then he had that look of fear on his face of when Kagome would say "Sit", but that only made him look that much more cuter and she started giggling and assured him that she wasn't about to "Sit" Him. Giving her more assurance she began to stroke the fuzz on the top of his head. Kagome couldn't help but notice how silky smooth his hair was and found it also irresistible in fact she found everything about this boy irresistible and she felt so blessed that Inuyasha was her life. After he finished his bottle she held him up to her shoulder to burp him she gently patted his back in a soothingly relaxing rhythm. And soon she heard the unmistakable burping noise.

"Good job Inuyasha!"

Kagome beamed at him.

'Thank you so much for not puking on me!'

'But don't I know what will be coming next!'

And she was right less then 15 minutes later her fears were confirmed as Inuyasha began to scrunch up his face and then she smelled the unmistakable stench of what babies do. She took him back up stairs and searched for the baby powder, diapers of course and then the baby wipes. She laid him on his back in the bath room on a blanket after she found everything.

'Mercy please! This is going to be so gross! This **is** Inuyasha!'

Finally Kagome was able to face the fact faced the fact that Inuyasha wasn't going to change himself so she decided to get it over with but before she undid the tape she prayed silently. Inuyasha gave her a confused look he had wondered how he could have forgotten how to do so many simple things and he didn't realize how many things he would need Kagome's help in.

After he was changed ( 5 minutes later ) she realized it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but she'd prefer not to have to do it so often. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and thought about how helpless he truly was right now and that half his mind was still there and the other half was uncontrollable baby habits/emotions he can't believe he'd cry over the most stupidest things and hope he could control himself well enough so he wouldn't drive poor Kagome nuts. One was coming. His hand seemed to be drawing towards his mouth once again and he started sucking his thumb again and when he tried to take it out it somehow pushed back in. Kagome noticed this and decided she'd better find that pacifier.

She finally found it but first soaked it in warm water then dried it off and held it up which Inuyasha confusingly stared at it he was wondering what she was going to do with it but then she put it in his mouth and he began to suck and he couldn't come to his senses as he was getting sleepy sucking on it and started dozing off again.

'Man Inuyasha really loves to sleep! Before it was something he hardly 'Wasted' his time on.'

But it seems when he was a baby he spent half his time sleeping and she looked at the innocently sleepy baby in her arms she sat In a soft chair and she relaxed with the baby in her arms and watched the television but had it on a very low volume because of his sensitive hearing.

Author's note: The insperation of this plot sort of came out of the blue because I've read many fan fictions and I've never once seen one where Inuyasha is a little baby and I thought it would be real cute but the truth is I don't really like babies but little children alike love me and look up to me and not to bad playing with them occasionally but they NEVER stop talking!

And the explanation for all that message talk back there was because when I was together with this one boy would lay in my lap and I would message his back neck and yes EARS! He had told me he never had anyone do it better then I did. He almost fell asleep!


	5. PACIFIER

Chapter 6.

I'd like to thank '**Inuyashasonly1' **for reviewing, and encouraging me to continue the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

After an hour of sitting in front of the television, Kagome got bored and went to her front porch and sat down in a lawn chair enjoying the gentle breeze blowing through her hair and how nice of an effect it had on Inuyasha's hair as well. He looked like an angel sleeping there. Just then Kagome felt someone watching her and turned around to see Sesshomaru looking at her with a little emotion before his face turned back into the cold expressionless stare. He sat in a seat next to Kagome watching the sleeping baby with curiosity wondering what that thing was in his mouth, but then his mind began to wonder about other things.

As Kagome saw that Sessy-san was watching the baby with such curiosity and with a soft look in his eyes, when he looked up she had the softest look in her eyes as she looked into his equally soft expression as he stared for a few moments,

'she looks like an angel sitting there with Inuyasha and her hair flowing in the breeze and her eyes are like…..WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! FALLING FOR A MERE HUMAN WHO IS MUCH LOWER THEN MYSELF?'

He cursed in his head as he quickly looked away with a very VERY slight blush on his cold blank face.

She barely noticed but then later assumed it was her imagination.

"Kagome-chan what is that thing in Inuyasha's mouth?"

He asked braking the awkward silence.

"Oh well it's called a Pacifier."

"PAC-I-FER?"

"PAC-CI-FI-ER"

"it's used to hush babies up when there fussing but Inuyasha's not much of a whiner 'Wish I could say the same for Inuyasha on a regular basis!'

"It's also useful to get a baby sleepy I'm not sure exactly why but it works!"

"It becomes addictive in a way with some babies you pull it out there mouth and there's goes your possible 30 minutes of sleep!"

Kagome chuckled Sessy-san laughed a bit to very surprised at his reaction.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say how sweet it is of you despite the relationship you have with you're brother that you were worried enough to make sure he was alright and no matter what you may say about how you feel about Inuyasha I know there's love somewhere inside of you you aren't heartless and don't ever admit that you are because you do a wonderful job of raising Rin-chan and she loves and adores you and then she's human that is prove alone there's good in you're heart!"

Inuyasha began to fuss a bit, Kagome adjusted his position onto her shoulder and began to pat his back for him to go back to sleep, Inuyasha clutched her shirt in his tiny fist and made a little noise which sounded like a very low growl after which he fell unconscious once more.

'Oh Inuyasha still haven't changed a bit!'

Kagome thought.

She rubbed her face against his head whispering everything was ok.

"What was a little whelp like that going to do to me in the helpless state he's in?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Don't wake him back up!"

She flashed warning eyes at him so he decided not to protest.

"Sorry but you know how he gets."

"Oh I know all to well!" as he flashed his missing arm to Kagome

"I know Inuyasha was rough that time but you were trying to kill me and anyone who tries to hurt me or so much as make me cry he goes out and sets them straight."

Sesshomaru sat there in silence looking out toward the sky not saying anything for several minutes.

Until he insisted on going inside.

Kagome agreed and carefully got up and went up to her room and sat on her bed and began to study work she had missed while Inuyasha was still sleeping like an angel in her lap.

After she was done she went looking for her mother she was going to tell her that all this may take awhile to sort out so she would also be needing a stroller, carrier, a cradle, and those new born baby car seats. But she saw she wasn't in her room 'She must have left while I was sleeping and didn't want to disturb me.'

Kagome went into the kitchen and saw a note saying that she had gone to the store to buy her more stuff , and then saying she'd be back soon.

'I never realized how boring my life really was in this era I never really had anything to do with myself but with Inuyasha here things weren't so boring.'

Inuyasha began to wake up. Not surprising to Kagome he had slept for almost 3 hours and she figured he must be hungry.

She got his bottle ready and she was right he really was hungry. As he drank from his bottle Kagome had only began to realize how hungry she was and she made herself a bowl of Ramen and when it was ready Inuyasha could smell it and boy did it smell delicious!

When Kagome sat down to eat it he started whimpering Kagome just looked at him he was the most kawaii baby she had ever seen and almost gave in to feeding him the Ramen but knew by his appearance that he was WAY to young to be even thinking about eating something like this.

"I'm real sorry Inuyasha but you're not old enough to eat this."

As he started to fuss even though it wasn't exactly audible he still started grunting something.

"YES I know you're really more then 200 years old but you're body right now says different and if I feed you this you could get sick do you want that because if you do then we won't be able to take you to a doctor without having to explain that sliver hair or adorable ears you have there is that what you want?"

Inuyasha's fussing didn't cease. He started swinging his tiny fists around showing he was having a temper tantrum which was still real cute because it was a miniaturized version of him when he's in a mood. He continued to pout until Kagome reached for his pacifier and shoved it in his mouth but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Be quiet you!"

Kagome giggled at his expression

"You really haven't changed at all mister!"

He still fussed a bit but settled down after Kagome did the only thing she could do for him to settle down was show him the usual affection. Not that he didn't deserve it but he was being a real brat at the moment!

Later after she changed him again (which was a lot less terrifying then last time) Kagome dressed the baby into some of his little clothes mama had bought him and he looked like the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Kagome had to take picture and as she fussed over him she could have sworn she saw him role his eyes at her and then of course grunted something she didn't catch but she didn't care memories like this were meant to be preserved!

He looked a little grouchy in most of the pictures

"INUYASHA SUCH A CUTE LITTLE BABY BOO BOO!"

She said this as she tickled him under his chin and actually got him to smile while taking another picture.

Inuyasha had gotten his normal senses back for right now, they switch one moment he'd be acting just like a baby and really couldn't help it the next he'd act just like his old self except without the potty mouth but that didn't mean he didn't try!

'Why the hell is Kagome acting so strange?'

'And I want my freacken bottle!'

Kagome had felt relieved she had gotten that out of her system. But now she had to deal with something totally different.

"Inuyasha I have to use the little girl's room so please just stay here

and don't fall off the bed I won't be able to forgive my self if you get hurt!"

"Do you think you can handle yourself for a few minutes?"

He just waved his hand and Kagome assumed that was a yes. But as she turned her back and started down the hall Inuyasha immediately felt this sudden urge to start screaming really loud he knew Kagome was coming back but he was fighting the urge to start screaming for her to come back. He thought how stupid his baby self must have been and felt sorry for what he may have put his own mother through.

'Kagome is coming back don't start screaming like an idiot or some weak human she's coming back.'

'this is getting so stupid!'

He said as he was now digging his nails into the bed but trying to be careful not to rip any of the sheets apart. He wondered what did he want at the moment that couldn't wait besides needing Kagome's warm embrace.

'It's the baby in me it's trying to burst out crying for Kagome'

He knew he needed her but not right this very second. So he began pleading with his baby half to let her have a minute to herself.

'Damn you why can't you let her have one freaken moment to herself? She's coming back, so quit being such a big baby and be a big boy!'

But only he few seconds later the baby side overpowered him and forced out one hell of a cry!

He fussed and screamed and kicked and slammed one of his fists into the wall which he successfully stopped crying until the pain started throbbing and his baby side went on full force, it was truly amazing that he didn't fall off of the bed.

Just then he heard loud footsteps running down the hall and things being knocked over as she practically slid into the room Inuyasha looked at her and saw that she was practically on the verge of tears

When she ran into the room she ran to him and embraced him tightly, sobbing a bit.

"INUYASHA!"

She looked over at him to see he had hurt himself a bit and how loud he was crying.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I knew I shouldn't of left you alone like that! Are you all right what happened to your hand?"

Inuyasha was still sobbing but didn't want Kagome's attention drawn towards his hand, he tried hiding it underneath a blanket, but this of course didn't fool Kagome, she reached out and grabbed it before he could stop her.

"AWW did Inuyasha get a boo boo? Oh let mommy kiss it."

Inuyasha looked at her 'Mommy?'

He thought as Kagome kissed his hand tenderly and cooled it off with water.

'All that trouble for nothing BAKA YOU BAKA BAKA BABY!"

'LOOKED HOW WORRIED YOU GOT HER AND ALL THAT BECAUSE YOU WANTED A LITTLE ATTENTION SHE THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS MURDERING ME UP HEAR!'

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!'

He didn't realize how angry he was because he started kicking and squirming Kagome looked down at him and saw that he wasn't fussing over her taking to many pictures or that he didn't get his favorite food to eat, no this was something different. One look and she saw it all she knew now he had tried to control himself, tried to control his baby side from screaming for me to come back he still is half there and when he saw me worried as much as I was he felt terrible that he wasn't able to control himself.

And he felt weak that he couldn't give the one he loves a moment to herself away from him she knew he thought she needed a brake. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers the two beautiful dark seas of mysterious beauty then he realized she was pulling him toward her and started hugging and kissing him.

"Mwah love you Inuyasha It's ok now I'm hear hush now."

Inuyasha still had a look of shame in his eyes and started sobbing again, and was on the verge of going into another tantrum, but Kagome calmed him before he reached that level again.

"I understand Inuyasha and it's ok it's only natural now relax."

At all her soothing words he found him self leaning against her and giving into her soft yet loving embrace, and his baby side started to take control again as it was relieved with Kagome's touch and he found his thumb back into his mouth and was unable to remove it.

'It's not fair why do I have to act like such a freaken whelp I'm left alone for 2 minutes and I couldn't handle myself! I guess there's really nothing I can do but hope that my baby side will be more understanding but WHY MUST HE FEEL THE NEED TO SUCK HIS THUMB NOW I WANT TO AT LEAST LET KAGOME KNOW I'M TAKING HER SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!'

It couldn't be helped though but Kagome just continued to hug him and giggled at him while he was trying to keep a serious expression while sucking his thumb.

'I'd feel better if that damned pacfi whatever was in my mouth right now… or maybe no because that makes me look even more pathetic, then right now!'

And speak of the devil there it came.

'Kagome not now, please don't give the baby his way!'

But when he resisted for a few seconds his mouth was forced open and in it came and he began sucking hating and enjoying it at the same time.

'Man babies have some cruddy sense of humor! Especially the one in me!'

He forced his hand to go up and remove it from his mouth and he got it to fall out but when it did fall out of his mouth he began crying for it.

'Awwwww jeez!'

Kagome quickly placed it back in his mouth.

Then he hushed up and began happily sucking again.

'can't survive without it can you I suppose it's the only thing that shuts YOU up other then Kagome which you won't let have a moment of privacy to!'

Just then an idea popped into Inuyasha's head.

'Wait if this shuts me up then maybe if Kagome HAS to leave me alone then maybe I won't go screaming like I did if this was in my mouth I'd probably fuss a little bit but I can handle that!'

Kagome began tickling him and both sides were enjoying it though it took the real Inuyasha moment to not be annoyed by this and then he looked up at Kagome's smiling face and nothing was better then that to him at the moment, he wanted nothing more but for her to be happy and once again hear her laughter and see her sweet smiling face.

After all the excitement and the events of the day Kagome noticed it was getting late and that they should go to bed.

She ate and fed Inuyasha one more time and then changed him.

Then when they were finally back up in her room Kagome looked outside to see Sesshomaru sitting outside watching the moon then Kagome remembered the new moon would be coming soon and Inuyasha would probably be especially freaked out then but he wouldn't have as much energy.

She drew the blinds and hoped he would be alright out there alone but she figured he also needed time to himself after the shock and then she heard the phone ring it was her mom she told Kagome she'd be back a lot later because her and her friends went out and Kagome said it was all right things were going fine and she was going to bed right now.

Kagome bid her mother goodnight then began rocking the already sleepy Inuyasha.

He started groaning for a second then Kagome realized she forgot his pacifier. After he had it she rocked him again and within minutes he was fast asleep. Kagome kissed him tenderly on the head whispering good night Inuyasha I love you sweet dreams.

"Ni..Kme.

(night Kagome)

She simply smiled kissed him again and then laid him on the covers and then she positioned herself comfortably next to him and held him he smiled to himself then drifted off to sleep.


	6. The dream

Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**AngelEyes1223:** I plan I sending them back to the feudal era eventually but they'll be in Kagome's time for awhile, but don't worry there will be a chapter that's all about the inu gang, getting to know the baby.

**TuffChick:** I see you really liked the scene where Inuyasha is held by 'Sessy-san' and there will be a few more scenes that involve Inuyasha and Sessy-san 'bonding'!

**Inuyashasonly1:** I'm glad you found the last few chapters cute also, and I guess the story won't be to unpredictable for you since you mentioned you have two little baby siblings at home, but later there's a kind of in a way big twist to the story( And no Kagome does not turn into a baby, it's something different but you'll have to wait and see! And it doesn't come till close to the middle of the story)

This chapter hasa bitof fluffin it, you'll see what i mean.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Please review!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Kagome and Inuyasha slept peacefully Sesshomaru was still standing outside deep in thought wondering what he was going to do about his brother he knew he would have to some how get him back to normal.

But how and why why should he care what happens why not just dump him off right here it would get him out of his way and life for good and maybe that Naraku would find them and kill him. but then he thought to his original vow he would never allow his brother to die a most dishonorable death at anyone's else's hands but his own. He kept that promise to himself and he intended to keep it.

'Inuyasha and Kagome appear to be asleep soundly I sense no disturbance but I shall keep watch out here if danger is to approach, and besides it may be noisy and smelly but being under this tree soothes one's senses of worry and anger.'

'But one question I can't lay to rest is how did Naraku get his hands on the water from the River of Life he's not exactly good at seeing plans that will obviously fail so pathetically.'

'I must sort this out before things become worse!'

Back in the bed room Kagome was having a dream about running into the soft gentle afternoon breeze while frolicking through a peaceful meadow. Until she saw an angelic looking figure approach her and she saw long sliver streaks of hair blocking out the sun as she stared into 2 golden eyes as bright and beautiful as the golden flowers of the field, and as she looked into his face she could think of nothing but this man nothing else mattered as they began a deep passionate kiss and continued until things got a little more serious. After night fell and as they law in each other's arms Inuyasha held her close to her closer then he ever had before only she had now officially earned a special place in his heart, and would make sure to keep her there he had vowed to protect her and even in the state he was in he would continue to do so. Few words were exchanged except when looking into each other's eyes.

"You're the most kawaii baby I've ever seen and I love you still so much.!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into another kiss.

"I love you too koi and always will I just don't to add so much stress in your life and I'm sorry I couldn't control myself one side I have control over and the other I can't hold emotion or old habits in they just come out."

"I've been to much trouble and it's only been one day maybe you should just leave me because I would cause too much chaos in your life!"

"Don't you ever talk like that Inuyasha I love you and I always ALWAYS will no matter what form you appear in, the Inuyasha I know and love."

"And the love I have for you will always be there I will never leave you even if one day you decide to leave me for…Kikyo!"

"Kagome I told you my heart no longer belongs to her I have been set free by her remember my heart now belongs to you I am free to love those who are most dear to my heart and nothing will ever break that bond not even HER."

"My heart shall forever belong to you because when we met you didn't judge me because I was a hanyo you didn't care that my blood was tainted with hatred you were the one who healed me and saved my heart more times then any person could do in a 1000 life times!"

"I will never leave you!"

"You are mine to protect!"

"Inuyasha."

She leaned toward him and they both kissed once again.

He leaped up into a high but comfortable tree and she laid in his lap like a baby, he held her close as she had held him that day.

As she leaned up against him she began to close her eyes.

Before she returned to the real world…

"Kagome I'm sorry but the pest is about to wake you up I'm feeling a bit wet right now so don't be mad at me I know how tired you are right now."

"It's the pest inside of me that forces me to call out for you in the only way I know how so don't forget to teach me how to talk!"

"heh heh yeah don't worry I won't!"

"I think that pacifier has been a great replacement for these beads!"

Kagome laughed and felt herself floating away and as she was being carried away she cried out "I love you Inuyasha don't forget that!"

"Good bye Kagome I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"I'm going to wake up right next to you so what do you mean good bye?"

"OH right hahah see you later anyway love you!"

And as Inuyasha promised she did wake up to a fussing Inuyasha he was kicking his feet around a lot and Kagome picked him up and felt him he was more then a bit 'wet'.

Luckily he still had his pacifier in his mouth otherwise the awakening would've been even more unpleasant. Not to surprising since it was very early in the morning and they had gone to bed hours ago. She supposed this wasn't too bad for being asleep that long

He had drooled a bit during the night too so she took out his pacifier to clean his face, but then which wasn't so unexpected he began to cry again. Kagome hurried up and cleaned his face and quickly put it back in his mouth. After she finished changing him she gathered him up in her arms and began to sing softly and the sound of her voice put him back to sleep and she needed the rest herself because of the duty she had been given. This time she fell into a dreamless sleep these dreams of hers were to only visit her ONCE a night the rest would be interpreted by different dreams.

As she lay awake for awhile thinking about acouple of things.

'I must do everything I can to give Inuyasha what he needs and to see no harm comes to him but I must go back eventually without Inuyasha to explain to the others what happened.'

'I know Sesshomaru will be going back soon but I can't expect him to do it.'

'Inuyasha you are so lucky sleep comes so easily to you I'm tired but I can't fall asleep because so many things are running in and out of my mind at least for now the only real thing you should be worrying about is when I'll change and feed you next or if that pacifier will stay in your mouth!'

'But I know you must be worried about many other things, like you're probably more worried about my well being then your own.

'You aren't worried about yourself or how you might get back to normal.'

'Instead you always want me to be safe and happy and that's what makes you happy and as long as your happy then I AM happy!'

She held him close and finally found her sleep after a little while

And looked forward to tending to the person who mattered to her most her baby Inuyasha.

For it was her duty to care for the infant now. And she would show him true happiness!


	7. This is the proper way to shut him up

Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha was awake before Kagome, he had his pacifier in his mouth still, he hoped to God that he would not start crying and disturb Kagome from her sleep she looked so peaceful and beautiful just laying there looking as if she had not a care in the world, she looked kind of happy he could even see a small smile on her face.

Inuyasha picked up some of Kagome's hair and began playing with it and tugging it slightly but was careful not to wake her up. Being so close up to her she looked like sleeping beauty to Inuyasha. He was close enough to notice a strange looking necklace on Kagome.

He carefully reached to grab it. When he held it in his hands he look at it with curiosity.

'What kind of strange thing is this?'

'It's so beautiful on her.'

He noticed all the detailed decorations on it and it was made from real gold it had an encrusted picture of 2 beautiful cranes standing above a field of blossoms, roses & daffodils.

Then he noticed a part that looked like it opened and he looked inside and he gasped when he saw it had one of those weird things that kept an image of you (or so he would put it.)

One was of the baby form he was in now when Kagome had tickled him and she got a smile out of him.

And the other was of him and Kagome the first time she told him what a picture was and he had actually smiled in that one until after the flash came he started getting fussy a bit too fussy that she had to 'sit' him.

He laughed to himself thinking about that day.

'Man I've had enough of this thing,'

He once again was trying to get rid of the pacifier.

'After awhile you really get attached to this thing, I really don't understand humans sometimes.'

Then of course he felt the need to wake her up, he tried to resist but his efforts weren't completely lost, he had managed to not be so noisy he was only acting a bit restless and kicking a little bit and making some unintelligible sounds. Then the baby side of him began to make him even more restless then before which made Kagome began to wake up.

'Idiot look what you did now!'

Kagome looked at him wondering why he was fussing so much and then she saw his pacifier wasn't in his mouth it was on top of his stomach he had one of those outfits on wear you could attach the pacifier to the baby's clothing.

Soon he settled down when the pacifier was back in his mouth,

And Kagome decided he needed a bath. Kagome took him into the bathroom with her and laid him on a table while she waited for the bath to fill.

Then she took off his clothes and slowly placed him into the tub and waited for his reaction. He splashed in the water happily and started giggling like a baby of course and as usual Kagome was a sucker for it and started taking pictures again.

'NOT AGAIN!'

'COME ON CAN'T WE HAVE A NICE TIME WITHOUT "CAPTUREING THE MOMENT"?'

He just decided to make her happy and started splashing again and laughing and then he decided to make Kagome pay by 'innocently'

Splashing her in the face.

He waited till she stopped taking pictures and when she got close to him he threw his hands down and threw a big one at poor Kagome who was now covered all over in water!

Inuyasha stared at her and then stood back in terror she always had a way of making people feel scared and unsure as to what she was going to do next.

Then she busted out laughing and splashed him with a mouth full of water that hit him in the face that caused his pacifier to fall out but for the rest of his bath he didn't cry about it he just started giggling and then they both started splashing at each other just enjoying this moment of being silly even though the bath room floor was now soaked and she'd have to clean all this up later and then she would probably have to tie Inuyasha to her back while she did this or wait for him to take his nap.

For now she needed to concentrate on cleaning her baby up. First she shampooed his hair with a bottle that had a curiously strange smelling yet sweet smelling scent. Next came the body wash which also smelled sweet and it felt real relaxing for him to have Kagome caress his entire body with these strange sweet smelling things.

"Your all nice and cwean and sweet smelling, and your hair is combed now all that's left is your diaper."

'Here we go again!'

'I love you Kagome but you can be real weird sometimes!'

'What is this thing anyway?'

'Oh damn I forgot my stupid pacifier!'

As expected he started reaching and fussing for it Kagome had forgotten too and then she quickly retrieved and placed it in his mouth.

He leaned against her chest and dozed off. Kagome dressed him while he was asleep and then went down to the kitchen and she saw one of those baby seats you can carry around with you and placed him in it, then while he was sleeping she decided to make some breakfast and then Sesshomaru appeared in the room.

"Good morning!"

He simply nodded.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes I did."

"How 's the little whelp been doing?"

He said eyeing the sleeping baby.

"He actually sleeps a lot and is an angel when I have to tend to some of the personal duties of having a baby!"

Sesshomaru flashed her a tiny smile and a nod and she smiled back

"Are you hungry at all?"

"I don't eat human food but since I have been welcomed honorably into this house your mother has been kind to tending to my needs and I shall do you the honor of eating your food without having you test it first."

"Sesshomaru no one has poisoned it so you can relax!"

She said as she noticed him eyeing the food suspiciously while he held his chopstick in his hand.

'And I thought Inuyasha could get on edge over the simplest things!'

He finally tried it.

(after 5 minutes of looking at it)

"This human food of yours isn't half bad and it tastes so fresh a lot more fresh and less chalky tasting the foods I normally eat."

Kagome smiled a toothy grin.

"I think I'll eat myself."

"His annoyance certainly has ceased to an awfully surprising level."

"Looking at him when he's not being a nuisance, he looks less like a pest then he actually is!"

"Sesshomaru!" giggled Kagome

"Well he is."

"But he seems so peaceful when he's just laying there, sleeping."

"I noticed he has certainly taken a liking to that pacifier."

"He cries if it's not in his mouth, but he has it in all the time she he doesn't stress me out."

Kagome happily explained.

'How does this women put up with one as annoying and loud as Inuyasha?'

Kagome knew what was on his mind.

"It's not really hard putting up with him at all it's SO much easier to take care of him and be around him then if he were still in his adult form!"

After she had finished eating her breakfast she had began to prepare Inuyasha's bottle and when she was finished she picked him up and removed his pacifier quickly because he already started whining and began waving his fists around.

"I suppose you were right about that thing, look at the fuss he's making over something as useless as that."

"It's not as useless as you think without this YOU AND I would never get sleep! This is the only thing that can keep him from crying all the time."

"Let me see him."

"What are you going to do?"

Kagome said with a very worried tone.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your dearest baby!"

Kagome blushed a little.

"What are you talking about?"

She said this a little to fast, but he wasn't listing he just picked him up and put his finger to his lips.

To Kagome's surprise he immediately fell quiet.

"Wow I guess that really works I never thought of using that method!"

"Many times one always thinks something is only solvable one way."

Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't think he'll listen if I do it."

"Your probably right. Don't you give me that look little brother."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, Kagome rolled her eyes, and sighed.

'Sesshomaru is always trying to pick a fight with Inuyasha now that he's just a baby, I didn't think he was like that!'

"Come here Inuyasha."

Kagome cooed to him as she cradled him in her arms.

"Of course his case may be different!"

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru merely gave him a disgusted glance.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome scolded at him for being rude. Inuyasha simply giggled.

"Here you must be really hungry."

She was right he greedily began to suck and smiled to himself thinking maybe living like this for a while wouldn't be so bad.


	8. Walk in the park

Chapter 9. Walk in the park.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

After Inuyasha was changed again Kagome decided to take him outside for some fresh air and since she found a stroller and a carrier.

She choose to use the carrier this time to see how much he'd like this and so people wouldn't stare AS MUCH at his appearance or at how young Kagome looked.

It was cold out so Kagome wore jeans, a sweater and a sweat jacket then she dressed Inuyasha in some thick wool material pajama style suit, put on a ski like hat with a fuzz ball at the top and tied the strings around his chin, all this itched a little but he tried not to complain, and then last she put some little mittens on his tiny hands, which made it harder to scratch, by the time she was through with him he looked like he was ready to go skiing. He thought Kagome went overboard, but he didn't realize his skin wasn't as tough and weather prove as it was as an adult. Much to his appreciation though Kagome gave him back his pacifier, which he hated to admit to himself but he was actually starting to like it.

"Sesshomaru I'm going for a walk I'll be back later I've already made lunch for you if you'd like to eat."

She didn't get an answer.

"Alright well I'm leaving."

It was still cold outside to Kagome a bit but she'd forget as soon as she started picking up her speed.

She knew how Inuyasha hated all the smells of the city but they weren't going in that direction so she put those thoughts to rest.

Inuyasha was strapped to Kagome's front so she could easily keep an eye on him and so he could see her face incase he for some reason would brake out in one of his temper tantrums.

After a while Kagome began speaking to him, because he looked like he needed a little cheering up, because of how grumpy he looked, and then he had his arms crossed like he always used to do.

"Inuyasha isn't it a beautiful day?"

'Yeah I guess so at least this is better then the city there isn't AS many strange and annoying sounds or smells.'

But he wished he could walk he was getting tired of always having Kagome go through the trouble of always having to hold him or attach him to her body it was like an uncomfortable binding to him. Kagome needed her freedom of him for a little while at least.

Inuyasha began to grunt a few things in his baby language, Kagome didn't need to understand it to know what he wanted, but tried to get his mind off of moving on his own, she thought he was crazy to think he could get around by himself when he could barely crawl.

"AWWWWWW Inuyasha you're such a cutie when you talk like a baby!"

She giggled and grabbed his cheek.

"Kgme!" Inuyasha tried saying.

"CUTIE CUTIE CUTIE SUCH A LITTLE CUTIE!"

'Why the hell do you keep talking like that, like I'm some stupid baby or….oh right I forgot!'

"I got your nosy!"

'Hey that hurt!'

He put his little arms up in the way softly pounding on her arms.

He thought he got through to her as she stared at him with her glowing brown eyes as she looked into his golden eyes like a field of endless gold, he didn't realize his hat got lose and fell off revealing his ears.

But then he saw the look in her eyes and then….

"EAWSIES EAWSIES LOOK AT THE BABY'S EAWSIES!"

Kagome began singing loudly and began tugging on his ears then started enthusiastically playing with them, only luckily no one was within hearing or seeing distance to see how strange this girl was acting.

"OWWW OWWW!"

Because of his shouting his pacifier fell out Kagome caught it, Inuyasha began to feel dizzy from all the ear pulling, and started crying.

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

She immediately stopped and looked at her baby wondering what was the matter then she noticed he had a bit of a frown on his face after he had stopped himself from crying, but then when Inuyasha saw Kagome's expression his face immediately soften and then he leaned into her showing he was sorry. Inuyasha began sobbing a bit but was calmed by Kagome.

"Hush Inuyasha it's ok I got out of control, but your just so cute!"

She patted his back softly and she found a bench to sit at, she removed Inuyasha from his carrier and settled him comfortable in her lap and cradled him while humming to herself. Inuyasha was still whimpering like a puppy, and Kagome held him tighter.

"It's ok it was mostly my fault."

"Kgme."

"Shh rest now Inuyasha."

He held part of her finger while she caressed his stomach in a relaxing circle motion.

"Here you probably want this back."

"Kgme….mmm'o!"

(No)

He didn't finish before he could say anything else she had placed it in his mouth while he waved his hands in protest but he immediately settled down.

He grabbed one of her fingers again while he began to dose off.

"Oh he fell asleep I guess he must be tired all this fresh air can make you feel light headed I suppose."

'He's still such an angel when he sleeps but watch out when he's awake!'

"Sleep my little angel."

He stirred a bit when she lifted him back into his carrier and began walking back home.

'Wow it's so beautiful out here in the fall all these orange red and gold trees, that tree looks like the color of Inuyasha's eyes.'

She looked down at her sleeping baby and giggled.

Kagome heard Inuyasha give a long yawn and a soft moan, and she felt him snuggle into her before he fell back asleep. 10 minutes later she got home, and was greeted by her mother and then Sota came running up to her.

"HI SIS LONG TIME NO SEE I WAS WORRIED I MISSED YOU!"

"OH it's nice to see you too Sota!"

She gave the boy a big hug and kissed him on the head. It wasn't until she bent down to let him kiss her that he noticed the sleeping bundle strapped to her front.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm? Ohh Sota, It's not what it looks like!"

He still stared at her wide eyed. Everyone in the room was waiting for an explanation she even had her grandpa's full attention.

A/N

I'd really like to know what everyone thought of this scene in the story, this was one of the funner parts of the story to write by the way.


	9. Comforting the mind

Chapter 10. Comforting the mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome's mother knew what the truth wasn't but she still didn't fully understand so she took the time to explain and after an hour of doing they seemed satisfied with the truth.

"Wow that guy really sounds evil!" Sota said with not a note of worry in his voice.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE DOING WHEN YOUR BACK THERE!"

Shouted her grandpa.

"Settle down Father this isn't the first time she's done this and she seems able to handle herself and besides Inuyasha needs her!"

"I'll solve all these problems right now I'm going to seal the well!"

Kagome didn't worry about this because last time it didn't work and she knew that in reality her grandfather's spells never worked!

"Is Inuyasha alright dear?"

"Yeah he's an angel when he sleeps and pretty much behaves only he gets fussy when he doesn't get his way."

"He wants to walk but I don't think he realizes he's too young to walk but I might see if he can crawl."

"And I'm still not sure what I'm going to do about school I'm going to have to back eventually but I think then we'll HAVE to put him in a day-care.

"Are you sure he could handle that?"

"I don't know what else to do I can't always rely on Sesshomaru to do this because he's going to eventually go back to find a way to reverse the spell on Inuyasha and then I certainly can't send him back to the feudal era something bad would happen I just know it!"

"I see."

"CAN I HOLD HIM CAN I!"

Sota was jumping up down and making so much noise that Inuyasha had waken up.

"WAAAAHHHH AHH AHHH!"

"SOTA!"

Kagome angrily shouted at her brother.

"Ohh Inuyasha shhh settle down, it's ok."

He wasn't asleep anymore, he looked around the room and found the person responsible for waking him up, it was no big surprise when he found out.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, sorry for waking you up!"

Inuyasha felt annoyed but knew he meant he was sorry and he reached over and let Sota hold him, with Kagome's help of course.

"WOW look how BIG his head is!"

Inuyasha fixed Sota with his famous Say-that-again-or-I'll-punch-you-looks.

"And where's his fangs?"

"And look how tiny his whittle eaws are!"

Kagome was struggling to control herself from laughing at Sota's comments and Inuyasha's reactions.

"WHO'S GOT WHITTLE EAWSIES HUH? WHO'S GOT EM?"

"Goche goche goo!"

Sota tickled him under his chin

Inuyasha was becoming increasingly annoyed by the second and Kagome was turned around but he knew she was trying to control herself from laughing her heart out.

'Kagome you better come here right now or else I'll scream so loud that I'll make this whole house fall down!'

Kagome had a strange way of reading his mind.

"If you so much as creak one window with that squeal of yours then I'll leave you locked in my room and have Sesshomaru to deal with you!"

Inuyasha immediately ceased all signs of annoyance from his face.

After Sota went back into the kitchen, Inuyasha laid on his back beside Kagome.

"Inuyasha I know a lot of this is annoying but like it or not your in the form of a baby and a rather cute one to, but that's how ALL people get around babies so try to understand that I won't EVER let anyone get too carried away!"

Inuyasha gave her a look that asked 'You promise?'

"Yes Inuyasha, I promise!"

"Come here, are you still sleepy?"

Inuyasha gave her a look that said 'Leave me alone I'm fine!' after he turned his face around and yawned but Kagome clearly saw his face had an exhausted expression to it.

"I think you are!"

"There's no hiding it."

Inuyasha responded by shaking his head, and crawling slowly and as far away from Kagome as he could.

"YES YOU ARE!"

Kagome sang.

"Come lay in my lap, I want to hold you."

'What other choice will you give me?'

'Besides so what if I'm tired? I don't want to sleep out here and be awakened like that again! I suppose I'll have to get Kagome to take me somewhere else.'

"Pi-pi."

"Are you wet?"

'Duh!'

"Of course I'm not really surprised it's been a few hours, come on then."

"Kagome where are you going?"

Mama said from the kitchen.

"Inuyasha needs to be changed I'll be back."

'That Naraku I'll get him good for this!'

"Inuyasha hold still I'm almost done!"

Inuyasha was feeling really cranky at the moment, so he was having a hard time holding still for Kagome, he also just wanted some time alone with Kagome and he wanted to work off some frustration, but the only he was really alone with Kagome was if they were walking or he would be asleep.

'How long will this go on?'

'Damn that Naraku for putting me in this weak form!'

'The only bright side to this is, is I get to be with Kagome a lot more often but she needs time to herself instead I'm taking up every last second of her life!'

"Are you alright Inuyasha? Do you want me to feed you?"

Kagome was rocking him to sleep, but he had way too many things on his mind, so his body would not let him sleep.

She sensed something may have been troubling him but at the moment there was nothing she could do but comfort him as best as she could.

She fed him his bottle and he relaxed a bit when he saw Kagome's smiling face.

"There that's better, you're so tired from today aren't you?"

'Oh Kagome you're always worrying about me before your self, you're the one who looks exhausted but here you are trying to make sure I fall asleep.'

'I wish I could comfort you, and make you feel safe but if it wasn't for Naraku I'd be the one cradling you in my arms, and making sure you're warm, safe and happy.'

Inuyasha began whimpering softly.

"Inuyasha don't cry, don't cry hush."

Kagome positioned Inuyasha on her shoulder and patted him on the back softly and began singing.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing mama's going to buy you a diamond ring…"

He was asleep before she could finish and then she smiled to herself sadly.

'Poor Inuyasha I know that you feel bad and don't wish to be such a burden but it's ok I love you and when you're in love with someone you'll do almost anything for them and I intend to do just that.'

Kagome gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as she laid him on her bed.

"Mwah I love you Inuyasha."

Soon she joined him in a peaceful sleep.

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms in his favorite 'dream' tree and he was gently stroking her hair and cradling her as she had did for him.

She leaned into his chest and inhaled his scent he smelled like a field of fresh grown flowers in the spring.

And then the funny thing was she found herself sucking her thumb as she was being cradled being in his arms was the safest place she knew it was also a place where she could let out her heart and soul, and her most deepest secrets and desirers.

He was her protector, her best friend, she may not really have been able to trust him with her most fragile emotions, but yet at the same time she felt he was the only one who really cared for her at some moments.

But now he was so much more then that he was now the only one she loved, she still loved her family but if she had to choose to live the rest of her life in the feudal era she probably would.

"Inuyasha?"

She moaned, she was real tired but she wanted to see his face.

"Yes what is it koi?"

"I love you."

Inuyasha laughed at how she said it, as if it were something casual to say.

"I love you too."

They kissed for a long time before letting go and the made her self comfortable in Inuyasha's lap he stared down at his lovely companion and smiled as to how peaceful she looked and how much she seemed to love spending time with him, he still longed to do this in real life they both knew these were only dreams but this gave them something both to look forward to during the night.

"I wish we could stay like this forever!"

"Me too I wish I would be the one to comfort you as you do me everyday you must always be tired."

"I don't mind I like holding you and seeing you sleep like an angel and knowing you're ok and having that feeling is all the happiness in the world I need!"

"I don't mind caring for you because I love you remember that next time and please don't be sad."

"Ok I'll do it for you Kagome and I'll try to act 'cute' for everyone and try not to fuss about it too much but jeez some of you get a little to touchy!"

Kagome giggled.

"I know but everyone thinks you're the most cute baby in the world and who could blame them it's true!"

"Oh Kagome!"

Inuyasha laughed.

They both kissed again and then Kagome rested in his arms and fell asleep.

His beautiful gold eyes still fresh in her mind.


	10. Naughty baby

Chapter 11. Naughty baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

((((((((((((Review)))))))))))))

A month past and Kagome realized Inuyasha was growing real fast and he had already began to start crawling but then he thought since he mastered that that he could FINALLY began walking since he wanted to at least rid Kagome of the task of carrying him.

'Ok I can do this.'

Inuyasha said to himself as he began hoisting himself to his feet while grabbing onto a chair for support, but like a few previous tries of failing he felt since he got this far he would do it but unfortunately for him he ended up loosing his balance hit his head on the floor and rolled on his back on the floor and started crying.

'Damn it! Why the hell can't I do this!'

"Inuyasha where are you?"

"Inuyasha where'd you crawl off t…….INUYASHA ARE YOU ALRIGHT? My poor baby!"

She scooped him up in her arms and kissed him and cradled him like a baby of course and Inuyasha wanted to get down and do it again he didn't' care if he kept getting hurt but what he did care about was scaring Kagome to death all the time.

And then she would never trust him on his own because she'd knew he'd do harm to himself.

She was still so worried for him because she had to face the truth with pride as big as his, he was a danger to himself.

"KGME! Mmm Mmm!"

Inuyasha was waving his arms.

Kagome knew this meant he was hungry and getting impatient.

"Your certainly becoming more demanding young man!"

Kagome laughed at the expression on his face.

"I'm joking Inuyasha sheesh!"

Kagome had began to feed Inuyasha baby foods, or as Inuyasha would say/put it "Mushy baby shit." but out loud "ucky….kgme!"

But he still drank his baby formula which he sometimes preferred anyway but he missed his ramen.

"Mm'o auhn ii….it!"

( no want this shit)

"INUYASHA!"

"Owwi..owwi..Kgme!"

(sorry sorry Kagome)

Kagome had learned perfectly well what 'it' meant.

Flash back:

"Don't think I don't know what 'it' means don't make me add the 'S' to 'it'!"

"Owwi…owwi..no…it!"

Kagome knew that time it didn't mean the other word.

Back to present time:

"Inuyasha to make it easier on you why don't you just call me 'mommy' it'll be easier on you and then we can practice later."

"Ok? I don't mind."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"ut….e….own!"

(put me down)

"Ok but you'd better not try and get away from….hey come back here!"

"I'm going to get you I'm going to get you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was actually real fast when he crawled he wasn't slow like ordinary babies were.

"GOT YA!"

"OP….IT…MOMMY…OP..IT!"

But he was being tickled so much he could barely speak and stop laughing.

As for Kagome's school she had a tutor come by 2 times a week in which Inuyasha got used to her and knew she meant Kagome no harm in fact she was pretty nice and loved Inuyasha she also thought he was the most cute baby in the world but didn't go to far!

But there was something real strange about her that he couldn't put his finger on at the moment. The strangest thing about her was she wore string of beads around her neck that looked like Inuyasha's necklace.

He didn't worry about that at the moment though.

It was easier for him to practice walking with no pants on because it weighed his legs down less and then he felt a little more free.

So often unless Kagome took him somewhere he often crawled around the house with just his diaper on or a shirt.

He still used his pacifier a lot.

"Come sit in my lap Inuyasha PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Inuyasha knew this trick she always did this when it was time for his nap, he used to love sleeping but as time passed he enjoyed it less and less explaining a whole lot about his sleeping habits to Kagome.

No had become not his favorite word but also part of his daily vocabulary.

(Peek at the past few weeks)

"Inuyasha come here."

"NO!"

"PLEASE FINISH EATING!"

"NO!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU'RE STILL WET!"

"NO!"

Present time:

Poor Kagome was already imagining what it was going to be like when he could walk and she thought about not teaching him at all but then thought better of it.

'He wanted me to help him 'talk' I didn't here any mentions of 'walk'!'

"Your going to have to take a nap eventually you know!"

"I..un…awe!"

(I don't care)

He knew that she did this sometimes when she needed to do something without him being around she tried avoiding things like this whenever she could but unfortunately that's not how all things went in her life.

He knew she needed her time alone but he wanted her to be honest with him instead of pulling something like this. But most of the time when it was his nap time it was also hers. She would often rest with him and they'd peacefully sleep together for hours.

Until he would wake her up when he was either wet or hungry or just wanted attention.

He still hated that his baby emotions still could take control of him but he had managed to gain better control since then.

As for Sesshomaru he planned or returning soon but in the weeks that passed he had often watched the two nap together or check on Inuyasha when Kagome wasn't around.

And he even fed him a few times.

Much to Kagome's surprise and appreciation.

If only the same went for when he needed to be changed but there was not a chance in hell that would happen!

Kagome saw Sesshomaru napping a few times too, but he would always sit up perfectly straight in the easy chair, if it weren't for his eyes being closed it would've been hard to tell if he were sleeping or not.

Kagome had enough and just grabbed him and began rocking him and they both knew that her rocking charm always worked no matter what, once she got a hold of him like this he would always fall asleep the only thing to top it off was shoving his pacifier in his mouth to hush him up.

He began to give in and just leaned against her it wasn't like torture to him to have her do this but he just didn't like sleeping so often.

Later when he woke up Kagome wasn't around but she was downstairs doing something and by the way it smelled it smelled like she was making dinner.

So he climbed out of his crib, and started crawling towards the door.

Suddenly the door opened.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up and put him back in his crib and then he started fussing and Sesshomaru merely stared at him.

"My my such a fussy little thing you are, scream all you want she cant' here you I put a sound spell in the room and unless my concentration is broken she'll only be able to here you when's she's ready to come in."

"uid…..aswd!"

(stupid bastard)

"What was that you just said ohh I'm sorry I still can't here you and fortunately for me after years of practice I can block your annoying sound out!"

'Stupid bastard how dare you!'

'Yeah couldn't pull something like this in my normal size huh?'

'You think your so smart funny and cleaver!'

'I can play this game!'

Inuyasha noticed something he could throw within reach and he tossed his shoe at his head.

BAM "WHAT THE WHY YOU………."

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH MOMMY MOMMY!"

Sesshomaru heard some loud footsteps coming towards the door and at first Kagome thought It was about time he'd be waking up but then she saw his brother.

"SESSHOMARU WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN HERE!"

She shouted looking at the overly dramatic Inuyasha on his front kicking like crazy and pounding the sheets as if they were to blame.

"Inuyasha come to mommy, stop crying shhhhhhh that better yes ohh."

She continued patting and messaging his back

"Look at mommy! Look at mommy!"

Kagome was tossing Inuyasha lightly up in the air and gave him one of those nose kisses, Inuyasha was enjoying every last minute of this he was controlling himself from laughing because of how Kagome instantly got upset at him and then he having to watch Inuyasha get rewarded.

"SESSHOMARU ANSWER ME WHY THE HELL WAS INUYASHA SCREAMING LIKE THAT!"

He hesitated in answering.

"WELL?"

"You're so called angel got out of his crib and was supposedly heading down stairs to see you and since he might hurt himself or perhaps pester you in someway I thought my job to stop it before anything happened to Inuyasha."

"That was nice of you but that doesn't mean torture Inuyasha to no end don't think I didn't see how upset Inuyasha was getting!"

'Yeah you bastard that's what you get!'

'Who's the smart one now you really didn't think I wouldn't find away to get you off concentration and did you think it'd be so hard to break you're concentration Hah yeah right!'

"You're right I am sorry Kagome for disturbing you and…..sorry Inuyasha for torturing even though you deserved it."

Kagome didn't catch the last part she just walked out the room and Sesshomaru looked after her sad to see her go but he knew all to well her heart had been won over by his lowly brother.

"Inuyasha did you cause Sesshomaru to be upset with you by any chance?"

'Why does she suspect me?'

"You did didn't you? Sigh It's the same between you 2 through and through no matter what! One day I hope you two can do some serious TALKING not fighting over issues you two have with each other!"

Inuyasha responded with his trademark "Keh!"

'Like that's ever going to happen!'


	11. Company

Chapter 12. Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat in his high chair while watching Kagome make dinner, he was real bored and hungry.

"I know you're hungry I'm almost done."

'Yeah that's what you said 5 minutes ago!'

"Stop being so impatient I would let you free only you manage to get yourself in trouble every time I do that, so until you give me a reason to trust you then I'm going to have to watch you like a hawk!"

"Here drink this."

She gave him some juice through his bottle, he still wasn't able to hold the bottle on his own which also made him upset but he may have had the ability to crawl real fast but when it came to his motor skills he needed extra practice his hands were so tiny.

After another 5 minutes the food was ready and Kagome was setting the table for everyone, she was expecting the rest of her family to be back any minute now.

She was thinking about her other friends in the feudal era,

'Sango and Miroku must be wondering why've we been back here so long.'

'I'll have to go back for a short visit eventually and let them know we're fine but of our situation with…'

Her thoughts were interrupted,

"Alright alright I'll feed you, keep your diaper on sheesh!"

Inuyasha was tugging on Kagome's sleeves and gently hitting his little fists on her hands trying to wake her up out of her daydreaming.

'Is something wrong with you or what?'

She had finished feeding him and he noticed she looked a bit gloomy about something. Then out of the blue she grabbed him into her arms and held him tight, she had a few tears roll down her cheek, he could tell how sad she was and so he decided to just keep quiet and let her hold him.

Kagome sat in a soft arm chair and rocked him, he didn't realize how sleepy he was until he started closing his eyes but tried to keep them open but he eventually gave in.

Just then Kagome heard her mother talking outside and her mother knew Kagome was in the room where she could here her.

"Oh sure Kagome's just upstairs right now let me get her come in come in."

'Oh god'

Kagome ran as fast as she could up the stairs to her bedroom and locked it.

It was a good thing that Inuyasha had his pacifier in his mouth or else a quick wake up like that would've caused a lot more commotion. He was still a bit fussy being woken up from a good nap. Kagome began trying to put him to sleep again, but then there was loud bang at the door.

"Kagome it's me"

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Mama why'd you let them in? You know what could happen if they see Inuyasha!"

"I know but I had been avoiding letting them in the house and If I didn't just get it over with soon then they would've grown even more suspicious then they are now."

"Here take Inuyasha and just try to make him go to sleep it'll be better that way and just try and make sure he doesn't wake up!"

"And if you need me again just shout ok?"

"Uh sure."

"I'll go deal with them and get them out as quickly as possible!"

Inuyasha began fussing for Kagome,

"Inuyasha quiet if my friends know you're here they'll never leave!"

"Mommy."

Inuyasha's eyes began to water, Kagome almost got lost in one of his cute fits,

"I'll be back soon, please behave!"

Something else scared her she heard her friends talking to someone else downstairs but it wasn't Sota or Grandpa's voice it was,

'Oh nooooo!'

"Who are you?"

"Are you Kagome's 'secret' boyfriend?"

"I am not interested in Kagome sorry."

Eri stood back in surprise.

"I am her whelp's older….."

"ERI, AYAMI, YUKA!"

"HOJO?"

"Hey Kagome, if you don't mind me asking this but….."

'When will he learn that I don't want to be together with him!'

"…..is there something burning in the kitchen?"

'HEH! Oh no I forgot to turn off the stove!'

Kagome sped to the kitchen quickly, the food wasn't completely ruined but she wasn't going to feed Inuyasha burnt food. Just then Sota walked in.

"Hey sis we're home is Inuyasha al……"

Kagome grabbed him and dragged him upstairs.

"Sota stay up stairs with mama while I get them out of here!"

"Please?"

"Ok ok calm down I'll do it!"

Kagome ran down stairs but when she passed her room again she could hear Inuyasha still crying.

"MOMMY….I..UHAN…..MOMMY!"

"I know sweet heart she'll be back soon I promise!"

"Please don't cry."

Kagome saw her mother try to calm Inuyasha in the same way she did but it wasn't working unfortunately.

'Inuyasha I'll be back soon!'

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?"

"We just stopped by to say hi and see how you were doing, we heard about your little family emergency……"

Kagome saw her grandfather standing right beside her when she grabbed him into the nearest room.

"GRANPA WHAT'D YOU TELL THEM!"

"I only told them that you……."

BANG

Kagome dropped to the floor, looking like she was having a seizure.

"OH no Kagome are you going into septic shock again!

Eri suddenly said.

"Uhhh yeah I mean no, hahaha, so how've you guys been? How've things been at school?"

"Great the tests are becoming less tense and it seems the teachers are finally giving us breaks in school!"

'Hopefully that will mean the same for me!'

"Kagome? Who's crying up stairs I could've sworn I heard a baby upstairs."

Hojo looked up stairs with extreme curiosity.

"Uhh I didn't hear anything!"

"BABY YOU GUYS HAVE A BABY HERE? WHAT ARE WE ALL WAITING FOR LET'S GO SEE IT!"

Yuka shouted excitedly.

"Uh maybe we should leave it alone right now, it sounded cranky."

Ayumi was always the wiser less loud one of the 3.

"AYUMI STOP BEING SUCH A SPOIL SPORT LET'S GO!"

With that she was forcefully pulled upstairs in which Kagome sped with amazing speed ahead of them.

"Wait guys let's go down stairs and talk please?"

"Come on Kagome we can do all that later!"

Before anyone could stop Eri she had already opened the door.

"AWWWWWWWWWW look how cute he is!"

"LOOK AT HIS WHITTLE BABY CHEEKS!"

"LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL HIS EYES ARE!"

"He's going to be some cutie for the ladies someday!"

Hojo proudly announced.

"WHO'S A PWEETY SWEETY DARLING WHITTLE BABY!"

Kagome and Her mother stared at all the fussing stunned that they didn't notice anything, of course since Kagome's mother had heard the commotion outside, she had enough time put his baby bonnet on, And to hush him up he had his trusty pacifier with him too, but when he saw Kagome come in he spit it out and began screaming.

" WAAAAHHHH AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH MOMMY!"

"KAGOME!"

All 3 of her friends said at the same time.

"Kagome did I just here that baby call you 'mommy'?"

Hojo asked with a note of disappointment in his voice.

Before Kagome answered him she ran over to Inuyasha and held him securely in her arms, he clung to her for dear life.

"Mommy."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, it's ok I'm here now."

'That's right you hobo freak she's MINE! And you can't have her! So you can sulk all you want!'

Inuyasha loved it when Kagome rocked him this way. Since he didn't have his pacifier with him he caught back on to his old habit and began sucking his thumb,

Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Everyone in the room said.

"Is that violent two timing boyfriend of yours the father!"

Hojo looked like he was praying he wasn't.

Inuyasha smacked his hand over his forehead.

While still rocking Inuyasha, she explained to her friends that the baby wasn't hers but he was adopted and that she was now his mother since he took the most liking to her, and screamed when anyone else would hold him.

Her mother stared at her in amazement as to how fast her daughter could come up with such a descriptive lie off the top of her head which led her to wonder about other things but she blew that out of her mind.

"Kagome he looks real tired why don't you go lay him down in my room it's kind of cold in here and my rooms warmer and the bed's more comfortable!"

"We'd probably better be going to, it was nice seeing you Kagome!"

Yuka said.

"See ya around Kagome!"

Eri said.

"I hope we'll get to see each other more often and sorry Higarashi for our rude intrusion!"

Ayumi replied.

"Oh it's no problems girls, you guys have a good evening!"

"Bye Kagome, I hope to see you soon!"

"Bye everyone!"

A few minutes later:

Inuyasha had to eat some canned baby foods again but he didn't complain this time.

"Whew that was close and glad that's over!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha we had to let them in sometimes they won't be here often so don't worry!"

Inuyasha still had a grumpy expression, and keh'd Kagome.

"IS MY SWEETY PIE CRANKY? OHHHH I'VE GOT YOU, GO TO SLEEP NOW BABY."

He didn't hesitate this time he leaned forward and fell once again into a peaceful sleep.

"Mmm….ommy."

Inuyasha gurgled out.

Kagome was still rocking him and he woke up to see her smiling face as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Not to long later she also joined him in sleep and they once again shared a peaceful night together in there dreams, where they were forever relaxing happily in each other's arms.


	12. Inuyasha gets Sick

Chapter 13. Inuyasha gets sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

((((((((((Review)))))))))))

"Come on Inuyasha you can do it I've got you your not going to fall!"

Another few weeks had passed and now she was helping him practice walking.

He began babbling in his baby language.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh mommy……no!"

"Come on all those weeks you wanted to learn and you were hurting yourself and now your going to sit there and tell me No!"

"mmm…."

Inuyasha said, and stared down at the floor.

"I'm not going to let you give up not after all those heart attacks you've given me!"

"Ok stand up, There we go OHHHH SEE YOU'RE DOING IT!"

Inuyasha was walking slowly but still walking towards Kagome, he finally reached her and locked him in a tight embrace.

"GOOD BOY INUYASHA GOOD I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"SEE NOW WAS THAT SO BAD?"

"YOU DID IT ON YOUR OWN, YOU COULD STILL USE PRACTICE BUT THAT WAS GOOD!"

'Finally at least I'm not totally helpless anymore!'

'Kagome you can pick me up now.'

He started crawling toward her with his arms outstretched for her to hold him.

"All right I missed carrying you anyway!"

"Inuyasha you feel wet, and after I change you as a reward because you were so good I'll let you eat the Ramen but only a little not a lot!"

'Finally I've wanted to eat that junk for so long!'

'Hurry up and change me or whatever it is you do I'm hungry!'

"mmmmmm…mmmmm!"

Inuyasha was greedily eating the ramen,

'One of the small reasons I love this women!'

"Ok that's enough I've let you eat 4 bowls already enough is enough!"

"MOMMY?"

Inuyasha began fussing but he calmed down later because he had pretty much had his fill of food.

"Inuyasha catch!"

"Huh?"

He caught the ball with no difficulty at all.

Kagome was playing with Inuyasha sometime later and she wanted to see how early he had those Inu-yokai reflexes of his.

'Where'd this come from?'

He may have been caught off guard, but his reflexes were perfect for his age, because of such an easy catch.

He looked at the ball for a moment and did what any baby would've, he put it in his mouth.

"Inuyasha, spit that out!"

Kagome ran to him giggling.

"You don't put this in your mouth you CATCH it only."

"Ok?"

"K."

He still had the ball in his hands and threw it at Kagome, the ball hit her in the head kind of hard because she was caught off guard.

"What the….Hey Inuyasha!"

She wasn't mad.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to play?"

She happily joined him and they began tossing the ball at each other each of them not missing it once.

After awhile Kagome saw Inuyasha getting a little bit tired, Kagome was surprised he wasn't fussing again she wondered if he was learning to behave himself better.

"Mommy…….ilk."

"You want your bottle Inuyasha hold on one minute."

She laid him down on the couch to rest.

"There is that better Inuyasha?"

He just shook his head in response.

"Oh Inuyasha you're real sleepy aren't you?"

In response he grabbed her hand or what he could reach.

She looked down and noticed he wasn't looking to good.

"Inuyasha are you alright I told you not to eat that much ramen!"

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome it's me Ayumi."

"Oh hey Ayumi what's up?"

"Nothing I just called to say hey and Yuka and Eri have fallen sick for some reason it's like they got a real bad cold or something I'm not sure where they caught it from but probably the weather, After we had gotten home Yuka said she didn't feel good and then not long later Eri said she had a real bad headache and she ended up ill too, I was wondering if the baby was alright since he was exposed to them…."

She didn't catch the rest.

Those words hit Kagome as if she had just been hit in the head 10 times harder by Inuyasha.

'OH MY GOD, Inuyasha!'

'I AM SO SORRY!'

"Kagome are you still there?"

"Huh yea I'm still here, I was wondering why Inuyasha didn't look to good."

"OH Kagome I'm real sorry I knew I should've insisted harder not to bother you at that time, they wouldn't…I..I'm so sorry Kagome!"

"Ayumi calm down it's ok I understand I'm not upset just make sure you tell them I said get better and tell them not to blame themselves it was an accident."

"Yeah I will but I hope Inuyasha will be alright he's such a sweet baby and the cutest I've ever seen!"

"Yeah he can be an angel but just like that he become demon like then you have to watch out!"

"I hope things go well with him I'll talk to you later bye Kagome!"

"Bye Ayumi."

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry I let you get sick it must've also been when I let you outside and it was cold."

"Inuyasha forgive me for making you sick!"

She began crying while holding him tight against herself.

He reached up to Kagome's face and wiped away her tears, he loved her so much so he could never be mad at her for something he knew he'd live through but Kagome was real worried.

She looked down and a sleepy smile greeted her and he was playing with her hands, but then he noticed Kagome was crying Inuyasha wiped away Kagome's tears and kissed her on the cheek. Touched by how he showed his concern for her by wiping away her tears she leaned down and kissed his cheek for a few seconds and gave him a saddened smile.

Sensing she still needed more of his comfort he snuggled against Kagome, he wanted to do anything possible to keep Kagome from blaming herself for his illness.

'Kagome it's not your fault please don't blame yourself, for my doing I may be a baby but I'm not as helpless as one and I'm still able to make my own decisions so please don't blame yourself for MY foolishness!"

'What am I going to do? If he gets sick I'm not sure if I should just tend to him with extra special care or if I should actually take him to a doctor if things get real serious.'

"Mommy?"

'My baby my beautiful sweet baby what have I done!'

"Inuyasha I promise to get you better again I will not let anything or anyone hurt you!"

Later:

"He's only mildly ill don't worry a little extra bed rest and care and he'll be alright."

"Are you sure you have advanced expertise in Medical fields?"

"Yes I learned a lot from father's medical knowledge he could treat his own serious wounds without anyone else's help, and In my time we demons have more knowledge in diseases and ailments then a human would."

Kagome's mother had asked him this awhile later when she got back from work, and Kagome came to her crying that Inuyasha was ill.

Then Sesshomaru heard her crying and examined Inuyasha, which she was real amazed at how advanced Sesshomaru's medical knowledge really was.

"Have him drink this every night before he goes to sleep and in the morning again when he wakes up."

"Ok thank you so much for your help Sesshomaru!"

"I am truly grateful for your help!"

"Your welcome."

"I will rest now."

He left the room as silent as death it's self.

"Mommy?……..Uh."

He reached up for her and she held his hand and hugged him.

"Your going to be ok Inuyasha now please rest, I want you to get better, I'll be fine. I love you Inuyasha now rest."

"Mommi……."

He fell asleep.

She decided to give him his pacifier so he wouldn't easily wake up.

'Inuyasha please rest and get better my God please help him.'

He laid peacefully in her arms and she sat down a little while later after her mother went to bed, she sat in the rocking chair and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru silently crept into the room and wrapped Kagome into a blanket and put a pillow behind her head so she could have somewhat of a good rest without her neck acing, since he knew all to well she would need it to deal with this whelp.

He watched her for a little while longer and he retired to bed. Kagome drifted off into her peaceful dreams with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru still couldn't help but notice how cute the two looked just laying there like that, Kagome looked so exhausted, Inuyasha was knocked out cold, but he still lay in her arms peacefully, Sesshomaru truly longed for such warmth as his brother was experiencing right now, he only hoped someday soon he'd find it.


	13. rescue mission on isle 7

Chapter 14. Rescue mission on isle 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru was up early preparing more of the medicine for Inuyasha and he checked up on his sleeping patient every 15 minutes never waking anyone up of course.

'My little brother seems well enough but he still needs medicine, he doesn't smell to ill but he got sick from the conditions and the humans around here.'

'I on the other hand have never fallen ill because of a human, he's lucky in some ways he's only a hanyo because if he was full yokai he'd have far worse sicknesses.'

'He's very lucky he has me as a brother to care for his ailments also but I doubt he'll be thanking me in this lifetime.'

'She's so beautiful laying there I have to admit my brother didn't pick a bad choice for a human women!'

'WHAT The hell am I saying I've got to get these cursed thoughts out my head!'

He eventually went into her room and picked her up and laid them both carefully on the bed.

As they slept peacefully Sesshomaru had considered a few things about his brother since he had stayed with Kagome taught him a few things about his brother, things like that how Kagome always went on about him was he was loyal courageous and very strong.

She loved him more then anything and she would do anything she would love him, cherish him, maybe even KILL for him if her love ran that deep, he couldn't help but feel slight jealousy as to how his brother a half breed found one who would share her undying love for him no matter what and yet he Sesshomaru remained cold and alone. He had Rin and Jaken with him, but he wished for a mate to fill in that gap in his heart.

Rin had did a pretty good job of filling an especially huge gap in his heart and for that he was grateful he had at least this girl by his side and then Jaken's loyalty counted also.

'Perhaps one day I shall be fortunate enough to come across one who can love me as this human loves my brother.'

A few hours later:

Kagome woke up to find herself on her bed and not remembering how she got there, but she noticed the sleeping bundle nestled in her arms still sleeping, she got up and laid him on the bed and she sat there next to him to watch him as he slept.

About 15 minutes later he began fussing and asking to be held, Kagome picked him up and rocked him and kissed him on top of his head then let him rest against herself.

"Mommy……hahaha….op…ti!"

"Inuyasha…..OH…my baby…my beautiful sweet boy!"

Inuyasha was still giggling as Kagome kept kissing him on his the ticklish spot on his head then began playing with his ears.

Being in Kagome's arms reminded him so much of how his own mother used to hold him, and before Kagome it was the only true love he had felt in someone else's arms.

"Mommy…I..awight..don.ci!"

(I'm alright don't cry)

Kagome was crying.

"I was so worried about you I can't help it!"

She embraced him a little too tight for Inuyasha's comfort but he didn't fuss or complain, even though he was suffocating a little.

He eventually told Kagome he was wet and hungry.

When she stopped feeding him,

"Mommy..k?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm ok now don't worry."

"I just love you so much I don't know what'd I'd do if something happened to you!"

'Kagome nothing is going to happen to me I'm not going anywhere without you and I'll ALWAYS be by your side as you are mine!'

'Damn I wish I could talk!'

A few days later:

Sesshomaru said he'd be well enough to go places, and which was a good thing because she was running out of baby things and then her mother and grandfather were working so she had to do it herself.

"Ok Inuyasha listen we're going to go to that place where we buy Ramen do you think you can behave yourself?"

"Es."

(Yes)

'Carry me! Is my one condition.'

'And I don't want to be in there forever!'

"Ok here let me help you in here, there you go are you comfortable enough?"

Kagome asked Inuyasha as he was placed in his carrier.

"ES…an…e…o…ow?"

(Yes can we go now?)

"My CWANKY INUYASHA!"

She giggled.

He was on her back this time he dosed off on her neck but he never let down his guard so easily he was still half awake listening to the sounds around them.

As Kagome walked down the street Inuyasha was mumbling to himself in his sleep,

"Mommy……oud……mommy..sassge…e."

(Food, message me)

"Mommy….I..eel…wet."

She seriously hoped that last comment was just from him mumbling in his sleep.

As she stepped into the store Inuyasha heard loud noises and was wide awake due to all the smells and noises, and he was really trying to resist crying.

But he was seriously annoyed by, all the screaming children.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH MOMMY I WANT CANDY, I WANT A TOY I WANT CAKE!"

"MOMMY I HAVE TO GO POTTY!"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"DADDY SUTORU'S HITTING ME AGAIN!"

"I WANT ICE-CREAM!"

Inuyasha felt like he was going to go crazy listening to all these noises, as he listened to several screaming babies and loud children.

'WHAT IS THIS TERRIBLE PLACE WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE CAN'T THEY CONTROL THERE PUPS!'

'I was always under control for mother she never had problems like this with me whether Kagome will believe me or not I ACTUALLY KNEW HOW TO BEHAVE AT A LOT YOUNGER AGE THEN THEY ARE NOW!'

'I can't wait till we're back home so I can have some peace and quiet!'

Kagome watched as Inuyasha held his hands tightly over his ears, and felt sorry for him as she listened to the loud sounds that hurt her ears as well and she imagined what it must be like for it to be turned up a couple 20 times louder.

He was about ready to join all these kids in there chorus of screaming when he felt Kagome wrapping her arms around his waist, Kagome made sure to hold him close to her heart so he could block out the noise easier, her hands went towards his head and she messaged his hat, knowing he'd still feel the relief on his ears, Inuyasha began to relax.

'Phew! That was close I thought for a second Inuyasha was going to go into a full fledged tantrum!'

'I hope all this noise hasn't been that much of a disturbance on him, maybe I would've had a better chances if I'd have left him with Sesshomaru!'

'Maybe not because though he's physically helpless Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still fight, and then Sesshomaru still takes a liking to torturing Inuyasha.'

'I guess not but the important thing now is at least he's calmed down, Oh I think he just smiled at me! So cute!'

"HEY SUTORU GET DOWN FROM THERE YOUR GOING TO GET HURT!"

"DA-DA!"

"Daddy I TOLD him not to play up there!"

A little girl with pony tails and a jumper on exclaimed proudly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM THEN NOW HE COULD GET SERIOUSLY HURT!

"I…I…well.."

"I'M COMING SUTORU!"

The little boy had somehow climbed on top of a huge self and was walking around at the top not knowing how high he was until he looked down and began screaming.

His father had saw a latter next to the shelf (yes it was really that high) and began climbing up, it was no longer a mystery at least as to how his son got in trouble like this.

"I'M COMING DON'T MOVE!"

"Dada?"

Kagome looked up the little boy looked no more then 1 ½ to 2 years old.

Inuyasha stared up and saw him as well.

'Ah man how is it that these human kids can get into so much trouble but I admit this one is a least calm!'

'Ah damn it! I can't walk too good so I'll have to catch him if he falls.'

"SISSY!"

The little boy squealed but he lost his balance and fell over and the little girl just stood there frozen to the spot not knowing what to do.

Kagome ran in front of her, and then the boy stopped in midair, this happened almost too fast for the people to see it was like someone put pause on an action movie scene where it's real hard to notice who got shot.

Kagome stood there shocked and amazed, amazed at not only the fact that the boy suddenly stopped but amazed at who was holding him or rather had him by the end of his shirt, as Inuyasha had planned HE caught him.

The people were also frozen to the spot as they stared at the child's rescuer, who was nothing more then what looked like to be a 2-6 month old infant, holding him with ONE hand with little effort.

'Why is every staring at me did my hat fall off?'

He looked up to Kagome who was also staring at him funny.

'Kagome?'

'INUYASHA! How…..oh…you had such strength at THIS AGE!'

After Kagome got over her shock she took the boy out of Inuyasha's hand and carried him over to his father.

"Uh hi, is he yours?"

He took his son into his arms and hugged him tightly but then turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Uh…..How…?..Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome!"

"Well we have to go now……"

"FREEZE EVERYONE AND GET DOWN NOW!"

Everyone still shocked from what had just happened before immediately plunged to the floor.


	14. Inuyasha saves the day again

Chapter 15. Inuyasha saves the day….again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'WHAT THE HELL!'

"I MEANT EVERYONE DOWN NOW THAT MEANS YOU TOO BITCH!"

Kagome had been still standing up from all the shock and now she to was cowering down on the ground hoping this would be over soon.

Inuyasha however was not afraid at all he was practically pissed that someone was threatening his Kagome, and he let out an un human growl.

Kagome tried to hush him up.

"Hush Inuyasha please!"

"HEY YOU SHUT UP!"

Several guys ran toward her and pointed there guns at Kagome she was so scared at the moment that she didn't notice Inuyasha getting more pissed by the minute until she watched Inuyasha reach up and,

"AHHH, OH,OWWW!"

"HEY WHAT THE F…..OWWWW!"

Inuyasha began taking down anyone who came close to Kagome as she laid there shocked once again at the events unfolding before her eyes.

But then one pulled out there gun and shot at him,

BAM

"INUYASHA NOOOOOOOO……HUH!"

The robbers stood back now having the living hell just scared out of them,

Inuyasha held out his hand and revealed the bullet in his palm, HE HAD CAUGHT IT!

And not a single mark on him completely unharmed.

"INU….INUYASHA…..?"

'Kagome…'

He looked taken back when he saw the tears in Kagome's eyes.

"Mommy?"

she grabbed him into her embrace and it was the tightest he had ever received from Kagome.

'As if something as pathetic as that could kill me!'

Just then every heard police sirens outside and in came the swat team.

One eyed Inuyasha suspiciously and then came over to them and led them out,

"But I didn't pay for…."

"FREE OF CHARGE!"

The store manager shouted.

As soon as they were outside the police man spoke,

"It's alright I know what he is and everything here will be taken care of."

"Now go and get out of here quickly!"

Kagome didn't linger she immediately ran away with amazing speed to Inuyasha's surprise.

'Wait that smell on that man he wasn't human, wait….are you telling me there are actually Yokai are still around! Damn how could I have not noticed before?'

'He must've smelled me and recognized that I wasn't human.'

'Then that lady…Kagome's teacher, she was…a Yokai!'

'But there's something to familiar about her I've met her somewhere I'm sure of it….her scent is so familiar I….Tsukaiya.'

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome once again hugging him and crying her eyes out, Inuyasha still had the bullet in his hand and when Kagome saw it she cried harder.

Inuyasha reached up and felt her face, and wiped her tears away and hoisted himself up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mommy?"

He was trying to think of ways to make her laugh, Inuyasha began tickling her and she let out a few giggles.

"Inuyasha…."

She rested her head on top of his.

He looked up into her face and knew she was ok now but she cried a little bit and now she was sitting on the couch and slowly falling asleep.

Inuyasha just laid in her arms as he watched her sleep and both sides of him agreed to let her sleep undisturbed.

He climbed out of her arms and laid her carefully into a sleeping position and grabbed a near by blanket and put it over her.

He then smiled at her and crawled to the another sofa chair, got comfortable and watched over his sleeping Kagome.

'Kagome please sleep peacefully and don't worry so much about me, I've caused you so much trouble and put you through so much already.'

A little while later:

'Kagome I can't believe that Tsukaiya is your tutor!'

'Man now I remember she was one of my few allies but she was strong none the less.'

'She could defeat hundreds of Yokai in one battle as if it were nothing!'

'And when I was in love with Kikyo she would show me how to approach her and tell her I'd love her.'

'She was one amazing fighter but now I guess 500 years later here she is!'

'She doesn't seem to have changed one bit in her appearance!'

'But I wonder if she'd remember me after a long time or did she already recognize me and that's why she loved holding me so much and did she figure out what happened!'

'I have to somehow talk to her….wait I forgot some Inu-yokai are born with telepathy powers so maybe if I try focusing hard enough I might be able to get through to her!'

'I just hope she'll remember me.'

'Oh I'm hungry.'

'I'll get it myself Kagome needs her rest.'

It wasn't hard for him to climb up the chairs and grabbed some fruit from the table and to his luck in the refrigerator he found some left over Ramen and he knew how to work the microwave and it was within his reach, Kagome showed him how to work the microwave once.

Then he happily ate it and went back into the living room to watch over Kagome.

'Kagome I haven't failed you in protecting you and I will keep it that way I promise you shall never die at anyone's hands! As pathetic as I am now I shall still protect you!'


	15. New moon and Daycare

Chapter.16 New moon & Daycare

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Inu…..Yasha?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha where are you….Oh."

Inuyasha suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside Kagome and took time to look into her eyes.

"Come here let mommy hold you."

Inuyasha snuggled into a comfortable position in her arms.

"Mommy…k?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm just glad you're alright."

She cuddled him in her arms, while he giggled and this comforted Kagome to know that he was still happy.

"Sorry Inuyasha I forgot to change you, poor baby you must have felt uncomfortable for a long time!"

'Oh right, good thing I didn't notice!'

Inuyasha blushed a little.

After he was changed Kagome played with him for a little while and then read to him and she fed him his bottle, he was still filled up from the Ramen and fruit he had earlier.

"Mommy..?"

Inuyasha said sleepily, he was falling asleep in Kagome's arms, after both were asleep in their dreams they embraced each other and didn't let go for hours or so it felt, and Inuyasha once again assured her that he was fine and it didn't hurt him at all he also of course stated he's had much worse.

Kagome still feared for his safety so she wasn't fully convinced.

A week passed and her mother asked if she wanted to keep having this tutor and she said she enjoyed her visits but decided it was time for her to go back to school, and for Inuyasha to learn to be around other humans.

At least since they'd be in this era for awhile.

Kagome had gone back a few weeks ago to inform her friends about her situation and they were shocked of course but Kagome never had enough time to express how cute he was, she promised she would bring him by to show them just how cute he was.

Miroku had heard of the magic liquid in which Sesshomaru had described and he thought this was real strange and like Sesshomaru he wondered how Naraku was able to complete such a difficult task, but he decided he do more research himself.

"He seems like he can control himself fine around children and some humans he just has a few problems."

Mama said.

"Yeah I just hope that we'll be able to pull this off."

"Inuyasha is smart enough to know not to take off his hat or anything else as to reveal he's a demon."

"RIGHT INUYASHA?"

"Es mommy."

"He kind of proved himself when he rescued that boy I told you about."

"Yes that was amazing I had no idea one could posses strength such as that at HIS age!"

Inuyasha listened to all this blabber for what felt like hours until he began fussing for Kagome's attention.

"Inuyasha want some attention?"

Kagome teased.

"NO!"

He was very sleepy though because of how cranky he was getting.

It was time for his nap anyway and it was already dark outside so sleep would find him easily but then he completely forgot something,

"Oh Inuyasha I forgot tonight is the night of the new moon!"

Now he was crying a lot harder then before because now he was more helpless then before he couldn't smell hear or even see as good as he used to and all he wanted was to not have Kagome leave his sight because it would be almost impossible for him to find her without his senses if he became separated from her he wouldn't know where she was and this deeply disturbed him.

"Inuyasha Inuyasha shhhhhhhh it's ok I'm not going anywhere please settle down!"

"Oh the poor dear!"

"Inuyasha it's ok please don't cry."

He was still the same looking only now he actually did look like a regular human baby who would have appeared in very good shape and he would've been considered a very pretty one too.

When Kagome had to use the bathroom she had to eventually restrict Inuyasha from following her in there, so she gave the still fussy infant to her mother and the whole time she was down the hall she could here her baby screaming so she never took to long with those personal moments.

"It's time for you to sleep now."

Kagome said to the restless baby.

"Shhhhhhhhhh quiet it's ok."

'Man this little baby can carry on for hours even when he's human!'

It had taken 2 hours to settle Inuyasha down.

Soon she fell asleep too, and luckily for her it would be a peaceful sleep since she was so tired from calming him down she fell asleep early so she would be up in time for school tomorrow and she was hoping he would be ready for tomorrow as well it would be his first time away from Kagome in a long time (Even in the feudal era Inuyasha felt uncomfortable when she wasn't within seeing OR hearing distance.) AND he would be around people but his people skills seemed good enough and she knew he'd never hurt anyone.

The day came a little to fast for Kagome's liking but she was ready on time none the less.

Inuyasha luckily wasn't TOO fussy but he did put up a good fight when he had to put on all the strange clothes.

"Inuyasha please!"

"NO…MOMMY…I..on…ahun…to!"

(I don't want to)

"Too bad you're gonna!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way and I'm pretty sure you'll really hate what I mean!"

"KEH!"

"I thought so."

"There now was that so bad?"

"Keh!"

"OH Inuyasha!"

"Want me to carry you or do you want to walk?"

Inuyasha slid off the bed and tried walking but he walked to fast and fell on his face, he looked up to see Kagome laughing, she decided to carry him instead.

Inuyasha just held out his arms and then made a face at Kagome.

Inuyasha also began mumbling to himself,

"Quiet boy!"

She thrust the pacifier in his mouth.

He soon fell sleep in his baby seat.

'He fell asleep, ohh, he's still is the cutest baby ever!'

Inuyasha still slept peacefully as Kagome's mother drove them to the day care.

Next thing Inuyasha knew was that he was in his baby seat being carried into some strange place.

'Kagome where are we?'

'This place reeks of pups!'

'Wait your not gonna leave me here are you!'

"Inuyasha I have to leave you here for a little while, I'm sorry but I'll be back as soon as possible I promise!"

"Mom..my?"

She kissed him on his head, Kagome sensed a big tantrum coming on.

"Oh wait your friend's here too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha told Kagome of Tsukaiya last night.

When Kagome was out of his sight he just cried and cried and cried until a women came up to him and picked him up and began cradling him.

"Shush shush baby it's ok I'm not going to hurt you, it's ok it's me Inuyasha!"

"Huh?"

"Kagome told me everything, so I know about what has been happening, and I'm so sorry."

'It's really you! I can't believe it after all these years!'

'Yes Inuyasha it's really me and it's so nice to see you again!'

They were both talking to each other through there minds so they didn't have to worry about any ease dropping.

'Kagome told me you usually have your bottle around this time. Are you hungry?'

'I guess so but you don't have…'

"Hush baby you need your nourishment!"

It felt a little strange to have another women feeding him other then Kagome, but he got used to it after a while.

'Inuyasha can I trust to let you go, and that you won't cause any trouble to these kids?'

'Yes there all helpless runts why would I go pick on someone like that?'

'Just please promise you'll behave your self knowing you, you were quite the troublesome one!'

'I won't hurt anyone I promise!'

'Alright If I catch you doing something your not supposed too, I'll have to carry you around with me all day.'

"Keh!"

Tsukaiya set him down in a not so noisy area where he sat and watched the other kids play.

Things were normal so far until he heard a little baby girl crying.

'Oh what now!'

Inuyasha slowly walked towards the crying little girl and held her and tried comforting her but then he noticed what she was fussing about.

Some kids had stole her bear and pacifier and the same kids were picking on many others as well.

Inuyasha had had enough of the commotion and he went up to the bullies.

"Hey stop it she didn't do anything to you, so I suggest you leave her alone or else!"

All these kids were around Inuyasha's age so there language was clearer to each other.

"You'll do what? Slam me on the floor make me cry?"

"If you want both you'll have them!"

"Yeah but you'll have to catch me first pacifier sucker!"

The little brat snatched Inuyasha's pacifier, and then ran off.

'Why that little bastard he has no idea what's coming to him!'

Inuyasha sped off after him with amazing speed, he wasn't as fast as when he was an adult but he was still fast.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"GOTTA CATCH ME YOU STUPID SLOWPOKE!"

"I"LL SHOW YOU STUPID SLOWPOKE!"

The kid looked back and saw Inuyasha right behind him then beside him in less then 1 second later.

And then Inuyasha put his foot out and kicked him and the kid fell and tripped over but where he landed wasn't much better he slipped on a toy car and slide into the wall but luckily it was only a bump.

"See you later loser!"

Inuyasha giggled and ran off.

He heard the kid start crying but he was out of there before anyone could catch him.

"Here is this yours?"

"TEDDY! BINKY!"

Inuyasha watched in partial degust as the little girl cuddled with her stuffed bear and happily sucked on her pacifier.

'This is so stupid I'm glad I was never this dumb!'

'Still it does look kind of cute…What the hell am I saying?'

But before he could regret anything else,

"YOU SAVE TEDDY AND BINKY I LOVE YOU!"

The little girl squeezed Inuyasha in a tight embrace.

'Why is she hugging me for!'

"You're my best friend!"

He eventually gave in and hugged her back but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable doing this with someone else besides Kagome.

But this little girl did need a friend at the moment.


	16. Kiki

Chapter 17. Kiki

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Hey what's your name?"

"Kiki"

"Kiki, nice name are you ok?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"I..nu…yasha?"

"I-nu-ya-sha"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you feed me?"

"What? Why?"

"My mommy not here and no one else will feed me."

'What kind of place is this?'

Inuyasha didn't know she was just real impatient sometimes and he didn't really know about times and schedules so neither knew that here you didn't always get you wanted at the exact time you wanted it.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Ok fine where's your bottle at?"

"Up there."

Kiki pointed up towards a cubby taller then both of them and Inuyasha saw it as no challenge.

'This is going to be easy!'

He began climbing up and he knocked some things down but other then that he made it down safely.

Kiki was overjoyed of course she had been hungry for a long time.

Inuyasha truly showed his gentler side by holding her and helping her with her bottle.

Tsukaiya had been watching the whole time and thought it was adorable watching Kiki being cradled in Inuyasha's arms.

'Oh wait till Kagome hears about this! She'll be so happy.'

After Kiki had her drink Inuyasha played roll the ball with Kiki and played with her teddy bear and also and made funny faces for her.

"Ok you two it's time for a changing."

'Do I have to! I'm not wet!'

'Yes you do and yes YOU ARE!'

"Come on you two."

Tsukaiya picked both of them up and took them to the back.

"I see you've had your meal a little early Kiki!"

Kiki giggled innocently.

"Inuyasha?"

'I know you meant well but we were going to feed your group in about 15 minutes she's just a little impatient sometimes and her mother gave clear instructions to stick to a strict schedule.'

'Oh I see I'm sorry if I did anything Suki really.'

'It's ok and you haven't called me that for some time Pup!'

'Hey don't call me that! I'm an adult now!'

'Really? I didn't notice!'

Inuyasha growled in annoyance, Kiki giggled.

'At least someone is getting a good kick out of this wouldn't you say Inuyasha?'

'Whatever!'

Suki still giggled,

"There now doesn't that feel better?"

'Right women first I have to dress in these stupid human clothes next Kagome leaves me behind and last I'm stuck here!'

'So not really!'

'Inuyasha what about your little friend?'

'The only thing bearable at this place she's less annoying then you!'

Kiki watched with interest as Inuyasha and Suki's expressions kept changing but they weren't talking out loud.

'I'm sure Kiki would be flattered! I know I am!'

"Keh."

"Kiki are you still hungry? it's almost time to eat."

"ES"

"Kiki want to see something funny?"

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention but he was growling to himself.

"QUIET PUP!"

"HE--Y"

Inuyasha once again had his pacifier shoved in his mouth again.

"AGAN AGAN!"

'Traitor!'

Kiki giggled at Inuyasha's expression.

"Don't worry you won't suffer for to long you have to eat after all."

'Right the suffering is only beginning!'

Kagome sat in her class session daydreaming and thinking about how Inuyasha was doing about now and she hoped he wasn't causing TOO much trouble.

'Could that women really handle that proud spirited baby of mine?'

'Inuyasha you better be behaving yourself!'

"Kagome read the next paragraph please."

'I wasn't paying attention.'

"I..uh..lost my place!"

The teacher sighed.

"Chapter 17 section 4."

Kagome almost fainted, she had know idea what the whole lesson was about, she let out a small squeal.

"Maybe her allergies are acting up again?"

Eri said.

"Who knows!"

Ayumi sighed.

'Suki! I don't want to eat this!'

"Open up for the train!"

'What the hell is a tr…..oh hey this stuff isn't half bad keep it coming Suki!'

"See now was that so bad?"

'Yes!'

Kiki began reaching for Inuyasha,

"OH isn't that sweet she wants to hug you Inuyasha!"

'What am I a cuddle toy!'

'Stop being that way Inuyasha besides your always more then happy to take Kagome into your arms!'

'That's different!'

'She's the women I love! I have every right to embrace her!'

'Still be nice she needs a little guidance around here and you seemed sweet enough to help her out and be her friend.'

Before she could finish Inuyasha was already hugging Kiki sweetly and he did like he meant it.

Kiki looked at Inuyasha and he saw that she was getting very sleepy so he let her lay on him, then he let out a yawn.

"Hey sleepy heads! Guess what? It's nap time!"

Neither argued instead both leaned against her and they let her rock them both.

Soon both were sound asleep.

'Darling little angels you'd never guess how much of a handful they'd really be when awake!'

Suki laid them in separate cribs in a quiet room.

"Sweet dreams Inuyasha and Kiki!"

Inuyasha slept soundly for about an 1 hour 30 minutes until he heard crying from his neighbor.

"Kiki you ok?"

Inuyasha could jump like a demon still so he easily leaped from his crib to hers in a single bound.

"Kiki please don't cry what's wrong?"

He comforted her in his arms.

"I…I..had a bad dream."

"Shhhh what happened?"

"I saw you running through some forest with a pretty lady with green and white on and then some monster came up behind you and attacked you, I was afraid something bad had happened to you!"

"It's ok Kiki it was just a dream SHHHH"

'Although it must have been Naraku she was speaking of and Kagome too.'

'poor girl my friends have had the same experiences.'

"No more bad dreams go back to sleep I'll make sure no monsters get you or me ok?"

"O..ok."

"Now go back to sleep."

Inuyasha rocked her until she fell asleep which didn't take long.

'I wonder what Kagome is doing now I hope she's ok, and that school of hers isn't troubling her with so many 'tests'!'

"I CANT' BELIEVE THIS 16 TESTS IN ONE DAY!"

Kagome shouted to the sky.

"She seems ok now I guess I can go back to my crib now before Suki catches me!"

'I already know what happened and it's ok your not in trouble but I know if there's real trouble, I just figured you could handle this one!'

'You're a bag full of tricks women!'

'As are you Pup!'

'Feh!'

When it was time to wake up Inuyasha let Kiki sit in his lap and he played the hand games Kagome had taught him and they both had a good time playing together

"WHERE'S MY INUYASHA BABY AT?"

Kagome shouted in a real childish manner, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed.

"MOMMY!"

Yet he was just as enthusiastic as she was.

As expected the 2 embraced each other for the longest time.

"Inuyasha seems to have made a friend!"

"Oh really who?"

"This little girl right here!"

Suki picked Kiki up,

"OHHH SHE'S SO CUTE!"

She handed Inuyasha to Suki and picked Kiki up and began tossing her lightly in the air.

"UPPY UPPY UPPY!"

Kiki shouted as she was really enjoying herself.

"FEH!"

"OHHH IS MY BABY JEALOUS!"

"NO!"

'Back to that again huh?'

"Come to mommy, Inuyasha!"

"Hey can she walk yet?"

"Not just yet she still needs me to carry her around, but Inuyasha was such a sweetie today that I didn't have to watch her like a hawk as usual."

"MY INUYASHA! He's finally growing up!"

"Feh!"

"Well we have to go now. Inuyasha say bye to your friend!"

"Bye..Kiki!"

He waved at her and she waved back.

"Buh-by INUYASHA!"

"Kiki that's you first big word!"

"Hey KAGOME!"

"HEY AYUMI!"

"I didn't know Inuyasha went here!"

"It was his first day today."

"Oh that's great it seems that Inuyasha and my baby sister get along good!"

"A-um-e!"

"She still can't say my name but it's good enough."

"That's odd because she just shouted out Inuyasha's name out loud and without any mistakes!"

"Really? Kiki say A-Yu-ME!"

"A-UM-E"

"No Kiki A-yU-ME!"

"I ub u Aume!"

(I love you Ayumi)

"Come here Kiki, Oh someone needs a changing missy!"

Kiki giggled.

"Inuyasha you do too!"

'Now?'

"And yes NOW!"

But as she walked away Kiki began fussing and reaching for Inuyasha again.

"OHHH ISN'T THAT SWEET I THINK SHE LIKES YOU BUT WHO COULD RESIST MY LOVABLE WHITTLE BOY!"

'Kagome has gone crazy!'

"We could arrange a play date for them one time if it's ok, with you Kagome but watch out she may appear innocent but she's such a hand full sometimes!"

"It's alright I have a hand full of my own so I know the feeling and I'm used to it!"

"Time to say bye-bye Kiki!"

"Buh-by Inuyasha."

"Oh so it's true then!"

"She can say Inuyasha but she can't say Ayumi!"

"She's amazing!"

"You'll see him tomorrow it's ok, I'll ask mommy if he can come over and play ok?"

"K."

"Bye Kags see you later!"

"Bye!"

"Thank you for everything Suki!"

"No problem Kagome take care, See you tomorrow Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha waved bye to her also.

Kagome buckled Inuyasha in his carry around baby seat and gave him his pacifier so he'd go to sleep.

After they got home Kagome laid him down in her room and she went down stairs and she tried watching some T.V but she fell asleep on the couch.

And her mother had another place to go so it was just her And Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had gone back to look for the scroll and more clues to Inuyasha's situation.

An hour later sounds from up stairs announced Inuyasha had awaken.

"Inuyasha I'm very proud of how big you've been acting do you want some Ramen?"

"ES ANK OU MOMMY!"

(yes thank you)

He happily ate 2 cups of Ramen this time and Kagome carried him into the living room and she tried watching T.V again Inuyasha never really understood what was going on, on the television but he just sat there quietly for Kagome.

'Kagome I hope that 'school' isn't stressing you out too much you look so tired!'

He found a comfortable position to sleep in Kagome's lap and he drifted off to sleep.

Kagome smiled,

'Inuyasha you've really changed you can be rough a lot of the times but now you've been showing your gentler side a lot more often and you've made others so happy as well as me I love you so much Inuyasha and I'm so proud of you!'


	17. a few 'innocent' child acts

Chapter 18. A few 'innocent' child acts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

(((((((((((((((((Review)))))))))))))))))

"Come on Inuyasha you know the routine!"

Kagome said the next morning.

"Mommy!"

Inuyasha groaned and started fussing a bit.

"Inuyasha come on don't you want to see your friend Kiki?"

He just sat there and gave her a face.

"Oh I see what's going on here!"

"Hmm!"

"MY INUYASHA FOUND A WHITTEL GIRL FRIEND!"

Inuyasha gave her one of the most stunned looks ever and then Kagome began laughing her head off,

"INUYASHA IT WAS A JOKE I KNOW, BECAUSE OF HOW MANY TIMES YOU'VE SAID YOU LOVE ME!"

"AND YOU'D BETTER ONLY LOVE ME IN THAT WAY!"

Inuyasha just sat there silently and then he nodded to her.

"It's alright if your really good friends with her because that is also love but in another form so don't confuse what I just said with friendship, ok?"

he just nodded again.

"Want your pacifier?"

He nodded.

There was some traffic that morning so he had a good nap.

"Inuyasha you still sleepy? It's ok go back to sleep."

Inuyasha was real drowsy so he wasn't really listening he was handed to Tsukaiya and he slept on for awhile later.

He woke up finding Tsukaiya smiling down on him.

"You've been asleep for quite some time pup you looked like such an angel!"

'EVERYONE says that and quit calling me pup I've got a name!'

'Your still a child so you'll learn to accept the name I call you and be grateful there's much worse and more embarrassing!'

'Still that's embarrassing enough!'

Inuyasha frowned.

'How long have I been asleep?'.

'About an hour I've held you this entire time.'

'That's nice of you I'm sure Kagome was happy to be rid of me!'

'Actually while you were sleeping, she told me how much she missed you during the day and she feels guilty doing this to you she's ashamed she can't always be with you like she promised.'

'And she also said she always loved being around you and how grateful she was that you came into her life and she wasn't ashamed to be in love with a hanyo.'

'So it's really true she's never ashamed of me?'

'Never!'

'She loves you and I care for you just as much as she does to me your like the son I never had!'

'Thank you Tsukaiya I had no idea you really cared in that way.'

Suki smiled at Inuyasha, Inuyasha smiled back and hugged her.

'Come now Kiki has been waiting patiently for you to wake up for a long time I'm sure she'd be real happy to see you!'

'I guess I wouldn't mind seeing that kid right now she's a real cute baby, and she's not dumb like the rest of these pups around here.'

'You really have gone soft!'

'Whatever!'

'Putting on an act as Kagome said!'

"INUYASHA!"

Kiki squealed happily as she started whining to be picked up.

Suki picked her up and sat her next to Inuyasha.

She hugged him as tight as she could but it was gentle still. Kiki was such a sweet and little girl to Inuyasha, and why he thought she was because he also thought she was pretty smart for a baby, if you taught her anything besides talking she'd be able to memorize it and amaze someone by doing it flawlessly.

Kiki grabbed Inuyasha's hands and began playing rock paper scissors.

Suki was still watching the priceless moments of a little boy and girl getting along together as they were.

Speaking of cute looks Inuyasha had on baby jeans and a hoodie and his cap of course too, the whole look looked especially cute on a guy his size.

Kiki had her hair up in high pick tails and she had a shirt on underneath her jumper dress.

"You two cuties want your bottles?"

Both shook there heads yes.

Suki fed Kiki but Inuyasha fed himself, he had gotten better on his hand eye coordination but he still liked laying in Kagome's lap while she fed him.

But Kagome had insisted Suki feed him when he was eating his solid foods because she knew how messy of an eater he was even before he turned into a baby.

After there bottles Kiki and Inuyasha played more hand games and played with some of the dolls, and they played house too, Kiki was the baby of course Inuyasha was the brother and Suki played the mommy.

They played like this for awhile until Suki heard one of the babies crying (she could here the faintest noises from the nursery before anyone else of course.)

It was time to leave them alone for awhile anyway.

"I'M GONNA TICKLE YOU KIKI YOU BETTER RUN!"

Inuyasha had forgotten for 2 seconds she couldn't walk but that didn't make a difference because they were on a slide (they were still inside) and she crawled toward it and slid down she tried crawling away but Inuyasha caught her and started tickling her.

" STOP IT INUYASHA! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

A little while later:

"Inuyasha I wish I could walk like you."

"I had trouble at first doing it and I fell a lot but my mommy helped me until I got it right, so you'll get it."

"Will you teach me?"

"Sure if you really want me too."

"Yes thank you Inuyasha!"

She gave him a big hug and then Inuyasha picked her up which was real easy because carrying her was like picking up a feather, he was looking for a good place to practice he found a big soft matt and he set her down, there wasn't anything to support her to sit up so she just laid on her back, until Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

They both didn't have any shoes on so it was easier to walk then it would be with shoes on.

'Wow I've never stood up for this long before!'

"See your standing up just fine now just follow my lead and put this leg out now move it in and put your other leg out you can do it but there's no hurry don't rush your self or else you'll fall."

Kiki started getting nervous and Inuyasha sensed her fear.

"It's ok I won't let you go, I promise you can trust me!"

He had a snug grip around waist so if she slipped he could easily catch her just like Kagome did with him only since she was taller she only did this when they first began and then she held him by his arms once he'd learn the basics.

"See now your doing it good Kiki your doing great!"

"I am?"

"Yes now I'm going to hold you by your arms now just start moving just like you did the last time.

He was slightly taller then her so he was kind of able to hold her by her arms but he still didn't let go.

She actually began walking and then she told him to let her go he didn't think she was quite ready for that part yet but she pulled away and she lasted a few moments until she fell onto her front but luckily she was still on the matt and the landing was soft.

"Why can't I do it right! I just had it!"

She began sobbing a bit because she was so excited that she would finally learn to walk and was crying in disappointment.

Inuyasha immediately rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

"Please don't cry it's ok I told you I fell lots of times myself before I could walk."

Kiki was still crying.

"Everyone falls you just need practice now please no more crying shhhhhhhhh!"

Inuyasha hugged her gently,

Kiki finally stopped crying and spoke,

"Thank you Inuyasha I've never actually walked without someone holding and even if it was only a few seconds I still did a lot better then I ever had you're the best teacher ever!"

She hugged him again and he smiled at her and then he carried her to another area where there where lots of stuffed animals to play with and they played with them for awhile.

"There you two are I've been looking for you everywhere!"

'You found us what do you want Suki?'

"It's time for your changing and then you guys get to play outside won't that be fun?"

'Depends do you mean going outside or having that powder poured all over my ass!'

"Don't be so grumpy!" 'And watch your tongue pup!'

"It won't take long and I promise not to use too much powder."

'Is there really another option!'

'Nope sorry!'

'Thought so.'

'Just come here!'

'CATCH ME!'

Inuyasha barely made it a foot away,

"Not so fast Inuyasha!"

Suki grabbed him by his pants without any effort at all and then she already was holding Kiki so she was amazed by what just happened. But when Suki took hold of Inuyasha in her arms she scrunched up her face in disgust.

'Worse then I thought your going back there right now!'

'Hey it's not like you weren't once a baby!'

'Yeah like 1,800 years ago I was!'

'And we learned how to hold it in at a young age my parents were real strict you should be grateful!'

Inuyasha gave her an 'And-wanted-to-know-that-because?' look.

'Quit complaining and come on!'

During when he was being changed Suki had to turn around and tend to Kiki even though it went against her better judgment to even take her eyes off him for a second.

He picked up a vasalenene container and was about to put it in his mouth (he still had his baby curiosity) When Suki quickly turned around and snatched it out of his hands, then he found another container and threw it at her, Suki caught it while still turned around.

"Nice try!"

Inuyasha began crying,

Suki didn't realize at first he was only putting on an act.

He was only doing this to drive her crazy.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Inuyasha settle down!"

But then he started screaming louder and this time it was no act, there was some ear splitting noise that seemed to grow louder and louder. Suki heard it too and began getting a headache.

Then she saw it as she ran down the hall and snatched this dog whistle from a little boy, he had blown on it so hard that it drove both Inuyasha and herself crazy.

"Please don't blow on this again it bothers some of us!"

"Why? I didn't here anything?"

"Please just don't in fact why don't I just keep it."

The boy stood there confused as Suki walked back to the nursery she had left both of her babies back there.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha I have no idea how that little boy got a hold of this whistle only dogs can here it."

"I know it must have hurt it was driving me crazy too!"

'Part of the time I was doing it on purpose then I heard that awful screeching noise I'm sorry too!'

'It's ok, your still little.'

'Yeah whatever could you change me again I..uh…had an accident.'

'I think as punishment I'll just leave you there!'

'WHAT?'

'Just kidding Inuyasha I love to joke too!'

'Right but that one was cruel!'

Suki just smiled and laughed.

Then Kiki began to get fussy.

"Alright everyone settle down I'm coming!"

After they were both changed Suki carried them outside and took them to the sand box and they both played in there until Kiki accidentally threw sand into Inuyasha's eyes and he began crying kind of loud.

Suki ran to pick him up.

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble for a second?"

Inuyasha only cried louder.

"Hush pup it's ok your fine here."

Suki took a hankerchief and wet it with water and she wiped Inuyasha's face.

"Better now?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"It might be safer over here."

Suki carried them over to a swing set and she put Kiki into a baby swing.

She didn't see Inuyasha wonder over to the regular swing and he climbed on but fell backwards but got back up without fussing.

"HEY YOU DON'T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Suki ran towards another kid.

Inuyasha went over to push Kiki on the swing and he did a pretty good job doing it because she was swinging really high, but Inuyasha hung onto the swing and began swinging along with it he was dangling in there until he lost balance but Suki used her demon speed to catch him.

"Can't keep my eyes off you for a second!"

"Now you'll have to sit here like a little baby."

'Hey let me off this thing!'

'NO not after how much trouble you got into!'

So Inuyasha also had to sit in the baby swing but that didn't mean he had to like it, he still fussed and had a hissy fit but Suki gladly ignored him.


	18. Quality time with Suki

Chapter 19. Quality time with Suki

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'Suki I'm Serious!'

'So am I!'

'It's fun I swear!'

'I even like doing this.'

'Yeah it's fun for you but boring for me!'

'Just watch!'

Suki began pushing him in the swing and he swung real high in the air before long he was shouting "AGAN AGAN!"

"See I told you!"

Then it was time to go inside and eat lunch.

"Here Kagome packed this for you, I think you'll like!"

"WAMEN!"

As soon as it was ready he grabbed it from Suki's hands and he began eating as if he hadn't eaten in days. Suki watched in disgust and amazement as he ate with his hands and stuffed all that stuff in his mouth at the same time

Kiki giggled and so did Inuyasha as he laughed at the stunned expression on Suki's face, and she still had a spoon in her other hand, but then he grabbed the noodles from that too, and swallowed then burped.

"My what a mess you've made!"

"Look at yourself!"

Inuyasha's face was a mess, he had stains all over his shirt except in a few places, also in his hair, and some how managed to get it on his ears as well.

Suki began laughing.

Inuyasha had it all over himself she except where his bib was she had at least had time to put that around him.

FLASH

"HEY!"

Suki just happened to have a camera and shot a photo.

"Sorry I couldn't resist you look so funny and cute like that!"

She picked him up and began wiping him off with some paper towels and she gave Kiki to one of the other caregivers to watch her while she changed Inuyasha.

Kiki began crying,

"Don't worry we're coming back, I won't take away your little puppy I mean friend!"

Inuyasha growled at her.

She started squeezing his ears for that

Only Kagome could do that without it annoying him.

This women always knew which buttons to push.

But while they were gone Kiki got confused at how Inuyasha had eaten and thought that was the proper way to eat so when one of the care giver's tried feeding her she did the exact same thing Inuyasha did and got it all over herself she looked just as bad as Inuyasha.

Suki saw this and sighed deeply.

"You two are in on this together aren't you?"

Inuyasha began laughing hysterically the caregiver got a little messy as well.

"Sit here and DON'T move! I'll be back."

Suki put them in a play pen in the nursery, they had gotten so dirty that Kiki had a shirt and her diaper on but Inuyasha just had his diaper on. (And bandanna of course)

"Oh I almost forgot."

Suki stuffed both of there pacifiers in there mouths.

She knew they would probably make a lot of noise and since they were in a room full of babies they'd definitely stir up commotion even though there was someone else watching them that still wouldn't stop something bad from happening.

But she had to turn around (not heading Suki's warning) to tend to a crying baby.

Inuyasha and Kiki began kicking each other playfully they had so much fun with their little 'foot war' that the playpen began rocking a lot.

'I ain't speeding all my time in this thing Suki wants to be around us so bad well then we'll just come to her!'

Inuyasha began pushing on the outside for the playpen to tip over it took him a few seconds then they were out.

They both began crawling down the hall, and ran into a few curious kids but other then that because of Inuyasha's sense of smell they found Suki right away.

Inuyasha and Kiki began tugging at Suki's lags.

"Oh you two!"

Suki smiled then picked them both up and cuddled and kissed them both.

"I don't even want to know how you two got out!"

Inuyasha and Kiki giggled

"I already know who the mastermind was!"

Suki said eyeing Inuyasha, who gave her an innocent expression, which only made him look cuter.

Suki wrapped both of them up in blankets and carried them to where the books were and sat in a rocking chair and read to them, both of them rested their heads on her chest.

"And then Prince Phillip kissed Aurora's cold lips to wake her from her spell and he felt her warm up and began to awake then the whole kingdom celebrated the defeat of Magnificent and her evil spell but there was also a celebration of Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora's marriage and they lived happily ever after!"

Inuyasha sat up and blew a raspberry.

Kiki mimicked him.

"INUYASHA! KIKI!"

"That's not very nice!"

Suki found another book to read to them this one was about a dragon.

"There once was a little Dragon who was real lonely."

Suki turned the page,

"He was always popping up and scaring…….

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha yelped this was the first time he'd seen a pop-up book so he didn't know what to expect from one of course.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

He jumped on Suki's head.

"Inuyasha it's ok!"

"Come here baby!"

"BAD BAD BAD!"

Inuyasha shouted while banging on the pop up pages they were at a certain part of the book.

"Inuyasha.. Hahaha!"

Suki thought he was so funny.

When she was finished Inuyasha and Kiki were falling asleep in her arms.

"Nappy time, come on I'll give you your bottles then tuck you in."

Both were very sleepy and even Suki wanted a nap not too surprising really.

After there bottles she sang softly to them and both were sound asleep a lot sooner then expected.

Inuyasha stirred a bit when he was placed in his crib.

"Shhhhhhh go to sleep Inuyasha everything is alright."

She stroked his ears and soft head and messaged his neck with her finger.

Inuyasha took his pacifier out of his mouth and gripped onto her finger and put it in his mouth and sucked on it like a pacifier.

This was his way of showing that you were real special to him. He did it to Kagome a few times.

'Oh Inuyasha my little sweet angel come here!'

Suki gathered him into her arms and held him close and rocked him, she held him until Kagome came.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh he's asleep."

"Oh right sorry, Inuyasha come here sleepy head!"

"He looks so peaceful, Thank you so much I never thought anyone else could keep him under control like this!"

'Neither did I!'

Suki tickled Inuyasha below his cheek and then kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye bye Inuyasha so you next week!"

'Bye Suki thank you, that was a very nice nap!'

"Inuyasha I'll lay you down in my room your still real sleepy you need your rest."

Kagome said when she came home.

Kagome was laying him down and she was about to leave him to sleep when he told her in his way not to leave.

So she took a nap with him and Inuyasha was immediately lulled back to sleep by Kagome's scent, her warmth, and the sound of her heart.

Kagome never minded sleeping with him like this she loved holding him so much that she never liked putting him down.

She remembered how much she loved it when Inuyasha used to carry her and when she was really tired from fighting or just a really stressed out day from school he would rock her, she remembered how close he would hold her she could lean her head against his Fire Rat kimono and breath in his smell.

She would fall asleep in his arms and stay there all night and then wake up the next day and see that genuinely soft and happy look in his face and eyes and what he loved the most was seeing that special look on her face, an expression in which she saved specially for him he'd see her face glowing in the morning sun, her eyes twinkling, and the sound of her voice and her smile and laughter was the thing that ultimately won him over everyday.

But it was how she so easily accepted him for who he was and didn't for one minute ever ask him to change a thing about both the way he was and of course his appearance

The only things she may have asked for him to change was his attitude but he was a real sour puss in the beginning, in that case it was different.

But she loved him to death that like he would do for her she would die for his sake and she once almost did when she was stabbed in the back by her own arrow from Kaguya's spell.

'Inuyasha you never deserved so much suffering as you did! I don't know how anyone could treat you so, especially since your so lovable I know I'm definitely a sucker when it comes to caring for such a cutie as you.'

'And what people didn't realize was that you grew up to be so strong when you were considered useless and weak! HAH considering the countless lives and selfless deeds you've done for others who even hated you and despite you hating a lot of things in life there was still kindness in your heart to help others and there was enough light in your heart to once again love after what happened with Kikyo and now you're able to show your kinder and gentler side for all to see!'

'I love you Inuyasha I want to be with you forever!'

Both slept on peacefully, Inuyasha tucked safely in Kagome's arms, Kagome listening to his soft breathing while he slept and Inuyasha still as always listening for any signs of potential danger.

"Sweet dreams Inuyasha!"

'Perhaps soon I'll take him back to the feudal era, just for a visit.'

Kagome gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and then sleep found her easily a few minutes later.


	19. Bonus Chap Onward to the feudal era!

Bonus Chapter. Onward to the feudal era! (Part 1.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Inuyasha? Hey wake up!"

Kagome said while shaking him.

Inuyasha sleepily opened his eyes up to Kagome's face, he rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed but the whole time he had just been laying there, and he wanted to see how far Kagome would go to wake him up, the fun had ended pretty quickly on that when he felt her shaking him.

'What was so important that It couldn't wait!'

Inuyasha made sure to make himself look grumpy as possible, Kagome only giggled at his attempts, anyone could tell he was faking it.

Kagome picked him up and began dressing him, he saw it was morning so he understood why Kagome was dressing him, but he was really curious as to where they were going.

"Inuyasha I've decided it would be safe enough to go back to the feudal era, for a day, everyone's been real worried and I wanted to prove to them that we're ok."

Inuyasha just stared at her blankly but at the moment all sorts of thoughts were running through his mind at the moment, so many he felt like he was going to began crying from all the overwhelming thinking he was doing at the moment.

'Don't YOU dare start crying! I need to think!'

Luckily for him this time, his baby side let him have his way and decided not to cry over something so pointless.

'If we go back Kagome could be in danger! And if something happens I won't be there to save her to protect her to comfort her! WE CAN'T GO BACK NOW!'

'Then that monk and the brat will be laughing there tails off when they see me in this weak and pathetic form! Kaede will have a great time knowing I can't insult her properly, and then THAT WOLF! If not WORST of all he could drag her off somewhere and I wouldn't be able to bring her back and he might try something funny…NOT A CHANCE IN HELL WILL HE DO THAT NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!'

'She's crazy thinking we can go back now! I guess I'll have to make one of the biggest yet stupidest fusses ever.'

All of the sudden Inuyasha began kicking at Kagome and waving his arms around while making all sorts of distress sounds, until he let out his famous screams.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAHHH AHHHHH!"

Kagome jumped back in shock. She had no idea what could possible be wrong with him. But she came to the wrong conclusion.

'Maybe he's just wet, I should've changed him first! 'sigh' Oh well at least it's one of those baby suits that are easy to remove.'

Kagome picked Inuyasha up and rocked him like she would before putting him to sleep, that was the trick though, she figured he'd be less cranky when he woke up, all his stuff was ready to go, the last thing she had needed to do was get him ready.

'Ok got his baby bag, bottles, and pacifier?'

She looked down and realized it was in his mouth.

'Oh right where ELSE would it be! Well I guess that's everything I suppose I better get going.'

On Kagome's way out she ran into her mother.

"Oh hi Kagome dear. Where are you headed off to?"

"I'm going to take him back to his era, but just for a day, we're going just to let our friends know we're ok and stuff you know so they don't worry anymore."

"Oh I guess that makes sense but just be very careful with him dear, he's not the man he once was, he's a lot more delicate and fragile now, I see the battle scars he walks through the front door with and some on you as well!"

"Oh don't worry mama we won't be doing ANY of that!"

Kagome cringed at the very thought of being caught out in battle with Inuyasha cradled in her arms.

Kagome said goodbye to her mother and then she ran to the well house and carefully jumped in, she had to be especially careful in not waking Inuyasha up during jumping and climbing out. For this task she had a baby sling for him, a carrier was a little too bulky for this journey.

As Kagome entered the light void of time, she glanced down at Inuyasha to see if he was alright, it was as if he was dead to the world. Inuyasha was resting his head against Kagome's chest while breathing evenly. Kagome smiled at how peaceful he looked and hoped he'd remain so for a little while longer at least.

About a minute later Kagome climbed up the later her and her friends had built so she'd have an easier time climbing up and down between her travels.

Kagome FINALLY reached the top, she rested her hand on the plank as she took one last glance at Inuyasha before breathing in the fresh air of the warring states era, the birds and other sounds of nature were delightful to hear also, she didn't often get to enjoy an oasis such as this except in her own backyard.

As she made her way through the forest she stole a glance at Goshinboku, and idly feeling the bark on the tree, especially in the place where the arrow had pierced Inuyasha's chest. She felt so much pain in that spot on the tree that she would have to break away from it or else have a break down herself, this almost happened just now but then she looked once again down at Inuyasha, and noticed the look of content happiness on his face as he snuggled deeper into Kagome's chest.

Kagome giggled, happily knowing that Inuyasha found her body 'soft'.

After a few more minutes of walking the village finally came into view, and not a minute to soon,

"KAGOME!"

The little Fox child attempted to greet her in the usually body crushing hug but this time she held a hand in front of him to stop then put her index finger to her lip and did the 'Shh' sound.

"Oh right sorry!"

Shippo said noticing the bundle nestled peacefully in her arms. Shippo had been told about what had happened with Inuyasha but he was still shocked and really wanted to see what he had looked like as a baby.

"It's ok Shippo just keep it down ok? Inuyasha's sleeping."

Shippo nodded and tried peering into the blanket while jumping up and down, it wasn't really possible to see his face that way since it was currently buried in Kagome's chest at the moment, Kagome realized this and changed his position before he suffocated.

She did it a little to fast as she bent down to show Shippo Inuyasha. Inuyasha's little arms and hands swung around in random places, Shippo caught one of them and examined it with much curiosity. He noticed how small his clawed yet baby hand was compared to his hand, Inuyasha's hand was so small compared to his though that he was still able to grasp a few of Shippo's fingers with his whole hand and he squeezed, trying to determine what it is he was touching while still almost all the way asleep.

Kagome smiled at all the events unfolding before her, it was like he was just born yesterday and was feeling the world for the first time, he was still a baby so it wasn't really anything bizarre even if he still did have his own mind.

Shippo finally looked up at Kagome and asked with sincerity in his voice,

"Can I hold him? I promise to be careful!"

Kagome smiled one of her warmest smiles yet,

"Sure Shippo let me just help you get him in your arms."

Kagome figured he was in a deep enough sleep and probably wouldn't notice.

Kagome carefully removed Inuyasha from her body , she gently laid Inuyasha in Shippo's lap while trying to make as little noise as possible. Kagome showed Shippo how to support his head and how to support the rest of the body, he got it right on the first try. For a minute Inuyasha just laid there like nothing happened, Shippo studied everyone of his movements, especially his facial expressions. To Shippo he seemed pretty happy but with regrets.

Then all of the sudden Inuyasha started waving his hands around like he was reaching for something, then started grunting a few things in a distressed fashion, while looking like he was about to start crying big time. Kagome then picked Inuyasha up from Shippo's arms and began rocking him again, hoping he would go back to sleep, lucky for her though he did.

"Whew' That was close!"

Shippo looked down at the ground in shame thinking he did something wrong.

Kagome noticed this and had immediate sympathy for him, Kagome pulled Shippo as close as possible and hugged him.

"It's ok Shippo! You did nothing wrong, he's just not used to being held by other people besides me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Shippo, I'm sure when he wakes up again he'll let you hold him."

Shippo nodded his head and the three went towards Kaede's hut. The first thing that came into view was Miroku chasing yet another village girl around, but he didn't seem to notice the dark aura forming behind him which belonged to Sango, and he was in for a knock out punch before both noticed Kagome walking towards them.

"KAGOME!"

Sango shouted in excitement as she ran towards her.

"Lady Kagome you've returned!"

He didn't rush towards her as fast as Sango did, but he did notice what she was holding and immediately realized who was in her arms.

"Sango! Wait!"

Sango stopped running and was annoyed at the moment to hear Miroku since she was still mad at his little episode back there. Miroku had noticed Kagome cringe when she saw Sango running towards her, it wasn't to be rude but if Sango collided with Kagome, Inuyasha would probably get hurt.

"Slow down, can't you see what Kagome is holding?"

Sango looked in her arms and gasped,

"Is…that…Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled softly and nodded, while turning him around so they could see his face.

"Oh my! He's so….so…"

"….cute!"

Sango had finished Miroku's statement,

'Wow he really did have a baby face, the likeness really has no differences at all!'

Both Sango and Miroku thought, Kagome positioned Inuyasha back against her chest but a few moments later he began pulling on her shirt, making noises that sounded like he was squealing.

"AAAWWW!"

Both Sango and Miroku said.

"I don't understand why he's fussing right now…"

"Maybe he's hungry perhaps…"

BAM

"Sango now why would you think I meant in that way?"

Sango knew Miroku all to well, but didn't he realize that Kagome was a little young for that?

"Let me see him, I believe I can console him."

Kagome reluctantly handed Inuyasha to Miroku, once he got hold of Inuyasha he began chanting a hymn his father used to always sing to him when he was little, Inuyasha began to settle down but what he didn't realize was that Kagome wasn't holding him. Kagome, Sango and Shippo were amazed, he really did have good parenting skills.

"See all it took was a little singing and…"

"HEY!"

Sango grabbed Inuyasha from Miroku and held him like Kagome did, to Kagome's jealousy Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sango when she bounced him up and down a little while rocking him, Sango could sense Kagome's distress, and blushed and apologized then handed Inuyasha back to Kagome, more to her madness he started fussing once he was in her arms, so Sango took him back and he calmed down.

"Maybe he's…confused?"

Miroku suggested but Kagome gave him a glare, and he immediatelybecame silent.

"Shhh there now it's ok!"

Inuyasha remained calm still, until there was a scream heard and this woke Inuyasha up and as expected he began howling real loud that the demon who had caused the scream coward in fear as he heard that high pitched scream.

"Kagome take Inuyasha to Kaede's and hurry!"

"Uh right."

Kagome didn't really want to leave that task to them like she usually would, but she figured they were probably used to it by now and they of course could handle it just fine.

Kagome unwrapped the restless Inuyasha from the blankets and held him out in front of her, for a moment he just stared blankly at Kagome before he noticed his surroundings, he finally realized they were back in his time, and he wasn't to happy about it either, what else could he do at the moment but start crying and throwing a fit?

Kagome tried rocking him again, then tried feeding him, she even checked to see if he was wet, but nothing would stop the crying. Kagome tried the simple method of simply thumping him on the back, this seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Inuyasha what's the matter? Are you sick or something?"

'WHY DID YOU BRING US BACK HERE!'

Inuyasha gave Kagome a worried expression and she still didn't fully understand what it was he was fussing about but she was beginning to get the hint, that he didn't want to be back here.

'You really weren't all that excited about coming here were you?'

She finally hit the spot.

"Shhh Inuyasha settle down please! Do you want every demon within the area to hear you?"

With that Inuyasha quit crying, for he knew of the consequences.

Just then Miroku and Sango came back.

"Just as we thought, it was but a very weak demon took us less then a minute to destroy!"

"Then what took you so long?"

"We ran into a traveling pilgrim who spoke of distress in another village about a day's walk from here and notified us that the village was in need of help due to more demon's running amuck."

"So then your going to travel there then?"

"Yes, we can handle this but he also spoke of several other villages having the same trouble, we've no idea what's causing all this."

Said Miroku.

"I'm going too!"

Miroku and Sango both eyed her like she was crazy.

"Kagome you can't come! The baby…he…Inuyasha needs you!"

Kagome hadn't really thought of that at first but she suspected this may have had something to do with the jewel shards and since she broke this was her duty to untie every single knot she had woven.

Even if she wasn't that strong she still had some kick ass power in her.

'I'm going it's my fault all this is happening! And maybe just maybe some of this may be linked as to how Naraku got hold of such a powerful elixir, that put Inuyasha into the form he is in now.'

Inuyasha didn't have any idea what anyone was talking about, and he was tired of being ignored, but no one was really listening to his fussing, Kagome was arguing with Miroku and Sango about her going with them to destroy the demons, If anyone knew it was Inuyasha that if you picked an argument with Kagome you would be a fool in thinking you'd win.

"FINE! I won't argue with you! You can go but who will watch over Inuyasha while we're gone!"

Just then Sango spoke in.

"Kaede has a new trainee under her now and her duty is to watch over the children I'm sure she'd be happy to do it."

"You sure? She's not demon prejudice is she?"

Kagome said sounding very worried and unsure, she would never put Inuyasha in anything lower then the gentlest care.

Just then a pretty looking young girl, that looked only a few years older then Kagome walked by dressed in priestess robes similar to Momeji and Botan's, which included a rosary with a gold trinket shaped like a circle with a moon cresset placed attached underneath, the 'overthrow' on the whole outfit was a crimson color and it stretched to just right above her ankles, her hair was up in a high pony tale with a pearl studded band holding her hair together.

The girl took notice of Kagome and the others and walked up to them slowly.

"Oh hello there, I'm Sonata! You must be Lady Kagome, Kaede told me you'd probably need my assistance, now where is the little darling?"

Kagome smiled nervously, she could see that this girl lacked some experience in child care but hopefully would be could enough, but what other choice did she really have?

Before Kagome could answer though Inuyasha started crying again, because he sensed an unfamiliar scent, but couldn't quite tell if they would harm Kagome or not. He could tell though that when he started wailing that he caused whoever this was to become nervous.

'He doesn't think I can't see the person in front of me! Inuyasha how dull do you think my senses are!'

"There there my little one it's ok!"

Kagome cooed, Inuyasha hopped that wasn't his new nickname.

Sonata watched in interest as Kagome pulled out a strange looking instrument that looked like something that she didn't dare word In front of a young mind, she noticed he looked a little reluctant to have whatever it was in his mouth but when it was placed in his mouth he stopped howling all of the sudden and began sucking on it, then she noticed how sleepy he looked.

'Amazing a strange tool that instantly makes babies tired!'

And to further prove that theory Inuyasha began shutting his eyes and leaned against Kagome while having a tight grip on her though.

'And that's a demon baby! I always thought they were a lot harder to please but I guess there actually easier to tame then a human child!'

"Sorry about that! He gets real cranky when he KNOWS he wants a nap!"

"He's always to proud to just let me do it the easy way though!"

'Perhaps I spoke to soon about them being easier to tame!'

'But he's so cute! Lady Kagome is lucky to have a baby as beautiful as she is, or wait didn't she say it was a he? I'd better ask the name!'

"Um my lady, pardon my interruption but may I ask her name?"

"Oh HIS name is Inuyasha."

Sonata blushed,

"Whoops sorry miss my mistake!"

"It's alright he does have features of a girl I suppose."

'I hope she's better at taking care of children then she is at remembering what gender Inuyasha is!'

"I'm sorry but I must make this quick me and my friends need to be leaving soon, you think you can handle him?"

"Of course I lived with many siblings myself when I was growing up, and I of course helped in caring for them."

Sonata walked closer and rubbed Inuyasha's head gently while saying,

"And besides how much trouble can this cute little one be?"

'You've no idea how troublesome he can be! I hope he'll behave!'

"Just leave everything up to me and I'll take good care of the baby!"

But when Sonata tried to lift Inuyasha from Kagome's arms he kept a tight grip on her body and refused to let go.

'Oh no I knew he'd do this!'

"Come on it's ok, I won't hurt you! Time to let go of..UHG…mummy!"

'What is it about this child that gives him such strength I'm putting my entire body weight into this, but the child still won't budge!'

"Inuyasha! Please let go of me, I'll be back for you I promise but there are some villages that needour help, it's only weak demons so I'll be fine really!"

'Does this child understand every word being said to him?'

Inuyasha was still fussing until Kagome resolved the problem by rocking Inuyasha, after he was asleep Kagome, before wrapping Inuyasha back up in his blanket she rubbed it against her face and hair so it would smell like her, then placed some cotton in another part of the blanket so he would think it was her body he was leaning against.

Slowly she handed Inuyasha to Sonata but right before Sonata could touch him Kagome drew him back closer to her, she rocked him some more then pulled him away from her body and kissed his nose and cheek, then with hesitation Kagome handed Inuyasha to Sonata, who felt real nervous to be holding him, but eventually relaxed and began rocking him a little, she stole a glance at his face, he was cuter up close, he looked so peaceful when he slept.

'He must really care about Lady Kagome if he had such a reaction towards her.'

Sonata bent down and kissed Inuyasha softly on the ear tip, Inuyasha yawned and snuggled against Sonata not knowing it wasn't Kagome.

With that Kagome walked away to join Sango and Miroku.

Shippo stayed behind but Kagome had asked him to watch over Sonata and Inuyasha incase anything happened.

'Ok now what do I do with him?'

Sonata asked herself as she just walked around the area with Inuyasha still soundly asleep.

"Sonata-sama! Sonata-sama!"

A little girl with a red bow and a orange Kimono ran up to her along with a boy with a blue haori and blue hakamas, a little boy dressed like Kohaku with hair done up like Miroku's, and a girl with a purple kimono and a magenta bow ran up to her.

"Sonata-sama, look what we picked and made for you!"

The children were holding some hot stew and some flowers and herbs.

Sonata beamed a smile at the children as she graciously excepted her gifts.

"Thank you I'm very grateful for this!"

"Sonata-sama, what do you have there?"

"AWWWW! It's a baby!"

Said the girl in the orange kimono.

"It's a demon! Cool!"

Said the little boy dressed in blue.

"CAN I HOLD HIM! CAN I!"

The girl in purple shouted.

"SHHH! Quiet children he's sleeping!"

"Sowy Sonata-sama!"

The children said in unison, while bowing their heads in shame.

Sonata saw this and felt sympathy for them and smiled.

"It's ok just keep it down ok?"

"Yes Sonata-sama!"

The children said.

"Come children let's go for a walk."

The children walked beside Sonata until one of them said they were hungry, she decided the stew would be good for some lunch, so they headed back towards her place to eat.

She hoped Inuyasha would be asleep for awhile longer she hoped by the time she reached that point that she would have formed a plan on how to care for him.

After lunch Sonata took the children by the river to watch the scenery.

Inuyasha stayed asleep the entire time still.

By the time the group was heading back it was dusk and Sonata was surprised the baby still hadn't woken up, she began to worry something might be wrong with him as she tried to coax him so he'd wake up but with no success but she could still hear him breathing evenly, Sonata figured that was a good sign.

All of the sudden though, Sonata sensed a demonic aura approaching them and instructed the children to get behind her, she held Inuyasha closer to her.

Then a lizard demon appeared from the bushes, the children were shivering behind Sonata, she wasn't to worried because she had faced demons worse then this, and he didn't appear that strong.

"So human you dare approach me and with an infant no less!"

"You are hardly worth my time I am simply dealing with you because you are in the way!"

"DEMON BE GO'…"

"WAAAAAAAAHHH AHHH AHHH!"

'Oh no!'

"SHHHH it's ok it's ok!"

"Mothering a half demon I see! That makes you look worse doesn't it!"

"Your hardly one to talk seeing how weak you are!"

It was like Sonata was speaking everything that Inuyasha would've said if he was facing the demon.

Inuyasha was now real frustrated at the moment that Kagome left him with someone AGAIN!

'Kagome why'd you do it again? You couldn't have just told me…oh right you did and I wouldn't listen…either way though this girl doesn't really seem ready for this he's tougher then he looks!'

Sonata noticed Inuyasha was no longer crying, and felt relief for that but at the same time freaked out that he wasn't scared.

The demon all of the sudden gave a great roar which startled everyone except Inuyasha who, took this opportunity to jump out of Sonata's arms.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME BACK HERE!"

'Your mummy will have my head if anything happens to you and wait a moment…WHEN DID HE LEARN TO WALK!'

Inuyasha saw no need to run, he approached the demon in a civilized manner before looking at it intently in the eye with a bored expression, but if you looked in his eyes closer you could see a fiery grudge that would send anyone running.

"OH I see your human over there was to scared to approach me so I see she sent you in her place how sweet of her!"

'Get real and she's NOT MY HUMAN!'

The snatched Inuyasha off of his feet, (Big mistake!)

Inuyasha gave the demon a smirk before he grabbed part of his arm and flipped him and the demon over, he landed gracefully on his feet while the demon slammed on his back.

'HAH! As if I'd let someone as weak as you defeat me! I'm degusted at your touch!'

'DAMN BABY HE PINNED ME HERE! HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY SO EASILY!'

The lizard snatched Inuyasha by his feet while he was laughing. Inuyasha hung upside down as the lizard shock him like he was trying to steal money.

'This fool thinks he's won! Not a chance in hell!'

Sonata couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"DEMON YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! SACRED SUTRA GO!"

The lizard's arm was pierced painfully by Sonata's magic, but Inuyasha went flying through the air as well, on the way down to earth though Inuyasha gripped onto the lizard's tale and when they landed Inuyasha lifted the demon up by his tale and began smashing his face into the ground every which direction.

"OWWWW AAAAAAHHHH!"

The demon shouted as he felt the impact of his face hitting the ground.

'How do ya' like that!'

Inuyasha stopped for a moment and gave the demon his most evil smile, and the demon gulped, Inuyasha threw him in the air and caught him by his tale in midair again but only this time he spun him like a helicopter and was spinning around himself while he did this so you can imagine how much fun he was having at the moment, he didn't get motion sickness easily either so that helped a lot.

"WEEEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha shouted until he released the demon and he spun in the air shouting.

Inuyasha clapped his hands together showing that the whole thing was nothing to him, but he was grateful for Sonata's help it made the whole thing easier.

Sonata stood there in shock.

'How did he…he's only a baby!'

Sonata continued to stare at him until she heard some faint sobbing which turned into,

"WAA AH' AH'!"

Sonata woke up and ran to him.

"There there now it's ok don't be scared that mean old demon's gone!"

'That's why you think I'm crying? Women I'm sorry but if you think that's it your thicker then I thought! But I'm still grateful for your help though.'

"Please please stop crying!"

All the children were just silent as they watched their newly appointed hero fuss, until one of them thought of something.

"Uh Sonata-sama?"

"Not now I'm trying to get Inuyasha to stop crying!"

"But…"

Just then Inuyasha began to feel pressure in his stomach, he grew uncomfortable laying on his back, he began kicking Sonata, Sonata held Inuyasha out in front of her as he continued fussing and kicking.

Still having no idea what to do she tried bouncing him up and down, but this was only making him feel worse, until he looked a bit green in the face.

'Oh no he's no going to…'

"BLAAAA!"

Inuyasha threw up on Sonata, and everyone thought the whole thing was gross of course.

Sonata got out her handkerchief and wiped Inuyasha's face.

Once Sonata had cleaned herself up and sent all the children home, she took a good look at Inuyasha and didn't take her eyes off of him for 2 minutes.

Or until Inuyasha gave her an expression that read What-the-hell-are-you-staring-at! Then she could tell he was annoyed at her doing that and muttered an apology.

Just then Kaede stepped in.

"Here I think this will do to soothes his stomach."

"Baba!"

Inuyasha shouted as he saw that Kaede had once again severed her arm.

'What'd you do this time! Tried to fight another demon again didn't you!'

"So I see you still remember me."

Kaede said quietly.

"WAIT HE TALKE TOO!"

"Apparently so."

Kaede said calmly.

Shippo sat outside as he watched the two go on and on, but snickered at what had happened to Inuyasha that day.

Shippo walked into the hut and greeted everybody, he also received a hug from Sonata.

"Oh I missed you, you cute little kitsune!"

"Yeah I uh…missed you too! 'What is that smell!'

Inuyasha crawled out of his basket and when he stood in front of Shippo he held out both of his arms,

And then….

It's late where I'm at so I'll leave this at a cliffe for now Review please and I'll update this sooner!


	20. Shippo's out burst

Onward to the feudal era! (Part 2.) Shippo's outburst

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**miya-x.unique: I'm glad you think the story's cool!.**

**Tuffchick: Glad you enjoyed the action sequence (Personally I don't think I did that good!)**

**destiny's lil inu: This part in the story isn't the only time Miroku and Inuyasha 'bond'! I really hate cliffe's too by the way, but they are fun!**

**Angel449: I'm glad you liked the stuff I added on to my story and there's definitely more surprises to come in the future!**

**((((((((((((((((((Review)))))))))))))))))))))**

_Inuyasha crawled out of his basket and when he stood in front of Shippo he held out both of his arms,_

_And then…._

Shippo saw Inuyasha toddling towards him, he was real amazed that he could walk at all and he THOUGHT both that he would be stupider then he was in his regular form and that he wanted to be held.

Inuyasha placed his hands on Shippo's shoulders, Shippo was about to pick him up when….

BAM

"AHHH!"

Shippo screamed while turned upside down on the floor, the huge bump on his head balancing him, Inuyasha snickered in the corner.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Shippo screamed.

Inuyasha didn't answer, Sonata and Kaede turned around to see what all the commotion was, place an old women and another one that's sort of clueless in the same room where a fight takes place, is pretty easy to miss.

So of course they missed everything that had just went on.

"What's the matter?"

Kaede asked.

"INUYASHA HIT ME!"

Shippo cried, he was in tears when he said this.

Kaede looked from Inuyasha to Shippo, and couldn't really believe what Shippo was telling them.

"SEE!"

Shippo pointed to the big bump on his forehead to further emphasize his point.

Sonata looked at Inuyasha, who she saw laughing quietly in the corner, but then looked again and saw the most innocent looking baby ever, Inuyasha had made his eyes look extra big and watery so it brought out more cuteness then usual, then he stuffed his fist in his mouth like he was nervous about something, but removed it just to utter a single word,

"Goo…"

"Oh silly Shippo Inuyasha's a baby, he'd never do that!"

To make himself look more cute (if possible) he started to drool.

Sonata fell right into his trap, her eyes also got bigger as she muttered 'AWWW!', Kaede knew better then to fall for his tricks, but just then a villager appeared at the door and needed assistance, Shippo was asked to watch Inuyasha for a moment.

It was truly amazing how Sonata could so easily forget what she had seen him do earlier but Inuyasha's cuteness spell had done it's trick well.

Shippo sat in the corner with his arms crossed when Inuyasha walked up to him again and held his hands behind his back, he made his eyes look sympathetic.

"What do YOU want!"

Shippo said in a murderous tone.

"I sowy 'I..I..ppo!"

"You are?"

Inuyasha's face immediately went into his all time famous smirk.

"Yeah sowy fo 'is!"

(For this)

"AAHHH! SMACK "OHHH!"

Shippo moaned and screamed in terror and pain.

"HAHAHA!"

'Man this runt's funnier while I'm in this form!'

"Oopsie! My ba'd 'Ippo!"

Inuyasha began walking towards Shippo, to tell him he was only messing around, because he could tell from his scent that he was pretty pissed at the moment.

Shippo's back was turned to him, Inuyasha tried calling him.

"'Ippo? 'Ippo? 'IPPPPPOOOOOOO!"

Inuyasha screamed while jumping up and down then he tapped on his shoulder.

"'Ippo?"

Shippo turned around so quick that Inuyasha was shocked, the moment his hand made contact with Shippo's body, he whipped around with fire in his eyes and Inuyasha fell on his behind on the floor.

"IT'S SHIPPO YOU STUPID DOG! S-HH-P-P-O! IS THAT SO HARD TO SAY! YOU SEEMED TO BE ABLE TO SAY IT SO WELL BEFORE WHEN YOU WOULD TORTURE ME ENDLESSLY! EVEN THOUGH I WAS ONLY TRYING TO CHEER YOU UP BUT WHAT DID I ALWAYS GET IN RETURN! A GOOD SMACKING IN THE HEAD JUST LIKE BEFORE!"

"'Ippo…."

Inuyasha was beginning to tear in his eyes, he had thought that Shippo had wanted to play fight when he put his hands around his waist, but then he realized he had just wanted to hold him, and real felt bad but he knew something else was up also.

"SHUT-UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELF ACTING LIKE THIS AFTER ALL KAGOME'S DONE FOR YOU! I NEVER GET TO SEE HER ANYMORE AND SHE'S THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE TO A MOTHER, IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER I'D HAVE **NOBODY **YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME SO YOU DON'T COUNT! NO MATTER WHAT AGE YOU ARE YOU'RE THE SAME, EGO-BOASTING, EROGANT, MEAN,STUPID HANYO!"

This last part brought more tears to Inuyasha's eyes and caused them to fall this time.

"OHH NOW YOUR MISTER SENSITIVE NOW! CRYING ARE YOU? WELL NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL EVERY TIME YOU INSULT ME! YET KAGOME STILL FORGIVES YOU EACH TIME AND SO DO I, BUT **ONLY** FOR HER!"

Inuyasha now had an unreadable expression on his face, Shippo had one more thing to say but this time he said it in a softer tone.

"Your lucky you probably mean more to Kagome then I ever will….and when she's gone I'll have no one…"

Shippo couldn't say anymore he held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"S-S-I-I-ppo…I…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Shippo shouted as he ran past Inuyasha then shoved him into a corner where there were some stacked baskets and the whole pile toppled over on Inuyasha, it didn't hurt him because of his strong body but that whole conversation did brake him.

Shippo didn't know where he was running off too, but he really didn't care because at the moment he didn't think anyone cared anyways.

"IPPO!"

Inuyasha shouted while still sniffling, and running after Shippo, even though he knew how dangerous it was for him to do it he didn't care, because he knew Shippo was more vulnerable then he was.

He wouldn't allow Shippo getting hurt to ride his conscience.

The chase continued as Shippo dodged many trees and twigs, for a few moments he forgot about his fear of being alone like this but as soon as he realized what he had done, he stopped and ran to a large tree for safety and began shacking while sobbing uncontrollable.

Inuyasha watched with so much sympathy he could've easily joined in Shippo's chorus of wails. He didn't realize how much he had and always hurt Shippo's feelings, for once the kid had tried to actually be nice and kind but Inuyasha threw it in his face and made him cry, usually Inuyasha would feel guilt only if he made Kagome cry never Shippo, then he started to think of all the times he hit Shippo kind of hard on the head, and the times he took his food, even though Shippo knew he was pretty much powerless to stop him but he tried anyway, but earned a hard blow to the head, then enjoy the pleasure of laughing in his face while greedily chewing the food that Kagome had brought especially for Shippo.

Inuyasha also pondered how he would usually get sit after but when he would lift his face from the ground, he would see Kagome cradling Shippo trying to comfort him because of his pain from a blow Inuyasha would have recently inflicted, he would watch with a little jealousy but then would see the look on Shippo's face and then stop the jealousy but feel nothing about it after, usually just forgot about it later anyway.

Inuyasha listened as Shippo talked to himself,

"I-sniff-w-w-ish-Ka-Kagome w-w-ah-was here-she'd-d- put that j-j-erk-in his place!"

Inuyasha's ears dropped when he heard this and felt a lot worse then before, sure he had heard many people call him this before but hearing it come from a little child was worse, he felt like lower then any other living creature at the moment, the next thing he said though broke Inuyasha's heart.

"Papa, m-mama, m-maybe if you w-w-were still he-re-I m-might b-b-e still happy!"

Shippo pulled his fur jacket off and began to pet and cuddle with it, it was after all, all he had left of his parents, at birth it was used to clothe him and since he was so small acted as a blanket as well, it happened to be made of his father's own fur, since he had an abundance of it, he generously gave it to his new born son, Shippo cherished it ever since.

"Holding the fur you gave me papa, always makes me feel so close to you….so close that it feels like y-your still HERE!"

Shippo began his chorus of sobs and wails again, not that anyone could blame him but being in the area he was, Shippo's cries were getting dangerously loud.

'Omg I had no idea that kid still thought about that, I thought he had gotten over it because he never shows his sadness, perhaps he isn't as weak as I thought him out to be…what an idiot I am for just thinking that! Especially since I was the same way after mother died, I cried so many nights alone in the forest, he's lucky at least there's people to feel bad for him, back then no one cared if I lived or died, and I'm sure that many people believed death was a 'fair price' for paying for what she did, and that was for loving a demon and loving her son and actually caring.'

Shippo continued to howl, and he seemed to be getting louder by the minute. Inuyasha couldn't stand just watching him suffer like that, it was tearing him apart slowly piece by piece, and also before he attracted a demon then they really would be in trouble!

"'I-Ippo….p'ease op ci'ing!"

Inuyasha didn't bother to hide his tears or emotion in his voice, but as soon as Shippo saw his face again his voice and his face was fixed with a look/tone that could kill.

"What do you want you stupid mutt! Didn't have enough back there did you!"

Inuyasha still sat there silently as Shippo hovered over him like he was ready to pounce on him any second, not that he felt he didn't deserve it at the moment.

"Go on then!"

Inuyasha gave him a confused expression.

"Throw all you got at me! It doesn't matter anymore because I couldn't give an F'ing SHIT!"

Shippo had really said the F' word but Inuyasha was really surprised that he had swore, had he really taught him all this?

Inuyasha still remained silent, but his eyes never leaving Shippo's fiery gaze.

"Nothing to say! Oh that's just great! Now you choose to be silent! You know what it doesn't matter cause I'd know exactly what'd you say anyway!"

Inuyasha gave him a look that clearly read 'And what is that?'

Shippo did a mock Inuyasha voice, he was so good at it, it was scary!

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYTHING OR ANYONE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE MY LIFE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOUNG I HAD TO LEARN TO DO BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

"ALL THE SAME SHIT! BUT THEN IF ONE OF US WAS WHINING YOU'D SAY "STOP WHINING ON ABOUT YOUR STUPID SHIT WE'VE GOT MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO LIKE FINDING THE SACRED JEWEL SHARDS!"

Inuyasha was so enraged he had to stop, but Inuyasha could clearly hear his ragged breathing from all the shouting.

"Heh….the Shikon jewel seemed to be the only thing that mattered in that so called heart of yours, other then that it was always ME ME ME!"

"ALWAYS! ABOUT YOU! I'D TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU AND TRY TO CHEER YOU UP A BIT BUT THAT'D ALWAYS EARN ME A GOOD BANGING ON THE HEAD! OH BUT SHIPPO'S JUST FINE HE DOSEN'T MIND HAVING A FEW DAILY BLOWS A FEW TIMES A DAY! AFTER ALL WHAT'S ONE KNOCK OUT SESSION A DAY HUH!"

Out of pure anger and some strange demon instinct Shippo stuck out a hand and wrapped it around Inuyasha's neck, instantly he found himself dangling in the air, knowing he could easily escape but made no effort to do so, he simply stood still staring at Shippo. Inuyasha's stand still's seemed to be angering Shippo more, he slammed Inuyasha straight into the ground, his head didn't exactly have a nice landing but he wasn't really hurt, but Shippo wasn't through with him yet, he took his hand from around his neck, and grabbed both of his arms and slammed him into the earth where he hit face first like he would a sit, Inuyasha muttered a tiny 'oww', but his pain was causing temporary satisfaction for Shippo's pain.

And this was something he never thought Shippo would give into. He knew now that this was part of Shippo's true nature, and he had helped by 'nurturing' it he really felt like a piece of shit at the moment and knew he deserved every blow he was getting.

Inuyasha felt his sides being kicked at and his face being continually smashed into the ground, after a minute of this Inuyasha couldn't take to much more, he wasn't the strong adult hanyo he used to be, sure he was still strong but a 'baby' could only take so much of this before…

"Wahhhhh…"

Shippo heard a soft yet unmistakable sound of a baby's cry, the vengeful demon that had possessed him for those moments had died down and now Shippo looked at what he had down, and not a moment to soon did he face down and see the tear stained cheek of a helpless infant, with not a look of fear but sorrow in his eyes.

'What have I done! I was mad at him but I didn't want to hurt him!'

He continued to look at Inuyasha,

'I really am a monster! I'm not better then any other demon!'

Shippo ran off with tears leaving a path.

Inuyasha once again followed, not caring a bit for his own safety, he knew Shippo didn't mean it, he could smell it on him, his anger got to great so he lost control himself for a few moments, kind of like when he would go full demon, but this case was related more to how Sesshomaru gets when he gets real angry (with out the transforming) you really want to watch out then!

All of the sudden while Shippo was running a giant ogre stepped in his path, and grabbed Shippo up in his claws. Shippo struggled to break free but it was useless.

"A nice tasty snack has wondered into my midst, a kitsune at that, those are especially tasty! Get ready to die!"

He wouldn't allow himself to die this way, he snapped again, and he was once again in his demon mode, and the ogre sensed this and became a little nervous.

In a demonic voice,

"IF YOU LAY A SINGLE FANG ON MY FLESH I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

The ogre would not be intimidated by a mere baby fox demon, he tossed him In the air and caught him in his mouth, while inside of him, Shippo searched for the source of his demonic energy and did the heartscar while doing his fox fire.

Inuyasha stood and watched in horror as he sensed Shippo inside of the ogre's mouth, but he had no time for pitying himself, he ran towards the demon and slashed his claws across his face while running all the way up his body, but something smelled strange around the area where Shippo was at, it smelled kind of similar to his wind scar for some strange reason, but all of a sudden a blue glow emitted from the ogre's mouth as Shippo went flying through the air.

The demon blew apart as well, Inuyasha ducked for cover but immediately ran to catch Shippo, he knew he wouldn't exactly have a soft landing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shippo screamed as he flew through the air, but he caught sight of Inuyasha standing dumbly at him, while holding his arms out.

"INUYASHA YOU BAKA GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He really didn't want Inuyasha to get any more hurt then he already was. Shippo had the hell shocked out of him when he felt someone catch him and that someone just happened to be Inuyasha, who gave him a small smile.

'Dang I didn't know he could catch when he was a baby!'

Shippo knew that all demons had weird strength but he didn't expect this, he had expected Inuyasha to simply stand there and watch him fall and possible crack his head open.

Shippo took a look at the worry in Inuyasha's eyes as he set him on his feet again, for a moment Inuyasha stood straight up staring at Shippo, while Shippo tilted his head down to look Inuyasha straight in the face.

Inuyasha watched Shippo's eyes tear, Inuyasha was going to try to do what Kagome always did, and embrace him but Shippo well beat him to it and squeezed tightly.

"E-E-I-NU-YASHAAAAA! I-I-I S-S-O SA-SORRY!"

At first Inuyasha stood frozen to the spot, not that he could move anyway because of Shippo's death grip, but he was shocked and didn't know what to do, eventually he wrapped his arms around Shippo's back and hugged back while crying softly, Shippo actually thought it was kind of cute, it was like comforting a younger brother, but only this was just too weird, this was Inuyasha after all!

"I-ippo?"

Shippo couldn't hear him through all his crying.

"Ippo?"

"SORRY SORRY SORRY!"

"Ippo!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped and tried again.

"IPPO!"

He shouted but even that didn't work this time, he didn't want to do this but this was the only he was going to get his attention.

SLAP

Shippo stood frozen as he felt the burning sensation on his cheek, this time he didn't take the violent physical contact personally, instead he said something that shocked/ scared the shit out of Inuyasha.

"Thanks, I n-needed that."

"HUH!"

"It's ok I'm not angry, I wouldn't shut up."

"Ippo k' now?"

"Yeah I'm fine….let's just go back, no offense you smell!"

Inuyasha looked down and blushed a deep crimson, and squeezed his legs shut like a little boy running to the bathroom.

Shippo saw this and chuckled,

"Come here I'll carry you."

Inuyasha looked real reluctant to do that, but the baby side in him knew he wanted too, so absentmindedly Inuyasha toddled over to Shippo with his arms outstretched.

Shippo was about to pick him up when he snapped out of it and continued walking.

"I thought you wanted me to carry you."

"I 'an 'alk on m'e o'n!"

(Walk on my own)

Shippo knew that he was just trying to keep his pride up, so he smugly replied,

"Sure, and that stain really says your comfortable walking too!"

Inuyasha growled, which only made Shippo laugh some more, Inuyasha ignored him until he felt a tug at his diaper, he was hanging in the air by it, Shippo was laughing because he was fussing to be put down.

"Uh uh uh! Someone's been a naughty baby! Now this is my form of punishment!"

Shippo threw Inuyasha over his shoulder like he was merely a sack of rice.

'YOU LITTLE…GRRRRRR!'

He really wanted to get mad but decided not too, but he did start softly pounding on Shippo's back showing he was having a tantrum.

"Now now if the naughty little baby doesn't behave I'll have to lock him in the shed and leave him in their all night, with no clean diapers!"

'YOU WOULDN'T DARE!'

"Jeeze Inuyasha settle down I'm only kidding!"

Inuyasha smacked his hand across his forehead and buried his face in them after.

'JUST TAKE ME NOW'

He tried saying that aloud but it sounded like,

"Spank me now!"

"Ok if your sure!"

"OWW OWW!"

Shippo was getting a real kick out of all of this but both continued home, Inuyasha didn't get upset about what happened luckily, he knew the kid was only joking, he made a promise to himself that'd he'd be nicer to Shippo as if he were his own son.

Final thought from Inuyasha:

'This is what I get for being nice!'

The gangs adventure in the feudal era have not ended yet there are a few more ideas in my head, and hopefully I'll be able to get them on paper before I forget!

Thank you for your reviews.


	21. Shippo's conflict and M and Inu race

Bonus chap. (continued)

Kagome confronts Shippo/ Inuyasha and Miroku's 'Race'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

((((((((((((((((((Review)))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha had woken up Sonata in his 'special' way, he warned Shippo to cover his ears though before he started crying.

"Huh wha'!"

Sonata looked down to see Inuyasha tugging at the hem of her clothes.

"What are you doing up this late? EWWW Inuyasha!"

Shippo snickered quietly he had told Inuyasha that he had smelled, Inuyasha rolled his ears and grunted.

A few minutes later Inuyasha felt so refreshed he was actually in a good mood and played with Shippo for a few minutes before Sonata rocked them both to sleep.

Shippo joined Inuyasha in his 'bed' Inuyasha got more warmth from Shippo's tail being wrapped around him then he did from the blanket in the basket.

Before both fell asleep however, Inuyasha and Shippo began playfully fighting for the blanket, and then the fight really turned into a game, but Sonata had remembered how Kagome had gotten Inuyasha to sleep earlier, she got Inuyasha's pacifier and placed it in his mouth.

Inuyasha sat up sucking it for a few seconds before his eyes began to feel heavy and he fell back against Shippo and immediately after fell asleep.

'Wow I wonder what that thing is! It makes Inuyasha fall asleep in an instant…'

Before he could finish that thought Sonata had pulled out a second pacifier and he did the exact same thing and fell backwards. The scene was cute though Inuyasha securely wrapped in Shippo's tail, Shippo using Inuyasha's body warmth as a blanket since he had hogged it.

The next morning both woke up early, Shippo spite out the pacifier as soon as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and leaped out of the basket, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and stretched while trying to sit up, then tried to climb out of the basket but struggled a little he slipped while climbing out and fell on his front while scraping his knee on the floor since the wooden planks could give anyone a good injury.

"Waaaahhh!"

Inuyasha cried quietly, Shippo's sympathy didn't come a moment to soon, he rushed to Inuyasha's side and cradled him while cooing him to calm down.

"A..ank goo Ippo!"

(Thank you)

"Your welcome Inuyasha! Are you ok?"

Inuyasha was still sobbing a little but he pointed to his knee to indicate where he was hurting.

"Aww Inuyasha got a boo-boo?"

Inuyasha nodded, Shippo bent over and kissed it, like his mother and Kagome used to do, then he saw some of Kagome's Band-Aid's on one of the shelf's and sprayed some disinfectant on the cut Inuyasha whimpered more when he felt the sting, Shippo patted his head and told him it was ok, then gently placed the Band-Aid over the now cleaned out wound.

Shippo bent down and carried Inuyasha outside, though Inuyasha familiar with every step they took still couldn't help but curiously glance around, and couldn't help but glee in happiness and reach for the sky like an idiot and giggled and clap.

Shippo found his behavior a little strange but it wasn't really annoying it was actually kind of cute, he knew even though as tough as he would like to act he still couldn't help but act like a baby.

Inuyasha then looked up to the sky again but then saw a mysterious figure float by, regular subconscious Inuyasha wasn't going to catch what he was about to say,

"Dada…."

For baby's Inuyasha's memory only Inuyasha saw a flash back of his father's face, there was lots of light behind him and it was real hot and the smell made him feel sick but he could smell his father's scent underneath all the chaos and it soothed him, along with the smell on of his mother, and the flow of her milk.

(He was also cranky because he was hungry)

A few seconds later he had absolutely no idea why his hands were raised up so high above his head, and his fingers in a position that was like he was trying to reach for something, he didn't remember opening his mouth either and closed it, Shippo though had heard it and asked,

"What do you mean 'dada'?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, Shippo was still a little suspicious but just blew it off a few moments later and figured it was probably just his imagination.

Inuyasha was a little irritated, he knew there was a very good reason he had did that but he also knew there was some important memory he had forgotten but he didn't know what he just knew he forgot something.

Inuyasha then caught a familiar yet beautiful scent, it was Kagome.

"MOMMY!"

Inuyasha jumped out of Shippo's arms and ran to Kagome who he saw in the distance, he smiled sadly as he watched Kagome scope Inuyasha up in her arms and kiss, hug and coo to him.

Shippo still felt that tinge of jealousy when he heard Kagome say 'I love and missed you so much!' he wished she'd say that to him, but then he felt real bad for even thinking that, he excepted he probably wasn't going to be able to rely on Kagome's love to much longer since Inuyasha needed her a lot more then he did.

Shippo took one last look and sadly smiled and walked in the opposite direction in the forest to be alone.

Once Kagome had stopped kissing his face, he noticed Shippo walk off in the direction of the forest right before he disappeared from sight, he felt so sorry for him he felt like crying, Kagome noticed the look on his face fell and became concerned.

"Inuyasha what's wrong sweetie?"

"Ippo Ippo!"

Inuyasha pointed in the direction of the forest where he had just went.

Kagome was about to start walking in that direction when Inuyasha began fussing to be let down.

"Inuyasha what's the matter with you I'm going the right way aren't I!"

"Eh…mme…dow'!"

(Let me down)

"Why?"

"A..a one"

Was the single word Inuyasha said and to indicate what he was saying he pointed to Kagome and then pointed to the forest again.

Inuyasha wanted Kagome and Shippo to be alone, he didn't want to spoil any special time Shippo needed with Kagome with his bad habits.

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha shock his head a little to strongly because he strained his neck and began rubbing it and muttering 'oww'.

"Inuyasha! Haha!"

Kagome patted his head and dropped him off back at the hut, Kagome could easily find him because of his demon aura.

'Don't hurry Kagome please!'

"I be back in a little while k'?"

"K."

He watched Kagome walk away but then felt someone's presence behind him.

"Well well, who this cute whittle baby?"

'Oh no not him!'

He felt two arms wrap around his waist as he was bounced into the air by a certain womanizing desperate for children monk.

"Who's the cutest smartest snugglest baby in the whole wide world!"

'I swear he'd better stop or else!'

"I see why Kagome loves you so much!"

'What's that supposed to mean!'

"Cute whittle baby! Cute whittle baby!"

Miroku began singing.

'I show you cute!'

Inuyasha fist went flying through the air and,

BANG

"Hmm I see you haven't changed a bit Inuyasha!"

Miroku's eyes were twitching and he was trying to keep the smile on his face and remember he was only a baby, and if he tried hitting him in his adult form anyway he'd get his ass kick then and possibly now, so Miroku played it safe and held Inuyasha a few inches away from his face.

Inuyasha decided to play the innocent baby act again.

"Honestly Inuyasha you were this ruff when you were a ba…"

Inuyasha began touching Miroku's face all over while making his eyes as big and cute as possible, while gurgling in his baby language.

Miroku found this very awkward but let him have his way, but then Inuyasha started crying. Miroku did whatever possible to settle him down, he laid his head on his shoulder, Inuyasha saw his pony tail waving around as he rocked him and felt this uncontrollable urge to tug it, he grasped both hands around it and pulled.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Guh…Goo."

Inuyasha babbled.

"INUYASHA STOP THAT HURTS!"

Inuyasha stopped pulling but kept one hand on it though, but then he noticed the knot which held _all _of Miroku's robes together, and as skillful as he was with his hands hastily undid it.

Miroku was still moving around a lot from all the rocking, then slowly his robes fell gracefully to the floor until he noticed some girls looking at him and giggling in a flirtatious fashion.

He wondered if they were looking at him or Inuyasha but then he realized they WERE looking at him.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku cover up his bare chest and legs, for his loin cloth was in perfect view.

Inuyasha snickered and then got an idea. Miroku looked down to see what Inuyasha was doing. Inuyasha's hands went to the tabs that were on the sides of his diaper, and he had a suspicion that this was not going to end well.

"Inuyasha! Don't please I'm begging you!"

Inuyasha gave him a big evil smile, then ripped off his diaper completely and began giggling and ran straight out the door.

Miroku panic struck only grabbed one robe to cover himself.

Meanwhile all this felt good to Inuyasha he had never felt so 'free'.

"INUYASHA GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!"

Inuyasha stopped for a moment, Miroku thought he was giving up.

"Aha so you've finally come you your sen…"

Inuyasha squatted down and Miroku had the world's best view of Inuyasha's buttocks. After which he sped of while yes skipping and laughing himself silly while waving his arms in the air to symbolize his shouts of 'FREEDOM!'.

Many shocked villagers saw this and stared after him, but them they saw a half naked monk follow shouting and then they began laughing finding much humor in the scene before them, even the most sourest old man in the village cracked a smile.

'Silly youngsters! Gotta have there freedom one way or another!'

But then Miroku ran past him but bowed first to show respect.

"Uh son don't you think you should tie that up there?"

Miroku didn't bother answering he just continued chasing Inuyasha.

'I wonder if that boy was his or not? Nah what kind of father can't keep up with their own kid!'

"INUYAAAASHHAAAAA!"

Inuyasha blew him a raspberry and because they were running so fast it blew backwards and hit Miroku directly in the face. Miroku hastily wiped it up and continued chasing him.

Kagome continued walking through forest in search of Shippo, she came to a small clearing where she saw a beautiful stream and flowers, so pretty yet gave you that clear isolated feeling at the same time.

It was then that she discovered Shippo sitting on the stream's edge just talking to himself, Kagome was very concerned because of how sad he sounded.

"….Maybe I won't be lonely, if I ever find a mate that is, and being with Inuyasha I've learned a little something about protecting right?"

Shippo asked nobody in particular.

"If not at least I'll always have Kagome's love to cherish in my heart! Even if it won't last forever and will end soon, Inuyasha needs it more then I do, he really went through more then I did."

Kagome began to get tears in her eyes.

'What on earth is he going on about! What does he mean "Even if my love won't always last!" I'll always love him no matter what and just because I'm caring for Inuyasha now doesn't mean I love him any less!'

"And besides if she does stop loving me I'll deserve it because once Inuyasha tells her what I did to him, she'll hate me and never forgive me, because she never lets anyone get away with it with out there being some consequence."

'What happened while I was gone!'

"I'll have to learn to fend for my self and not be so dependant on being loved, I know I'm probably not a very lovable demon at the moment but I suppose it's about time I grew out of that cute stage!"

Shippo began to walk away when he slipped and flipped in the air, Kagome ran from her hiding spot and caught him cradling him in her arms.

"Huh!"

Shippo looked up.

'Kagome!'

Shippo was very surprised she was there. Hadn't Inuyasha told her what happened?

"Shippo what's the matter?"

Shippo began to tear up, and then jumped out of Kagome's arms and sped away as fast as possible.

"SHIPPO WAIT!"

Shippo couldn't face her without having a mental breakdown, he was just too ashamed, too ashamed that he took more anger then was necessary out on Inuyasha. Why should she forgive him so easily?

She caught up with him soon enough though and found him crying really hard behind a big tree stump. Kagome approached him cautiously, so he wouldn't flee again.

"Shippo, please tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome said with a tone that clearly read she was about to cry, Shippo noticed this and felt worse but answered, not facing Kagome though.

"Why are you following me? Don't you hate me?"

Kagome let the tears fall this time.

"S-Shippo why would you think something like that?"

"Because I…I…WAAAAHHH AHHH AHH!"

Shippo couldn't finish at the moment he lost it completely and started crying again. Shippo felt two gentle arms wrap around his waist and felt the feeling of a human's warmth, Shippo looked up and saw Kagome crying, he looked back down in shame and cried into her shirt, Kagome held him tight so he wouldn't go running off again.

In between all Shippo's cries,

"I…sob….wa..was on'nie trying t-t-to ho-hold hi-im wah-when-he pu-shed me then I g..ot mad and then I r-ran off, he f-follwed me but I got real mad, but the-at time it wa-wa-sn't his fault!"

Kagome understood all of this and was curious as to why Shippo would act that way but she wasn't really mad, she knew Inuyasha no matter what age could tick somebody off enough to make them snap, she should know!

"M-my D-demon side got the b-better of m-e and I beat Inuyashaaaaa! I -d-didn't s-stop un-t-il I m-made him CRYYY WAAAAHHH!"

Shippo tried to run away again, but Kagome had a firm grasp on his hands, he tried with all his might to get away but it was no use, Kagome yanked him back towards her, she didn't mean to do it so hard but he was real strong!

'Oh no here it comes!'

Shippo noticed how much force she used in yanking him back towards her and though this was a for sure sign she was real angry. He cringed in fear and flinched and ducked down when he saw her hand coming towards him. Kagome of course noticed but gently cupped his cheek, and leaned close and kissed him on his cheek and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Shippo shhh!"

Kagome said as she rocked him, she could still hear him sobbing a lot, she pulled out her water bottle which was filled with a sports drink and thought that would calm him. And since he was crying so much it would be easy to get it in his mouth, slowly she pushed the bottle into Shippo's mouth, he began sucking, and slowly began to calm down, Kagome couldn't help but notice how this reminded her of how she fed Inuyasha with the bottle and thought it was kind of cute Shippo laying in her lap drinking from her bottle.

'Is Kagome….!'

But Shippo opened his eyes and saw what was in his mouth, Kagome smiled a small smile at him, and messaged his neck with two of her fingers that were supporting his head, he began to feel a little sleepy, in this position.

'Inuyasha's really lucky! I bet he's rocked to sleep like this every night, this is so comfortable.

"Shippo it's ok, I forgive you, and I don't hate you I still love you and always will no matter WHAT!"

Shippo still sucking on his bottle was about to retort when Kagome shoved the bottle further in his mouth, so he couldn't talk he just gave her a nod.

"K' I'm glad I got that through your head now Shhh you look exhausted! I don't even want to know how late you two went to bed last night and how early you got up!"

Shippo just continued to look at Kagome's forever smiling face.

'How can she forgive me? I did something really bad to the one she loves 'sigh' Kagome's forgiveness will never cease to amaze me!'

Kagome began to get up but still kept hold of Shippo's body.

"Come on sleepy head let's go back now."

Shippo merely nodded, then yawned in between a drink and leaned against Kagome's chest and fell asleep.

Kagome smiled and kissed him on his head.

"INUYASHA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!"

Inuyasha and Miroku were still running, personally he hadn't a clue as to where he was going he just wanted to burn as much energy as possible, and this was downright fun for him.

Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to the ledge up ahead when he slipped.

"WAAAAA!"

Inuyasha shouted as he flew in the air Miroku threw his staff and himself towards the edge, and Inuyasha grabbed on frightened of the waters currents that roared below, then his fingers began to slip and Miroku began to slide forward then,

SLASH

Inuyasha knew one for sure thing: He could NOT swim!

I have the same types of memory problems that Inuyasha has because I forget things just like that then I'll know or have a distant feeling I forgot something but won't remember what (Think of Harry Potter's Neville Long bottom's 'Memorible ball' know you forgot something but can't remember WHAT you forgot!)

Anyway hope you enjoyed the Chapter!


	22. Water sweeping over emotions

Water sweeping away emotions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"_WAAAAA!"_

_Inuyasha shouted as he flew in the air Miroku threw his staff and himself towards the edge, and Inuyasha grabbed on frightened of the waters currents that roared below, then his fingers began to slip and Miroku began to slide forward then,_

_SPLASH_

_Inuyasha knew one for sure thing: He could NOT swim!_

_(((((((((((((((((((((Review))))))))))))))))))))))_

"Where is that letch?"

Sango growled as she began passing around, people where wondering if she was ok but it was known in the village that something was always up with Sango.

'He said he'd meet me here, but I guess he isn't going to show. 'sigh' I'll bet he's probably no HAS RUN OFF TO SOME OTHER WOMEN!'

Now people didn't even get close to her, you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears as she pouted over various reasons why he didn't show, but then she wondered why she was getting so upset over a lying cheat, 'LYING CHEAT'! They weren't even together and she was worked over as if they were married, no she couldn't allow herself to sink low to those feelings but she would beat a good excuse out of him when she saw him next, but A VERY small feeling of worry was with her at the moment so she continued searching for Miroku, anxiously waiting to give him a piece of her mind.

But yet at the same time even if she did find him and chop him to pieces she'd do it gently and with as much 'tender care' as possible. After a while of thinking Sango's feeling of anger turned into concern as the minutes went by.

'That's it! I'm going to go look for him and if he's doing something perverted THEN I'll give him a piece of my mind!'

Sango sighed proudly to herself,

'I think I'm finally getting my temper under control!'

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Miroku shouted as he was barely enduring the currents, Inuyasha had slipped out of his hands a few moments after they had landed in the river.

"ME'OOOKUUUUU!"

A distressed Inuyasha shouted as he was trying to keep himself above water as much as possible, he may be a part dog in nature but since he was only a pup he couldn't swim, and was doomed if he went under because he knew Miroku wasn't doing so hot either.

"I'M COMING INUYASHA JUST HOLD ON!"

"I SOWYYY ME'OKU!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT JUST WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GO UNDER!"

'Easy for you to say!'

Several villagers heard there distressed pleas and began to tie fish nets together to help, Miroku saw this and swam even faster towards Inuyasha, but this was using up more of his energy, because not only was the current pushing, he wasn't exactly an Olympic swimmer, and the currents and waters continually pushing at his chest and other parts of his body was really stealing energy from him, not to mention how much water he had swallowed.

"ME'OKU!"

Miroku despite his lack of energy was no quitter, he had finally reached Inuyasha in time and grabbed hold of his hand but then the waves got rougher and all they could do now was hold on tight to each other and endure the waves like the braves souls they were, but the funny thing was the currents were unusually strong today.

"INUYASHA HOLD ON TIGHT TO ME AND DON'T LET GO FOR ANYTHING!"

"K'!"

Inuyasha out of fear buried his head in Miroku's chest and held on tightly to him but didn't cut him with his claws surprisingly.

Sango saw the villagers running with a big fish net in tow, she really wondered what fish that resided in this river could possible that big enough to require such an enormous net, but then she noticed how strong the currents were and thought that to be reason enough, but then she heard someone calling for help and immediately recognized the voice.

"MIROKU!"

The villagers were throwing a broken boat for them to hang onto since the nets didn't seem like they were going to work, but the broken boat was to small and it seemed only one person would be able to hang onto to it long enough to make it back to shore.

"Inuyasha, go!"

"Me'oku NO!"

"YES! Now leave me!"

"Wha' bou ou?"

(What about you)

The monk was touched by how Inuyasha was genuinely concerned for him but he had to let him go, he was the younger one after all and he deserved to live probably more then he did at the moment.

"_Kyuka Inuyasha my tomodachi!"_

_(Farewell Inuyasha my friend!)_

"Me'oku waaaahhhh!"

"There there now it's ok, please do this for me go to safety ok?"

Miroku gave him one last pleading smile before Inuyasha nodded and grabbed onto the boat.

He watched as Miroku was pushed and shoved by the currents until a big wave came and swallowed him whole. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he was not going to let him die.

Sango had been standing there the whole time and watched in horror as Miroku was dragged down by the waves.

"NOOOOOO MIROKU!"

With that outburst Sango dove gracefully into the river and like a skilled swimmer easily passed the currents and saw Inuyasha hugging Miroku's body while his eyes were tightly shut, Miroku appeared to be unconscious, his head was bobbling everywhere.

'I'll save you Miroku don't you worry, even if it costs my life!'

But for a moments she noticed Inuyasha was naked (all the way) and Miroku had but his loin cloth on.

Sango blushed if possible underwater but chased those thoughts away and grabbed hold of his body while absentmindedly holding Miroku in a very affectionate way.

As soon as she grabbed hold of both Inuyasha and Miroku's bodies she swam quickly back to the surface, then headed towards the shore.

By the time Sango reached her destination she was hyperventilating because of her worry for the boys and how much of her energy she had used but she knew it was worth it in the end, because she had saved the lives of two very important men in her life.

Sango began breathing air into Miroku so he'd wake up, Inuyasha awoke on his own being the strong demon he was but Sango cradling him helped too, but now that he was awake he was whimpering like a lost puppy, and refused to loosen his death grip on Sango's waist. Miroku soon after came too.

"S-Sango?"

Sango gave him a very warm smile and tears began to fall.

"I'm so….glad your safe…Miroku.."

"Sango why are you crying?"

"Because I uh….ohhhh…."

Sango had slowly began to close her eyes and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Huh! Sango! Sango! SANGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Miroku shouted and just then more then 10 villagers came to their aid, Miroku pried the weeping and apparently lost child off of Sango, as she was carried away on a stretcher to Kaede.

Miroku was helped up and hoisted away by a muscular looking man, and also taken to Kaede's.

Kagome was walking back towards the hut, with a now fully asleep Shippo in her arms, he looked so peaceful compared to the distressed Shippo she had no to long ago encountered and she was glad he was finally at peace again.

"Come on This way hurry!"

"What happened?"

"This monk swallowed a lot of water, but the infant seems fine except he has a few gash wounds and appears to be in a traumatic state."

"HUH!"

'Could it be….Oh no! INUYASHA!'

"But the girl isn't even awake."

"I see, take her around back and lay her gently on the futon, and make sure she is covered up warmly.

"Oh and pour this down her throat is should help."

"Yes my lady thank you!"

"Your welcome now GO!"

The villagers bowed, Kaede noticed Kagome approaching around the corner with a distressed expression, Kaede knew she knew who they were speaking of.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome said while crying, because of all the noise and commotion Shippo awoke to see Kagome crying.

"K-Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome looked down at the baby fox and kissed his head, and said,

"Inuyasha and Miroku had a little accident and now there being taken care of by Kaede and the villagers so don't worry my sweet little fox, now go back to sleep…."

"INUYASHA!"

Shippo was faster then Kagome so he went to look for him first.

"SHIPPO WAIT!"

Kagome tried keeping up with him but he was too fast, but she still continued running, she was touched he was worried about him as much as she was, those two's bonds together were really becoming more brother like.

"INUYASHA? INUYASHA!"

Miroku still cradling the distressed infant, turned to look in Shippo's direction.

"Miroku…what happened?"

Miroku told Shippo everything, Kagome was standing outside and heard everything then busted through the doors, Miroku was so freaked out that he had gotten into a fighting stance when he realized it was only Kagome and blushed then sat back down, and covered himself because of his still lack of clothing.

"Give me my baby! Please Miroku!"

Miroku quickly handed the shaking form of what he thought to be Inuyasha.

Kagome took one look at him though, and gasped, this was definitely not the fiery spirited, smart, bright and happy baby she had once known no, now he seemed scared lost and very very frightened but when he caught sight of his surrogate mother some of the brightness came back, a little not a lot.

Since the events had had a huge effect on him he was unable to speak, Inuyasha responded to Kagome by reaching out like he was about to be pulled away if he didn't and made distressed howls.

Kagome snatched him from Miroku and cradled him without any second thoughts of possible injuries, she only wished to hold him at the moment, comfort him make him feel safe, and if possible be happy.

Kagome felt like crying seeing Inuyasha in the very sad state he was in, she held him as close to her body as possible, but he still continued to whine even after being transferred to her arms.

But for some strange reason Inuyasha kept hugging a certain part of her chest, Inuyasha had absolutely no control over his body, for this moment it had been completely taken over by his baby side.

So whatever Inuyasha was doing, he was doing it out of baby instinct. Kaede had walked into the room and observed the scene before her, Inuyasha had completely lost it Kagome looked like she wanted to have a good cry but knew she was holding it back and was being strong for Inuyasha.

Shippo was already crying but was being comforted by Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha SHHHH it's ok I'm here! I'm here! No one is going to hurt you!"

"WAAAAAAHHHH AAHHH AHHH!"

Inuyasha continually cried into Kagome's chest, then he began yanking Kagome's top and pulling the upper part down, Kagome blushed and removed his arm before he did anything else.

'Why is he doing that for?'

Kaede stood in silence and continued to watch,

'Hmm I wonder it be that he's trying to get Kagome to…better not assume the worst.'

One last glance and she saw Inuyasha's hands wonder around her breast area, that was all Kaede needed to see before she came to a decision.

Kaede walked over to her pot and began mixing a few herbs and poured some milk in it too.

"Kagome drink this."

Kagome looked up at Kaede and wondered why she would be offering her a drink so casually at a moment like this but then took a closer look at it, and became a bit suspicious.

"Uh Kaede what is that?"

"It's a potion my dear, please just drink it I swear this will help and is possible our only solution to taming Inuyasha's rambunctious mood."

Kagome still just looked at Kaede.

"And besides it will be over as soon as you know it…"

'What does she mean it will 'all be over as soon as I know it?'

'What in God's name is going on?'

"What do you mean exactly…"

"Please it will help Inuyasha."

'Alright I suppose for Inuyasha I must!'

Kagome quickly took the elixir from Kaede's callused hands, and hesitantly yet instantly gulped it all down.

For a moment Kagome stood frozen, but all of the sudden she had a strange feeling in her chest, it started to hurt a little, but a few seconds after Inuyasha all of the sudden stopped crying and basically froze. Kagome became a little worried and tried rocking him a bit, but a certain part of her chest touched Inuyasha's cheek and he completely lost it after that.

"Kagome lift thy shirt."

"Huh! What? Why!"

'With Miroku still in the room! No way!'

Kaede knew what Kagome was thinking and asked Miroku and Shippo to leave, Shippo protested that he wanted to stay with Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome took his side and told Kaede it was fine if he stayed. Shippo used to take baths with her after all.

"Lift that up as well."

Kaede was indicating Kagome's bra.

Kagome sighed and didn't argue this time but was wondering what exactly was going on.

But as soon as she touched her bra, it felt wet, and then she noticed a white liquid of some sort on herself and dripping down on her blouse now that it was exposed.

"Kagome I know this will probably sound strange but just do as I tell you and relax or this can be painful."

"What do you mean…."

"Kagome lift Inuyasha up to your breast."

"Why!….Wait! This isn't…… how did you….?"

"With the potion child that is all you need to know now do it please."

Kagome lifted Inuyasha up to her breast area and was VERY surprised that he didn't freak out at the sight or at what she was doing.

"Wrap him in this blanket."

Kagome wrapped Inuyasha up quickly, he still looked cold after though.

"Now gently pat him on the back and message him like you always would, but carefully push him forward now and let him hang on to you."

It was really weird everything Kaede said happened as soon as Kagome did it, she pulled Inuyasha closer to her body and he clung to her for dear life, and the rest he instinctively knew on his own, Kagome feltInuyasha leanon her breast, then the room became quiet and all that was heard was soft sucking sounds.

Kagome stood frozen, just staring blankly ahead, but then she began to move her arms to message him, and stroke his head and ears, a high pitched squeal was heard and it was the cutest sound she had ever heard Inuyasha make.

Shippo watched, he was a bit surprised but not to long later he realized what Kagome was doing, he had a few memories of his mother feeding him that way, he remained quiet. Inuyasha had nothing else on his mind but getting as much milk as possible, all of a sudden though another vision flashed through his mind.

"_Shhhh! It's ok it's ok!"_

'_Your hungry aren't you? I can't just feed him out here, it's freezing cold! And all I have for warmth is this robe.'_

"_WAAAAAHHHH AHHH AHHH!"_

"_My beautiful akago!"_

_A women with long ebony hair, held her baby closer to kiss him on the lips, her warmth was coming from the robe which when worn by someone her size looked like a large overcoat rather then a haori. But her feet were icicles now that she had been walking around for awhile, until a cave came into the clearing. She wasn't sure at first if she wanted to stay there but saw no other option and sheltered there for the night against the bitter cold._

"_WAAAAAH WAAAAH AHHHH!"_

_The baby's howls echoed through out the cave and didn't seem to want to cease anytime soon._

_The women felt her chest, she felt very wet and realized he needed to be fed, the fussing baby was hoisted up his mother, and calmed down once he began to feed._

_The new mother smiled proudly and pat the little one's soft yet fragile head, and running her fingers along his fuzzy hair._

"_Shh there there my little one it's ok! Okasan's here now there's nothing to fear!"_

_The mother continued to coo to her child as he relaxed until finally he fell into a peaceful slumber._

While still feeding, Inuyasha looked up with sleepy eyes towards Kagome, then the vision of the lady with long black hair came back and for a moment became confused, then he saw Kagome's face again, this happened 2 more times and by the end Inuyasha was fussing again, Kagome began patting and messaging him, until he began feeding again. Kagome kept silent still only talking if she was whispering comforting words to Inuyasha, who started to fuss a few minutes later again, but this time Kagome looked down and saw Inuyasha trying to feed from an empty breast, and heard him whimpering like a puppy, until she pulled him away and put him to her other side.

"Are ye alright Kagome?"

Kagome was snapped out of her trance and looked to Kaede.

"Yes Kaede I'm fine, it…it doesn't hurt at all."

"So I see he's one of the more gentler babies considering he's a demon."

Kagome never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. He must not want to hurt me."

Kaede smiled and put a comforting arm on Kagome's shoulder, Kagome smiled and bent her head down and rested it very slightly on Inuyasha's head, while kissing his ears and forehead.

Eventually Kagome felt Inuyasha pull away from her chest and groggily looked up at Kagome, Kagome got up from where she had been sitting, Kaede offered her some of her priestess clothing, she told her it would be 'useful & convenient.' due to both of their current conditions.

"Ok now I've got to clean you up! Come on."

Kaede had already began to fill a small yet wide bucket for Inuyasha to bath in, but once he caught sight of water he howled louder then ever then they both figured he was still traumatized from before and wouldn't want him to start up again.

So instead Kagome used the bucket to help sponge bathe Inuyasha, Kagome put a towel in her lap so Inuyasha could still sit on her, since he cried if she wasn't touching him, or even was 5 feet away from him.

Kagome began dabbing all his wounds and dirt spots clean, Inuyasha watched her the whole time never taking his eyes off of her movements, when he was clean she cooed to him how clean and handsome he looked, then cupped his cheek, doing so got a small smile from him.

Since he was smiling Kagome chanced just fetching his baby freshening products, Kagome nuzzled Inuyasha's nose and set him down to go get her things, but then Inuyasha began crying real loud again, he didn't want Kagome to leave his sight or his reaching distance. (Which really wasn't that far)

All her things had been left in another hut, but Inuyasha didn't want to go outside, and screamed when she had tried bringing him with her, so finally she asked Shippo to go fetch her things.

A few minutes later she set Inuyasha on a blanket,Inuyasha began shouting again when Kagome put him down but relaxed when she messaged his stomach, after she put his diaper on Kagome put some pajamas that let Inuyasha's legs poke out but had long sleeves on, then wrapped him back up in a blanket, finally gave him his pacifier, Kagome found a rocking chair and sat down and rocked her feet back and forth as the chair creaked from the movement but other then that everything was silent, Inuyasha was making no sounds at all except the occasionally sucking of his pacifier but other then that he laid silentlyin Kagome's lap, just staring at her, Kagome looking back at him, occasionally giving him a few kisses and playing with his hands.

"….Look what's this?"

"Mm?"

Inuyasha gurgled.

"It's you NOSIE!"

Kagome giggled as she nuzzled her nose against Inuyasha's in a very playful way, then kissed it, Inuyasha smiled and giggled, he began waving his hands around, showing he was happy, Kagome grabbed his chubby looking hands, so small compared to hers yet so powerful. Inuyasha gripped one of Kagome's fingers and played with it for a moment finding some questionable interest in it, he let go then his hand traveled to the center, then Kagome closed her hand and held his tinyone in hers, gently caressing and messaging it.

"Let's see how many fingers do we have here huh?"

"Chee, nee, an, hee, go, oko, hichee, hachee, koo, joo."

"10 fingers!"

"10 kisses for Inuyasha!"

Kagome kissed him all over his face and giggled at all the attention he was getting, enjoying Kagome's every move and touch.

Kagome began rocking Inuyasha and sang to him while still looking at her, but his eyes were getting heavy and soon both were closed and he had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! The computer wasn't letting me upload any new documents so i had to wait awhile but i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	23. All that fuss for nothing!

All that fuss over nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I'm glad everyone's been enjoying the story so far and I hope this story won't get boring for you guys.

((((((((((((((((((((Review))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome knew that putting Inuyasha down even for a second wasn't an option, she brought out the baby sling and tied it fully around herself with the blanket still on him, it was like a cradle only with him sort of sitting up but leaning either back or forward towards Kagome's chest while sleeping.

Kagome walked outside and helped Kaede with the garden as best as she could with Inuyasha strapped to her front sleeping. The wind started to pick up later on, and Inuyasha woke up whimpering because of the changes in the atmosphere, Kagome sensed it too, it was going to rain very hard. They all headed inside, Sango had become conscious but was still a little delirious but Miroku was caring for her.

After being inside for a few minutes Inuyasha was still howling.

'He must need a changing and he's probably…_hungry_.'

Kagome's assumptions were right, because Inuyasha was repeatedly groping her front like before, then when Kagome lifted him out of his baby pouch he felt very wet. Kagome cooed and patted his back offering him her loving comfort.

To make matters worse it started thundering, very VERY loudly. Because of Inuyasha's sensitive hearing this effected and scared the crap out of him more then it would a human baby.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha groped her front again but this time it was out of fear.

'I hope my 'front' won't have to be the solution to every single problem!'

Kagome began the process of shedding her clothing while laying Inuyasha down in her lap while he awkwardly watched with a blank stare that babies give often.

"Come here sweetie."

Kagome rocked Inuyasha a bit to make sure he was comfortable, then bent her head down and talked sweetly to him.

"You hungry?"

Inuyasha blankly stared at her. She took that as a yes.

"Ok let's just remove Mr. Binky here and….."

"Waaaaah!"

Kagome began panicking she always hated it when he cried because she took something away.

"Shhh Inuyasha! Don't cry! Mommy's here…."

Kagome put Inuyasha straight to her breast and soon got over his fuss involving his pacifier had been forgotten as he latched onto Kagome for his nourishment.

"….Mommy's here…"

Kagome said in a hushed tone, Kaede watched from the corner, Kagome had to have been the most loving nurturer she had ever seen, she heard the sweet sounds Kagome's voice was making as she sang Inuyasha a lullaby.

"Kaede?"

Kaede was a bit startled because she didn't know her presences had been known this whole time.

"How long will this go on?"

Kaede knew exactly what she meant of course.

"To be truthful, I'm really not sure it all depends on the person, but then again the more you feed him the more milk you'll produce…."

Kaede paused to look down at Inuyasha while nursing, Kagome did the same too, then kissed one of his ears which flickered right after the contact.

Unknown to Kagome, since Inuyasha was practically buried in her hair, every time she moved around a lot, it tickled Inuyasha's cheek, which caused him to awkwardly crack a smile or give off a happy squeal, but it calmed him too because her hair was flowing with her scent.

"But won't I eventually have to you know…wean him?"

"Yes but…I'm just telling you it might not be so easy, he seems to like this method of feeding better then those strange devices you use in your era."

Kagome blushed as she thought of reasons why he liked this better and the results made her blush even more.

"Kagome are ye alright? You look like your running a fever!"

Kagome giggled knowing that it was her blush that was making it seem that way.

"No Kagome I'm fi'..ne….re'all..e!"

Kagome hadn't noticed Inuyasha take a brake from feeding, and discovered him to be giving her a somewhat blank yet intense stare until, she noticed his arms were raised and he began touching her lips again like he had when she was talking, for some reason he found this amusing. But the longer he touched the bigger his smile got, until he was flashing a somewhat toothy grin, Kagome saw some of his fangs growing, no wonder her had been cranky lately, his teeth were coming in.

Inuyasha put both his tiny hands on Kagome's lips, while smoothing them out in a way and stretching them, Kagome began to 'vibrate' her lips and the sensation caused Inuyasha to give off a high pitched happy squeal, then he began giggling louder when Kagome did it on his neck and stomach.

"Who's the cutest whittle baby in the whole wide world!"

Inuyasha was still giggling showing no point of stopping soon.

"Is it you!"

Kagome asked childishly.

"YES! YES HE IS YAAAAY!"

Kagome shouted as she snuggled her face to his, she loved the feel of his giggling against her face, just as he liked the way her voice sounded and 'felt'.

Kagome had adjusted her shirt a little so her breasts weren't completely exposed, she didn't put it back on properly because she knew once Inuyasha settled down he'd want to be fed again.

"3..2..1 SPPPPEEWWW BLAST OFF ZOOOOM!"

Kagome shouted as she danced, spun and twirled around the room with Inuyasha raised above her head playfully reaching for her, but was enjoying being in the air with Kagome's tender hands around his waist.

Miroku watched all the excitement through the door of the next room and smiled.

'Wow! Kagome really is a good mother to Inuyasha!'

Then he glanced at Sango.

''Sigh' if only she would follow suit.'

He really wanted to share a life with her, not out of lust but love, at first it was lust but then it slowly matured into love and Sango had noticed that Miroku had been groping her less and less, but with still his occasions but other then that the peace was usually secure between the two as friends but Miroku definitely believed they were ready to cross over that point.

(And go a few levels up)

He quietly wondered over to where Sango was sleeping and just wanted a quick up close look at her features. Flawless in his eyes as usually, breast size just right, lips not to big or small, yet with added moisture as a bonus and a face that would send any man bowing at her feet chanting 'We're not worthy! We're not worthy!'

He was so entranced from staring upon her form, that unnoticed even by himself, he leaned forward and planted a firm yet gentle and innocent kiss onto Sango's lips.

Sango whom was still very dizzy and groggy had no idea what was going on and you can imagine how freaked out she was when she discovered Miroku **_on TOP of her!_** But as he continued kissing her she began to mind less and less as the seconds went by, and soon enough responded to his touch, Miroku so into the moment hardly noticed unfortunately.

His tongue slid shyly into her mouth, her equally shy tongue responded slowly as the tongues did a slow dance with each other but as things got more intense yet relaxing for the two, the beat of one another's body began to pick up and tell each other what to do next.

"Huh!"

Replied a shocked Sonata, she had been away in the next village, and walking into a miko's hut no less this was definitely NOT something she had expected to see.

Both wide eyed and embarrassed Miroku leaped off of Sango leaving her hanging on the floor, but he was at Sonata's side in second hand clasped together with his while he asked his famous line.

"**_Will you bare my children?"_**

"HEH! I…I..I'm sorry we've only just met and…and..well…"

"GRRRR MIROOOOOOKUUUUUUUU!"

If there would've been a world record for widest eyes, Miroku would've stole the record for centuries, he couldn't believe how much of a fool he was at the moment for forgetting about her, and for a moment he believed he was cursed in more ways then one.

"S-Sango I…"

"SAVE IT YOU LECT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST HAVING TO LOOK AT YOU! THEN WATCH YOU ASK ANYTHING THAT WALKS AND HAS BREASTS "WILL YOU BARE MY CHILD?" YOUR JUST SO…SO GRRRR FORGET IT YOU AREN'T WORTH IT!"

"Sango please…."

"Miroku…._I hate you! Never speak to me again. I do not wish to look at such tainted filth as you…ever!"_

Miroku stood rooted to the spot as he watched Sango dash into the next room and into the pouring rain he was about to stop her when he felt a soft arm touch him, then he looked into Kagome's face, but he was only greeted with a death glare, and the soft grip turned into one of vengeance and anger.

"**_What did you do to her now!"_**

"What…what do you mean?"

"Damn it Miroku don't play dumb with me you know EXACTLY what I mean!"

"I'm pretty sure I don't!"

'She's staring to sound like Inuyasha!'

Just then Sonata stepped in.

"Kaede-sama the strangest thing happened a monk in purple just asked me to bear his child, even though he had only just laid eyes on me!"

Kagome now had a look on her face that scared the shit out of Miroku.

"Oh right that…."

Kagome had an evil smile on her face and nodded.

"I'd better…"

"**_I'D _**better talk to her, she'd kill you right now if she saw you, so just play it safe…stay here and watch Inuyasha for me. He's going to start screaming but he doesn't want to go outside nor do I want to bring him out in this weather, so consider this your MILD punishment for now got it?"

"Uh yeah."

"Good."

Inuyasha gave a confused stare as he looked back in forth between them, he knew Kagome wasn't happy but had no idea why. But then he felt himself being transferred to someone else's arms, now this he had a problem with, and didn't hesitate in expressing so. But before turning around she kissed Inuyasha sweetly on the nose and lips then hugged him.

"I'll be back soon k' sweetie? And if uncle Miroku let's ANYTHING happen to you I'll deal with him later ok?"

This didn't stop from making Inuyasha's eyes water, and cause him to sniffle as he watched Kagome leave, and then not a moment to soon he was screaming and reaching out towards the door.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Shh Inuyasha! Quite down please! Do you want to attract all the demons in the area?"

That didn't stop him.

Miroku sighed and began bouncing him up and down slightly, then tried rocking him, even feeding him some milk, which he failed miserable in because Inuyasha would no longer except milk or bottles, unless it was Kagome 'providing' it.

'If anyone's listening up there….HEEEEEEEEEELLLP!'

"Sango? SANGO?"

Kagome yelled as she ran in the rain, though she didn't think that it was possible for Sango to hear her anyway above all the noise.

She did come to a section of the forest where the rain couldn't seem to get too and there she saw Sango sitting under a huge tree, with her head buried in her lap, as she hugged legs for warmth.

"Sango?"

Kagome called silently when she got close enough. Sango looked up, half expecting to see Miroku but then she realized it was Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, why'd you follow me here?"

"Because Sango I saw how hurt you were back there and since I'm your friend I thought I'd see what was wrong."

"Oh…'How nice'"

Sango faced down again after that.

"Sango what happened between you Miroku, and please be truthful. Did he hurt you in any way?"

Sango sat silently for a few minutes.

"Sango?"

Kagome said with a hint of stern in her voice.

"When I woke up, I hadn't realized what he was doing, until I responded to him….kissing me."

Kagome's eyes went wide.

'Miroku kissed her!'

"….I was….uh I know this is going to sound crazy but I actually was enjoying him being on top of me and kissing me, he was so warm and seemed so loving…I almost forgot he was a pervert but of course that wasn't to be, because as soon as that miko stepped in, he was all over her in second and acted as if I didn't exist."

Kagome really felt for her friend, and couldn't believe how much of a jerk Miroku had been to Sango.

"Then I finally realized that that had all been an act. A simple act of lust not love and I found myself disappointed though I know I shouldn't be."

After that was said Sango lost it and broke down, Kagome rushed forward and held Sango's violently shaken body in hers gently, she always did the same with Inuyasha and it should work on them.

Kagome made sure Sango's head rested on her shoulder as she slowly patted her back, and rocked her slightly, the only difference was that there where no ears to stroke.

"It's ok Sango, you don't have to speak to him right away if you don't want to and I'll keep him away from you until you ready ok?"

"T-thank you Kagome, and I'm sorry for acting like this I just can't help it sometimes and I apologize."

"Sango there's no need to apologize for that! You've just had your poor heart broken, and I'm not going to let him do anything else to hurt you!"

"Thank you Kagome you're a real good friend!"

"Don't mention it Sango!"

Kagome and Sango stayed there for a little while longer before making their way back.

"Kaede! You hold his arms while I handle his…er lower half!"

Miroku said, Inuyasha had become crankier in the past 10 minutes, when Kaede realized Kagome hadn't changed him yet, Miroku dreaded doing this but figured he may as well get used to this, for if Sango ever forgave him he'd have the 'skill' to do these sort of things.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Inuyasha screamed, Kaede retrieved his pacifier, but that didn't help to much because he still had his legs, and he was aiming samurai like kicks at Miroku's face while he tried undoing his diaper, but every time Miroku got close he was painfully whacked in the face. Kaede was barely restraining his arms, but she was in danger of being scratched so she tried keeping her fingers away from his.

He may have been considered a sissy baby by demon standards, but by human standards he sure was feisty.

Miroku sighed in defeat as he thought up a cruelty to children kind of plan, but he figured Inuyasha wouldn't be harmed because he was part demon, it had to be done for a few reasons. 1. Kagome would kill him if she saw her baby in pain like this. And 2. If he kept that diaper on for to much longer he brake out into a horrible rash, and he'd get killed then for sure.

"Kaede get me that plank over there please."

Kaede was curious as to what he was going to do buy obeyed anyway, then he asked for some rope, Kaede got suspicious after that request.

"Miroku you aren't going to tie him up are you?"

"Yes, but only for a moment, we won't be able to tend to him with him constantly clawing and thrashing at us now will we? And if Kagome comes back here and sees him like this I'll be in my grave before the wind tunnel claims me!"

Kaede gasped and help him.

"But wait, won't Kagome be upset that you tied Inuyasha up?"

"Nonsense as long as he's not hurt I'm sure she won't mind, and besides he a danger to himself and to us if he don't!"

With lots of struggle though, Miroku had Inuyasha bound to the plank of wood and let's just say he wasn't happy about it.

Inuyasha growled at him now, and as best he could tried to scratch him with his claws but his attempts failed, his tiny yet deadly hands were perfectly tied down, and the rope had a spell on it so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to claw his way out of it.

Kaede tried petting his ears, but backed away in fear by the look he gave her which read Do-that-again-and-I'll-tear-you-to-shreds! Kaede still had to hold the plank down or else Inuyasha would've flipped himself over while Miroku was changing him, because if he would've flipped over a few moments ago, when he had no diaper on, the landing would've been ever unpleasant.

After 8 minutes of commotion, Inuyasha settled down a bit after he was changed, but was still kicking and making a lot of noise, but what really began to worry them was when he began banging his head really REALLY hard against the wood almost as if intent on braking it, Miroku held his head in place, since Kaede openly refused.

'When is Kagome coming back!'

Just then Shippo walked in.

"HUH! What did you guys do to Inuyasha!"

He saw Miroku and Kaede holding Inuyasha down both half's of his body while he squirmed and tried to free himself.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?"

Shippo said as he ran to his side, and held his hand, Kaede was surprised he didn't attack him and rip his arm off, but was stunned when she saw his hand hold on to Shippo's for dear life.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU MIROKU! YOU BOTH ARE SCARING A HELPLESS DEMON INFANT!"

"US! SCARING HIM!"

Miroku said as he pointed down towards Inuyasha's weeping form. Miroku had to suppress a giggle at Shippo's so called naïve comment, but Miroku had no idea how wrong he was.

"UNTIE HIM NOW!"

"But…but if we untie him he'll…."

"**_Yes,_** you'd better untie him or else I'll make the wind tunnel in your hand become no longer a problem!"

Kagome said in a murderous tone. Miroku was freaked out and quickly began undoing the knots then, watched as Inuyasha sat himself up but then fell forward and began crying a fresh batch of tears as he reached for Kagome.

Sango stood silently in the door, completely oblivious to her surroundings but she caught Miroku's eyes for a moment before quickly turning away and going into the next room, showing clear signs that she didn't want to be bothered.

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side and began rocking him back and forth and whispering words of comfort in his ears. Like any baby Inuyasha clung tightly to Kagome, taking in as much of her warmth and scent as possible incase she decided to leave again.

She looked down at her weeping baby and noticed that Inuyasha's diaper was backwards and slipping off, she took a moment to giggle, then it slipped off and she began laughing louder, Kagome tended to him quickly, this time since it was a little hot in the hut she left Inuyasha in just his diaper, but wrapped him with her blanket, his hands and feet still felt cold.

Kaede and Miroku watched as Kagome hushed the crying baby by pressing her forehead to his, and slightly nuzzling it. Kagome did the same with his nose. Kagome then inhaled the scent of Inuyasha's hair, then smoothed her face against his head and placed a few sweet kisses on his head, Inuyasha let out a happy squeal, Kagome's kisses were tickling him.

Sango had been watching the whole time from a crack in the wall, she couldn't believe how much Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship had changed, excluding the fact he was a baby, but she had never seen a more loving side of Kagome then this. But her curiosity grew as she saw Kagome undo her blouse, then she had Kaede come up to her and cover her in a blanket. Inuyasha got closer to her chest and felt his relief when he began nursing, he knew as long as she was here he'd be safe.

From Sango's view she couldn't quite tell what was going on, but had a pretty good idea what it was and wasn't to shocked that Kagome would go that far in doing anything for him.

But then she imagined herself doing that with her first child, with Miroku at her side messaging her shoulders, but she knew that this day dream might never come true, due to his womanizing habits, one moments he'd have the hots for her next moment someone else.

Sango began walking out of her room and towards Kagome, how she wished she could be in that position with her own child. But watching them made do.

Kagome looked up and smiled at Sango, Sango smiled back then Kagome returned her soft gaze towards Inuyasha, the only reason why Kagome wasn't freaked out by this whole thing was because she did it out of love and she thought this was a way of paying him back for all the times he had saved, protected, and cared for her, she knew she'd never be able to repay the debt fully but she wanted to ease it by comforting and protecting him with all she had. She would not let him down and would do anything for him.

Inuyasha finished a little while later, and was placed in a basket where Shippo was keeping him occupied while Kagome discussed a few things with Kaede.

"TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!"

Shippo shouted as he was entertaining Inuyasha, who was giggling from all of it, including the funny faces.

"…..And when you start producing less milk, then you may want to start bottle feeding him as you say, to get him used to doing that again."

"Oh so you don't think that will you know..mess him up in the head?"

"He should be fine, like all babies they eventually except the switch and go on with life as normal."

"Ok I was just wondering because you know how Inuyasha is, he's not like other babies then again, he's 20 times smarter."

Kagome got up and walked to Inuyasha's basket and just sat down with one hand supporting her face while she watched Inuyasha's expressions, Shippo had given him one of his toys, Inuyasha was biting on it kind of hard.

'He must be teething. Hopefully he won't be in too much pain.'

"Shippo I don't think it's a good Idea to give Inuyasha your toys, he might brake it."

Shippo peered up at Kagome and smiled.

"It's ok he's doing what they call teething, and he needs something to chew on, and besides I don't really play or use it anymore because I started using this when I was first doing fox tricks when I was a baby."

Kagome looked at Shippo for a moment and smiled but she still didn't want Inuyasha to have it, toys like those were special and shouldn't be tossed away like that, besides one day he may regret doing that and she didn't want that happening.

"I'm proud of what your doing Shippo but I really don't want Inuyasha ruining something that you should cherish. What if you change your mind and want to give it to your children one day what then?"

Shippo considered what she was saying but before he had time to respond he saw Kagome trying to get the toy out of Inuyasha's mouth, then his hands which was a lot harder to do, he had a pretty tight grip and Kagome found herself having to support herself from falling backwards as she pulled. That's how strong Inuyasha's grip on the toy was.

"Inuyasha give it to me!"

"NO!"

'Did he just speak! Hmm of course 'No' would be the first word he says.'

No was in fact the only word he could say at the moment because after words he resumed to babbling and grunting.

"GIVE IT!"

Inuyasha began to whine, but he wasn't really crying. One good yank and Kagome got her prize but then Inuyasha very loudly began to howl.

Sango sat in the corner quietly watching all this but was surprised at Kagome when she began crying.

"Fine! You want it here, you little brat!"

Kagome carelessly threw the toy back at Inuyasha completely oblivious to the fact that it could've hit him in the head and hurt him, but luckily he caught it in one hand and giggled happily before placing it back into his mouth.

He saw a stick on the floor and grabbed it, he thought since Kagome was throwing things at him, he assumed it was a game and tossed the stick flying clear across the room and hitting Kagome square in the back of the head as she felt a sharp pain from the impact.

She knew exactly who it was but didn't turn around when she heard him giggling, she didn't want to look at him at the moment so she didn't turn around and acknowledge him like she always did when he giggled, this freaked him out and he wondered why Kagome was acting like that, this caused him to start sobbing.

Sango came over to Inuyasha and rocked him while he wept.

"Calm down sweetie it's ok, it's ok!"

Sango cooed to Inuyasha while she kissed him a on his head.

Inuyasha didn't fuss in Sango's arms, he just liked her for some reason, but her embrace tightened a little as she held Inuyasha closer. She wondered why she felt so protective all of the sudden but then wondered if she was only doing this to fill in the empty space in her heart where her brother once resided. She tossed that thought to the wind and ran into the room where Kagome was and tried to console her sobbing friend.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at Sango but saw she was holding Inuyasha and bowed her head in shame.

"I'm s-sorry Sango it's just that….I don't know, I've got a very strong belief in cherishing what you may have left of your parents or parent, even if it's something small, and I just get sensitive when I see the objects being poorly treated."

Inuyasha only stared at her afraid to move or make a lot of noise, he was afraid she'd get upset again.

But it was the exact opposite, Kagome took notice of Inuyasha and smiled at him and opened up her arms, Sango handed Inuyasha to Kagome, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha pulling him into a sweet embrace. When Kagome held Inuyasha out in front of her she smiled again and kissed his lips, seconds later Inuyasha held the toy in front of Kagome's face, indicating that he was giving it up willingly.

"Oh Inuyasha you don't have give me this."

Kagome said and pushed his hand back, but he shoved it right back towards her, with more force then necessary.

"Really Inuyasha KEEP IT!"

Shippo walked into the room as the two were fussing.

'Still the same Kagome and Inuyasha ALWAYS fighting!'

Shippo sighed and rolled his eyes.

Shippo snatched the toy from Inuyasha's hands.

"I'll take it back then sheesh! I didn't know it was that serious!"

"He's a baby, she's a mother to him and yet they still argue!"

Shippo said to himself.

Kagome giggled at his comment, she realized he was right, she took another look at Inuyasha and smoothed his hair, then kissed him.

"Mwah love you Inuyasha!"

"You are all so young, yet so grown up sometimes it's hard to tell which one you really are!"

Kaede said as she walked out of the room.

Kagome followed them out and noticed it had stopped raining, Kagome and the others all went outside to gaze at the sky, Inuyasha seemed happy enough while he was giggling about some random thing.

Shippo watched him giggle and said aloud.

"And all that fuss for nothing!"

Hope you guys found this chap. Uh 'interesting' my head was just exploding with all these ideas for some reason, I wrote a one-shot called 'What I don't wish to see' hope you'll read it and tell me what you think of it.

Thanks for reading! And please review! Thanks to all that do!


	24. Sango goes too far

Sango goes too far

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

(((((((((((((((Review)))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha slept peacefully in Kagome's arms, while she hummed silently to herself, Miroku sat by the fire in the middle of the room with her, his face showed that of deep thought, he also looked somewhat depressed, like Inuyasha he didn't usually like to show his weak side, unless it involved women, but this time there was no playful glint in his eyes, they were now full of emotion, not the usually perverted play boy happy, but the sad and depressed glow.

"Miroku?"

He didn't answer right away.

"Miroku? Hey are you alright?"

Miroku appeared to have woken from a dream as he gained his normal composure back.

"Your thinking about Sango aren't you?"

"Yes Kagome I shall not lie to you, I admit how much of a fool I am, to have acted in such a way in front of my dear Sango."

"I wish there was something I could do! But I'm but a foolish monk, so I guess I'll have to wait till she cools down, whenever that may be."

Kagome got an idea but she wasn't doing it without a price.

"I can help but….."

Miroku looked up at Kagome with interest, he knew she could coax Sango back into a good mood anytime.

"But?"

"But, you'll have to watch Inuyasha while I'm gone, wash the clothes, cook our dinners and clean the hut."

"That doesn't sound to bad I shall willingly do it Kagome-sama!"

Kagome wasn't through with him though, she had one more thing for him to do.

"Oh and you'll have to give Inuyasha a bath, a real one, he's filthy so please try to help him get over his little phobia won't you?"

Miroku cringed at the thought of it, he saw how Inuyasha reacted by just seeing a pail of water, how did Kagome expect him to bathe him? Let alone get him near the water without him freaking out.

"Uh…Sure."

Kagome heard the hesitation in his voice and knew he wasn't exactly eager to get Inuyasha over his fear but it was in disguise another punishment for teaching a lesson.

"Mhmm…."

Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha half awake. Giving him a motherly smile, Kagome kissed his lips or rather his pacifier and gave him a nice patting on the back.

"Did my Inuyasha wake up?"

If Inuyasha had been awake enough to be listening to what she had said he probably would've rolled his eyes because of her obvious question.

Instead he responded by touching Kagome's mouth, while looking at her with sleepy eyes.

Usually when he woke up like this usually this happened.

"Inuyasha…"

"Waaaahh!"

"Oh Inuyasha you got a wet diapy?"

Inuyasha looked as if he was about to answer but he continued crying.

"Inuyasha it's ok! It's ok shh, relax I've got you."

Kagome ran her finger along his pudgy face, while doing so Inuyasha quickly took a firm hold on her finger while leaning into it and whimpering like a little puppy while kicking his feet around.

"Ok ok! Settle down I'll change you sheesh! I didn't know it was that serious!"

"Miroku I'll be back Inuyasha's wet."

"I understand I'll just wait here."

Kagome disappeared behind the room 'divider' which was real large, and just the right size for a person to change behind.

The truth was though that Inuyasha had had a nightmare, and being a baby he didn't know what half the things in it were, because of his limited knowledge of the world.

The few things he did know where his friends Sango Miroku and Shippo, Kagome was the central figure of his world, because he felt relaxed, content, and happy, but most important loved around her, even if he was scared of something just seeing her face calmed him down.

And if he wanted something all he had to do was scream and someone would pick him up and rock him until he settled down and the person had time to guess what it was that he wanted. That method was getting real old for him, he wished he could make sounds, real sounds like everyone else but every time he tried no syllables came out, and when he tried everyone around would coo to him how good and smart he was even though he didn't do anything.

What Inuyasha looked forward to everyday was hearing Kagome's laughter and seeing her smile.

But her voice calmed him, he loved hearing her talk and watch her mouth move, that's why he liked touching her mouth, even though it was hard for her to talk with Inuyasha gripping onto her mouth, her speech came out funny and Inuyasha found this humorous.

One Inuyasha's favorite things about Kagome was what all babies enjoy from their providers is their milk, only to him Kagome's milk is sweet, also for some reason helps replenish his strength by outstanding percentages, and soothes his quench for thirst, but is distressed when she runs out.

Kagome's soft body is just an added bonus for him, he always enjoyed sitting outside while laying in Kagome's arms covered in a blanket that carries her scent, while sucking on his pacifier while watching Kagome's movements, when she would bend down her hair would tickle his face, and cause him to smile and giggle which Kagome found adorable, he loved causing her to smile and laugh, it made him feel good that he was making the person who cared for him happy.

"All done Inuyasha! Now come on sleepy head it's time to go night night!"

Kagome said to Inuyasha, and in return Inuyasha yawned, Kagome brought him closer to her body while she rocked him back to sleep.

Miroku stared at the once again peacefully sleeping baby, and shuddered at how much of a pain he could truly be, but Miroku realized he was sweet all the same.

Bidding Kagome good night, he decided he'd better get as much sleep as possible he was going to need it!

The next morning Miroku woke up to seeing Inuyasha chewing furiously at a melon, he thought he was going to hurt himself, Miroku tried removing the melon from his hands, then mouth, but like a dog he growled and had a tight grip on it like a dog would a chew toy, Miroku fell backwards on his behind, but decided not to give up.

Miroku tightened his grip on the melon and took one good yank and made both him and Inuyasha loose their footing. Inuyasha flew in the air and landed on his back, while Miroku hit the wall and then crashed into a barrel of water where his butt got stuck.

He tried standing up but the weight of the barrel weighed too much, each time he tried getting up he failed both miserable and in a very humiliating way.

Inuyasha on the other hand was getting a real kick out of all this, he kept laughing and pointing at Miroku until he remembered the pain in his mouth, then he began crying very loudly.

Kagome appeared in the room a second later. She looked on the floor and saw the distressed Inuyasha throwing a temper tantrum while biting hard down on his own fingers.

Then she saw Miroku caught in the barrel with a melon in his hand, the same melon that had kept Inuyasha pacified. Kagome had a pretty pissed off look in her eyes when she turned towards Miroku, he cringed in fear and tried escaping out the door but when he did he lost his balance and rolled back in side, then fell at Kagome's feet.

Seeing the look in her eyes Kagome raised her pan above her head and was ready to deliver the blow.

"Kagome! Please NO!"

BANG

"Ohh………"

Miroku groaned while half conscious on the floor.

Kagome picked Inuyasha back up and gave him back his melon, after which he latched hopelessly back on to it.

Kagome carried Inuyasha in the next room where Sango was, Sango smiled sweetly at Inuyasha while he gurgled happily at her, he took the melon out of his mouth and offered it to Sango, while still smiling.

"Inuyasha! No, Sango if you want I'll get you another one in a moment."

Sango cooed to Inuyasha while he was giggling at the faces she was making.

Inuyasha began reaching for her to hold him, Kagome handed Sango Inuyasha, he may be a hanyo baby but he was still very picky about who held him like a regular baby, which meant he could be asking for someone else to hold him, but then once in their arms he could start crying like crazy.

"How's my favorite baby boy?"

Sango said in a deep voice, while belly kissing him, he enjoyed those a lot.

After a minute Sango's face lost most of it's happiness and gained a more serious expression, as she gathered Inuyasha closer to her body and rocked him.

"Sango? You ok?"

"Fine."

Sango said this a little to fast, feeling Kagome's gaze on her she began to cry, she tucked Inuyasha's head underneath hers and cried into his hair.

"Oh Sango….."

Kagome wrapped her arms around the weeping Sango doing whatever she could to comfort her. Not to long after Inuyasha began crying because he thought he did something wrong.

"Waaahh!"

"Oh Inuyasha….Shhh!"

Kagome was about to pick him up when Sango requested if she could hold him still, Kagome didn't argue, apparently Inuyasha was acting as a human stress reliever.

"I'm sorry Kagome it's just….he reminds me so much of K-Kohaku!"

Sango began crying more, by mentioning his name, Kagome understood how much she was suffering and having Inuyasha around her was making her feel better. (Never thought she'd say that!)

'Inuyasha can be so sweet and caring especially as a baby! 'giggles' Maybe if I get Sango to help Miroku baby sit Inuyasha, then that would be the perfect opportunity for the two to make up and then I CAN GO HOME AND FINISH MY TESTS! KAGOME YOU'RE A GENIUS!'

Kagome did a victory dance in her head.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

Kagome told her everything and Sango agreed but wasn't to eager to have to face Miroku.

But other then that the plan was flawless.

Kagome put Inuyasha down for a nap and let Sango hold him while sleeping, Miroku stood a respectable distance away.

"Take care of him while I'm gone! I'll be back soon!"

Kagome walked towards the well and went back to her time.

Sango took a look down at the sleeping Inuyasha, and continued rocking him while smiling softly, Miroku couldn't get enough of the look on Sango's face, only he imagined her holding their first, for a second it seemed so real but then he sighed sadly and realized it was never going to happen no matter how much he wanted it, he knew Sango would never agree to something like that, he didn't want to die a lonely man but pretty much saw that as a likely possibility.

"What do we do with him now?"

Miroku questioned breaking the peaceful silence.

"Wouldn't you know monk? Since you seem to want every women within the mild to bear your child? You'd think you'd know a bit more on babies!"

"Your right, how foolish of me…."

Miroku responded sadly as he left Sango's side. Sango was surprised he admitted to himself he didn't know a WHOLE LOT on babies, but he was a caring father figure when he wanted to be, Sango had just now figured this out but she didn't think her words had hurt him that much to make him sulk.

"Well it looks like you have everything handled here, it doesn't seem as if you need me….so I'll take my leave."

Miroku sounded even sadder this time, Sango was beginning to feel sorry for him, the guilt quickly forged into anger, she was not about to let him get out of this so easily.

"Miroku! Get back here this is BOTH of our responsibilities! Besides since you know so little of children this is the perfect opportunity for you to practice!"

Miroku didn't hear her though he was too far away and too depressed to pay attention.

"MIROKU!"

"Waaaahhh!"

"Huh? Inuyasha shhh it's ok, I'm ok, nothings wrong!"

Both of them knew that she was lying, Inuyasha was no idiot, he could still sense when people were lying.

Inuyasha, babbled something, Sango began to catch on and told him once again she was fine, Miroku obviously had sadness radiating off of his aura, Sango asked Inuyasha not to give him such a hard time.

He was going to TRY, nothing was guaranteed with him.

Miroku walked back to Sango as soon as he heard Inuyasha crying, he picked him up from Sango's arms, rocked him a bit, then checked to see if he was wet.

'Ok good he's not wet…yet!'

'God help me when he is!'

"What's the matter with you Miroku?"

'He's probably spacing out again, and I bet I know what he's thinking about too!'

'Why is she giving me that cold stare? Is there a stain on my robes?'

Miroku thought while all of the sudden looking at himself. But this only made Sango even more upset.

'Oh great! Now he thinks I'm checking him out, and now he can't get enough of looking at himself now, what an idiot!'

'I wonder if Sango will except my gift I've been saving, I wanted to save it for a more special occasion but I suppose now would be an appropriate time.'

Inuyasha looked back and forth at Sango and Miroku and took note of there expressions, so many things he wished he could understand, but then he just realized something, and now he thought even of himself as an 'idiot' that he didn't notice Kagome was gone. He had been crying earlier simply because he wanted to, but now he had a reason to cry and he did.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Both Miroku and Sango were jerked out of there thoughts as Inuyasha began kicking the monk in the chest while screaming his head off.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH HIM?"

Sango shouted over all the crying.

"I DON'T KNOW, HE WAS FINE A MINUTE AGO!"

Miroku bellowed back while trying his hardest to stay sane over all the painfully high screaming.

"WELL DO SOMETHING!"

"I'VE GOT NO IDEA HOW TO CALM THIS CRAZY BABY DOWN!"

Sango didn't like how Miroku was referring to Inuyasha.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HIM HE'S NOT CRAZY! HE'S ACTUALLY MORE LOVABLE AND GREAT TO BE AROUND, MORE THEN I'LL EVER HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOU MONK!"

As the shouting continued Inuyasha only screamed louder, you'd think at the pitch he was screaming at his voice would've cracked but NOOO!

"GOOD LUCK WITH HAVING CHILDREN! I BET THEY'LL ALL GROW UP TO BE LECTCHES SUCH AS YOU AND ONE DAY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM GET SUCKED UP THREW THERE OWN FUCKEN 'CURSED' HANDS!"

Silence followed even Inuyasha stopped screaming, Miroku stared at Sango with an eye popping expression, he knew she disliked him but, he didn't think she hated him this much to say something like that to his face, he was hurt, more hurt then he had ever been before, his heart had just shattered into pieces in this moment.

Sango saw the shock and sadness in his eyes, and realized she had gone WAY too far.

"M-Miroku I'm….sorry I didn't mean it!"

She tried to touch him, but Miroku flinched at her touch, for him to do that, she really did some damage.

"Miroku?"

"……"

He gave Sango a stare so blank it scared her, to prove he was still alive, Miroku transferred Inuyasha to Sango's arms, then turned around like a zombie and ran.

"MIROKUUUUU!"

Sango shouted, but after he disappeared from her sight, she could clearly see he wasn't coming back, she dropped to the ground with Inuyasha held close to her chest as she had a break down.

"Why? WHY? Why did I say such things about him? He didn't deserve it! He may be a letch at times but no one deserves what I just did to him! I'M HORRIBLE AND COLD!"

Sango shouted before breaking into another chorus of wails.

Inuyasha laid silently against Sango, feeling her body shacking, shacking a little to much for his comfort, he knew if he didn't calm her down, she would probably get sick, Inuyasha began to purr like a cat would only different in a way, while running his hands along Sango's hair, he really liked the touch so that added to his messaging abilities.

Sango slowly SLOWLY calmed down, she looked at Inuyasha who had a concerned look on his face, she smiled a teary smile as she leaned towards his face to kiss him, then hug him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Inuyasha! Thank you…I needed that…I'm…ok."

Inuyasha frowned at her when she said that, he knew all to well that she was lying.

"Ok I'm sorry…maybe I'm not ok."

Inuyasha's expression returned to a neutral one again as he wiped a stray tear off of Sango's face, after which she began sniffling and hiccupping a little.

"Come on let's go home."

Sango said plainly as she got up and carried Inuyasha back to the village. Sango decided to make a quick stop to the tree, she knew that back when Inuyasha used to upset her all the time, she'd go here or the hot springs for comfort, she thought maybe she'd do that later, she hopped Inuyasha would be in the mood for that.

Sango gave the tree a questionable gaze as she looked up at the ever green leaves and the sun rays which peeked through the branches, all of a sudden she felt some what happy, she also felt at ease with herself, as in she didn't hate herself as much while standing underneath the tree's branches. Then she saw it, the mark which bound Inuyasha to the tree for 50 years, she didn't feel the same pain Kagome felt every time she looked at it but did feel sorrow for him none the less.

Inuyasha looked at the tree as well and couldn't help but feel such a familiarity and connection to the tree, the feeling got stronger as he saw the dent in the tree where he hung, he felt a sharp pain where his heart was for a moment but as soon as the pain came it was gone, he didn't even have time to cry about it, but still did anyway.

"Waaaaahh!"

"Huh? What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Sango bounced the baby up and down in her arms while softly cooing to him, this seemed to be working, soon the smile returned to his face, Sango thought he was simply too adorable, how could someone so cute, sweet and loving grow up to be so arrogant and 'Inuyasha like'?

Inuyasha sighed sadly and leaned against Sango's chest while sucking his thumb since they had left his pacifier at the hut. Sango saw the sadness in his eyes, he was thinking about Kagome, she felt real sorry for him, she could relate how he felt.

"_Daddy? Daddy?"_

_A young make up free Sango stood in front of her father as she smiled a toothy grin._

_The smile grew when he father fixed his gaze on her, Sango smiled as she noticed the bundle nestled in his arms, gurgling softly while actively waving his tiny arms around._

"_Daddy! Is that my new baby brother?"_

_Her father sadly nodded, Sango wondered why he appeared so sad, he had always wanted a boy, shouldn't he be happy right now?_

"_Where's mommy at? I want to tell her how thankful I am for blessing us with him!"_

"_Sango…"_

"…_And tell her how I'll take care of him and…Daddy why are you crying?"_

"_Sango!"_

_Sango's father took her into his arms while still holding the baby, which fussed a little due to the addition added to his arms._

_Sango was real scared because her father never cried! And if he was crying whatever it was must be bad!_

"_Daddy? What's going on? Why are you crying?"_

_No response._

"_Is mommy ok?"_

"_Where's mommy a…"_

_Sango stopped as she saw 4 villagers carry a covered body out of her house on a plank, which was heading in the direction of the hut which was used for temporarily storing the dead until a proper burial could be given._

"_Daddy…?"_

_Sango said while tears began to form in her eyes, for a little girl she was catching on pretty quickly._

"_Mommy…"_

"_Mommy's in heaven now…"_

_Sango froze as she took in her father's words, she couldn't believe she was gone, it couldn't be true…no she had to see for herself. Sango pushed herself out of her father's arms and ran, despite her father's protests._

"_MOMMY!"_

_Sango shouted while crying._

_Sango ran straight to her parents room, she saw signs of her brother's birth but her mother was no where to be seen, panicked shook her, as she began to realize that maybe that person that was being carried out of her house was her mother._

_She wasn't through yet though, due to her age she still needed more prove of these harsh realities._

"_MOMMY? MOOMMMY!"_

_Sango shouted as she ran inside the hut, the villagers who had carried her in gave the little girl sympathetic stares, as the watched the child un wrap the cloth that covered her, all to soon though Sango realized it was her mother, and cried and cried, her father came in, he wrapped his arms around his daughter as he pried her away from her mother's body._

_Sango cried into her father's chest, Sango's father thought this was no place for a baby or his Sango for that matter he left the baby in the care of a village women, who had recently lost a baby but had so generously offered to feed him._

"_Sango…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…your mother was just tired…but she lived long enough to give birth to Kohaku…"_

"_Kohaku? Is that my brother's name?"_

_Her father gave her a small smile as he nodded._

"_It was one of your mother's last wishes and that…she wanted you to be strong, she doesn't want you to be weak like she was but I don't believe that was true, for she had enough strength to give birth to Kohaku and for that I'm grateful but it was her wish for you to become…"_

"_Become what daddy?"_

"…_a demon slayer…"_

_Sango had seen her father fight a few times, personally the things he did scared her, and it wasn't exactly on the top of her lists of things to do as an adult, but for her mother she would over come her fears and be strong both physically and emotionally, from this day forward she was no longer the little girl Sango, but she was now Sango the demon slayer._

"_Yes father I will, I shall be the best girl demon slayer ever!"_

_Her father smiled at the determination in her voice._

'_Just like her mother, always fighting even if she was scared.'_

"_I believe that some day that shall be so!"_

_Sango smiled at her father and leaned close to him as the two embraced for the longest time._

'_Baby brother I shall protect you, even when your time shall come someday to join us!'_

Tears came to Sango's eyes as she thought about this, she realized she had failed in her commitment to protect him, but then realized there was still hope that he could be saved and this is what kept her going each day, this is why she never gave up, because of that vow she took all those years ago.

'I shall never give up on you Kohaku, I will save you some how!'

"Grmm Mhhmm!"

Inuyasha babbled, Sango had been staring off into space for at least 5 minutes, he wondered if she was ok, Sango looked down and smiled, Inuyasha returned it, he felt a finger rubbing underneath his chin, Sango was tickling him, Inuyasha began to cutely of course giggle, Sango joined in.

'Kohaku I hope you are well, I will continue to protect you even if I'm not around, but I shall protect you as well Inuyasha, you are as dear to me as Kohaku!'

Sango leaned down and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and head while blowing playfully Inuyasha laughed louder enjoying the contact, he forgot all about missing Kagome.

Sango had in turn forgotten why she had come there for the moment also, but in time would remember what had caused her current grief but Inuyasha would be there to make sure her sadness wouldn't over come her.

**_the end_**

_**Psych!**_

_**It's like my friends annoying yet relief bringing quote 'Just kidding!'**_

**_(I don't know why but i just HAD to do that!)_**

Anyway sorry for the slow update I was in Michigan for a few days and just got back, also I had a bit of writer's block hate to admit it but my head once again began flowing with ideas, I hope you enjoyed them and next chapter will be about Miroku's story.

Don't forget to review peoples!

Adios!


	25. Full summary of Inu story

_**Full summary**_

**_Inuyasha_** the once fiery tempered ego maniac hanyo is now a babbling, cute and yes cuddly baby, who appears helpless but really isn't all that he seems, admitting his love to Kagome was only the beginning

(before he transformed into a baby thanks to Naraku)

But do the two of them really know what it's like to love **_for real?_**

_**Will this whole situation test their love to the limit?**_

Inuyasha helping all his friends with their problems? One would wonder due to his rep. How this could be?

As time goes by the mystery of Inuyasha's appearance and various other situations will reveal themselves.


	26. Miroku's story

Miroku's story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

(((((((((((Review))))))))))

And thank you to all those of you who have reviewed it really brightens the days in my dull life and helps me in making this story better!

Miroku walked mutely through the village and rice fields, since he was a monk it was considered honorable to have both the opportunity to flirt with one such as himself and maybe indeed have the chance to bear the monk's child, or have some sort of sexual relationship but in a monk's teaching it was the very opposite.

"OHHHHH mooooonk!"

A girl with a bandanna like cap covering her head and to what would've been Miroku's delight her skirt was tired to her shirt, and she was flirtatiously waving at Miroku, desperately trying to catch his eye, completely oblivious as to how depressed he looked.

"MIIISTER PRRRRIEEST!"

Another cried.

'Hmm I've never realized how dumb some women can be, she can't see that I'm a monk?'

"Hey want to see a little more of my legs?"

The first women giggled while lifting her skirt up a little more, if her father would've seen she would've been severely beaten.

Miroku would've normally been on his knees in a second popping his famous question but this time he couldn't care less.

Miroku merely glared at her and told her to not show off in such a way in public, this was shocking coming from Miroku, more of a shock to the women because they had heard that he was famous for being a lecturer.

He turned his face around and saw more women staring. Until he sighed and had enough and just continued on his way.

Among these women however, one wiser kinder looking yet young girl dropped her baskets in the water, and ran up to the monk just before disappearing out of site, she had noticed something gold fall out of his robes and into the water, she had quickly retrieved it just before any one else's greedy hands got hold of it.

"Monk! Monk?"

Miroku sighed heavily but stopped, he may not have wanted to talk to anyone at the moment but that didn't excuse him from being the gentlemen.

"Monk, excuse me but you dropped this and I thought you'd want it back."

Miroku turned around and looked the women in the eye for a moment, she had beautiful sparkling eyes as blue and beautiful as the heavens themselves, he began resuming to his old ways but then stopped himself.

'Wow…I'd really like to take this women to bed…wait I must stop this is what got me in trouble in the first place, I must resist all temptations!'

"….Oh and by the way my name is Mizaki, but you probably needn't remember my name monk."

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm just a little spaced out today and Mizaki was it? A beautiful name that suits you well!"

Mizaki blushed and uttered a quiet yet sincere thank you.

Mizaki handed the necklace to Miroku, but he clasped her hand before she let go,

"Oh…"

Miroku stared at her and his hand for a moment, her limp pale graceful looking yet slightly callused hand was harmless compared to his hand with a void where there was no return.

'No….even if I was to find someone, they wouldn't deserve it, me leaving them one day because of the curse, no I won't have it! I won't let any women suffer immense grief because I burdened them with my cursed hand!'

Miroku noticed he still had her hand, he gasped and quickly tore his hand from hers.

"I'm…sorry I just sort of spaced out again, I believe I need to rest."

"Wait monk, I know of a good and peaceful place where you can rest."

"Really you do? Great I guess I'll follow you."

Mizaki smiled and led the way.

"Oh Inuyasha, if….if only I hadn't been so cruel, he probably wouldn't have run off like that! He's taken so many whacks and slaps from me, he took each one willingly it appeared but in reality I guess it only served to build the stress up inside of him….WAAAAHH I'M SO STUPID!"

"WAAAAHHH!"

Because Sango was crying again, now Inuyasha joined her, he still hated seeing girls cry, but since he was a baby if he saw a girl cry, he cried with them.

Sango looked up to see Inuyasha crying.

"Huh? Inuyasha what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sango checked his diaper, still dry, then tried feeding him a twizzler, Kagome had given them a few treats earlier. But he wasn't hungry either.

'Wait he's not wet, hungry or real well needy at the moment so then is he really crying because I'm crying? Man how sensitive can Inuyasha get?'

Sango looked down at the still weeping Inuyasha, Sango wiped her tears on her sleeve while smiling softly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha it's ok don't cry."

Inuyasha stopped crying for a moment to see if she was still crying, he saw Sango smiling at him, he smiled a toothy grin back while waving his arms around and babbling.

"Inuyasha!"

Sango lifted Inuyasha's shirt up and gave him a belly kiss, which he enjoyed a lot.

After Inuyasha wanted to get down and crawl, Sango was a little reluctant to do so, but what's the worst that could happen right?

"Inuyasha! Come back!"

Sango didn't realize that Inuyasha could crawl almost as fast as a person can run.

A hill came into view, Inuyasha saw Sango running towards him with her arms outstretched, Inuyasha smiled, giggled and put one of his hands up to wave at her before he leaned back and appeared to be falling off a large cliff.

"INUYASHA!"

Sango shouted but when she got to the spot where he had fallen, to her relief and annoyance she saw Inuyasha rolling happily down the hill, while getting more and more dirty, but before his happy moment was over he landed into a puddle of mud and to Sango's dismay, rolled around some more and practically buried himself in it while happily giggling.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?"

Completely oblivious to Sango's tone and language, he squealed a happy reply.

"AIIYYYYEE! Heh heh!"

"Inu…."

Sango was about to shout more but was overcome by Inuyasha's cuteness, especially when Inuyasha squished some mud between his little toes and wiggled them, this may have appeared a bit gross to some people but to Sango it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

"Oh no! Look at you! Your covered in that nasty mud!"

Inuyasha acknowledged that comment by giggling and picking up a clump of mud and waving it in Sango's face, she backed up before he began throwing it at her.

'Great now I'm going to have to bathe him, Miroku was supposed to help me with that….I guess I won't be seeing him around here anytime soon though…'

Inuyasha stopped giggling when he noticed Sango's change in scent, and smelled some salt around her eyes, Sango noticed he stopped giggling and looked at his face, Inuyasha looked into her eyes and read exactly what she was thinking and gave her an interesting look for a baby.

"WHAD'DYA MEAN APOLOGIZE?"

Sango blurted out unintentionally.

"What am I saying of course he deserves an apology but then right after I'll do so he'll go running off to the next passing women and forget all about me."

Inuyasha still kept the look on his face.

"OK ok! Fine! I'll do it, but what if he doesn't talk to me? What if he doesn't even want to look at me? What then?"

Inuyasha sat still knowing Sango would figure it out on her own.

"I guess I can give him his space then, hopefully he'll be willing to talk."

'I would've forgiven someone who wished an ill fate on my children, so why should he forgive me?'

Sango's thoughts were interrupted when she looked down, Inuyasha was reaching for her, obviously wanting to be held.

'Great now he wants to be carried, how am I going to pull this off without dirtying my self along with him?'

While looking down though, Sango noticed her green wrap around skirt.

'I suppose I can use that but it was mother's….'sigh' I wash it frequently anyway and mother would be proud if I was putting it to some real use other then looks.'

Sango began untying the dress, Inuyasha saw Sango 'undressing' herself, he squealed and put his hands over his eyes like he was hiding form something.

"Hmph!"

Sango pouted, she was a little offended that Inuyasha thought her body was 'disgusting' but that wasn't the case at all, when Kagome used to undress she usually asked him to cover his eyes or look a way, to avoid any embarrassing or humiliating situations and questions.

"Ok Inuyasha 'sigh' the terror is over you can stop shielding your eyes from my disgusting body!"

To Sango's further annoyance he sighed with relief, Sango grunted something, but once again she got the very wrong idea, Inuyasha was simply sighing because he was getting dizzy from squeezing his eyes shut so tight then covering them on top of that, you can sometimes get a small headache from that.

He was a little loopy from the dizziness, he started giggling and started waving his arms around while loosing his balance, until he fell backwards while having a dazed far off look in his eyes, while now he was even more dirty.

"'God help me!' Come here Inuyasha."

Sango gently and carefully wrapped Inuyasha in the green wrap, Inuyasha was trying to suck his muddy thumb, Sango slapped his hand, a small mistake that made Inuyasha start crying.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Sango remembered she had his pacifier and gave him that.

"There! Is that better?"

Inuyasha gave a small yawn and moan before turning over in his blanket and snuggling into Sango's body for warmth. Sango knew he was doing this because he was an infant but this was still Inuyasha and she'd never thought she'd see the day he'd swallow this much pride and rely on warmth from some one he was in battle with and has constant arguments with. (Besides Kagome)

'Damn his cuteness!'

Inuyasha began his even breathing rhythm that symbolized he was asleep.

"Oh he's so cute!"

'Ok so he's really REALLY cute but I've got to focus, ok now where would Miroku go is the question?'

'Maybe where there are lots of women perhaps? Ok Sango stop thinking so negative of Miroku, that's what made him leave in the first place, so ok hmm….maybe he took a walk passed the rice fields?'

'There's women there too….Quit it Sango! But then maybe he did go there to have time to himself, it is kind of a secluded area, or maybe someone from there has seen him, yeah that's it I'll go down there first.'

"So why are you doing this far out anyway monk? Forgive me but you seemed quite sad and down about something."

Miroku stopped walking and looked down while keeping quiet.

"Would you feel better if you talked about it?"

"'Sigh', I was running away I guess you can say."

"Running from what exactly?"

Now Miroku had Mizaki's full attention, from the way he carried himself he didn't seem like the type that would run from anything really.

"A women."

'Ok so he's a monk and he's got a concubine? No from his tone and appearance his feelings towards her seem to run much deeper.'

"Are the two of you really close?"

Miroku wasn't quite sure how to answer that question, he had saved Sango's life and put his life on the line several times for her, but it was like second nature though, he didn't do it to impress he did it simply because he cared, he cared so much he'd die and for her and remain heirless.

He wasn't quite sure how to translate these thoughts into the exact right words.

Then again they did have somewhat of a tolerable friendship, or truce that allowed them to coexist peacefully, but often that line was broken when Miroku would rub his hand against Sango's bottom.

"Well I guess you could say we had somewhat of a healthy association, though sometimes I would get her upset out of an act of my hand, then she'd be mad for a little while after, but I've never seen her lash out at me like the way she did today and I'm worried that I've been that upsetting/ a disturbance in her life, I kind of was upset at first when she wished an ill fate on any children I may have had, but I forgive her, her outburst made me realize reality, reality in which I will probably never be able to provide myself an heir and that gives me much grief."

"So you think that when you are constantly pursuing women is what is hurting her the most?"

Miroku turned and gave Mizaki a shocked look.

"Sorry, I don't know if I should necessarily call it a gift but I inherited partially my grandmother's 'seeing eye'."

"Oh I see, I've only met a few people who possess the gift of sight, it's a pleasure to meet one I might say."

Mizaki blushed and brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Since you have to the sight I suppose you already know the rest of the story then."

Mizaki nodded.

"Oh so then you that I'm a…"

"Yes you're a first class womanizer."

Miroku sweat dropped at how hard she laid it down yet gently at the same time.

"Yes I know that, but I'm trying to overcome that habit in order to win over Sango's heart."

"I can see that you really do love her, but you should really yes keep that habit of yours under control, but at the same time not push things to fast because Sango is what most would call a late bloomer and you have to be patient, in time she will blossom like the rest of the petals on the tree and come out as the most beautiful and colorful of the lot."

Miroku hadn't realized that someone in this region possessed such wisdom.

Miroku began to tell Mizaki the full story.

"_Miroku, come here for a moment I want to talk to you."_

_A very proud yet gentle looking monk with robes fluttering gracefully in the wind called to his son._

_Immediately a boy wearing simple dark green robe who was playing with some pebbles skipped over to the monk._

"_Miroku, I've something to show you."_

_The boy's face lit up as he saw his father had a gift for him, he was not greedy for material objects but enjoyed the times he did get them._

_As the sun rays peaked over the mountain the monk's hand appeared to be glistening with golden rays like the color of the sun themselves._

"_Ohh.."_

_Miroku gaped at what his father held in his hand, there were a few characters on it as well, he was amazed that his father had held such an object._

"_Miroku I want you to have this, it belonged to your mother and it was very special to the both of us and I hope that you shell cherish this as your treasure as well."_

_The monk carefully handed the necklace to Miroku who held it gently with both hands as if it would break under the slightest pressure._

"_Father it's beautiful…This really belonged to mother?"_

_The monk smiled and replied._

"_Yes my son it did, but it's beauty is envious to that of your mother's, I'm giving this to you as a memory of her and in hopes that when it is time for you to find someone to bear an heir, I hope this women shall be special and you will present this to her showing how special she truly is my boy."_

_The boy gave a small bow before replying,_

"_Yes father I shall, I shall cherish it forever and make sure the women I marry does as well!"_

_The monk gave a more fatherly smile and embraced Miroku._

'_I hope Miroku's life shall be more cheerful then mine was and will ever be, for I fear my time is coming close…damn this cursed hand!'_

"_Miroku remember when I leave this world one day, just make sure you find someone, someone who truly makes you happy…don't just be with her out of lust, but make sure you truly love her even if she doesn't love you right away I'm sure you'll figure it out."_

"_Yes father, I don't know how one could be with another without loving them first."_

'_You'll find out someday.'_

"_Miroku come inside we've got company."_

_Mushin called out, Miroku's father urged him to go inside, for the oncoming danger was approaching and he did not want his boy to witness what was about to happen._

"_Mushin?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_Mushin replied while drinking a pot of sake bigger then his head._

"_Where is father at?"_

"_I'm uh not sure right now but look at all these women that have come here just to entertain us all."_

_The geisha that had entered the temple were flirtatiously waving their fans around while showing off their blackened teeth, Miroku found their acts boring a gruesome, unknown to the Mushin and his friends Miroku snuck off._

"_Father? Father?"_

_Miroku called out in the eerily silent yard._

_Miroku was trained enough to know something was up without needing any sounds or objects to tell him so._

_Then all of a sudden his suspicions were confirmed, a horde of demons came from the sky and appeared to be coming right at him, he thought he was doomed but then a cloaked figure stepped in front of him._

"_KAZANA!"_

_A powerful voice boomed, Miroku looked up and realized it was his father._

"_MIROKU RUN AWAY GO BACK TO THE TEMPLE!"_

_Miroku obeyed and ran as fast as he could, he knew his father was strong and powerful, he'd live this one out just like every other time._

_Mushin stepped outside and realized his father's plan for secrecy had failed since his son was outside._

"_MIROKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"_

"_Father's battling those demons!"_

_Mushin looked out in the distance and realized he was using the wind tunnel._

'_His time is drawing near, poor boy will be fatherless in a matter of minutes.'_

_Miroku could see his father sucking up the demons at first but then the wind got stronger and he saw the wind completely surrounding his father and the demons hiding them from view, to this point Miroku began to get worried, he noticed the wind getting more and more powerful by the second._

"_Huh? 'what's happening to father?'_

_Miroku wanted a closer look, he began jogging towards the spot where his father stood._

_Things looked more bad as he got closer he began to cry out for his father as he realized his father was in trouble._

"_FATHER! FATHER NOOOO!"_

"_Let me go Mushin!"_

"_Miroku stay back! If you get to close you'll get sucked up too!"_

"_FATHEEEERRR!"_

_In the next moment the demons along with his father vanished into thin air._

'_No NO this can't be happening father is…is gone…'_

_Miroku cried for hours after that allowing no one to console him._

"That's how I came to be the lecher I am today, I'm promised my father that I would find the women I truly loved, not for lust but for love and love alone."

"Wow, I only can wish you luck Miroku."

"Oh so you've figured out my name have you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm your good!"

Mizuki smiled and gave a small laugh.

'I think he's close by.'

'Oh Miroku please don't be so mad at me!'

Sango was in very close to his location until she heard voices.

"I thank you for your company it really has helped."

"Your welcome Miroku, anytime you have a problem I'm not to far from lady Kaede's hut."

"I am very grateful I shall try to visit soon, if I'm nearby."

Sango began to get that all to familiar jealous pang, especially when Miroku bent down and kissed Mizaki's hand, then she jumped forward and hugged Miroku.

'Look at him the way he's embracing her….and he's not groping her, does that mean he's not attracted or….'sigh' he probably has learned self control and can express himself to a women he likes without doing what he did to me. Miroku does this women really mean more to you then I?'

Mizaki sensed Sango in the bushes and bid Miroku a quick goodbye and quickly disappeared into the woods.

Miroku sensed someone too and positioned into defensive mode.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Sango slowly emerged from the bushes, with a somewhat scared expression, for several moments nothing was said as the two stared at each other, until Sango had enough and ran away while crying again.

Miroku had no idea why Sango had showed up but he decided to follow her because what ever it was it must've been important.

Getting hit by a few tree branches and almost falling on stray tree twigs on the ground, Miroku caught up with Sango just in time as he saw he sitting on a tree stump crying her eyes out while holding Inuyasha close.

"Sango?"

Miroku called out softly.

"Sango what's the matter are you hurt? What happened?"

Sango continued sobbing for a few more moments until Miroku offered her his handkerchief, she gratefully excepted it a blew.

"Sango now please tell me what's the matter."

Sango looked at his face and cried some more the look in his eyes was so soft and forgiving it was too much, it filled her with so much guilt.

"Oh Sango…."

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and offered his warmth, Sango rested her head against his heart, loving the sound of it and knowing he was alive at this moment. Sango held on to Miroku for dear life, silently saying how sorry she was, Miroku remained silent and let Sango cry until she looked up into his eyes and saw all his sadness, more tears developed in her eyes but she refused to brake the contact.

"Miroku…..if you can find it in your heart to forgive me…I know what I said was hurtful and foolish, all I can say is I'm sorry and should've never said that, no one deserves that much hurt in which I inflicted upon you….I'll understand if you remain mad at me or choose to hate me, I deserve it."

Sango climbed out of his arms and sat on her knees while looking down and waiting for his reply.

"Sango…..I could never stay mad at you…..there is nothing that could make me hate you or think so low of you Sango."

Sango's head shot up as she took in Miroku's words, tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Miroku got up and walked towards Sango, he bent down to her level, Miroku reached under her chin and lifted her head up to face him, he smiled softly and generously wiped her tears up with the sleeve of his robe.

"Sango….please show me your smiling face, I want nothing more then I see it, for I miss the real you!"

"Miroku…."

Sango smiled wider then she had expected while still crying, she noticed Miroku still had his hand under her chin, he also seemed to be getting closer or rather he was pulling her closer until there lips met, at first it started out gentle and slow but then surprisingly Sango was the one who contributed to burning more passion into the kiss as she clearly showed she was just as hungry for this as he was, both of their tongues and saliva were acting as their own comforting warmth and lubricant.

"OOOOOOHH!"

Inuyasha squealed as he began clapping proudly and kicking his feet around.

He was happy the two had made up, but what caused his squeal was the scent of the growing arousal.

"Come on let's head back, I think someone needs a bath!"

Miroku said while pointing his head in Inuyasha's direction.

"What is that stuff he's covered in?"

"Mud."

"Ah I see, and wait isn't that blanket your…..uh.."

"Yes Miroku it is."

"Uh heh heh…"

Miroku was resisting the urge to look down, Sango noticed his determination to resist.

"'sigh' Go head Miroku, you can look down."

Miroku took one glance then quickly looked back up, Sango was wondering why he was still resisting even after granted permission to look down.

"Miroku it's fine you don't have to keep the ego running…don't be like Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's head shot up when he heard his name being called, Sango and Miroku laughed when he did this, Miroku patted his head, Sango rubbed his ears a bit, since awake Inuyasha began reaching for Sango's hair and tugged on it a bit, Sango leaned down and kissed Inuyasha silently thanking him for everything.

Miroku laughed some more but accidentally looked down and Sango's bottom half caught his gaze for a moment, until he crashed into a tree and fell backwards.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Inuyasha laughed really loud when he saw Miroku fall, he knew why he had fallen so that made it funnier.

Sango swallowed a few giggles but easily overcame those because she was worried if he was hurt.

"Miroku? Miroku are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"Yes…I'm fine now do me a favor won't you and help me up."

"Sure thing Miroku."

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist he took advantage of this and squeezed Sango's waist while he breathed in the scent of her hair and leaned on her shoulder. Sango sweat dropped when she felt Miroku smelling her and leaning on her like he couldn't walk.

"Oh Miroku….quit acting like a big baby and come on!"

"No…too soft….must sleep…"

"GRRR MIROKU! You'd better get your big butt up right now and…."

Sango heard the unmistakable sound of snoring, Sango slapped herself across the forehead, and dragged Miroku back to the hut while Inuyasha clung to her back.

'All's well end's well I suppose….tsk yeah right!'

Seem a little strange unexpecting average? You tell me. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	27. Bath time & home at last

Bath time & Home at last

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I was on vacation (Yes AGAIN) same place as last time, I wish the person's house I was staying didn't give there computer away!

(((((((((((((((((Review)))))))))))))))))))

"……_Someone needs a bath!"_

_Miroku's POV: "Have mercy!"_

"Miroku? MIROKU WAKE UP!"

Sango shouted as she continually shock Miroku by the shoulders.

"Huh? Sango?"

Miroku said sleepily.

"Good your awake, I thought I was going to have to bathe Inuyasha on my own!"

"EEK!"

Miroku squealed quietly, he didn't want another repeat of when he had to change Inuyasha.

"Uh sure right Sango…."

Inuyasha was sitting up against a pillow in a basket while still wrapped with Sango's green cloth, he knew something was up by the way Miroku and Sango were pacing around the room, but what really was scaring him was the looks they were giving him.

"Sango how are we going to do this? He screams at the sight of a bucket of water."

"I realize that Miroku but there has to be someway…..wait I know!"

"What is it?"

"In my village when a demon slayer would carry the stench of a demon toxin we'd simply give them tomato bath!"

Miroku looked like he was about ready to throw himself on the floor laughing, he had never heard of things like that.

"…..Tomato bath Sango?"

"Yes, I think if we have him take a few bathes in 'things' other then water then maybe he'll get used to the idea and be ready to actually take a bath in water do you understand?"

"Uh…I sort of follow but what exactly do you mean by 'things'?"

"Oh I don't know flowers, rice perhaps and maybe some of Kaede's herb dyes."

Miroku gave Sango a funny stare.

"What? It seems like a good Idea to me."

"Sango the whole thing sounds crazy but hopefully it will work."

Miroku and Sango went out into the village, while Inuyasha who was being watched by Kaede was napping.

By the time they got back both were lugging monstrous amounts of herbs, veggies and other things that were available.

"Is….'pant' all Sango?"

"Yes OHH I believe so Miroku…"

Both were tired from carrying such heavy loads of herbs and other material, all this stuff wasn't just for Inuyasha's benefit but for their own as well, they had just caught a few villagers in good moods and taken advantage of that but they went a little overboard and came back tired and soar from just heaving the loads up to the hut.

Inuyasha had woken up but was looking a little depressed. Until he looked up and saw Miroku and Sango carrying huge amounts of some strange smelling herbs inside.

Sango smiled slightly at Inuyasha while walking over to him to pick him up.

"Miroku we need to do this fast Kagome should be returning soon."

Miroku dropped a few things when Sango said this, if she thought he was filthy earlier then he did not want to imagine her reaction, Sango wouldn't suffer he would.

"Yes I agree!"

Miroku said hastily.

"This bucket looks big enough."

Miroku said as he pulled out a medium sized barrel looking crate.

"Will it hold all that?"

"I'm sure it will, now help me fill it up."

Sango and Miroku began dumping some tomatoes in then squashing them between their toes, Inuyasha thought the expression on their faces and what they were doing both looked fun and funny.

Inuyasha started getting restless in Sango's arms, he wanted to be put down obviously, Miroku and Sango thought they had done enough and after Sango removed his clothes set him down in the bucket, Inuyasha began to catch on however and started screaming.

"SANGO?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT NOW HE'S STILL SCREAMING EVEN THOUGH IT ISN'T WATER!"

"I CAN SEE THAT MIROKU!"

"WHAT NOW?"

'Wait he wanted to get in a moment ago when we were squashing the tomatoes.'

"MIROKU STEP INTO THE BARREL I THINK HE'LL FEEL BETTER!"

"WHY ME? THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO NOW JUST DO IT!"

Miroku got in but was disgusted at the sensation of the slime from the tomatoes. Miroku began making noise and moving around a lot it kind of looked like he was dancing, Sango still had a hold of Inuyasha, she felt him relax when he saw what Miroku was doing, Inuyasha experimented the 'bath' by burying his arms underneath making his hands ever more filthy. Inuyasha began liking the sensation and soon grabbed a handful of the mush and threw it on top of his head while having a look of happiness on his face.

'I hope Inuyasha didn't give everyone such a hard time! I hope they got him to bathe too.'

Kagome pushed the bamboo curtains out of her way but what she saw was not at all appealing to her eyes.

'What the HELL?'

Kagome saw a mud/ red mush covered Inuyasha happily splashing around in what look like tomatoes. Inuyasha was the first one to see her, he let out a happy squeal and waved his dirty hands in the air. Miroku and Sango curiously looked at Inuyasha's sudden turn in mood until,

"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF GETTING HIM CLEAN?"

Miroku jumped a foot into the air then hid behind Sango for cover. Sango was a little scared of Kagome's tone too.

"Oh Inuyasha what did they do to you? Look at you your filthier then when I left! Come here, I'm going to give you a real bath."

Kagome wrapped Inuyasha into a towel, rocked him a little to settle him down then turned to Sango and Miroku who were still in the same position when she shouted.

"Just please don't ever EVER……"

Inuyasha began squealing and giggling happily while reaching for Sango, Sango slowly walked forward and kissed Inuyasha's nose, he sneezed a small yet cute sneeze after.

"Miroku are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"He just sneezed."

"No no, I think maybe he's getting a cold or something, it wouldn't surprise me he hasn't had a proper bath in days!"

"I'm not mad, I'm sorry I yelled but it was a little bit of a shock to see Inuyasha more dirty then last time but I realize you were just trying to help."

"Thank you Kagome."

Sango said.

"But….you know when a tomato bath is actually useful?"

"When?"

"If you get sprayed by a skunk."

"Really? In my village we'd make them camp outside of the fence and usually the smell would take a few weeks to a month to wear off!"

"Ok….so now I guess things like that aren't necessary anymore."

Just then Inuyasha had a little 'something' to say.

"Wee…wee."

"Huh? Kagome-sama what does 'wee wee' mean?"

Kagome sweat dropped.

'Oh no…not again!'

She felt a warm spot on her shirt.

'Great now I need a bath!'

"So anyway guys I guess I'll be going now! We'll be back sometime to visit bye!"

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome ran like crazy into the forest, when they finally jumped in Inuyasha kept trying to lean against Kagome, Kagome had to keep pushing him away because of his little 'oopsie' stain.

Kagome ran into the kitchen and saw her mom just sitting quietly at the table reading.

"Mama I'm sorry to bother you but could you draw Inuyasha and I a bath please? And use that special formula I use when I would come back from the feudal era?"

Kagome mother smiled.

"Sure dear, I see Inuyasha's gotten himself quite messy there."

"Yeah he has."

"I see he had a little accident too."

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"I'll have it done as quickly as possible dear."

"Thanks mom you're the best!"

Mama sent Inuyasha a smile which he returned with a partially toothy grin.

"Inuyasha your teeth are growing fast!"

Kagome smiled and ran her finger along his cheek.

"I missed you so much Inuyasha!"

Kagome lifted Inuyasha up to her forehead and leaned slightly on him, Inuyasha reached out and ran his tiny hand along her cheek, Kagome didn't care at the moment if his hands were dirty all that mattered now was that he was once again safe in her arms where he belonged.

'How much longer will this spell last? Will you ever return to normal? It's been more then a month since we last saw Sesshomaru, or did he abandon you?'

Kagome began crying a bit, she tucked Inuyasha under her neck while avoiding the spot on her shirt as she swayed back and forth a bit for comfort.

"Kagome the bath is ready!"

Mama shouted from a distance.

"OK THANKS!"

"Ok now we're going to get you really clean!"

Kagome laid Inuyasha on the changing table when they were in the bathroom, she didn't think it would be a problem if they bathed at the same time, she did it all the time with Shippo so why would it be a problem with him? Besides that he had seen more of Kagome then any other hormone driven teenager would.

Inuyasha turned his head away for a moment then he saw it, a tub full of water, his eyes went wide and his mouth hung down in fear before,

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Inuyasha screamed he made such a fuss that he almost fell on the floor, but Kagome caught him before he rolled over the edge.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA! IT'S OK SHHHH CALM DOWN SWEETIE IT'S OK MOMMY'S GOING IN WITH YOU PLEASE SETTLE DOWN SHHH!"

Kagome had to shack him a bit to get him to look at her, she remembered Sesshomaru's old method of silencing him, if it didn't work any other time hopefully this time it would. Kagome reached out with her pointer finger and gently rested it on his soft pudgy lips. Almost immediately after he sniffled and hiccupped then looked at her.

"Inuyasha just trust me ok? You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you alright?"

Inuyasha gave her look that showed he understood.

"Now I'm going to step into the tub, you don't have to the water at first ok you can sit in my lap."

Inuyasha grunted in response.

Kagome did everything in the order she said she would do, slowly she stepped into the sea green colored water (The formula died the water that color but the dye has no effect on the skin) Inuyasha whimpered a little when Kagome sat down and he heard the sound of the water splashing which brought back very unpleasant memories. Kagome heard his call of distress, she gently rubbed his ears, Inuyasha relaxed a little.

Kagome took Inuyasha out of her lap for a moment and held him above the water by his waist, Inuyasha began to squirm a lot, he thought Kagome was going to throw him in but instead she gently dipped him in and out so he could feel it, he relaxed more because the temperature and the feel of the water was very soothing.

Kagome kept Inuyasha on one side of her body so she could scrub herself, eventually she began washing her hair put laid Inuyasha on a towel, he was a lot cleaner just from exposure to the water but he had a long way to go before he was actually clean.

When Kagome was done with cleaning herself she picked Inuyasha back up and set him in her lap again, the water came up to his neck he got nervous and started splashing in the water, Kagome held him under her chin she messaged his back a little to calm him.

"It's ok Inuyasha shhh, we're going to try that again ok? I've got you remember that and I won't let go!"

Kagome dipped Inuyasha into the water again but she made sure he didn't touch the bottom since it was too deep for him in the part of the tub they were in, she was using the Jacuzzi that they had just had just gotten, the water even for her came up to her mid thigh when standing, there was a less deeper part though that's where she started washing Inuyasha's hair but when she turned on the removable shower head the noise scared Inuyasha which caused him to start crying again.

Kagome turned it off and began patting his back again, then she turned the shower head back on and pointed it at Inuyasha's back, it felt almost as good as a message to Inuyasha he relaxed and let Kagome wash his hair, but it didn't feel as good to him as when Kagome would scrub his scalp to separate the soap.

When it was time to wash Inuyasha's body Kagome supported Inuyasha's head on her arm and scrubbed him that way she washed him off with the shower head, Inuyasha giggled a bit because it tickled him a bit.

"Ok Inuyasha now you can sit down, I forgot I had this I don't know why I didn't just use this before."

Kagome pulled out a life preserver but it had a part where the baby could sit, Kagome carefully placed Inuyasha in it and waited for him to scream or squeal cheerfully.

He only looked at Kagome for a moment.

"See look your floating!"

Inuyasha had noticed he thought it was amazing something could keep him above water like this.

He began moving his legs around a little and splashing, then he started giggling and splashing at Kagome but all this kicking was causing him to move away from Kagome and the tub was pretty big too, he bumped into one of the corners of the Jacuzzi and accidentally pushed a button which caused the tubes to spit out more water, Inuyasha got freaked out and tried to get closer to Kagome.

"M'..ah' ee!"

Inuyasha tried calling, Kagome was running towards him but as he kept frantically kicking he came in front of one of the tubes and the water pushed him forward face first in the water.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha surprisingly wasn't scared, he was fascinated by the bottom of the Jacuzzi and the way the water moved, until he felt Kagome pulling him from the bottom then squeezing the life out of him in one of her 'Near death' embraces.

"Inuyasha I'm so SO sorry!"

Kagome said through sobs, but then she noticed Inuyasha wasn't crying, he was smiling, and had the an expression that said 'AGAIN!'

"You mean you weren't scared?"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh my sweet little baby! That's a good boy!"

Kagome cooed while hugging Inuyasha tightly again. Inuyasha started pointing down, Kagome agreed to dip him and herself one more time.

While they were under water Kagome blew some bubbles so she'd stay at the bottom, Inuyasha thought it was a game and blew too, apparently enjoying himself, Kagome and Inuyasha were real cold after getting out, Inuyasha was luckier because he had someone to hold him.

Kagome wrapped a towel around her hair, Inuyasha giggled at how it looked, Kagome rolled her eyes and did the same to him too. Kagome changed Inuyasha into his diaper then put his pajamas on him, and finally she gave him his pacifier, Kagome decided just to put her own pajamas on since it was the evening time, she let Inuyasha sleep on her bed for a while until she heard her mother say that dinner was ready.

"Kagome I made stew I think it's safe enough for him to eat too."

Kagome smiled and thanked her mom, after she placed Inuyasha in his high chair.

"Mama I'll be back I'm going to tell Sota dinners ready."

"Ok dear I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too."

Kagome smiled then walked over to Inuyasha and kissed his nose before whispering to him,

"Be a good boy Inuyasha, I'll be back k'?"

Inuyasha as usual when Kagome would start walking away from he started grunting and whimpering while waving his tiny hands around for her to come back.

"It's ok dear mommy will be back."

Inuyasha felt himself being lifted out of his seat then he was facing Mama's shoulder, while being messaged on his back. This felt so similar to being in Kagome's arms yet different in a way, he had forgotten Kagome wasn't in the room until her scent met his nose, then he heard her brother, he felt his head being patted, Sota still loved his ears.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Sota said cheerfully. Kagome noticed Inuyasha in her mother's arms, she was glad for once he was relaxed with someone other then Sango and herself.

"Thanks mama for keeping Inuyasha comfortable."

Mama smiled while still rocking Inuyasha like a new born, though with his appearance he could easily pass for one.

"Come here Inuyasha mommy's back."

Inuyasha gratefully leaned on Kagome's shoulder where her scent was slowly putting him to sleep.

"Inuyasha don't go to sleep! You still need to eat something."

Kagome said while shacking Inuyasha awake.

"Come on it's time to eat."

Kagome set Inuyasha back in his high chair, and began spoon feeding him his stew.

"There we go, isn't this good Inuyasha?"

Kagome said trying to see if Inuyasha liked it or would spit it out in her face.

"BUYO COME BACK!"

Sota was chasing Buyo around, he really wasn't that fast but Sota was a bit out of energy so even he couldn't keep up.

"SOTA YOU NEED TO STOP PLAYING THOSE VIDIO WHAT'CHA MAH CALL IT'S! THEN MAYBE YOU'D HAVE MORE ENERGY LIKE ME!"

'Yeah you have a bit too much energy gramps!'

Kagome and Sota thought.

'This day has been WAY to long! But I'm glad Inuyasha is finally home with me!'


	28. Inuyasha goes back to daycare

Inuyasha goes back to daycare

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

((((((((((((((((Review)))))))))))))))

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up it's time for you to go to daycare."

"Mhmm…?"

Inuyasha moaned in response, he remembered his old friend Kiki and was excited about seeing her again but he would not show it.

"My baby excited to see his girl friend?"

Kagome giggled because this time he probably didn't understand her when she said that. After Kagome fed Inuyasha some Oatmeal she rocked him to sleep and he remained that way through out the drive there.

"Oh Inuyasha long time no see!"

Kagome smiled at her comment.

"Oh I see he's sleeping, don't worry I won't wake the little darling."

Inuyasha opened his eyes a little and saw Suki's smiling face, she waved playfully at him he grabbed her fingers and began stroking them.

"Hmm I see you still just LOVE that pacifier!"

Suki joked, then she noticed Kagome had a serious expression on her face.

"Something happened to him didn't it?"

Suki asked all playfulness left her face.

Kagome nodded then told her everything.

"Now I see that's why you guys were gone so long and why he's like this now?"

"Well…yeah."

Suki gave Inuyasha and Kagome a small smile, while shifting Inuyasha to her shoulder and messaging his back.

"It's ok I'll still watch over the little darling."

"Thanks Suki."

Kagome hugged Suki then kissed Inuyasha good bye, he cried a little after she left but as gifted as Suki was, she easily settled Inuyasha down.

"Come on I'll put you down for a nap first, Kiki's not here yet anyway."

Suki set Inuyasha into the crib and drew the covers over him making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

'Good Inuyasha's asleep. After that spell on Kagome wears off he'll probably return to his normal personality 'sigh' I suppose it'll be interesting to see Inuyasha as a real baby for awhile, he's cuter then ever!'

Inuyasha made a soft moaning sound and turned in his sleep.

"Aww!"

1 hour later:

"Inuyasha you awake? Oh someone got a wet diaper?"

Inuyasha yawned and put his arms in the air.

A few minutes later:

"Kiki look who's here!"

The little child's face lit up at the sight of her old friend.

"INUYASHA!"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha was being tightly hugged by his toddler friend, he caught on to the idea then hugged her back.

Suki set the two babies in some baby seats that could they could rock themselves back and forth.

"Inuyasha where've you been anyway?"

"Uh….I don't know I think it's called vacation."

Inuyasha could still talk and hold decent conversations in his baby language.

"Oh….I missed you….."

Inuyasha blushed at her comment.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and I love you silly!"

Inuyasha was beet red now, and for some reason he found her comment funny because she had said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That nice lady forgot to give us our binkies let's scream!"

"Why?"

"I might start crying for no reason and these seats aren't that comfortable but her lap is!"

"Ok."

"1...2...uh what number come after 2?"

"Uh…3 I think?"

"THREE!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Both toddlers cried.

"Oh my! What's wrong? There there it's ok! I'm here now shhh!"

"I forgot to give you both your pacifiers I'm sorry! There we go better? Now I'll just set you two back down and…."

"Waaaah!"

"You don't want to be put down?"

Inuyasha and Kiki clung tightly to Suki.

'Guess that's a no.'

Inuyasha started looking out the window, Kiki just sat there because she didn't hear anything, Suki heard it too.

"I guess the ice-cream truck's coming. You kids want some ice-cream?"

Both babies shook there heads.

'Usually you have to have your own money but since you two are my favorites It's on me.'

'Wait how can I hear this women even though her lips aren't moving?'

Suki heard this thought of Inuyasha.

'Because Dog demons can read each other's mind usually.'

'Oh….what's mind reading? I don't even know how to read!'

'What we're doing now!'

'Oh….'

'Suki?'

'Yes?'

'Something smells and I'm hungry.'

'Uh Inuyasha I think I know what your smelling.'

'What?'

'Uh….never mind…I'll be right back.'

'Suki! Don't leave me!'

'Quit being silly I'll be right back!'

'Leave and I'll cry!'

'Excuse me? Ok let's get one thing straight just because you're a baby doesn't mean your always going to get your way got it? If you don't stop I'll scoff you!'

Inuyasha's eyes began to water he started sniffling a little.

"Oh Inuyasha….shhhh."

'Inuyasha please stop crying, I'm sorry, but please just try to behave ok? I'll take you with me if it's really that bad ok?'

Inuyasha sniffled and nodded, Suki kissed him.

'Ok stay here until I'm done.'

Inuyasha was laid on another changing table.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK IT'S MINE!"

"CATCH ME!"

"Children please stop that!"

Suki ran out of the room, there was another women in there but she wasn't very sharp.

"There he is there's that kid who tripped me!"

Inuyasha turned and saw some boys climbing on the table, then they were in his face, he got nervous so he started sucking on his pacifier harder.

"HAHAHA look at him he's just a dumb baby like the rest of them!"

"THIS is the baby that beat you up?"

Another kid said.

"No…he didn't beat me up he just tripped me!"

"We'll teach him a lesson he won't forget, let's start with taking his dumb pacifier."

The bigger boy tried taking it out of Inuyasha's mouth but he grabbed the boy's chubby hand and dug his nails into his skin.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! THAT BRAT SCRATCHED ME!"

"Let me do it you big baby!"

The same thing happened to him too, until the smallest one flipped him over and snatched it from him.

The boys started laughing and taunting him, pushing and the occasional punching until a voice inside him said,

'Are you just going to sit there and let them treat you like that be the demon that you truly are!'

Inuyasha suddenly was able to sit up on his own and everything happened so fast the boys didn't know what had hit them…literally.

Inuyasha had shot up and hit the boys **_hard_**, it truly was no sissy punch.

The 3rd boy who Inuyasha had hit was the one who didn't get hit as hard, he was also the smallest.

"Ohh, what happened….? Huh I'm..I'm BLEEDING MY NOSE IS BLEEDING WAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kiki had watched the whole thing.

"Inuyasha….?"

Inuyasha had some of the blood on his hands he looked at it and cried.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ahhh! Hey!"

All three boys felt their ears being grabbed. Suki had caught them, and she saw Inuyasha crying.

"Inuyasha! Come here everything's ok now shhh! Those boys are gone now!"

"Could you do me a favor and hold him Tsukiko?"

"Sure."

Tsukiko rocked him a little, while Suki changed Kiki's diaper.

"Thanks Tsukiko."

"No problem. Is he alright, he has a little blood on his hands."

"He'll be ok."

'Inuyasha you cut them didn't you?'

Inuyasha started looked down and started crying again.

'It's ok Inuyasha, it was your demon blood, it would not allow you not to defend yourself, it wasn't your fault now hush!'

'I didn't want to hurt them!'

'I know I know Inuyasha, but please relax it's over, do you still want some ice-cream?'

'Yes please.'

'Ok come on.'

Suki ordered Kiki and Inuyasha raspberry sherbert with gummy bears in it, Suki got herself a chocolate cone.

"You guys like it?"

Suki asked as Inuyasha and Suki were licking there ice-cream, the answer was kind of obvious.

At noon made an unexpected visit, Suki knew exactly why she was there though.

"Hi Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Kagome began walking towards a room, Suki gave her a key so people wouldn't intrude, Inuyasha noticed Suki appeared to know what was going on he gave her a questioning look, she only smiled at him.

Kagome sat in an easy chair, while slowly removing her upper clothing. Inuyasha was lifted up to her chest level, Inuyasha closed his eyes, leaned forward and latched onto Kagome's breast.

Kagome stroked his ears and back while he nursed.

Kiki looked in every which direction wondering where Inuyasha went.

"He's with his mommy right now, he'll be back in a little bit."

About 15 minutes later Kagome came out of the room with Inuyasha clinging to her as if his life depended on it, she couldn't stick around much longer, she took a look at Inuyasha face leaned forward and kissed his lips then nuzzled his nose.

"Bye bye Inuyasha…I'll see you later."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked out never taking his eyes off of her, Kagome occasionally glanced back, Inuyasha had a bit of a sad expression almost as if saying 'Please don't go!' when he couldn't see Kagome anymore he whimpered like a weaned puppy.

"Shh Inuyasha she'll be back I promise!"

"Inuyasha your mommy looked really beautiful today!"

"Thanks Kiki, I wish I could tell her that."

"Come on I'll go read you guys a story."

Suki read Repunzel and beauty and the beast to the babies and older kids. During story time however several babies kept trying to touch Inuyasha and he was getting annoyed pretty fast, Kiki had other babies trying to pull her hair, though every baby was retrained, that didn't mean they couldn't reach out and touch, one even got a hold of his diaper and pulled he yelped in pain, then another tried grabbing his pacifier he hit the baby's hand which caused her to start crying real loud so she was removed from the room, big relief to Inuyasha.

But then he turned and saw Kiki struggling to get another baby to stop pulling her hair and clothes. Inuyasha pulled Kiki's baby seat closer to him until their seats were right next to each other, Inuyasha put his arm around Kiki, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Kiki you can sleep if you want."

Inuyasha removed his pacifier and said this.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

Kiki closed her eyes and soon by her breathing patterns Inuyasha knew she was asleep.

When Suki showed the pictures of the book to the children she saw Kiki leaning on Inuyasha sleeping, Inuyasha sitting perfectly still so she wouldn't wake. Suki was touched by the scene, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Come here you two."

Kiki stirred a bit when she felt herself being lifted in someone's arms but she knew Inuyasha was still near her so she was fine with it, when they had settled in Suki's lap he drew her close to him again and let her rest against his body.

Eventually Kiki woke up from her good nap, after story time it was gym time, since they were babies they were put in a special part of the gym with the rest of the babies where the floors were cushioned and almost all the toys were either stuffed or made of Styrofoam and squeaked or flashed lights.

The probably most potentially dangerous equipment in their section of the gym was the slide and big ball.

Kiki and Inuyasha started playing with the big ball, Kiki had surprisingly hit it hard, thanks to Inuyasha's demon reflexes he was able to jump and balance himself on his hands as jumped forward without leaving the spot he was in and hit the ball with his feet, the ball went into the air, many of the caregivers panicked because they knew the wouldn't make it in time before the ball hit him but then they watched in awe as Inuyasha kept bouncing the ball off his legs like it was nothing, he was laughing to top that, you'd think something like that would hurt some with legs as delicate as his.

Kiki smiled and clapped while watching Inuyasha's little show. He got tired of doing that after a minute, he caught the ball with both hands then crawled away with Kiki to the slides and enjoyed climbing up the slides instead of going down.

Inuyasha and Kiki got bored in their area and wondered to where the older kids were.

'Wow they have it good, they actually get to have fun while all we get to do is play with a bunch of stupid baby toys!'

There was a little basket ball going on in one section.

"Hey pass it over here!"

"Whoa watch it there's a little kid right there….."

Inuyasha caught the ball and threw it right back to the boy.

"Whoa that was cool!"

(The daycare was also a school age program so there were kids that were in middle school and high school)

A/N: I once went to a school that had elementary middle and high school, even a baby nursery too!

The boy picked Inuyasha up and set him in front of the hoop.

"Throw it just throw it at the hoop, up there."

Inuyasha did as he was told and the ball went in.

"WHOA MAN! We've got to get him in the game!"

"Are you crazy? I don't even think he's a year old yet."

"Oh right I guess I went a little overboard."

'More then dude!'

"I guess we'd better get him back to the nursery before HE gets US in trouble…"

The boys looked around and realized he was gone.

"Hey where'd he go?"

'That was to easy! Why is it so hard throwing a ball through a hoop?"

"Kiki look at that!"

Inuyasha saw a few 5-7 year olds jumping into a foam pit, it almost looked like they were swimming.

Inuyasha got close to the edge and jumped in he was barely able to 'swim' to the top.

"Kiki help!"

"INUYASHA!"

Kiki was able to pull Inuyasha out by his arms.

"Ok so maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"Inuyasha Kiki! Where have you been?"

Suki said while tapping her foot, both gave her their cutest expressions ever, Suki rolled her eyes.

"Ok ok it's time for you guys to go swimming."

Inuyasha was put in a water diaper and some mini metallic red swim trunks with orange and yellow flames on them, Kiki was dressed in a strawberry bikini and a water diaper.

Inuyasha and Kiki were also given some water wings, they also got some goggles.

Inuyasha willingly went into the water with Suki but when they tried to get Kiki to come in but she clung tightly to a rail while Suki tried pulling her in, she couldn't use her full strength because that would probably hurt her.

"Come on Kiki it's ok besides look Inuyasha's having fun."

Suki made a face to him and he started splashing around and giggling. Though Suki got splashed with a lot of water in her face she smiled along with him.

'Couldn't resist doing that could you?'

'Nope!'

'Thought so.'

'I know!'

Suki rolled her eyes, Kiki started to loosen her grip, Suki took the opportunity and pulled her in.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Kiki screamed, but then she placed her in the water while still holding her around the waist, Suki brought placed her near Inuyasha, she saw he was still happy and stopped shouting.

"See Inuyasha's having a good time."

Kiki began to wonder out of Suki's arms and swam towards Inuyasha, she smiled at him then gave a loud squeal and started splashing him in the face, he did the same but his splashes were bigger.

"Ok OK that's enough you two! I hate to brake your fun but we have to go with the rest of the group for now."

The group lessons were a little boring to the two babies the other babies were either lost or confused, when Inuyasha would feel a warm spot he'd grab Kiki by her wings and swim away.

After their lessons were done and they were bathed and dried Inuyasha was ready for a good nap, this time Suki let Inuyasha and Kiki sleep together, she could never get enough as to how touching the scenes of them two together were just cuddling.

"Kagome he's back here…."

"Sleeping?"

"Yep you guessed it!"

Kagome giggled a little.

Kagome reached into the crib and ran her fingers along Inuyasha's hair and face, Inuyasha began to open his eyes, once he was focused enough he began reaching up and making a few noises, Suki told him to be quiet other wise he'd wake Kiki up, he forgot and silenced himself.

Inuyasha was so happy to be snug in Kagome's warm embrace, he was so tired from swimming that within moments he was in Kagome's arms he fell asleep, which made it easier when Kagome changed him.

"Oh Kagome before I forget here's a permission slip to go on the field trip tomorrow, and don't worry I'm going and I'll be with them the whole time."

"Oh ok thanks I suppose it would be good for Inuyasha's stimulation."

"Yes he certainly is smart though, and a darling little angel."

'He's **_my_** little angel!'

"Wave bye bye Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was still half awake so he weakly raised an arm and moved it around.

'My little angel is getting smarter and more beautiful each day!'

'I only wish for your happiness, no matter what form you are in….'

A/N:

Some events in this story did happen to me like when I lived in Germany I was terrified of the water (I have no idea why) So what Kiki did in the story before she got in I did too only I never did go in, I even told my dad just to hit me so I wouldn't have to go in since he had threatened to do so, but I still leaned how to swim (Don't know how I did)

Then when I lived in Michigan there was a gymnastics building that was real fun but I never wanted to do anything because I was always scared, but that 'foam pit' actually did happen to me because I jumped in without thinking and almost couldn't get out, that was used for just well dropping in, there was a bar above it to test your upper body strength what you had to do was hold yourself up and go as far as possible and when you couldn't take it anymore you let yourself fall, I had lots of trouble with that too!


	29. Anger management or PMS?

Anger management or PMS?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

To my wonderful reviewers I hope this chapter will be pleasing, I don't know that much about Japanese farms so if there are errors please let me know.

(I watched a movie that showed it, and some mistakes if so will be intentional this will also be based on when I went to a farm a long time ago)

One more thing I posted a new story so please R&R that one as well when you get the chance.

'Hmm I wonder if I should say yes to him going to a farm or not?'

Kagome thought to herself in the kitchen while Inuyasha was napping.

'What if he somehow gets hurt? Then I won't be there to comfort him…'

Kagome thought up of many reasons of why not to let him go on the trip but then she thought that it would be another good thing for his 'exposure to life' and then he'd be miles and miles away from the horrible city smells, Kagome was about to sign the sheet when,

"WAAAAAH AAHH AHHH WAAAAAHH!"

Inuyasha cried loudly, Kagome then thought for a moment what would happen if he cried too much, but then she remembered Suki said she was coming and she was one of the only people besides herself who could instantly settle Inuyasha down.

She finally stopped worrying but then her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's screams becoming louder and louder by the second.

"I'M COMING INUYASHA!"

Kagome shouted as she ran up the stairs to her room, on the way though she ran into her cat Buyo and almost ran over him.

"OH!"

Kagome shouted as she narrowly avoided the fat cat but fell on her butt in the process, and falling on your behind on a stair is not a pleasant feeling.

"Oww!"

Kagome said as she comforted herself, Kagome took a moment to pet and kiss her cat, and finally pet his silky soft fur. But then she heard Inuyasha's continual howls then rushed to her room. Kagome gently picked Inuyasha up and began cooing and rocking him.

"Shhhh Inuyasha it's ok, I'm here now. No more crying."

Inuyasha's cries were reduced to sobs, Kagome thought it was real cute when he started hiccupping a little, she kissed his ear and tender head, it tickled to have Inuyasha's ears flicker against her skin.

After she had calmed him down Inuyasha gave her one of his famous eye binding stares, Kagome stared right back with a smile.

"Did my Inuyasha have a good nap?"

Inuyasha continued to stare, he got a bit bored and started sucking his thumb.

"Inuyasha no!"

Kagome quickly retrieved his pacifier and placed it in his mouth. Then there was a bit of silence as the two did some more staring, the only sound there was, was Inuyasha gentle sucking sounds on his pacifier.

Inuyasha let his pacifier fall out of his mouth for a moment when,

"Bu'Fu…."

Inuyasha said as he extended his hand to Kagome's cheek and stroked it a little.

'What'd he say?'

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what he had said either or why he had said it but he did. Inuyasha was getting smarter and smarter as the days went on but he still hadn't got his memory back but occasionally something inside of him would make him say and do things he didn't intend to do.

Kagome sighed then shook the thought off and placed the pacifier back in his mouth.

'Sigh' at least he's calmed down now.'

"Come on, you hungry?"

"Mmm…"

Inuyasha moaned.

'I love you mommy…'

Inuyasha heard these words in his head for a moment but then he had no idea what had just happened and laid his head back down against Kagome's shoulder.

"Just wait here for a moment k baby?"

Kagome kept shrugging off all the weird things Inuyasha kept doing like that 'Bu'fu thing back there, but she had no idea how important small things like that would be a real importance later.

'Hmm now let's see what should I feed Inuyasha today? I know what he'll be wanting later, so I'd better not stuff him…he'll get fat if I keep feeding him things with lots of calories in them, Kagome he's a baby he probably can't get that fat right now at least. It doesn't matter, now let's see what do we have here…'

Kagome thought Inuyasha was watching her as she frantically searched through the coverts and pantry, he thought it was funny the different expressions she was making and started smiling and giggling, Kagome turned around to see him smiling and smiled back. chicken….huh? Crushed chicken? Eww…c'mon isn't there **_anything_** here that won't make Inuyasha go so many times?'

Kagome turned to look at her still smiling baby then turned back around.

'Oh he's so cute! FINE crushed chicken it is and I'll mix up the other things in a soap with it..yeah I think that will make everything taste better!'

Kagome began to mix everything up then put it in the microwave to make it warm.

"Ok Inuyasha it's time to eat!"

Kagome beamed at Inuyasha, Inuyasha sniffed the air and thought the soap smelled pretty good and his stomach growled. Kagome heard it and set the soap bowl in front of him and messaged his stomach.

"Oh I see my Inuyasha's ready to eat, look at your little belly!"

Kagome said in a high pitched voice while tickling and messaging Inuyasha's stomach. Kagome spooned a little up she blew on it first, Inuyasha copied her he didn't know why you did that but he just wanted to do it.

'I just want to taste it first..'

Kagome pointed the spoon away from Inuyasha's direction and put it to her mouth, Inuyasha whimpered a little, he was so hungry, but he got louder when she kept taking more spoonfuls.

"Aah g'w..'uh"

Inuyasha mumbled. Just then he heard footsteps and Mama popped in with Sota.

"Hello dear how's oh…"

Inuyasha started reaching for the spoon, Kagome felt greedy for a second and shot Inuyasha a glare,

"Get your own!"

Mama saw Kagome eating Inuyasha's food and Inuyasha whimpering.

"You can't even feed yourself! So how do you expect to eat this on your own?"

Mama frowned

"KAGOME!"

Kagome almost chocked and dropped the spoon but caught it, but not before some food got in her hair and face. Inuyasha started to giggle.

"Heh heh heh!"

"What are you laughing at?"

Inuyasha stopped then gulped.

"Kagome what do you think your doing?"

Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Uh….feeding the baby…"

Mama sighed.

"It didn't look like it to me dear, Kagome did you try feeding him soap mixed with vegetables with crushed white meat chicken with tomato flavored water in it?"

'How did she know?"

"Uh maybe…"

"Oh Kagome you should've seen how you got when you were little you loved that soap so much you wouldn't let anyone near you when you ate it, because you thought someone was trying to take it! Hahaha!"

Kagome didn't see what was so funny and glared at her mother, this only made her laugh harder though.

"Kagome are you doing that again? Haha dear 'giggle' Inuyasha's just a baby he's not going to steal your food!"

Kagome still had a mouth full of soap and turned to Inuyasha who had tear glazed eyes, Kagome swallowed the soap then leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's lips.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha the soap was so good!"

Mama smiled and decided to cook.

"Kagome I'll make that soap you like for the all of us and if Inuyasha wants some more…."

Mama looked at Inuyasha's bowl and saw it to be half empty, she sighed officially including him in her cooking.

Sota came up to Inuyasha and patted him on the head and ran his fingers through his ears surprisingly Inuyasha giggled and smiled.

"Oh is that the tomato flavored soap with chicken? CAN I HAVE A BI…"

Kagome turned to him and did in inhuman snarl, Sota stepped back in terror.

"OK all you had to say was no! SHEESH!"

"Ok ok dear settle down he's gone!"

Kagome sighed then regained her cheerful composure.

"Let's go watch something while Mama fixes us something to eat, oh here drink this it will settle your stomach a little."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a bottle filled with apple juice he showed it no mercy, he was that hungry.

"HEY hey slow down!"

"Waaaaaah!"

'Cry baby!'

"Ok ok stop crying, here brat!"

"ah'tuh!"

Inuyasha happily said then latched onto it again, drinking faster then before until, he began coughing. Kagome looked at him with no pity.

"I told you to slow down but did you listen? Noooo!"

"And another thing…."

Inuyasha continued to cough and Kagome stopped being bitchy and got concerned.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?"

Kagome started thumbing him fiercely on the back, until it lessoned down, then she made him drink again he didn't want to at first but she shoved it in his mouth then he stopped.

"Oh Inuyasha!"

Kagome held him close to her body while rocking her body back and forth, Inuyasha was a bit worn out from his coughing fit and rested his head and eyes. Kagome heard his breathing pattern change then saw he was asleep. Kagome set him down on the couch.

'You'll be fine there for now.'

In the bathroom:

Kagome hunched over when she saw why she was in a bitchy mood today.

'OH I started that today!'

'This sucks!'

"DINNER'S READY!"

"Waaaaah!"

"Sorry dear!"

Kagome slapped herself across the forehead, then quickly got out of the bathroom.

Kagome picked up Inuyasha and set him at the table where he saw a hot bowl of soap just for him, but he got nervous when he saw Kagome picking up the spoon again.

"Don't worry I won't eat it, I've got my own."

Kagome said while giggling. Kagome scoped up a bit of the soap, Inuyasha opened up his mouth and savored the delicious taste. He saw why Kagome was so protective of it, a few more spoonfuls, he ditched the spoon feeding technique and decided to eat it his own way. He pulled the bowl closer and,

"INUYASHA!"

He wasn't listening he was too busy literally stuffing his face in food. Inuyasha looked up and was smiling, despite his appearance.

"Inuyasha you're a very dirty little boy!"

Kagome got out a rag and wiped his face while he was still laughing.

' First he stuffs his face in a bowl like he has no sense, Then I'm going to have to change this idiot later. He's going on that trip tomorrow I need a brake!'

Kagome literally wanted to knock some sense in him at the moment but consoled herself in not doing so. Meanwhile Inuyasha's sticky hands were trying to touch Kagome's soft skin, Kagome pushed his hands away.

"NO! Don't touch me your dirty!"

"A'wah?"

"You heard me!"

Mama thought he looked adorable waving his hands that were covered in the soap and his face partially but all with a gold hearted smile on his face.

"OH SUCH A LITTLE CUTIE YES YOU ARE YES YOU ARE!"

Mama said while rubbing her nose against his then kissed his forehead, Inuyasha giggled at the attention, but he wanted Kagome's too, he started reaching for her, Kagome had her back turned and arms crossed.

"Deh…eh..Mmm…"

Inuyasha grunted as he reached to get Kagome's attention.

"What makes you think I want to touch your disgusting body right now?"

Kagome snapped and walked away.

"A'wah…..waaaaaaahh!"

Inuyasha started wailing real loud, Mama picked him up and tried to console him, but he could not be calmed.

"AAAAH WAAAAAAAH!"

This was his new way of referring to Kagome.

"It's ok dear! I'm sure mommy's not mad at you! Shhh…"

'Oh no she's staring that up again! Why did it have to be now?'

Kagome knocked a few things over in her bedroom, she didn't want to hear his name being spoken right now and what was worse was still hearing him cry down stairs it was really starting to annoy and give her a headache.

"Stupid Inuyasha! Always wanting something! What am I a slave? I have needs and wants too! What has he done for me lately?"

'He's only saved your ungrateful ass a million times and put his life on the line for you…'

A small voice said inside of Kagome's head.

'That dummy can't even walk or go to the bathroom with crapping in his pants let alone save anyone!'

Kagome realized she was talking to herself.

'Great his screaming is driving me insane! Now I'm hearing voices!'

'Leave me alone!'

'I've got to stop talking to myself!'

'Your still doing it!'

The small voice mocked.

"GRRRR!"

"I HATE THIS I HATE HIM! I HATE EVERYTHING I HATE EVERYONE!"

Kagome shouted while her body started to glow but she took a breath and her body lost it's glow.

'I'm ok I'm ok, calm down!'

'See I told you were talking to yourself!'

"AHHHHHH LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kagome went insane and started kicking the wall and jumping on the floor really hard.

"INUYASHA I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

"A'wah?"

Inuyasha silently said to himself.

"I HATE YOUR NAME! I HATE THE SOUND OF IT! I HATE THAT LOOK ON YOUR STUPID FACE! I HATE THAT YOU EXIST! I JUST GRR HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Mama held him closer when she heard Kagome shout she hated him, but she didn't go into her room to tell her to stop, because she knew there was nothing she could do, every few months during her cycle she would become violent and declare hatred and ill on anyone who upset her in the least, but by sometime tomorrow this would hopefully stop and then she'd regret doing and saying everything she did because unfortunately the next stage wasn't too much better the 'regret stage' as she called it. Kagome would be crying and would possible lock herself in her room for at least a day after that.

Or wander off in her 'space'.

Kagome was glowing again and this time her body reacted and objects began falling by themselves on the ground a few things cracked Kagome was on the bed and she knocked over the very sword that hung on the wall, the one Inuyasha wielded to protect her and it hit her in the head when it fell.

And since Kagome was not in her right mind, she claimed her next victim and decided to take out her wrath on the sword.

"STUPID STUPID SWORD WHY WON'T YOU BRAKE?"

"UGLY LOOKING SWORD! YOUR SO UGLY I CAN BARELY LOOK AT YOU!"

One could not imagine how you could call a sword with such beautiful ambitions ugly, especially since it's the reason she's alive.

Once Mama heard the clang of metal she knew something had to be done. Kagome had once warned Mama of Inuyasha's transformations she didn't tell her what had happened when his sword broke but Mama didn't want to imagine, she ran up the stairs quickly but not before asking Sota to watch Inuyasha.

Sota picked Inuyasha up and set him in his lap, and like a monk Sota began to wisely explain what was going on.

Inuyasha at one point reached up towards the ceiling with a longing look in his eyes.

"A'wah…."

"Yes A'wah going through mood swings…..wait who's 'A'wah'? You named my sister A'wah?"

Sota said the first part slowly. Inuyasha snuggled into Sota's shirt and started sobbing.

"It's ok Inuyasha, sis will be all better by tomorrow, of course there's the emotional stage too and OH never mind she'll want to be around you then, that much I can say!"

Inuyasha still gripped tightly to Sota while crying.

"There there little fella it'll be ok!"

Sota said while patting Inuyasha's head.

"KAGOME STOP DON'T!"

"BE GONE UGLY SWORD!"

Kagome began to stomp on it **_BIG _**mistake!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH WAAAH MOMMY!"

The sword had cut her across the leg it wasn't pretty.

Mama bandaged her leg up while Kagome continued to cry in a pathetic fashion while sucking her thumb.

"There all done dear."

"Good now LEAVE! I HATE EVERYTHING REMEMBER?"

"Yes dear."

Mama softly while taking the sword with her, then she closed the door.

Kagome stuck her tongue at the door like a child.

"Now she has to deal with that monster and not me SO THERE!"

Kagome folded and sat in a position frightlingly similar to that of a pouting 4 year old, she made a wrong move and whimpered in pain.

"Sota I'm done now you can give him back to me if you want you look tired why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?"

Sota made a face.

"Oh your probably right, if your sister hears you she might think your trying to 'brake in', better wait until she settles down."

Then a few minutes later silence….

Inuyasha sniffed the air and started reaching for the ceiling again while whimpering a bit.

But after,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH WHAT DID THAT MONSTER DO TO ME?"

'Oh no Kagome rediscovered she breast feeds Inuyasha."

'I wonder why sis screamed so loud just now. What could Inuyasha have possibly done?'

"We may as well feed him something else, I don't think Kagome is going to be generous and take him in for his feeding."

'I can't believe that Kagome would reject their special time together, I thought she would have at least made this an exception!'

"HEY YOU'D BETTER NOT BE PLOTTING A BREAK IN! I AIN'T FEEDING HIM AND THAT'S FINAL!"

'I suppose not!'

"Waaahh A'wah!"

"The poor dear!"

Mama said as she held Inuyasha closer and rocked him.

After a noisy dessert (Can you why? Lol) mama had no choice but to walk up the stairs to change Inuyasha before putting him to bed, Mama tried to get up there as quietly as possible but the house was old and she stepped on a noisy stare and once Kagome heard the noise she jumped and went into defensive mode again.

'I'll have to call the school and tell them Kagome's too dangerous to be in tomorrow. Then I'll take this dear to the field trip he needs sometime away and Kagome needs some to cool off.'

"EWW GET THAT BABY AWAY FROM THIS DOOR I CAN SMELL HIS STENCH FROM HERE!"

Mama rolled her eyes and continued on her way, Kagome in this time was a girl of all talk, she wouldn't leave the door because her laziness wouldn't allow it.

But surprisingly Kagome came out of her room, but Mama didn't like what she had in her hand.

"A'wah!"

Inuyasha cried happily.

"HMM! I haven't come out to see you stupid!"

"Eh…?"

"Kagome!"

Mama scolded.

Inuyasha could tell by her tone she wasn't happy to see him.

Kagome pressed down on the thumb presser and mist flew everywhere, emitting a strong smell that made Inuyasha wheeze and sneeze.

"You like that huh? Well HAVE SOME MORE!"

"KAGOME STOP IT YOUR MAKING HIM WHEEZE!"

"I AM? GREAT!"

Kagome was completely obivious to the agonizing Inuyasha in Mama's arms, he didn't care how bad she got, he only wanted to be with her or even just have her acknowledge his presence positive or in a negative manner, that is one of the bigger reasons she sympathized for Inuyasha she knew he wouldn't care how bad he treated him, because her presence meant everything to him.

Mama was so busy yelling that she didn't notice Inuyasha slip out of her hands.

Inuyasha crawled towards Kagome who was too busy spraying to notice him coming near, until he gripped her leg and hugged it tightly.

"OH NO!"

Mama shouted. She watched in horror as Kagome looked down and frowned at the sight before her.

"Kagome please don't hurt him!"

Mama could get closer if she tried prying him from her leg she'd most likely kick her for touching her and Inuyasha would collide into her hurting himself. He was at her mercy now

Inuyasha was now trembling before her and crying into her leg and getting snot all over it too. But for a moment only her expression softened Inuyasha saw it and started smiling, until her mood overcame her once again and she shook him off and threw him across the floor.

"OFF ME NOW!"

"INUYASHA!"

Mama dove for him in an effort to catch him.

"IDIOT YOU THOUGHT I HAD GONE SOFT THERE FOR A MOMENT DIDN'T YOU? WELL THINK AGAIN! OH WAIT YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOUR SO DUMB! IT'S LIKE THEY SAY IDIOTS NEVER DIE!"

Kagome ran back into her room and slammed the door.

Mama looked at the still trembling bundle that was Inuyasha.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shhhh don't let her hear you! Shush it will be ok!"

Mama cuddled with him for a moment on the floor, the smell was starting to pass but was still strong.

"Come dear let's get you cleaned up."

"RIGHT KEEP TELLING HIM 'OH EVERTHING'S GOING TO BE OK!' WELL IT'S NOT YOU CAN STOP PRETENDING AND JUST SHOVE HIM IN THE GARBEDGE!"

Mama really felt sorry for Kagome because she was going to be feeling so down by sometime tomorrow she'd need him more than anything.

"A'wah…waaah!"

"Yes I know Inuyasha, please try to stay quiet."

Mama said while changing Inuyasha and getting him ready for bed, she would sleep with her that night then think about what to do next tomorrow.

'Please let her be well tomorrow!'

A/N: Ok a lot of you are probably wondering why I turned Kagome's sweet loving personality into a demon like one? Well for one thing this story reflects what I'm going through right now (I know I know TMI, but I'm not that violent but I do get moody) and eventually I was going to want Kagome to not be the always perfect 'Oh I'm so happy I'm perfect!' type of mother. I wanted to show what it would be like for a mother to go insane!


	30. Farm trip & superstitions

Farm trip & superstitions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Sorry about the chap. Mix up yesterday at first I really had intended on putting the field trip scene in their but due to MY mood swings I think I took my mood out on the story. But I promise this chapter will actually have Inuyasha going to a farm and you will find out why Kagome got such bad mood swings, And on another note, that scene in the last chapter I apologize if people were offending by that, but I strongly am against child abuse myself, but in this chapter there will be an explanation for it.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night, he was still real sad that the only person that really mattered to him hated him now, but for what? He wondered what could he have done to get Kagome to hate him so?

He wanted to find out for himself, Inuyasha managed to easily get out of Mama's arms, slid out of the bed but had a soft landing, he landed on this stomach then crawled out the door. Once Inuyasha approached Kagome's door he pushed it open, it creaked real loud and his entire body cringed in fear, but then he could still hear Kagome breathing calmly. She was asleep.

Inuyasha slowly started to grip the sheets and pull himself up, he kept falling backwards, he almost started crying but then remembered that Kagome would not comfort him if he did, he sucked it up and tried again this time he managed to get on the bedspread, he didn't do bad in getting up there by himself especially since he had on pajamas that had feet, that made it harder in climbing.

Once Inuyasha got passed a few scattered blankets in his way he took a moment to gaze at Kagome's face, despite her earlier moods she looked so peaceful just laying there like that, Inuyasha crawled closer and made a bed on top of her legs, she was still so soft, he yawned and started falling asleep.

"What did I tell you about touching me?"

Inuyasha jerked his head up and saw Kagome was awake, he tried sitting up but then fell on his back and squealed, no one could say that the way he fell wasn't cute. Kagome started to giggle a little then she regained her serious composure.

He was petrified with fear, but then he saw two hands pulling him closer until he was face to face with Kagome's chest, he stood still for awhile, Kagome wasn't saying anything, he gave it a chance and leaned into her touch while tightly gripping her pajama shirt.

'He's so warm, what's that nice smell? Wait it's him!'

He was like a new born baby who had just lost his mother but found her again, until after a few moments Kagome tried pulling him away from her but he wouldn't let go, eventually she tugged hard enough and he rolled to the other side of the bed.

"You've had enough"

Inuyasha looked up with watery eyes, he really wanted to cry but wouldn't allow himself to do so.

"Did you actually think I'd gone soft? Hah, that's where you stupid you believe that just because someone shows you kindness that it means to automatically warm up to them. You've got so much to learn about life!"

Inuyasha wiped a tear from his eye and held back his sobs.

"Now leave my sight!"

Inuyasha lowered his head,

"Uh..k' A'wah…..I…go…."

Kagome was shocked he said something.

Inuyasha easily crawled off the bed.

Kagome was getting up to close the door when Inuyasha felt something take over his body that made him mutter,

"I…ub…ou…."

(I love you)

"Like hell you do!"

"Oh and one more thing you found your way here, you can find your way back by yourself!"

SLAM

Kagome almost broke down the door closing it. Inuyasha was all alone again. Inuyasha sighed in disappointment, all that for nothing, but then he realized even if it was very brief Kagome held him and he enjoyed the feeling, he had that to smile about for now at least.

Inuyasha climbed back into Mama's arms and fell into a restless sleep.

Mama got Inuyasha up early, she went through Kagome's usual ritual, then fed him. Mama wondered if there was perhaps something else wrong with Kagome since her mood swings had never been that bad before and she was really worried about her.

Back in the feudal era. Sesshomaru was walking through a very large and quiet plain.

'I sense something in the air, I shall find out what is causing this disturbance.'

Sesshomaru took only 10 steps forward when he heard a sinister voice.

"Sesshomaru, I see you've found me…"

Sesshomaru didn't even want to utter the name of who that voice belonged too he didn't have to turn around either to know.

"Naraku…what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be hiding like a coward in the Mountains? But oh I forgot that idea didn't fare too well now did it?"

Naraku stood silently for a moment then showed his trademark smirk.

"Hiding doesn't seem to suite me any longer, but I see you've been journeying a great distance, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were searching for something."

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a moment,

"That it may be, but that is none of your concern, nor should it really be mine."

Sesshomaru knew it'd be no good trying to ask him where he had gotten the liquid that caused Inuyasha's transformations Naraku also had his ways of trickery.

"But since you've decided to come we might as well…."

Sesshomaru pierced one of Naraku's tentacles without even turning using his poison claws, he didn't feel this situation was worth using his Tokijin.

"Never try to sneak up or defy me….."

Then in the blink of an eye Sesshomaru whipped out literally his poison claws whip and sliced 'Naraku' in half, then cut the head just to cool his temper.

'He didn't suspect that I knew the whole time it was a mere puppet…What a fool each time the scent's on those things become less human and demon like.'

Sesshomaru noted as the stick figure inside broke in half. Then Sesshomaru saw something glowing, it appeared to be a fragment of some kind not that of the Shikon jewel but another form of a precious metal.

'What is this strange object?'

Sesshomaru thought while closely examining it.

'I sense dark magic on this object, but just was his purpose? It couldn't have been an aide in challenging me, but then he may have been using this for a more weaker opponent but who?'

Sesshomaru crushed the stone between two of his fingers, but the fragment proved tougher then it looked, he had managed to give it some good damage.

'This useless thing is no concern of mine.'

Sesshomaru threw it to the ground without a second thought, but he didn't realize how much he had helped a certain ill tempered girl in the future.

Kagome was walking down the steps, still in a very sour mood but then she stopped all of the sudden, she felt like a 100 pounds with of bad mood had been lifted off of her shoulders and she felt a lot better but that still left her in a bad mood.

"Oh you're here, that's just perfect, I'll try not to puke on the table, so feel free not to touch that food."

Kagome was now just experiencing the normal grumpiness of a non-morning person.

Kagome sat down in a chair near Inuyasha, she saw how close she was then scooted herself away while giving him a glare, then turning to look at the newspaper, she normally didn't read it but she had nothing better to do and she didn't want to look at Inuyasha's face.

"A'wah….g'mm…."

Inuyasha tried calling while reaching across the table, he was hoping she would hold him again like last night but there was a pretty fat chance of that happening again.

"Shut up I'm trying to read!"

Kagome had already read the same paragraph five times.

"A'wah!"

Inuyasha said a little louder and in a more demanding tone.

"I told you to shut up!"

"A'WAH!"

Inuyasha shouted Kagome slammed the paper on the table,

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? GO ON SPIT IT OUT!"

"N'anye…..g'mmm, eoes…."

Kagome just squinted her eyes at him like he was crazy, it was like he was speaking in another language (Besides a baby one)

"Ok one I don't know what your saying! Two I don't care! And Three why am I even talking to you again?"

Inuyasha was really trying to ask her why she hated him so much.

Kagome excused herself from the kitchen.

Inuyasha followed Kagome he was smart enough to figure out how to get out of the high chair but he fell when he did, but he didn't hurt himself, Inuyasha crawled into the living room where he saw Kagome sitting in an easy chair 'reading'.

Inuyasha climbed into her lap and just stared up at her, with his famous intense golden stare, Kagome felt his eyes on her but without looking she said,

"You know aren't you a little young to be a stalker?"

Inuyasha stayed in his position not doing much but the occasional blink, then Kagome looked at him with a stare of her own as if daring him to blink, he didn't though he stood perfectly still, while enjoying the softness of Kagome's lap.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA?"

Kagome heard Mama shouting she rolled her eyes, she knew she was going to probably be accused of something then get in trouble for nothing.

"Oh dear there you are!"

Mama stopped in her tracks when she saw who he was sitting on.

"Oh…Kagome…,Inuyasha come here."

Mama walked over to Kagome to pick Inuyasha up.

"Um….I'm going now dear is there anything you need?"

'Wow she didn't yell at me.'

"Nope, except just take him with you!"

"Ok dear, don't worry I'm going too, you won't have to see him for the rest of the day."

"Good now bye!"

Mama started walking towards the door but then Inuyasha started crying then it turned into a temper tantrum.

"See mama I told you he was a brat, but now he's your problem and not mine."

"Waaaaahh aah aah!"

Inuyasha screamed while his arms were pointed in Kagome's direction.

'No matter how mean she is too him, he'll always follow her, he lives off of her at least acknowledging him good or bad…'

Mama continued walking then closed the door. Kagome could still hear Inuyasha crying she decided to look out of the window, Kagome watched and crossed her arms, she knew Inuyasha saw her because he got louder and started reaching for the window, but then Mama shut the car door and then they left.

Kagome's eyes softened a bit, she was actually beginning to feel sorry for Inuyasha then she felt a little lonely, then she had a wet feeling on her chest. She sighed and went back to sulking on the couch.

'Hopefully she'll be her old self by the time Inuyasha gets back.'

Mama glanced in the car mirror and saw Inuyasha with a very sad looking expression on his face.

15 minutes later they arrived at the daycare.

"Oh Mrs. Higarashi! Is Kagome sick today, Inuyasha looks real sad."

'I guess in a way you could say she isn't feeling well.'

"Uh yeah I guess she's been a little under the weather."

Suki suspected there was more to the story by the look on Inuyasha's face, is wasn't that of concern but of depression, a look that shouldn't be seen on someone so young.

Once Mama left Suki turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha! You ok? You look real sad!"

Suki knew she was stating the obvious but that's how you have to approach an issue sometimes with little kids.

Inuyasha started sobbing, then buried his head in Suki's neck.

'Mommy hates me!'

Suki couldn't believe what she was hearing, Kagome the most loving mother, the one who was brought to tears for just being late?

'Why do you say that for?'

'Because….I don't know!'

'What do you mean you don't know?'

'She just started acting funny, it all started when…..'

5 minutes later:

'I don't see the connection here, maybe we'll eventually realize why, don't worry yourself so much with this I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon Inuyasha, stop crying, you don't want to look like that in front of Kiki do you?'

'N-no.'

Suki patted his back for a few moments then placed him in a high chair, they were going to be leaving soon, they wanted all the babies on one place, as for the older kids, it was a lot harder just to keep them in one room.

"Inuyasha what's wrong you look real sad!"

Inuyasha didn't look at her.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really…."

Inuyasha stopped talking when he heard sobbing and smelled tears.

"Kiki why are you crying?"

Kiki's face turned red and she was shacking a little.

"Wa-was it something I d-did?"

Inuyasha's expression softened and he sighed, he scooted closer to her and wrapped her into a warm embrace.

"No you didn't do anything ok? So please stop crying I don't like seeing girls cry because of me."

Inuyasha continued to hold Kiki in his embrace, after they parted the two sat in silence, neither had anything really to say.

'I want some milk, nothing was better then the milk mommy used to give me.'

Inuyasha said to himself.

'Inuyasha still looks sad, I wonder what happened, maybe he'll tell me soon.'

Kiki thought.

"OK KIDS IT'S TIME TO GO!"

A caregiver shouted, the two babies felt themselves being carried by some lady caregiver they didn't know and started fussing.

"Oh right these are Suki's kids, she's busy helping loading the older kids on the buses, she told me to sit these two together, but to also watch them closely."

Kiki and Inuyasha were placed in some baby car seats on the bus, the babies were sat up front when, the noisy older kids came on screaming and shouting, Inuyasha though he still had a bandanna to hide his ears he squeezed real hard on it, but he was careful not to rip it.

The caregiver brought all the bags that belonged to Kiki and Inuyasha, she could see they were highly demanding kids.

Inuyasha's diaper bag was placed beneath him, he reached into it and pulled out a diaper which he pulled down on his head really tight, he could still hear them but not as much. Kiki thought he was just being silly and did the same thing.

Suki walked on the bus and was about to bring order to the bus when she turned and saw her two favorite babies with diapers on their heads.

"Ok let's see now what's wrong with this picture?"

Suki smiled and started giggling a bit.

"Inuyasha ok first thing, diapers don't go on your head they go around your…uh..never mind your too young."

'That may be a little too much for his mind to comprehend, I'll save it for when I have to potty train him.'

"AYYYYEE! HAHAHAHA!"

Inuyasha shouted while waving his hands around while kicking his feet, he was wearing some baggy baby shorts, and a tee shirt, it all looked so cute, Kiki had on some shorts and a short sleeved shirt.

"Here Inuyasha wear this you won't have to have that bandanna on all day."

Inuyasha gave her a confused stare, while still looking ridiculous with a diaper on his head.

"And get that diaper off your head!"

Inuyasha started giggling, Suki put both diapers back in the bags and sat in the seat that was beside there's, she had it to herself, she sat with her back against the window and her legs placed on the seat.

"I'm watching you two!"

Both babies just kept giggling.

"Here play with these."

Suki handed both of them some rattles.

At first it was boring but then they got real competitive at who was louder, then Kiki started hitting Inuyasha in the head with the rattle, Inuyasha felt no pain, but then he hit her and she started crying, Inuyasha started to try to calm her down but then Suki had to come over she rocked Kiki around a little then put an ice pack on her head.

"Inuyasha! You know better then that, she's only a human she can't take as much pain as you and I can!"

Suki whispered the last part.

"Kiki I'm sorry!"

Kiki turned to him and smiled.

"It's ok it doesn't really hurt anymore."

Kiki began reaching for Inuyasha again Suki held Kiki while she hugged Inuyasha.

"Aww! You two are just too cute sometimes! Ok now it's time for your snack."

Kiki and Inuyasha eat like they would if they hadn't eaten in three days.

"See that's what happens when you eat or drink anything too fast!"

Suki explained while watching them hold their stomachs, but her moment of pride was short lived as she watched both of them scrunch up their faces as they 'relieved' themselves, what was worse was watching them act as if nothing happened afterwards.

The bus stopped at a rest area for anyone who needed to stretch or needed to use the restroom.

That took awhile.

Suki used her demon speed to get a good spot in line, they weren't the only bus after all, but she was still pretty far from getting to the bathroom, she didn't exactly like holding two babies with full diapers for long periods of time.

When it was finally Suki's turn she decided to take care of Kiki first since she was younger, Inuyasha could wait, but the problem was he kept either trying to get away or put random objects in his mouth. (Well he's still a baby)

He even tried standing but when he did his whole bottom half clothing fell off.

"EWWW!"

Suki shouted, she had finished changing Kiki, she washed her hands briefly then set Kiki on a blanket while she tended to Inuyasha who now wouldn't sit still.

Kiki was getting a kick out of every moment, to humor her more Inuyasha started sucking his thumb, Suki sweat dropped. Both leaned on Suki when they got out, they had gotten a few angry faces and were the cause of a few little 'accidents' because of how long they took.

Both turned around and blew loud raspberries at the crowd, Suki put her head down, so people wouldn't notice her laughing.

"Ok ok it's time for you two to settle down!"

Suki got out both of their pacifiers and sang to them, Inuyasha was a little harder to put to sleep, Suki rocked him he fell asleep against her body.

An hour later they were **_finally_** there.

"Finally! We're here! Inuyasha wake up! Sleepy head UP!"

"AHH!"

Inuyasha shouted after hearing a real loud noise in his ear. He frowned in a very cute way at Suki who grabbed his cheek after, he was a little grumpy and was trying to climb on her to grab her hair but he slide backwards and almost hit his head on the floor, Suki got him by his leg but he was dangling upside down.

"Careful now!"

Suki said while chuckling.

Inuyasha and Kiki were placed into a two baby stroller with a good sized sun cover above them.

Inuyasha began sniffing his surroundings, this was how the village had smelled in the feudal era but it was mixed with many unfamiliar smells, it was different from the cities but then they passed one field Inuyasha dramatically put both of his hands over his nose as he tried breathing through his skin, he didn't want to breath through his mouth.

"Inuyasha! Stop that! Your going to hurt the farmer's feelings!"

If he could've Inuyasha probably would've said he could care less, he doesn't have demon senses.

Inuyasha looked on his left and saw women working in the rice fields, pulling plants out of the water, then further ahead he saw people in more 'leaf' thick fields which was a saffron infested field.

After awhile they caught up with the rest of the group, a huge amount of kids of all ages, were gathered before an elderly looking couple jabbering on about how life was living there what requirements they needed what equipment was used and what was 'fun'.

Inuyasha was so bored he occupied himself by tracing patterns on the side of the stroller, Suki pulled them both to the side, both appeared to be falling asleep.

"It's ok you two if your tired you can sleep."

Inuyasha yawned but didn't really want to fall asleep here, so he tolerated the boring moments and lived, most kids looked as if they wanted to fall asleep by the end of the farmer's speech too, but then they said something about 'tractors' and that got the kids screaming.

Inuyasha covered his ears in pain again. Suki messaged his head and kissed his cheek.

"Shh it's ok settle down now!"

Suki set the stroller in the corner with the others and carried the two babies toward one of the tractors.

Inuyasha seeing it for the first time he couldn't stop looking at it since he had never seen anything like it before, the wheels were so big and had some interesting edges then the human driving it flashed him a toothy grin while he sat proudly up high, there were a few other kids and caregivers sitting in the back, Suki sat in a corner and set both of the babies securely in her lap, especially Inuyasha if he got freaked out he would literally jump out of her arms, then he might hit his head and fall of worse.

Suki saw the driver was about to start it up and nervously awaited Inuyasha's reaction.

"EEEK!"

Inuyasha shouted, Suki began cooing to him to settle down.

"It's ok Inuyasha, it's only the tractor nothing going to hurt you me or Kiki ok?"

Inuyasha settled down but didn't look too assured. The ride started out smoothly pretty much nothing happened until the driver pulled a switch and lost control.

"AHH HANG ON!"

The driver shouted, the tractor spun around then went into very random directions, until the driver pulled onto another lever but then they just kept going straight at a fast speed, every child was screaming for their mommies or crying Inuyasha looked around for anything to stop their crazy ride.

Inuyasha saw a few large dogs then he saw some scraps of metal he had an idea.

Inuyasha began barking at the dogs, they understood every word he was saying (He's a dog demon remember) The dogs went straight to the scrap piles and two dogs ran with the heavy piece of metal in their mouths as they ran towards the tractor, until they collided with it.

The driver had covered himself but then realized the had stopped, he looked in shock at the two dogs that were lying on their backs but they got back up and barked happily at him, but he was a bit surprised at what stopped the tractor, he saw a huge dent in one of the metal scraps, he sighed and told everyone everything was ok, everyone was too petrified to answer, Suki smiled warmly at Inuyasha and kissed him, then held the two babies close thanking God they were ok.

"Is everyone alright?"

The old farmer asked.

His wife looked at the tractor and punched her husband in the head.

"AH! What was that for?"

"BAKA! That was the broken tractor! We were supposed to repair that! Honestly old man your mind runs away with these things!"

"Hey what about that time that pipe collapsed because you let the material get rusty and….."

Everyone watched the two bicker on and on, Suki got tired of it and just walked away.

'No point in any law suit!'

Suki walked around exploring when she came upon the Saffron fields. Suki picked at one of the Saffron petals and examined how small it was, each one had to be hand picked.

'Wow I can't Imagine hand picking petals from these tiny flowers all day, but still it'd probably be easier then watching these two!'

Inuyasha and Kiki saw Suki look down at them and smirk, both stared at her with curiosity.

'I'll just take a container of this they won't mind!'

Suki began to pick a few of the plants and put them into a container she had in her purse.

'There I believe that's enough!'

Suki's container was barely able to close.

"Now we can continue!"

Suki walked a little further.

"It's so quiet out here isn't it?"

Just then a person came into view.

"Why hello there I see you've enjoyed viewing our Saffron plants!"

A kind looking girl said.

"Yes the flowers out here are very beautiful and the scenery as well!"

The girl smiled.

"My names Chiyo, this farm has been in my family for more then a century you know and I think we've kept up well despite my grandparents constant feuds as you might have witnessed back there!"

Chiyo said this while giggling. Suki giggled too but then she noticed a strange looking bottle in her hand.

"Chiyo excuse my curiosity but what is that you have there?"

Chiyo looked at the object in her hand.

"Oh this thing? I was actually planning on giving this away, out of all the other precious objects we've kept in our family I think we can bear to part with this, I'm not sure how old this is but according to family legend in this bottle is 10,000 crushed saffron petals, that grew in a field that was once blessed by a powerful priest, it was believed to have magic powers but as you can see it is nothing more then an ordinary object, if you with to have it then here."

Suki took it and examined it further, something was strange about it, but at the moment she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I wonder why it had to be 10,000 petals though, strange don't you think? Maybe it was for good luck or family superstition."

"Yes our people were famous about there's."

"Oh is that so, then this will be perfect for you."

"Thank you that is very kind of you!"

Chiyo smiled.

"Anytime, and those are the most darling little babies I've ever seen, especially that one right there, OH I got your nosy!"

She was pointing and grabbing Inuyasha's nose, after Chiyo removed her hand he growled like a dog.

"Wow he growls just like Ababa!"

"Oh is that right?"

Suki said while nervously laughing and glaring slightly at Inuyasha.

"Well good day to you!"

"Bye! Bye you little cutie!"

As Suki's figure retreated, Chiyo noticed Inuyasha's silver hair shimmering in the sun in an angelic like style.

'I wonder if his hair and eyes are natural, who's ever heard of a baby wearing contacts though, or dyeing his hair for that matter?'

'Inuyasha what have I told you about how to act around humans?'

'Don't behave like a dog.'

'Yes, you really need to be more careful, or else one day someone may think something's wrong with you.'

'Humans!'

'Yes I know but we're surrounded so we must comply with it.'

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against Suki, Kiki had been awfully quiet, both discovered she was asleep.

'Oh she's so cute! Don't you think?'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

'She's ok.'

Suki giggled and kissed him and her.

Lunch came shortly after, Kiki woke up crying a little because she was hungry.

Inuyasha had his serving of Ramen, Suki grabbed the warmed up cup from his hands.

"NO! We're not having a repeat of what happened last time!"

Inuyasha snickered at the memory. Kiki was being fed her milk, and had some form of noodles and some grapes, Inuyasha had an apple, perfect for his sore mouth from teething.

After lunch the children were taken to a pumpkin patch, it was October and Halloween was coming soon, the children all began picking there pumpkins, and decorated them a little.

"Inuyasha that's the best pumpkin I've seen so far out here, are you going to give it to Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded, then decorated it with a smiley face, he also put a heart on it's cheek.

"OH that's so sweet Inuyasha! I'm sure Kagome will love this!"

'Hopefully she won't hurt his feelings, the boy is very sensitive.'

Kiki brought a pumpkin to Inuyasha with a lopsided looking smile on it, Inuyasha still accepted it and hugged Kiki for her gift to him. Kiki blushed.

A few hours later it was time to leave, Suki was a little behind, she hadn't noticed at first but there was a field of herbs behind the saffron fields, among these herbs she found one that looked very similar to the jeweled sprig herb that was in Inuyasha's era, she took that with her she had a feeling it would come in handy later.

The bus was silent, lots of the kids were worn out and the sun was setting, lots were encouraged to nap, but there peaceful naps were short lived the bus driver noticed his gas was alarmingly low, then a few minutes afterward the bus slowed to a halt.

"Oh no!"

"Did the bus brake down?"

"Let's calm down there's no need to worry I'm sure everything's under control!"

"Cool we're stuck here!"

Many people were anxious to know what was going on but the bus driver assured them that there was nothing to worry about but the truth was he was a bit frightened about being out in strange placed like this at night, he was very superstitious.

'What are we going to do?'

Suki thought as she held the two sleeping babies.

"KAGOME! Do you want to come along for the ride to pick Inuyasha up?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed she had nothing better to do so without answering she walked downstairs and went into the car silently.

"We're running so late I hope they haven't gotten there yet!"

'What does it matter? It's not as if they'll leave them there by themselves if someone is late!'

When they got there, a group of concerned and sobbing parents were gathered in front of the buildings all wondering where the last bus was that held the babies and some other kids.

"My baby must be suffering so much!"

"My kid gets frustrated when he's away from me so long!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Jeez it isn't as if somebody got murdered or kidnapped!"

Kagome thought for a moment.

'Then again why are they late? Isn't this place supposed to be committed to keeping kids safe? So why should they have doubts? What if something really did happen to Inuyasha?'

'I wonder if he is ok.'

'What am I saying I don't care about that brat!'

Kagome's words weren't true, in fact every minute that passed Kagome got more and more anxious.

"I'm sorry folks but it appears we're stuck and a few of us are going to have to look for help, until then we'll have to wait 'gulp' here…"

A few people gasped many people on this bus were superstitious they believed that this place held highly disturbed grounds, many people had disappeared mysteriously out there, and now they might be possible spending a night there.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

Suki thought while holding Inuyasha and Kiki closer.

Yes this is a cliffe something I haven't done in awhile, but this space of this chapter is long enough (22 pgs) hope you enjoyed it until next time R&R


	31. Lost and found

Lost and found.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

((((((((((((((((Review)))))))))))))))

The bus driver began panicking more like a little child scared of the dark.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE PLEAASE!"

A caregiver walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Pull yourself together, your scaring the children!"

Suki volunteered to look for help along with a few other caregivers, while the bus driver took shelter under his seat.

"Inuyasha what do you think all the grown ups are shouting about?"

"I've got no idea but whatever it is it must be something good!"

"Let's go!"

Inuyasha and Kiki slipped out of there seats and got off the bus unnoticed by anyone, especially the bus driver.

'Man and I thought I cried too much!'

Inuyasha thought as they snuck past the bus driver.

"It's so dark! How are we going to find our way around?"

"Don't worry I can see better then lots of people in the dark."

"Oh really? Cool!"

The two babies crawled down the dirt road, Kiki started complaining the dirt and rocks were hurting her, like a dog Inuyasha let Kiki ride on his back. Her weight didn't effect him at all.

"Inuyasha did you figure out what you wanted to be for Halloween?"

"What the heck is that?"

"You don't know what Halloween is?"

Kiki said that as if he just said he never heard of Santa Claus, which he probably hadn't.

"Uh no that's why I'm asking!"

"Oh right."

Kiki giggled.

"Halloween is where kids get to dress up as princesses monsters and whatever else you can think of, then you go up to people's houses and say um…I forgot what it is you say but after you say it they give you Candy!"

"Is it 'Trick or treat'?"

"YEAH! Wait how'd you know?"

"I watched a movie with Mommy's brother one time but I wasn't paying attention to what was going on."

'Mommy was feeding me the 'special' way so I only heard the sounds, then I was tired and mommy put me to sleep…….mommy…..'

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

Inuyasha sniffled a little.

"I'm fine let's just keep going, I think we're not too far from the center."

"Good I miss mommy and Ayumi!"

'Your lucky your mommy probably misses you, mine was glad I was gone, I'll take Kiki back then I'll run away! Maybe Suki will let me live with her.'

Inuyasha continued on his way for awhile until he heard noise, It sounded like wolves howling, only lucky for them they weren't demon wolves, then things would've gotten really ugly, but Kiki was with him and she was only a human, he had to get her out of there fast.

"Kiki hold on tight ok?"

"Ok but WaAAAAHHHYY?"

Kiki shouted in mid sentence as Inuyasha tried something he hadn't done in a long time, he ran.

'Wow I forgot I could run like this!'

The nourishment that Kagome gave him really was starting to kick in.

"WHEEEEEE!"

Kiki shouted, Inuyasha could tell they were getting closer, but he then noticed what was following them and he put in all he had to run as fast as he could.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!"

"I know Kiki just hang on we're almost there!"

With Inuyasha, Kiki wasn't scared in fact she felt safer then she ever had before, and leaned her head on his shoulder, she was feeling a little sleepy. The wolves were becoming less of a problem because Inuyasha was way ahead of them.

'He's so soft and warm! He smells nice too!'

Kiki thought as she snuggled into Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha noticed her grip getting looser, he turned and saw Kiki was asleep, he smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, Kiki gave a small moan and leaned against his head.

A few moments later an unnoticed rock came in to view, Inuyasha tripped over it and Kiki went into the air.

"KIKI!"

Inuyasha rolled over making his scrapes worse, but he landed in just the right spot where Kiki was about to hit head first, he caught her in his arms, he looked at her to make sure she wasn't hurt, he pulled her into an embrace when he saw she was ok.

"Inuyasha….waaah!"

Kiki started crying, she was worried he was hurt, and she just had the crap scared out of her.

"Wait get behind me!"

Kiki crawled behind Inuyasha and gripped his waist from behind.

The wolves appeared out of the bushes, Inuyasha growled at them, they didn't seem to be threatened but Inuyasha could smell slight fear off of the smaller ones, one of the lesser wolves stepped forward and bared it's fang, Inuyasha wasn't scared in the least, he challenged the wolf by bearing his fangs as well.

The wolf ran at Inuyasha, he smirked and his claws appeared to grow in those seconds then a few seconds later a flash of light appeared and the wolf was on the ground.

"Heh! And you thought you could defeat me?"

Inuyasha realized he didn't sound like himself, he didn't think about that now he kept repeating what he did until he went through all the weaker wolves then their leader jumped high above their heads, he pushed Kiki out of the way, he leaned back and it appeared the wolf had crushed him but then the leader whined in pain because of the wound Inuyasha made across it's stomach and face. The lesser wolves witnessed this and were now petrified of Inuyasha, the leader howled a retreat and they were out of there faster then they came. Inuyasha didn't realize however that when the wolf had jumped above him he had torn his bandanna.

Inuyasha turned to Kiki who looked at him with wide eyes, he picked her up gently.

"CUTE EARS!"

"Wha…..?"

Before he could react Kiki was rubbing and messaging his ears, while giggling like the cute little girl she was.

"Ok ok Kiki! That's enough with my ears."

Kiki took her hand away and gave him her anime look.

"OH, but there just so cute!"

"Yeah I know tha…..Hey!"

Kiki giggled, and gave him one last message on the head before she started sucking her thumb, Inuyasha picking up this habit from Kagome gently removed her finger and put her pacifier in her mouth, she leaned into Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes.

"Kiki your mommy needs to change you when we get back."

Inuyasha giggled and repositioned Kiki on his back, and continued on their way, a few minutes later the daycare came into view, Kiki was sleeping soundly on his back, Inuyasha used his sweatshirt to tie around his head.

"Hello Higarashi-san speaking."

"Uh yes…but we're sorry to inform you that your daughter's son is missing."

"WHAT? How did….when did this happen?"

"We just took role and we realized two babies were missing. We're terribly sorry we're searching for them now."

Just then Kagome grabbed the phone from Mama's hands.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST A BABY? HOW IRRISPONSIBLE ARE YOU?"

"We're terribly sorry ma'am we know you must be worried and…."

"WHEN DID I EVER SAY I WAS WORRIED? WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT HERE IS THAT YOU ARE SO STUPID THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP TRACK OF AN EVEN STUPIDIER BABY!"

Mama grabbed the phone out of Kagome's hands.

"I'm sorry about that she's not in her right mind today!"

"Back to you too mama!"

Kagome shouted.

Ayumi and her mother were in another corner so they didn't hear there shouting, they both saw two figures approaching them, Ayumi's mother noticed that this silver haired baby had her sleeping daughter safely tucked in his arms.

"KIKI-CHAN!"

Ayumi's mother shouted she picked up her drowsy child and started kissing her and squeezing her like any mother would when they see their child.

Kiki noticed she wasn't in Inuyasha's arms anymore.

"Inuyasha?"

She looked down and started fussing to be let down, while reaching for him, her mother bent down to have a closer look at the child who brought back her daughter.

"Your Inuyasha?"

'She never stops babbling that word I guess this is him.'

She took a closer look at his eyes and face, and started stroking the skin on his face.

"You've got such a beautiful face."

"Uh ma he's a boy."

"Yes I know that dear, but he still has a pretty face."

"Where's your mommy at?"

Inuyasha's face appeared sad when she asked that question, for a moment he was silent until he got closer to Kiki and kissed her on the cheek before crawling away.

"Hey where are you going?"

Ayumi asked, Inuyasha had no answer of course. Inuyasha had heard Kagome's shouts he just wanted to see her one last time even if it hurt him.

He saw her through the crowds he didn't intend for Kagome to see him but she did, he quickly turned around and started crawling away. But she was fast and caught up with him, she stood in front of him.

"I know you don't want me so why do you keep making me suffer I'm leaving so why do you follow?"

Inuyasha asked but of course Kagome couldn't understand him.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Kagome snapped at Inuyasha when she noticed he was crawling around her

"HEY! You can't just crawl away from me! What are you going to do? You think anyone else will let you stay or want you?"

"I'm still talking!"

Inuyasha didn't care anymore he knew she didn't love him anymore, so what was the point in staying? But he started crying.

"That's right cry, crawl right back here and cry, your lucky I haven't kicked you out the house! No one else will take care of you."

He cried a bit more but then he realized that it was only satisfying her that he was in pain, he stopped and she looked at him for a moment,

"NO!"

Inuyasha said while hitting the ground with his fist, he began crawling into the road, Inuyasha didn't notice the truck that was coming down the road.

Kagome stood there with her arms crossed.

"He'll be back."

Kagome felt herself growing wet around the front again.

"Damn you!"

The truck began to pick up speed Inuyasha was still going pretty slow. Tears unknowingly began to fall from Kagome's eyes she didn't understand why they were falling.

In the feudal era the stone that Sesshomaru had crushed was almost fully diminished.

Kagome's heart was becoming lighter as she started to worry for Inuyasha's safety, this was all happening at the speed of a few seconds.

"Inuyasha……no…."

Kagome said silently while the tears now fell freely from her eyes. Before even Kagome knew she was running across the street, which was really big.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha stopped and saw Kagome running towards him, he wondered why she was following him, she looked sad. Kagome knew she wasn't going to make it she literally jumped as high in the air as she could and made a dive for Inuyasha.

"INUYAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kagome shouted while flying in the air,

SWOOSH BAM

Kagome was unconscious.

Next chapter will be out soon! Hope you enjoyed this one.


	32. Your alive!

Your alive!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I'm very happy that I've gotten a few new reviewers and I hope this chapter won't disappoint.

(**_Last time)_**

"INUYAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kagome shouted while flying in the air,

SWOOSH BAM

Kagome was unconscious.

The truck screeched to a sudden stop almost causing a ram in with another car.

"KAGOME? KAGOME!"

Others heard Mama's shouts and came to see what the problem was, the truck driver had gotten out and rushed to the scene.

"Is everything alri…."

The truck driver stopped in mid sentence, he saw a girl on the ground next to a baby who was screaming. It looked like after she hit the truck she crashed into the wall but only a slight bump luckily and landed face first into the ground.

"KAGOME WAKE UP PLEASE!"

Mama began sobbing, Ayumi's mother stepped forward and gave Mama a shoulder to cry on, Ayumi was sobbing a herself, she had been Kagome's friend after all. Kiki didn't quite understand what was going on but when she saw Inuyasha crouched next to his mommy crying, she got it then and started howling very loudly.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Kagome remained motionless, but in her mind she was still conscious, Kagome was unsure of what had just happened but she found herself in a very strange place, this place looked very much like that time when Inuyasha met his false mother, still as beautiful as ever.

She had no idea what to do, so she sat down and enjoyed the scenery, since in that moment she forgot about everything until a familiar figure appeared in front of her.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? And where am I?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away because he knew she had more to say.

"I mean the last thing I remember was being in the middle of a road and then I don't know I guess I blacked out and now hear I am."

"So you haven't figured it out yet? You didn't even sense it?"

"Huh? I've got no idea what your talking about."

Then she gasped and jumped slightly she began remembering everything that had happened in the last 24 or so hours, with each memory she started to sob harder and harder until she had a huge brake down, after she had calmed down enough to speak it hurt in her chest, and she couldn't breathe quite as good, but she gained enough strength to speak.

"W-would this have anything to do with how horrible I was acting?"

Sesshomaru took one moment to answer.

"Yes it does."

Kagome looked at him waiting for him to explain, but when he didn't she spoke up again and asked.

"Naraku."

Kagome sighed.

"I thought as much, what exactly did he do?"

"He saw that his plans weren't going as well as he had hoped, he saw the bond between you two growing stronger and stronger, he thought he could get you two to hate each other, by putting a spell on you to hate Inuyasha and if it got worse you've probably eventually have kille….."

Kagome started crying again, she couldn't imagine doing anything **_near _**murdering Inuyasha.

"But I came upon the object in which he was using, a mere puppet held the jewel that caused the spell it's in possession, I destroyed it but not completely so that is why you were probably still experiencing the effects of the spell."

"Wait I don't understand, how did he posses me like that? I remember when Tsubaki did it but that time I knew their were tainted shards in me, but I…just I don't know…."

"It is very simple for a human to fall under that spell, his objective was similar to an old trick of Naraku's toying with the human mind but since Inuyasha is half a demon he wasn't effected, the point was for your anger to be contagious and for him to hate you as well, which leads to another issue I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"Your motherly love for Inuyasha has proved to be triumphant but there are still many ways for Naraku to turn you two against each other or allude you in some form like what he did with Kikyo, so you must be careful, your love will come in use later, that much I've found out."

"One more thing next time you see Suki, I suggest you ask her for that bottle of Saffron petals I've got a feeling that it will be of use as well."

"Kagome….your bleeding."

"Huh? Oh I couldn't feel any pain, I didn't realize….."

She stopped she noticed Sesshomaru had unsheathed his sword and now had it pointed at her. Kagome panicked.

"Sesshomaru…..?"

A look of concentration passed his features and he swipe the sword across the middle of Kagome's body, everything happened so fast Kagome had no idea what happened next, she began to get semi-conscious but she was too tired and dizzy to talk, she felt motion all around her, she thought she must be in a car.

"No PLEASE DON'T GO TO SLEEP!"

She then heard a horn squeak in her ear.

"Sorry but you can't sleep, even though it's mild it's not safe to sleep when you've got a concussion."

"Wha…..?"

'What the heck happened to me?'

Kagome could barely speak but the unknown voice continued to try to soothe her and keep her awake.

"WAAAAAAAAH AAHH WAAAAAAAH!"

Mama tried her best to comfort Inuyasha but do to her own condition she wasn't feeling all to hot herself, she eventually cried with him. Ayumi's mother was still with them, Kiki was sitting in Ayumi's lap while crying. All of them were in the waiting room, awaiting the news of Kagome's condition.

Just then a doctor came out through the double doors.

"Are you Mrs. Higarashi?"

"Yes I am, are you Kagome's doctor?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, your daughter's fine and sleeping now, we didn't want her to do that earlier because….I'll just get straight to the point your daughter had a concussion a very mild one so she should be fine, we put a few stitches in her head, her left foot is broken but we bandaged that up, that wasn't all to severe either so she should be fine now, but we were concerned that she had gotten hit by a truck, she's real lucky you know people often di…."

He stopped because Mama started howling really loudly again, he felt shamed that he had mentioned that in front of her.

"We're all glad she's alright you may visit with her whenever you like."

He walked away after that.

Mama walked into Kagome's room alone, she didn't want Inuyasha's cries waking her.

Mama pushed a curtain out of her way, and their laid her daughter silent and still, but she was alive at least, Mama was grateful for that, she couldn't stand the idea of loosing another loved one like this.

Mama held her daughter's hand and bent down to kiss her, Kagome started to wake up, she smiled when she saw Mama.

"Mama Oh,…..what happened?"

Mama sighed and decided to tell her now,

"You were hit by a truck honey, you saw Inuyasha in the street and you pushed him out of the way but you got hit instead."

"Oh really it feels like I've been through less then that."

"That's good dear, then that means you aren't in that much pain right?"

"I feel a little sore and tired but I'm fine….Mama I'm sorry about the way I acted but it wasn't my PMS…."

"What was it then?"

Kagome told Mama everything she understood because she knew the circumstances Inuyasha and her used to travel and why she gathered shards.

"Oh Kagome…are you really ok?"

"Yes mama but what I feel worst about was the way I treated Inuyasha…where is he? I want him in my arms, I have to apologize…."

Mama knew she'd probably fall back asleep soon because of how tired she sounded, she retrieved Inuyasha from the patient room, when he saw her he began to cry, Kagome's eyes watered, she knew it must've been strange but she could almost feel as if both sides of Inuyasha were crying, not just the baby, another thing was that his crying was the most beautiful sound to her ears, Inuyasha gripped so tightly to her that Kagome felt some holes tear into her gown but she didn't mind or care, she held him tight in her arms, she didn't try to stop him from crying she messaged, patted and smoothed his head and rubbed his ears. Kagome put her hand under his chin so he'd look at her, he was still sniffling, Kagome leaned forward and kissed his cheek, lips, forehead, and finally his two ears.

"My baby….."

After saying that she pulled his face to hers so his head rested against her cheek, she leaned against him very slightly, and enjoyed the feel of his warmth. Mama excused herself from the room to let Kagome have some alone time with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…..'sob' **_my _**Inuyasha….Mommy is so…so sorry, how can you ever forgive me…."

Kagome said while crying.

"A'wah….."

Inuyasha rubbed his hand against her face showing her that he forgave and loved her, Kagome took his tiny hand in hers and leaned against it.

"…Mommy loves you….no matter what that will **_never _**change…k'?"

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on his lips again then started rocking him slightly.

"You hungry?"

Inuyasha was leaning on her chest and started pulling her gown, she assumed that was a yes.

Inuyasha couldn't name a time where he was happier, he always felt so refreshed after nursing, this time was no exception but this was proof that Kagome was back to normal, because she was letting him feed from her. She sang him a few lullabies, Inuyasha felt like he was in heaven.

After awhile Kagome pushed a button on her bed, she asked the nurse for a pair of baby pajama's and diapers.

"Mrs. You don't really seem in any condition to clothe and change him, would you like me to do it?"

Kagome nodded slowly, Inuyasha was relaxed against her chest she did not want to take that away from him but she knew by now that he wet himself, and was probably getting sleepy anyways.

As expected the moment he felt himself being yanked away from Kagome's warmth, he screamed, he wasn't exactly easy to handle when changing and clothing him, but the nurse somehow managed and gently handed an anxious Inuyasha back to Kagome.

"I'm sorry but you needed to be changed and I kind of can't walk right now sweetie."

Inuyasha was at peace once he felt Kagome's arms around him, he was pressed against her chest again, he stretched his tiny hands out while yawning and snuggling against Kagome.

"Aww! My little stinky head sleepy? Here's Mr. Binky, there we go."

Inuyasha felt more sleepy now that he had his pacifier in his mouth, he had never wanted to sleep more badly then in this moment but then he wanted to see Kagome's face.

'Mommy….I don't want to sleep…..I want to be with you…..'

He wondered if somehow she had heard him because she responded,

"It's ok Inuyasha, sleep I'll be right here when you wake up!"

"Now shhh!"

Inuyasha tried staying awake but with Kagome singing, rocking, and messaging his ears all at the same time it was really hard, none the less his eyes slowly began to shut, he kept trying to open them back up, Kagome rubbed her finger against his cheek, he got even more sleepy until he fell into a deep sleep, using Kagome's body as his bed.

He never felt more safe then being in her arms, he wanted to be like this forever, he never wanted Kagome to go away or leave his sight, but he knew that this would probably not last forever, deep inside his mind he knew this.

Two days later Kagome was aloud to leave the hospital, she carried a restless Inuyasha, he didn't like the smells and sounds of the hospital, every time he heard someone shout or scream he started crying but Kagome put up with all his episodes.

Kagome was being wheeled out in a wheel chair pushed by Mama, while she held Inuyasha in her arms, he was wrapped up very tightly because it was real cold out, Kagome's arms were warm enough for him, but no one bothered listening to his protests because everyone either ignored him or said how cute he was every time he tried talking.

Kagome was definitely a sucker for it but she still was able to resist his pouting tactic, and shut him up with his pacifier, he then did his usual temper tantrum but with the thickness of the mittens he had on his hands and the quality of Kagome's coat, it looked more cute rather then intimidating when Inuyasha started punching Kagome's jacket. He was mostly upset because he could barely feel Kagome's natural warmth and the fact that he couldn't move too well, especially not his legs. Kagome had to hold him in place since he couldn't hang on too well.

"Inuyasha settle down it's ok, as soon as we're home you'll be out of that suit."

Kagome said softly.

"Oh actually dear we're going to a diner first, but you can take all that off their."

Kagome continued to coo to him until they stop at the restaurant and ate.

"Inuyasha please eat you need to eat something solid."

Every time food was offered to him he'd push either the utensil away and it'd end up on the floor, or he'd push a plate away from him. Kagome knew he was probably hungry for her milk, but she couldn't give that anytime he wanted the spell didn't work that way, and she wasn't getting as much as she used too, she was going to have to consider weaning him soon.

"You having trouble feeding your baby?"

A waitress asked while handing out their food.

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"Your trying to wean him aren't you? I know this might not be the most desirable method but watch."

For a moment I thought the waitress was going to jump in his face and yell at him but what she did next was well….shocking…

The waitress put her hand underneath her armpit and started making fart sounds and Inuyasha thought this was the funniest thing ever and giggled until he almost fell out of his seat, then Kagome got the hint after a while and shoved some food in his mouth, he liked it and had some more.

"Thank you for your help!"

"No problem!"

"Mama let's give her a big tip."

"Sure thing dear, she did help Inuyasha eat."

Inuyasha was quiet until Mama and Kagome heard a sound and they knew this time it wasn't the waitress.

"Uh…Mama I think Inuyasha needs a new diaper."

"I think your right dear, stay here I'll take care of it."

"Mama are you sure…?"

"Yes dear you sit back and relax, when we get home your taking a nap."

"Mama! I'm not Inuyasha, I don't need to be told when it's my nap time!"

"Now you do, I'll be back."

Kagome sighed and let herself sit back.

'What could Sesshomaru have meant when he said our love will come in handy later? Why would Naraku really have set a spell like that on me? I'm surprised he hasn't figured out that my powers won't allow me to kill the innocent no matter what.'

"Look who's back and clean!"

Inuyasha started to happily reach for Kagome, she took him in her arms and patted him on the back.

"Come on dear let's go."

Inuyasha was bundled back up, he had his pacifier shoved in his mouth again because he started fussing, he sat in a car seat and stared blankly ahead at the traffic, he would glance every few moments back at Kagome.

'Mommy Is so quiet, I wonder if she's still in pain.'

"What's the matter sweetie? Your bored aren't you?"

'I hate these things!'

Inuyasha was referring to his car seat, he started to fidget in it, Kagome knew he was getting restless.

"It's ok we're almost home."

'Poor Inuyasha! He still looks so sad!'

Kagome leaned over and kissed Inuyasha, while gripping his cheek. Inuyasha smiled and giggled, he loved it so much when he could see Kagome smile and laugh, Kagome felt the same thing about him.

When they finally got home Mama helped Kagome into bed.

"Are you ok dear?"

"Yes Mama for the thousandth time YES!"

"I'm your mother you know I worry!"

"I know all too well!"

"I'll take Inuyasha with me and…."

"No! I want him with me!"

"Are you sure you look awfully tired."

"Yes I want him with me please Mama."

Mama gently placed Inuyasha next to Kagome, who pulled him closer.

"If you need anything just let me know ok?"

"Sure Mama."

Mama shut the door and left, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, smiled like always.

"You comfy?"

Inuyasha smiled and squealed happily, Kagome kissed his nose and nuzzled it. After awhile Inuyasha got tired and fell asleep, Kagome joined him.

But an hour or so later Inuyasha jerked his head up and sat up straight, while breathing heavily, he removed his pacifier and started looking at his hands and his surroundings.

'What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was blacking out in the water with Miroku and……………'

Inuyasha was processing everything that had happened since his other side took over, these were a few of his thoughts:

'OH HELL NO!'

'WHAT THE F……'

'I'LL TEAR THAT IDIOT IN HALF NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!'

'Kagome……'

'WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN SWORD?'

'OH MY GOD KAGOME GOT HURT?'

'……………!….?'

This was what he was thinking when he remembered Kagome breast feeding him.

'Kagome…she….how could she have done that? She never had children before, I could smell it on her.'

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome peacefully sleeping, he smiled at her and touched her head, she moaned and shifted slightly in her sleep.

'I'm hungry, I'll be back Kagome.'

Inuyasha climbed out of the bed, but he had to get used to walking again, since his baby side didn't know how but he did, he managed though, he crawled down the stairs just to be safe.

He walked into the living room and climbed onto the couch with a little difficulty, but every time he fell he had a soft landing, that was the one and ONLY reason he liked diapers, other then that he hated it.

'I hate these things, there heavy, their too damn soft, and great now I feel wet!'

He indicated this by punching his side, his punch didn't hurt and then it felt heavier.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and frowned, he hated doing this but he growled at himself and stuffed the pacifier into his mouth on his own this time and started sucking.

'I hate this thing too! It's just weird! Then it reminds me of……whoa so that's why it's shaped like AAAAAAHHH!'

'What kind of world have I been living in?'

All this was too much for Inuyasha, he had a fit, then it turned into a temper tantrum and he threw himself on the floor while banging his fists very hard against the floor, Mama was out in the garden so she didn't hear him. Buyo came around the corner and saw Inuyasha's face on the floor, he rubbed his body against his legs, Inuyasha looked up and petted Buyo.

"Guh…..k'ee…"

'Oh great he messed up my voice too?'

Inuyasha folded his arms and crossed his legs.

'Ok so now I can't talk, I can barely walk, then I still piss on myself and now Kagome feeds me from her own body…..'

"GRRR A'NN EL I M'I?"

(Anything else I missed)

The door popped opened when Inuyasha finished his statement.

Mama stared at him for a moment, Inuyasha stared back.

'Uh oh…..'

Read next chapter to find out what happens! Adios!

One of the climaxes of the story is coming not to long from now!

(Don't worry it's already been written.)


	33. You should tell her

You should tell her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Last time:

The door popped opened when Inuyasha finished his statement.

Mama stared at him for a moment, Inuyasha stared back.

'Uh oh…..'

"Oh Hojo-kun what a surprise!"

Mama said nervously.

Mama didn't notice Inuyasha was standing but Hojo did and stared at him in amazement, Inuyasha didn't want them to know he was 'smart' again. He tumbled backwards and started throwing a fit.

"Oh my! Inuyasha! How'd you get down here?"

'Kagome didn't start again did she?'

She looked at Inuyasha who was still crying, Mama patted his head incase he was in any pain from his fall.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Hojo asked while trying to get a glimpse of the baby, but noticed Inuyasha kept trying to cover his face.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA!"

Kagome had woken up and was frantically searching for Inuyasha.

"He's down here dear!"

"Really Mama?"

"DON'T GET OUT OF BED!"

Kagome didn't listen she slowly came down the stairs, with a walking stick.

'Is she really in that bad of a condition?'

Kagome was limping, and she looked like she was really uncomfortable walking.

'If I weren't in this form Kagome wouldn't even be walking around….NO she wouldn't have been that way at all!'

Kagome started walking towards him to pick him up.

'No Kagome DON'T!'

Kagome held him in her arms but forgot to hold the stick too, she started to fall backwards, Hojo caught her, before she hit the floor.

'BASTARD! I could've easily softened her fall, oh well at least she's safe….BUT WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?'

"Kagome what are you doing out of bed? I heard about your accident and I offer my deepest apologies and I've got blah blah blah……"

'Another useless health gift! I'll put it in the back with the others! And jeeze does the whole world know what happened to me?'

Kagome looked on the couch and saw the front page:

_**GIRL HIT BY TRUCK**_

_**With only minor injuries Kagome Higarashi, is currently suffering trauma to the head and has reportedly broken a limp, or her whole leg! She seems to be recovering , **_

_**We say: 'We offer the Higarashi family our deepest sympathies and wish her well, Oh and don't forget to vote for hospital expansion!' **_

_**It is questionable if the driver will be sued, apparently an infant who's name is unknown was almost hit as well.**_

By this time Kagome was fuming with anger.

'THOSE NO GOOD LYING..$$&#'

'THAT WAS THE WORST REPORT EVER! IF I WAS TO SUE ANYONE IT'D BE THEM!'

She's still has a hint of those mood swings.

"Kagome are you ok? You seem to be running a fever."

Hojo said, Kagome forced a painful looking smile on her face.

"Oh I'm fine! Just grand, nice having the whole world know about my accident in all!"

Inuyasha could sense her anger, he tried to coax her out of it.

"A'wah….."

He remembered calling her that, he decided to stick with it.

"Oh Inuyasha……"

Kagome was kissing him and holding him close, with him in the condition she assumed he still was in, she seemed to be more open and close with him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he liked it this way, he didn't want things to go back to the way they were, so he'd keep up this act until he was ready to tell her, but until then…….

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

"Inuyasha….Shhh!"

"Here let me see if I can…."

It only took one touch and Inuyasha snarled at Hojo in a very dog related growl. Hojo stood back a good 10 feet.

Inuyasha was still hungry so he cried some more.

'Oh I see, your hungry….I can't let Hojo see!'

"Uh Hojo I think he's a little afraid of you so it'd probably be best if you see me in school ok?"

"Ok Kagome I understand! I'll see you on Thursday!"

Hojo said enthusiastically.

'Whew! Glad he's gone! Now I guess you want my attention now don't you?'

Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer, Inuyasha wondered why she was doing this, he took a breath and realized what she was about to do, he blushed, he simply wasn't ready, but really had no choice if he wanted to keep the act going.

'Maybe it won't be so bad……AAAH I'VE GOT TO GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD!'

Kagome dimmed her light, and speared her legs across the bed, Inuyasha laid on his back next to her, but to his horror Kagome began to strip her top, then her bra, after doing so she turned to him with a small smile, Inuyasha had a nervous expression.

Kagome got a little concerned.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? 'Maybe he just needs to be rocked a little.'

Kagome picked Inuyasha up, Inuyasha blushed harder and got more nervous, he was lying right next to Kagome breasts while she was rocking him, he really **_really _**hated to admit to this one but he liked this a lot and it was soothing.

"There you go! Better?"

Inuyasha gave her a small smile.

"Good, now you really must be hungry, I can hear that tummy of yours growling at me!"

Kagome indicated what she meant by squeezing a portion of Inuyasha's stomach while tickling it, this time Inuyasha couldn't resist smiling and giggling.

Kagome started to pull him closer, Inuyasha gulped. He knew this sounded stupid but he didn't really know what to do at first.

'Ok NO THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS!'

By this time his view of her front was fairly decent.

All of a sudden though he naturally began to do everything on his own, like he was watching it from another person's view. He got close enough to a point where he hesitated, he was going to turn his head around when Kagome's breast tip touched his cheek, it was like someone had possessed him, he immediately turned around and hung on to Kagome's soft skin, and started nursing with all he had.

"Eagar today aren't we?"

Kagome said while giggling. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, the ultimate goal for him once again was to get as much milk as possible. He felt his hands and back being messaged by Kagome's fingers as he fed, he liked the feeling of them there, he moved his hand around in hers, nothing had ever felt better then doing what he was doing now, he would die before he ever admitted how much he liked this. When he would swallow you could hear it, but it felt so good to him when the milk entered his mouth then flowed down his throat, satisfying his 'unknown' craving.

Inuyasha started whimpering.

'What happened?……..Where's the milk…..?'

The more he thought about it though the louder he whimpered, he had been in such a trance with the milk that he hadn't noticed how little was going in his mouth after awhile and he became distressed.

'Inuyasha sounds just like a puppy when he does that! It's so cute! He probably needs to be switched.'

Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from her breast, his whimpering got louder, after a moment that he was being moved closer to the other side, within a few seconds he was once again in blissful happiness, as he desperately fed.

'Ok before was understandable now this is just weird!'

'I wonder if he's ok, he probably was just extra hungry.'

"Inuyasha ok now?"

Kagome asked in a child like voice.

Inuyasha continued nursing, so she didn't get an answer to her question, but was assured that he was alright and satisfied.

'I don't know what this feeling is but I feel…..I feel….good…..maybe even happy…..'

Inuyasha thought as he nursed.

'Kagome…….why did you choose to give yourself to me like this?'

'I can't think right…….so hungry…..'

Inuyasha was getting sleepy towards the end of his feeding, he leaned against Kagome's skin and closed his eyes. He was simply too tired to think about those things, for now he only wanted to rest.

'He's always sleepy after he fed, I suppose it's good, 'yawn' I'm tired anyway.'

Kagome buttoned up her shirt, gave Inuyasha his pacifier and repositioned him back onto her front, near her neck.

'My little baby…..he sleeps so much like an angel!'

Kagome kissed Inuyasha before going to sleep. Before Inuyasha fell asleep however, he was thinking about how he shocked himself,

'I…I can't believe I enjoyed….._that_….'

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome's face.

'Kagome……your kindness truly knows no limits!'

Inuyasha crawled closer to Kagome, Kagome still semi-conscious smiled and pulled Inuyasha closer to her heart, until his head rested right on her pulse, he could feel and hear her heart beat and breathing, Inuyasha laid his hand on top of her pulse, he liked the feel of it, he started smiling, he didn't notice Kagome watching him, she laid her hand on top of his hand and squeezed.

"That's mommy's heart beat Inuyasha…"

"You have one too, see."

Kagome took the same hand that was on her heart and placed it on his chest and smiled

Inuyasha started to giggle for reasons he didn't even know.

"Go to sleep Inuyasha!"

Kagome said while nudging him the head. He fell asleep shortly after.

Over a period of two weeks Kagome began to recover smoothly until she only had to have a cast, she was beginning to notice a little change in Inuyasha's personality, especially in his eyes, he rarely had that blank lost expression a baby would normally have, now when she would try to decode what he wanted all she had to do what look into his eyes and it'd all be there. It always seemed to her like one day he'd open up his mouth and say something, something besides shouting 'no' half the time it looked like he wanted too say something more, and he did.

One day she decided to surprise him,

"Inuyasha, look what I made you!"

Inuyasha was playing with a few blocks with Kiki, Kiki had finally gone over his house, she was excited because she finally was in a place where she could see live and breath Inuyasha. (Strange isn't it?)

Kagome pulled an article of clothing that looked very much like his old red kariginu, only smaller and 'cuter' looking.

"Mhmm A'wah?"

Inuyasha muttered, Kagome pulled him into her arms and slid him into his costume, (It was hot in the house so both babies were limited in clothing.)

Kagome stood Inuyasha up and held him there, while she began forming an opinion on how he looked.

"AWWW INUYASHA YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!"

With that statement Kagome began to plant kisses all over his face, he was a little embarrassed with Kiki watching, she started clapping her hands an giggling.

He sweat dropped when he looked down with his head turned around, you could clearly see he was wearing a diaper, this bothered him.

'Why me? Why do I have to look cute for….? Wait oh I forgot that Halloween thingy is coming up soon, I guess it's better then what Kiki has to wear, why do they put such little pups through such discomfort?'

"Oh your food's almost ready but until then…"

In went both of their pacifiers, Inuyasha fell forward onto his stomach and stayed there, he could hear Kiki laughing because of how 'funny' she thought Inuyasha was.

'I hate this I hate this I HATE THIS!'

"Inuyasha you ok? Why are you so grouchy when that happens?"

"Because I hate this stupid thing!"

Inuyasha said while his face was still on the floor.

"You look funny with a binky in your mouth."

"What?"

"I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just it makes you look real…cute."

Inuyasha didn't know why he was blushing but he was flattered by Kiki's comment, Inuyasha smiled,

"You too kid."

He pulled Kiki into a hug, Kiki gratefully leaned on his shoulder and enjoyed being so close to his body's warmth.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kiki was still resting in his arms.

"I think I'm wet."

Inuyasha's eyes popped opened then he sighed.

"Ok I'll go get Kago…I mean mommy."

Kagome popped in a few seconds later.

"I almost forgot, do any of you need your diapers changed?"

Kiki started fussing for Kagome to pick her up, Inuyasha tried to sneak away, because he was wet but wasn't that wet and didn't want Kagome going through the trouble of changing the both of them.

"Ah ah, Inuyasha! And just where do you think your going? I know your definitely wet!"

Inuyasha slapped his hand across his forehead, Kagome walked toward him with Kiki already in her arms and picked him up he rested his head against his usual spot.

Kagome laid them both down on a futon that she was going to have them nap on.

"Where did I put all that stuff? Inuyasha! Stay right here and watch Kiki! I'll be back."

Moments after Kagome left,

"I hate it when this happens!"

Kiki said, Inuyasha wondered what she meant exactly.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't feel it when you, you know go…."

'Know exactly how you feel, I feel so stupid not knowing!'

"Your mommy should be back soon so we'll both feel better soon!"

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kiki's forehead and smiled, he loved it how she always looked on the bright side. Kiki pulled herself closer to Inuyasha and gripped his shirt, they were so close there knees were touching.

'What the hell is taking Kagome so long, Grr I can't leave Kiki alone, she'd better hurry it up!'

'I don't know why but I have a feeling that things are going to get even crazier not to long from now…'

He thoughts were interrupted when he felt Kiki kicking him, he turned to look at her, she had a smile on her face and was giggling.

"You want to play that huh?"

Inuyasha kicked Kiki away from him but didn't hurt her, they both were happily engaged in another 'foot war'. Inuyasha jumped on top of Kiki and began tickling her showing no mercy.

"Aww look at that!"

Inuyasha turned bright red, because of his unintentional position and the fact that Kagome was standing there a good portion of the time.

Inuyasha laid on his back while watching Kagome change Kiki, she really was good with children not just with him.

"There all down better?"

Kiki giggled a response.

"Yes? YES!"

Kagome started kissing Kiki the way she did when she was getting over obsessive with his 'cuteness'.

"Ok Inuyasha it's your turn."

Inuyasha began making to fuss a little.

"Inuyasha stop it!"

Kagome giggled, she knew he'd be embarrassed at any comments she might make in front of Kiki.

"OH! You really are a stinky little baby! Yes you are!"

Inuyasha tried pushing away Kagome from kissing his face but she grabbed both of his cheeks for a good long smooch. He could hear Kiki laughing at him, he started blushing.

"Aww! I sorry Inuyasha!"

"Almost done, there now don't you feel better?"

"NO!"

"Well that's how I'd expect you to respond."

"Come on it's time to eat."

Kagome washed her hands first then placed both babies in seats, Kiki got the high chair since she was smaller, Inuyasha got the honor of sitting on books and hated it.

Inuyasha stopped being grouchy when he spotted his prized not to mention 'precious' cup of Ramen. He started fussing and reaching for it, Kagome hit his hand with the spoon.

"Just wait I'm going to feed you, Kiki needs to be fed first so just wait!"

Inuyasha threw himself back and crossed his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes and fed him one spoon before she placed Inuyasha's pacifier in his mouth and muttering "Brat".

Inuyasha decided to occupy himself by drawing a circle with his finger on the table clothe.

"Oh Inuyasha!"

Kagome giggled after she had fed Kiki and started spoon feeding Inuyasha his Ramen, he took each spoon fool gratefully while giving a satisfied 'Mhmm' sound.

"Your just happy aren't you!"

Inuyasha waved his arms around while squealing happily.

"Ok ok settle down now, it's time for you two's naps."

Kagome picked both babies up and laid Inuyasha down on the futon, she rocked Kiki first, because she didn't want Inuyasha to go to sleep just yet. Kiki was asleep 5 minutes later, Kagome picked Inuyasha up and got into her usual position on the bed and rocked him until he was calm enough, then shed her upper clothing and put him to her breast, Inuyasha started to nurse immediately after, this time he didn't hesitate. He knew he wanted this.

'Kagome….you have know idea how much I love….'

Kagome bent down and kissed him, he started to nurse faster, until the milk ran out on one side then he switched to the other side. There was something about the milk that was inside of Kagome's body, he was becoming stronger and stronger, it wasn't like regular milk in any human, Kagome's was different somehow.

"Inuyasha…."

Kagome said quietly as she messaged his ears, he would never admit as too how much he loved it when she did that. A short while later he finished, Kagome wiped his mouth a little and kissed his lips before rocking him to sleep. Once asleep she laid him next to Kiki and laid on her bed the whole time the two slept.

Ayumi came by a little while after both babies woke up, she reluctantly left Inuyasha, Inuyasha gave her another kiss on the cheek, everyone thought that was so adorable, shortly after they left.

Kagome got Inuyasha up early the next morning as usual, but he sighed when Kagome dressed him in the costume he had worn yesterday, judging by the decorations he saw outside he knew that today must've been that Halloween everyone was talking about.

He had shown Kagome his pumpkin a long time ago and she had loved it, now it was proudly displayed with the others outside of the shrine.

Inuyasha had a few pictures taken of him in the costume, he bared them all but still hated it.

"INUYASHA LOOK AT YOU!"

Suki fussed over his new or rather 'classical' look, as she started kissing him. The only thing Inuyasha liked about this outfit was that he didn't have to wear uncomfortable human clothes and he didn't have to wear a bandanna he could expose his ears for once, no one would know the difference, but a few people were beginning to wonder how he got his ears to look so life like and move, a few people tried touching and kept doing it until Suki scolded them to stop.

"INUYASHA!"

Kiki shouted, he saw her dressed as an imperial princess, he hair was stacked up kind of high and she had on a very pretty kimono. She tried crawling to Inuyasha but couldn't, her dress was kind of tight so she was able to stand but it felt like a wall was around her.

Suki put them both on a futon and let the two lay together for a little while.

Inuyasha was barefooted and happy, Kiki wanted to be bare foot two but she had some of those slippers on that were very hard to remove, Inuyasha helped and they let their feet intertwine with each other. Inuyasha let Kiki after awhile lay her head on his chest and fell asleep there.

Suki spotted them and woke Kiki up, telling them both that they were going to start collecting candy.

'You ok there Inuyasha?'

'I'm fine.'

'You know you can't fool Kagome forever!'

'How'd you know?'

'It was easy, you acted different from before, so why are you trying to keep this a secret?'

'………'

'Oh come on you can tell me! I promise I won't laugh!'

''sigh' fine I like her babying me ok? Is that such a crime? She just seems more happy then when I was in my original form and had my other personality, I just want her to be happy….'

'Do you think she'd be happy knowing you were lying to her?'

Inuyasha didn't think of anything to say.

'I'll leave It up to you to decide Inuyasha I've got a feeling you'll know what to do.'

Inuyasha sat there with nothing to say, he pondered what he should do.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to computer wasn't letting me upload any documents. Hope you enjoyed this chap!


	34. The lie continues

The lie continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'Do you think she'd be happy knowing you were lying to her?'

Inuyasha didn't think of anything to say.

'I'll leave It up to you to decide Inuyasha I've got a feeling you'll know what to do.'

Inuyasha sat there with nothing to say, he pondered what he should do.

"Hey look at my costume! I'm a beautiful princess!"

One girl proudly shouted as she curtsied.

"That's not scary! Halloween is about monsters, ghosts, **_slime and spiders!"_**

"EWWWWWWW!"

A little boy dressed as a wolf went unnoticed to the kids group.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAAH!"

"What the…? Koichi you were supposed to do that after Sachiko turned off the lights!"

A few seconds later the lights went off, many of the kids screamed.

"Oh now she does it 5 minutes after!"

"GRRRRRRRR ROOOOOOOOOAR!"

"AAAAAAAAH AAAAAH HELP MONSTER!"

"Hey Koichi that was pretty good how'd you do that?"

"I didn't do anything it was them."

Koichi was pointing towards two demons with horns on their heads.

"Ok show yourselves who are you?"

The other boy pulled both 'masks' off, and screamed in terror when they saw the head rolling across the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAH REAL MONSTERS!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

'Ok I've had enough of this!'

Suki snuck behind the 'demons' and ripped the costumes apart to reveal, some upper elementary school kids running around in 'headless' costumes.

Suki left them with another caregiver, she had a more important matter to tend to.

'Inuyasha! Better help that poor kid before Inuyasha rips his head off.'

"COME AND GET ME DEMON!"

Inuyasha was so absorbed in the 'action' that he didn't realize that this 'demon' carried a human scent, just before he delivered the blow…

"INUYASHA NOOOOOO!"

"IRON REAVA……."

Suki dove at Inuyasha and when they landed she was wrestling with him.

'SUKI I ALMOST HAD HIM!'

'You certainly did! And if you would've you would've been in serious trouble!'

Inuyasha gave her a confused and angry stare.

'What are you talking about?'

'See for yourself…'

Suki reached for the head of the costume and it came right off, a boy's head popped up from underneath.

'Ohhh…..hahaha….!'

Inuyasha sweat dropped then collapsed to the ground in embarrassment.

"There there Inuyasha you didn't know…you are only a **_baby _**after all!"

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

Inuyasha was slapped across his head for speaking that way.

'Watch your tongue!'

The kid seemed to regain his composure, he eyed the infant with curiosity, but that quickly turned to fear when he saw Inuyasha glaring and seemingly baring his fangs at him, he began to whimper until he lost it completely and ran away screaming.

'Inuyasha…..'

'What? He deserved it!'

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat down, while Suki shook her head, Kiki sat silently in the corner, amazed by all the action, but when she stole a glance at Inuyasha's 'puppy pout face' she was overwhelmed by his cuteness and had this sudden urge to laugh and she did.

'Why is she laughing?'

'She thinks it's cute when your pouting!'

"GRRR!"

Inuyasha was loosing his temper, but he had to calm down he didn't want to loose it in front of Kiki, but for some reason right now he had an urge to cry.

'You ok Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha turned to Suki.

'I don't know what it is but I think I want to..to….'

'Cry?'

'Y-yes…..'

A few tears began to fall from Inuyasha's eyes, he wasn't exactly sure what it was that he wanted but then he realized that it was Kagome he wanted this was the time he usually nursed.

"WAAAAAAAH WAAAH!"

Kiki stopped laughing and stood still, she wondered if she had made him cry when she laughed at him and started to feel guilty, Suki noticed how downcast she looked and assured her it wasn't her fault. Suki picked the weeping Inuyasha up and examined him.

'Hmm, he's not wet….**_yet_**….'

Suki thought while chuckling but got herself under control she knew this wasn't the time to be laughing.

'Oh wait that's right! He must be hungry. Kagome put some baby formula that is similar to breast milk in this bottle, I hope he won't be so difficult when I try to feed it to him.'

"I'll be right back Kiki."

Kiki wondered what could possible be wrong with Inuyasha, he almost never cried.

"I wonder if he's sick or something…."

'Oh well I hope he comes back soon.'

Suki carried Inuyasha into the staff lounge, where he was still brewing up quite a fuss, he was giving Suki a few good punches and kicks but being the demon she was, she felt absolutely no pain.

'I hope this will work….'

Feeling Inuyasha would take better to this if he were isolated, Suki decided to feed him the milk in there.

"Inuyasha open your mouth please!"

Inuyasha continued to howl and scream, all he wanted was Kagome's touch.

'I know this is a far cry from the real thing, but I have to see if he'll except it.'

Suki eventually shoved to tip of the bottle into Inuyasha's mouth, naturally he sucked on it, he opened his eyes and observed that he was in Suki's lap drinking from a bottle, he didn't really like this that much, it felt nothing like actually receiving it from the breast, some of the sweetness was taken away and now this felt and tasted wrong. In a vein attempt Inuyasha tried pushing the bottle away and spitting the milk out but Suki wouldn't let him and forced the milk down his throat, it was all they could feed him right now.

"Inuyasha just drink it! Your almost done!"

Inuyasha hated this so much he was still sobbing heavily while drinking the milk. When he was finished Suki wiped up the mess he made on him and herself, then she lifted him up to her eye level and began sobbing a bit herself, then she slammed him forward into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha….but it had to be done….."

Suki had a few tears running down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them up then gave Inuyasha a tiny kiss on the cheek, hoping she wouldn't have to do that again, Kagome had asked her to see how he would take it, If he was fine with it then she would continue using the bottle when he was at the daycare but if he didn't then she would still come by to feed him, obviously option B was the choice to stick with.

"It's ok now Inuyasha! It's over I won't make you do that again…."

Inuyasha clung tightly to Suki while still shacking.

"I'll feed you your Ramen now to make it up to you ok?"

Inuyasha sniffled and nodded.

Kiki joined them for lunch, she was fed a little snack since it wasn't her lunch time, Inuyasha had a bottle but this time it had juice in it, he was used to drinking from that if it had juice in it, he could also drink out of cans or a juice box.

Kiki took note that Inuyasha still looked distressed. Kiki leaned over and hugged him tightly looking like she was ready to cry, until Inuyasha offered his warmth and returned her embrace.

After a nap, Suki woke them up.

"Come you two it's time to go get some candy!"

"YAAY!"

Kiki shouted Inuyasha had no idea what was going on just stared at Kiki and his surroundings, why was every one holding pails and bags or pillow cases?

"We're going to get candy now Inuyasha do you know what that is?"

'Sort of….Kagome used to bring some to my era for a young friend of mine, I don't think I ever actually tasted it.'

'Well just to warn you don't eat too much or else you'll get a horrible tummy ache ok?'

'Oh…fine then.'

Suki didn't exactly want to tell him that most kids overloaded on it because of the 'sugar rush' as in one would be bouncing off the walls till they literally passed out.

She wasn't sure if he'd take to know that wisely, but he'd probably figure it out anyway, she just hoped he wouldn't try it, she did not want to imagine what a 'sugar high' Inuyasha would be like.

"Come you two it's time to go."

Suki carried both infants to another stroller, they were outside, it was a little drafty outside so they had their coats on, Inuyasha's was red, Kiki's was blue.

A/N: Their color coordinated isn't that cute? Then Kiki's a princess and Inuyasha a warrior prince, (Cute combination?) his mother was a noble then his father was the _ruler_ of the western lands, so technically he's **_real _**royalty, just thought I'd point that out.

"Inuyasha look at that!"

"Hmm?"

Inuyasha muttered, Kiki was tugging at his jacket apparently very eager to show him something, kids were going up to different stores and shouting 'trick or treat!' then the humans would fill their sacks with a generous amount of some sweet smelling substance, then they'd run off to the next place and the process would repeat it's self, he even saw them get…

"O'ookie….."

(Cookie)

Inuyasha said this aloud, while reaching forward, besides Raman the second most beloved food of Kagome's era that he loved were cookies especially chocolate chip, but sometimes when he'd eat too many he'd brake out real bad then hide himself the whole day in shame.

"Hold on Inuyasha just wait!"

Suki pushed them across the street, they stopped in front of the same place he saw the kids get 'candy' from.

"Inuyasha you can walk to knock on the door and say 'Trick or treat' can you say it?"

'I'm not really good with R's and K's….'

"That's alright just do your best Inuyasha."

Inuyasha banged on the door, Suki stood next to him with Kiki in her arms.

"Tic ow tweet!"

The store owner went crazy at Inuyasha's appearance, she thought it was simply adorable and picked him up and started kissing him repeatedly, Inuyasha was liking this less and less by the minute.

"Oh your so cute!"

"And look at those EARS! THAT'S THE MOST CUTE THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

The women shouted as she fussed over Inuyasha's 'costume'.

"And who's this, a pretty little princess!"

"You two have the best costumes I've seen and for that you get extra candy!"

"You guys hear that you get more candy then the other kids!"

Even Inuyasha cheered when he got a truckload of candy thrown into his bag, he smiled at the lady, she got a glimpse of his fangs and gasped.

'Wow they sure make these kids costumes look realistic these days!'

"What do you say Inuyasha?"

"T-h'ank..goo….!"

"Bye bye you little cutie!"

'You liked that didn't you?'

'Yeah I guess so, for once I could go around people without them laughing at my ears….'

Suki's expression softened, she grabbed Inuyasha's cheek feeling sorry for him.

'If I'm this young and have it, to them it's not freakish it's…_cute…'_

Inuyasha was silent for a moment while walking.

'Hey you ok there pup?'

'Huh? Yeah I'm fine Suki….really…'

'Hmm, I don't think so but ok….'

'COOKIE!'

Inuyasha ran ahead, he saw the place that had the cookies and ran as fast as he could and pushed his way to the front of the line.

"HEY!"

"Wait you twen!"

"Leave him alone he's only a baby…."

Inuyasha finally made it to the front of the line and made himself look as cute as possible for the 'candy giver' the result, almost identical to that of the last person he got candy from.

"NO FARE HE GOT MORE!"

Inuyasha happily ran with his spoils and his ego was at an all time high because of his 'performances'. Suki was letting him get away with his behavior she was desperate to get his mind off of his recent incident and she wanted him to be happy for once she aloud it as long as he wasn't hurting anyone. For once he deserved to have a baby's spotlight for a little while longer.

After a few more places fell victim to the 'candy stealer' as he had become known as they settled down in the park where a party was being taken place for the kids.

Inuyasha saw all the prizes excitement and not to mention an abundant supply of candy everywhere within his sight, he could hardly contain himself, but Suki caught him before he went crazy.

"Hold your little demon horses their Inuyasha! Remember what I told you don't eat too much ok? I have to go away for a moment but I trust you'll watch Kiki right? And let me know if there's a problem, doing you know…"

Suki pointed to her head, Inuyasha already knew what she had meant and she departed.

'I promised I wouldn't eat too much but it wouldn't hurt to 'sample' the candy!'

Inuyasha started to sniff the area for the best smelling and possibly the tastiest candy in the park, Kiki was giggling at Inuyasha sniffing the air like a dog and the look of concentration on Inuyasha's face.

'There I found it!'

"Come on Kiki I just found the best candy here!"

"Really?"


	35. part 2 of last chapter

For some odd reason the computer didn't upload the whole chapter, here's the rest of it, I apologize.

Come on Kiki I just found the best candy here!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"OH! Let's go get it!"

"Ok! Hang on!"

"WHHEE!"

Inuyasha was using his demon speed while pushing Kiki it felt like she was on a ride at an amusement park and was enjoying herself very much. Then they reached it, it was a caldron full of candy, with their names written all over it, just for them.

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"MINE!"

Inuyasha ran for the candy while Kiki tried her luck and jumped out of the stroller and made a dive for the caldron, both reached it surprisingly at the same time and fell to the ground with it.

Inuyasha and Kiki were literally buried within the candy both had the same thought on their minds.

'Heaven!'

There was skittles, starbursts, M&M's, Sugar daddies, now and later's, Jolly ranchers, snicker bars, twix, crunch bar, Wonka candy, and a few candy written in Japanese but a few classics included Pocky and of course Hershey's milk chocolate and regular chocolate bar.

One Japanese specialty was the Kit-kat strawberry flavor, this was the first Candy Inuyasha opened and he was hooked the moment it was in his mouth, then dug into his treasure for more.

"I LOVE CANDY!"

Inuyasha declared after eating about 15 bars of chocolate and various other candy products.

"CANDY CANDY CANDY I LOVE CANDY YES I DO!"

Kiki started chanting, she too was sugar high.

Inuyasha had a chocolate mustache or rather beard across his face, while Kiki had some on her clothes but luckily for her not a lot.

Inuyasha laid down on the candy and spared his arms and legs out like he was making a snow angel.

"INUYASHA KIKI!"

Both sat up, Kiki had a baby in her arms but that didn't stop her from brushing all the mess off of them.

"Look at the two of you…! How did you….? Never mind I don't even want to know, come on it's time to get you two cleaned up."

Suki handed the baby to another caregiver. Soon enough though once they were in her arms they did what Suki expected them to do, they scrunched their faces up and made a little noise.

"Come on you two have had enough!"

'Yeah any moment their going to crash they all do when their like this.'

Suki changed both of them and gave them their pacifiers, they were both tired, she wanted them to rest since Kagome and her friends were all going trick or treating together later with the kids.

Inuyasha and Kiki had dosed off on Suki, she sighed then tended to them.

'They crashed a lot sooner then I expected them too….there only babies though.'

Suki turned a corner after she had taken care of them both and saw Kagome, Kagome smiled at the drowsy Inuyasha, Kagome reached for him, he tiredly reached back.

"Hi Inuyasha, you ate too much candy didn't you?"

Inuyasha snuggled closer to Kagome, he knew exactly why she was here, Kagome held him tighter in return.

"He's ok isn't he?"

"Of course, he's just experiencing what I call the 'sugar crash' he's going to be sleepy because of that candy the sugar rush only lasts for so long."

"Oh, so my little Inuyasha sleepy?"

Inuyasha made sure to give her a blank stare this time when she spoke to him, Kagome smiled and kissed him, after which he gave a tiny yawn.

"I'll only have him for a few moments alright?"

"Take as long as you need Kagome, there's no hurry."

'Suki I can't tell her now…I'm too…hungry…'

'I understand but just remember you can't lie forever.'

'I know but I can keep this up for a little longer.'

'Have it your way then.'

Kagome carried him to the same room where he fed the last time. Kagome knew to come because she had started milking during a test and she had to ask to be excused to see how much she was making, she knew Inuyasha had to have been crying…_a lot_ for her to making this much milk, Kaede had told her this process of producing milk could be emotionally connected, as if she had a feeling the baby was crying or she could hear him crying the milk would come, not every single time the baby cried but sometimes.

"My poor Inuyasha….I'm so sorry, I know you didn't like the other milk that Suki tried feeding you and I'm sorry you got upset, I'll still feed you."

'I'll have to ask Kaede if she can make more of that concoction of hers so I can feed Inuyasha, the nutrition it in seems to be fading…I'll go back after I get out of school I'm not supposed to pick him up till later today anyway.'

'I know it's only delaying his development but I don't want him upset like that anymore.'

Inuyasha started to cry while tugging on Kagome's shirt, he was getting a little impatient.

'Oh I'd better feed him before he gets more cranky.'

"Shh Inuyasha I'm sorry."

Kagome cooed to Inuyasha while rocking him in one arm and removing her shirt with the other, she had her uniform on so it was a little harder to remove with a baby in her arms and Inuyasha was only getting fussier by the second.

'My poor baby, he must be starving!'

Inuyasha had no idea what had gotten into him, one moment he was fine the next he was a fussy whiney baby again. Whatever it was he couldn't fight it, then in any case he was real hungry.

A few moments later Kagome managed to remove her shirt and Inuyasha crawled forward and positioned himself onto Kagome's front and fed, to both of them by now this felt and was natural and part of their daily routine.

Inuyasha was relieved at peace once again, he was in Kagome's warm embrace relieving his stress, surrounded by a wonderful scent, the sound of Kagome's heart beat and breathing in his ear, and added bonus was his body being messaged by Kagome's delicate fingers, the feeling felt good especially his ears.

"Inuyasha….slow down it's ok, I've got enough time…."

Inuyasha knew that Kagome really didn't have that much time every time she came here so he always would rush but today apparently Kagome wanted him to take his time so he complied with her request.

Kagome knew when it was time to switch him he didn't have to cry anymore when he needed to be, Inuyasha knew it was strange but he liked both hearing and seeing Kagome while he was feeding, but most of the time he have his eyes closed, while he was feeding Inuyasha reached up to touch Kagome's cheek, Kagome gave him a warm smile, leaned into his hand and rubbed it against her skin. Soon after he finished but he really didn't want her to leave and to show this to her he squeezed Kagome tighter and started whimpering a tiny bit.

"Inuyasha…what's the matter? You ok?"

Kagome began to gently bounce Inuyasha up and down, while cooing and kissing him.

"It's ok mommy's still here!"

'Maybe I should wait a little while before leaving, he seems so sad and scared.'

"Come closer to mommy!"

Kagome placed Inuyasha's pacifier in his mouth then pulled him up to her neck and leaned against the back of his head as he rested his chin on her shoulder, after a moment in this position he began fussing, Kagome decided to let him rest against her chest, she still hadn't put her shirt back on but it didn't seem to matter because he took well to just laying against her bare flesh. Kagome wrapped him in a blanket before he fell asleep.

'Why did this have to feel so good? Why did I now have to start appreciating these things? Why can't I just hate this?'

'How am I going to tell her?'

Inuyasha opened his sleepy eyes for a moment to look at Kagome who smiled back at him causing Inuyasha to lean back against her.

'Why the hell does it always have to be me for?'

Inuyasha thought before he went to sleep a happy little boy.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this story by the way is going to reflect a lot of Inuyasha's personality both as a baby and as an adult, the events that happen to him will effect his way and outlook on life.

(That is why he is the way he is now, for those of you who didn't get it.)


	36. Overgrown diapers & Lynn

Overgrown diapers & Lynn

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Why did this have to feel so good? Why did I now have to start appreciating these things?

Why can't I just hate this?'

'How am I going to tell her?'

Inuyasha opened his sleepy eyes for a moment to look at Kagome who smiled back at him causing Inuyasha to lean back against her.

'Why the hell does it always have to be me for?'

Inuyasha thought before he went to sleep a happy little boy.

'Mmm…. That smell…Kagome's so soft….'

Inuyasha didn't realize however that he was merely cuddling with his blanket and was in a crib, he slowly opened his eyes, he was still really sleepy but that feeling went away when he realized Kagome wasn't with him anymore.

'Where is she….? Kagome……'

Inuyasha knew how idiotic he must've looked but he didn't seem to care at the moment since he started sobbing then turned into screams.

"WAAAAAAAAAH AWAHAAAA!"

Inuyasha was throwing a fit, it almost looked like he was going to tip the crib over, until Suki picked him up and started rocking him.

"Hush Inuyasha shhh…."

Inuyasha started to hiccup then started babbling words like a baby, Suki held Inuyasha to her chest, this made him settle down.

"It's ok Inuyasha it's ok, no more crying."

Suki held Inuyasha out in front of her, she felt sorry for him when she glanced at his face.

"Oh poor baby!"

Suki gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, you can lay in my lap for awhile."

Inuyasha leaned against Suki's neck, she gave a smile and began patting his back.

"Baby need me to change him first?"

Suki grasped Inuyasha's chin gently while shacking it up and down slightly for her own amusement, Inuyasha smiled a bit while gently pushing her hand away.

"Yes? Inuyasha stop it."

Suki giggled.

Inuyasha was on his back his Hakama was already removed it felt nice for him to have air between his legs, the outfit he wore could make a person noticeable hot, his attire was always that way but he never noticed because he would always be on the move, but now he couldn't really move.

'What the hell is wrong with me? My personality has returned to normal for the most part but I'm still acting like a whiney brat….and liking it. Why?'

Inuyasha used this opportunity to stretch his legs he kicked them around a little, he was using them so actively Suki stopped looking for his changing supplies to calm him down, she thought he was having another fit again.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm having trouble finding your things, and we're not aloud to just borrow other people's things."

'I'm not fussing over that I'm just stretching!'

'Oh really? I thought you were about to have another temper tantrum.'

Inuyasha turned the other direction in shame, was he really causing people this much trouble?

'I'm sorry.'

Inuyasha started to cry.

"No Inuyasha! Don't cry please don't cry!"

Suki held and rocked Inuyasha very much like a mother would their baby until he settled down.

'I've got no idea what's the matter with me, I'm so sorry I can't help it Suki…'

'Inuyasha it's ok, your only a bab…'

'Stop saying that! I'm not a baby! But I can't overcome these habits anymore! What's wrong with me?'

Suki made Inuyasha look at her face for a moment, he settled down faster.

'Inuyasha there is nothing wrong with you! It's very easy to understand actually but the reason why you are like this is because you've been in this body for an extended period of time, so naturally your going to act like a real baby, no matter how hard you try to control it, some things you just can't…I'm sorry Inuyasha but whether you want to believe or admit it…..as long as you are in this form…._**you are a baby,**…not an adult…_'

"And since you are one it is my duty to comfort and care for you when Kagome isn't around, please just get it through your thick little head."

Suki made her statement less harsh by kissing and cuddling Inuyasha against her body.

"Please try not to cry, but if you do it's ok, since I can't find your things I'll have to use some stuff from the closet over here, you'll still be able to hear me ok? And don't keep lying to yourself, when you were little you were terrified of being alone, so it's ok if you cry alright?"

"Just incase though here…"

Suki gave Inuyasha his pacifier then slowly began to back away, seeing if Inuyasha was going to cry.

Inuyasha thought at first that he was going to fine, but he wasn't he started to get that familiar feeling inside of him that gave Inuyasha the urge to cry but he tried to resist once again this time, Suki could smell his tears as they fell from his eyes, she tried talking to him,

"It's ok Inuyasha I'm right over here, even if you can't see me I'm right here ok?"

Inuyasha began to feel a little better but he still wanted to be held, he felt a little uncomfortable with just his haori and diaper on sitting out in the cold open, he started to make a few noises showing he was distressed.

'Damn it! This had to be the one day they were restocking on supplies! Now what am I going to do? Poor Inuyasha is probably so scared right now even though he doesn't want to admit it, then he has a soiled diaper too, that's it!'

Suki walked over to see Inuyasha crying a little bit.

'At least he wasn't crying as much as last time.'

"Come here Inuyasha, I know I know! We're going to try to take care of that ok?"

Suki knew he was very uncomfortable sitting on her arm knowing he soiled himself. Suki carried Inuyasha to the front desk with her.

"Excuse me."

"….he kissed you? Wow! You go girl…."

"Excuse me please I…"

"…Yeah uh-huh don't worry I'll be there…"

'This person is really starting to tick me off!'

Inuyasha was getting impatient also, he really hated the feeling he currently had in his diaper, and started to fuss, then he got louder, to top that he didn't really like the sound of the girl's voice, it was annoying.

"Inuyasha Sh…."

'Wait I'll let him get loud, this will teach this idiot a lesson!'

'….Wait I can't hear you what?'

'Damn humans are deaf!'

Inuyasha had enough he didn't care how loud he would get.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAHH WAAAAAAH!"

Inuyasha cried and screamed, the 'deaf' girl looked up and saw Suki and himself.

"What's his problem?"

Deaf girl asked in a very snotty way.

'You're his problem you bitch!'

"He's a _little_ cranky right now, and none of the changing supplies are in the spare room where they should be, do you know where they might be located?"

Suki was truly amazing in masking her anger, if this were the feudal era she would've probably killed her, and Suki was a much more sensible person then that, but when it came to Inuyasha she would lose it easier.

"Hold on I'll check…"

Deaf girl said this more like 'Fine! Don't like have a cow!' Suki really disliked people like this.

"I know your uncomfortable Inuyasha but just hold on a little longer, lean on my shoulder Inuyasha."

Suki was putting the slightest pressure on Inuyasha's head so he'd get the message and lay down, he did and got comfortable, Suki began to stroke his back and ears.

Inuyasha started to babble a few words, Suki hushed him up with her messaging, finally deaf girl got through to someone.

"Go talk to the janitor they said they have a few extras."

'Gosh these people here are so annoying!'

'Same to you too, you little bitch!'

"What the…? Who said that?"

No answer Suki wanted to see what the girl would say after they left, of course she wouldn't be able to know who said that, Suki was satisfied enough with her action even though she felt it was a little underhanded of her to do so, that is why she didn't do things like that often.

"Oh are you the one that that girl told us to see?"

"Yes I am, I'm sorry but the only diapers we have are the bigger ones and he doesn't look big enough for them.."

"'Sigh' That's fine, could I please have a couple and some wipes and powder?"

"Yes ma'am."

Suki sighed once more and looked down to see that Inuyasha had dosed off.

'He's looks so sweet when he's sleeping.'

Suki smiled and kissed his forehead.

"There you are ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"Is his hair real?"

"Uh…yes he was born that way."

"Wow…never seen anything like that!"

'I don't think anyone has for a few hundred years.'

Suki walked back into the changing room to tend to Inuyasha, who had woken up when he was set back down on the table, where he finally felt relief between his legs, but he looked up in alarm.

'Uh Suki isn't that a little you know…big?'

'Yes I know I'm sorry but they were no other sizes, and your stuff went missing actually there are a lot of things missing Inuyasha…'

'Excuse my language but…._who the hell would steal diapers?'_

(Little girl dressed as a nurse)

"Look I've got one for all my dollies now!"

"Yay! Now let's find them some baby food!"

'Honestly Inuyasha I don't know….'

'Try not to move too much ok? Or else I could accidentally tape your lag in here with it.'

Inuyasha found the thought of that gross.

Suki still had a bit of a hard time putting the diaper on because Inuyasha wasn't exactly that big a baby, she took off his haori and put one of his shirts on but she had to put a baby cap over his ears, the diaper ended up reaching part of his shirt, she did this so he could at least move his legs a little bit.

Next the Inuyasha knew was that it felt as if his legs were somehow tied up or bound apart or something, whatever he felt he didn't like it and started to kick whatever was within his footing's reach.

"Settle down, I'll hold you, you'll feel better that way."

Suki picked Inuyasha up, every time Inuyasha moved in her arms his diaper made noises, his old one's did too but not this much, he didn't want it announcing his every move.

'Suki I don't want all those kids seeing me like this!'

'It's ok, I won't let you get humiliated ok? I was going to take you with me to the other building anyway.'

'Other building?'

'The older kids are over there and I was asked to watch a few of them and then said if I had to bring a child with me I could since my job here is to handle the children with more demands.'

'Oh…I guess that was me then…'

'Stop it Inuyasha, I've already told you, I have no problem looking after you!'

"You look a little cold, your blanket is still in your crib we'll go get it."

Suki wrapped Inuyasha up to a point where he felt snug, but he liked the feeling of it and happily leaned onto Suki for comfort.

"You can sleep if you want you don't have to stay up to make sure I'm safe, that's my job, it's time for you to relax I can feel you tensing up."

Inuyasha actually tried to answer back aloud but all he got out was a few gurgle phrases.

"Inuyasha you really are cute when you try to talk!"

Suki continued to monitor Inuyasha's every move, she didn't really need to look at him because every time he moved you could hear it, at one point he was kicking the blanket a lot for some reason Suki rocked him and helped adjust his diaper then he settled down and dosed off.

"Oh Suki you brought a baby with you today!"

A girl with long black hair and shiny brown eyes exclaimed.

"Shh….Lynn he's sleeping…"

"Oh right sorry Suki!"

"It's ok, you didn't know…"

Just then Inuyasha started to wake up then began to kick and whine .

"Suki is alright If I hold him? I've taken care of many fussy babies before…"

"I think his case may be different Yukiko…."

"Inuyasha shh….everything's ok…."

"Oh that's a cute name…Inuyasha."

'Inuyasha? Now where have I heard that name before…..'

"_Keh! Sesshomaru doesn't give a damn about humans!"_

"_Then why does Rin always follow him?"_

"_Who the hell knows?"_

'Whoa what was that….? Must've been something I saw on T.V…'

'Poor Inuyasha, maybe I can help….'

"Suki may I try please?"

Suki had a feeling that Lynn would be able to settle Inuyasha, she trusted her for some unknown reason, she shook her head in response and slowly handed the fussy infant to her arms.

"Oh look how cute you are! Shh there now it's ok, I won't hurt you Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha didn't know who he was sitting on but they did feel nice and smelled kind of good too, Inuyasha instinctively cuddled closer he felt the girl's embrace tighten like Kagome, he wondered for a moment if it was Kagome but when he looked up he saw that it wasn't her but someone else…someone familiar.

'Rin…..?'

Inuyasha took a closer look, the girls smile brighten when she noticed Inuyasha seemed to be taking interest in her face, she decided it was safe to touch his hand, she started to stroke it lightly with her fingers.

'But how can that be…? There's no mistaking it…..maybe this is her reincarnation…it is possible, Kagome's a reincarnation too, wonder if Sesshomaru had anything to do with it….whatever…..'

"Wow he seems to like you Lynn!"

'You should feel special he almost never warms up to a stranger like this.'

"Hey Suki he looks uncomfortable, is he ok?"

Suki laid back and sighed.

"It's his diaper, it's too big and it was the only size they had available I've got no idea what happened to his own diapers."

Lynn gave Inuyasha a sympathetic look.

"Oh, poor Inuyasha!"

Lynn gave Inuyasha a kiss, Inuyasha gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll make sure you aren't so uncomfortable."

"Suki hand me that blanket over there."

Suki laid the blanket on the floor, Lynn laid Inuyasha on his back, Inuyasha watched the others gather around him, there where 3 girls and two boys.

Both were staring at Lynn because both had a crush on her. Inuyasha tried moving his legs again, he barely was able to move his foot, Lynn pulled Inuyasha's diaper to give his legs more room to stretch, but that didn't help much so she messaged his legs and pulled on them to stretch them out for him, Inuyasha seemed to be really enjoying it, he began to giggle at Lynn and move his legs with her movements, Lynn gave him big smiles back, she loved hearing him laugh, it was what else?…._Kawaii._

Next came his arms, he purposely tried to hide them from Lynn, a little game of his.

"Where'd Inuyasha's hands go?"

Lynn reached behind Inuyasha's back and kissed both of his hands, then started clapping his hands together, Inuyasha reached towards Lynn's face and stroked her cheek and lips, Lynn thought his hands were soft and ticklish.

Next Lynn put her hands over her eyes and turned around.

"Where'd Inuyasha go?"

'I'm right here….'

Inuyasha didn't mean this sarcastically.

"PEEKA BOO!"

"Where's the baby?"

"PEEKA BOO!"

Inuyasha giggled in happiness, he was so happy he removed his pacifier and offered it to her.

"Oh your giving me your binky?"

Lynn shocked everybody by putting it in her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Hmm this feels a little bit weird but it soothes one when their under stress!"

"Lynn ha ha ha I can't believe you just did that!"

"I liked it when she did that!"

"Yeah it was _sexy!"_

"Calm down you little pervert! There are children present!"

Yukiko teased.

Suki went to wash Inuyasha's pacifier.

"PA' AUT!"

Inuyasha shouted happily, everyone gasped.

"Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yep! Inuyasha's a smart little baby!"

"Aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Lynn said while picking Inuyasha up in her arms and cuddling with him.

"Put him on his front see if he can crawl to you!"

"Ok."

Lynn turned Inuyasha over, he was on his knees, hunched over.

"Come on Inuyasha, crawl to me!"

Inuyasha gave her an unsure look, he didn't want to make himself look like a fool if he fell over because of his little issue.

"You can do it! Please try!"

Inuyasha slowly slide his right knee forward then his left just as slow, he moved his diaper crinkled, Inuyasha slowly was making his way towards Lynn, her smile got bigger with each step he took, the boys were having a field day watching Lynn's movements and then they were wishing they were the boy who was struggling to crawl.

"Your almost there you can do it!"

Inuyasha touched Lynn's leg then hoisted himself into her lap, then crawled further to hang onto her shirt, Lynn pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Good boy Inuyasha! See? I knew you could do it!"

The boys watched in jealousy as Inuyasha got cuddled and kissed by Lynn, Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying all the attention too.

Suki finally came back, she also had Kiki in her arms, she was dressed in her regular clothes, Kiki saw Inuyasha cuddling with Lynn she got very jealous and wore a very noticeable frown on her face.

"OH Look another baby!"

Lynn wanted to hold Kiki, Kiki was reaching for Inuyasha, Inuyasha smiled at Kiki.

"INUYASHA!"

"Wow! She can say his name?"

"Suki how smart are those babies over there?"

"I admit some of those babies have unusual talents."

"This one's really pretty! Hey there little girl!"

Kiki didn't want to like this but she did, she immediately reached for Inuyasha and threw her arms around him he returned her hug.

"AWWW!"

Everyone said.

"Inuyasha's got himself a little girlfriend! That's so kawaii!"

Kiki didn't want to sit in anyone's lap, they let her crawl around freely, Inuyasha though was just fine being bound by human arms.

"Want to swing Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled at Lynn.

"Ok hang on."

Lynn held Inuyasha by his hands while lifting him above the floor and then using her body to swing herself and Inuyasha back and forth, Inuyasha really loved this game.

"WHEE! WHEE! Having fun?"

"YAAAAA!"

Inuyasha shouted he really did like this, Kiki seemed to be getting even more jealous, Lynn noticed too, she tried to warm up to her but Kiki just didn't seem to like her because Inuyasha liked her a lot.

Just then Inuyasha smelled his special someone.

"Oh Kagome you're here soon?"

"Yes, I need to take him 'somewhere'."

"Oh right I understand, well I guess I'll see him tomorrow right?"

"Yeah we won't stay as long as last time."

"Bye bye Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha waved back, while Kagome was picking him up from Lynn's arms, she smiled at her and asked her name, then she noticed what Inuyasha had.

'This girl….she looks so much like…could it be that this is Rin?'

The smile the laugh bubbly personality there was no mistaking it.

"Thank you for watching Inuyasha and you too Suki."

"No problem."

Both said.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to take him trick or treating because I have a test to study for and…."

"If you want I can take him, I know I just met you but I've got lots of brothers but I got one that's his age I'm taking them trick or treating."

"Oh where do you live?"

"I live a few houses down from the Higurashi shrine."

"Oh really that's my house."

"That must be nice I've seen your place it's really beautiful."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that."

"I don't have any problem with it."

Just then Inuyasha giggled and reached for Lynn, she smiled back and tickled his chin.

"He really seems to like you."

"Yeah I think so, but really it'd be no trouble."

"Well alright what time can you come by or do you want me to drop him off?"

"I can come by it's no trouble at all besides it will give my brothers a chance to burn off some of that sugar, I've got another older brother who's going with me so don't worry I'm not leading them by myself."

"Alright then, say Bye bye Inuyasha!"

"B'ah…ai'..!"

'Wait Suki I'll just get this over with now…'

'Alright then.'

"Kagome, Inuyasha has something he wants to say to you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wondered why he looked so down.

A/N: YES in the next chapter he's going to tell her (I know lots of you have been waiting for that)

Hope you enjoyed this section of the story!


	37. A few unexpected encounters

A few unexpected encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Kagome, Inuyasha has something he wants to say to you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wondered why he looked so down.

By this time they were secluded from nosy ears.

'Suki I just remembered how am I going to tell her if I can't even talk?'

Suki knew that he might use this as an excuse.

"Suki Inuyasha can't talk."

"That's why I have this."

Suki pulled a small object from her pocket.

'A mirror?'

"I've had it for hundreds of years, if you hold it in front of a person it puts in words what the person is thinking."

"Oh, I've never seen anything like that before."

Words began to appear on the mirror,

'_Kagome, I'm sorry I lied.'_

'What does he mean he lied?'

'_I've lied to you for awhile about me being a helpless little baby, I was able to take somewhat of a control over my body again, I've been like this for about a week or so.'_

'_But I still can't really talk and I've been having these insane behavior problems that can't be helped, all that was true but please forgive me, you seemed a lot happier knowing I was that way, I'm very sorry.'_

'_I thought maybe you liked me better the other way, that's why I lied.'_

Inuyasha began to cry, he wondered if Kagome would be mad or despise him for doing that, Kagome was a little shocked but she realized that he wasn't the same after awhile since he was acting weird so she imagined that something was up but she couldn't exactly determine what.

'Oh poor Inuyasha, how could he think I liked him better that way? It doesn't make a difference to me what way he acts at all I still love him either way…'

"Inuyasha come here…."

Kagome said softly, Inuyasha was still crying in Suki's arms, she gently transferred him to Kagome's arms, Kagome rocked him keeping herself silent. Inuyasha's head was being supported by Kagome's arm, when he consoled himself, he looked up to see Kagome smiling at him.

'She's not mad?'

His question was answered a second later,

"Inuyasha I'm not mad, I'm a bit surprised but I'm not mad, the only thing I'm slightly disappointed about is that you would think something like that."

Inuyasha bowed his head in shame, while starting to sob.

"Inuyasha shhh! It's ok, listen to me, I love you no matter your personality or form, my love for you hasn't changed a bit except that I've grown closer to you in the time that we've spent together, that is the only thing that has changed but it's a good change Inuyasha mwah!"

Inuyasha loved being kissed by Kagome.

"Are you ok now Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't respond but a tiny yawn was heard.

"Inuyasha! If you tired go to sleep, you don't need to punish yourself by forcing yourself to stay awake…"

Inuyasha cuddled closer to Kagome's warmth and fell asleep.

"Aww Inuyasha!"

Kagome rocked him to ensure that he slept on.

"Kagome before you go there was one more thing he probably is still too embarrassed to say but I think you should probably know."

"What is it?"

Kagome asked while looking at Inuyasha's sleeping form.

"He well…how do I put this, he's going to mad that I told you this!"

Suki said while giggling.

"Inuyasha actually liked being babied by you and everyone else including me."

Kagome's eyes got a little bigger and shiny.

"Really? We're talking about the same Inuyasha right?"

"If there were two….uh never mind but yes."

"Wow, I never knew he liked the things I did to him, but I guess it's understandable because whatever I ever I gave and did to him made up for what he didn't have in his real childhood."

"Yes and he finds comfort in what you do for him everyday."

Kagome took another look at Inuyasha, who's tiny hand wandered then grasped onto her shirt while cuddling further into Kagome's body.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome giggled while adjusting Inuyasha's position in her arms.

"He sure is cute when he's sleeping!"

"Yes I know but I like it better when he's awake."

'She meant it when she said that too, Kagome really loves him so much.'

"But I know he needs his sleep."

Kagome leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his, it moved and she heard him moan then go back to sleep.

"So then your saying he wants me to continue to baby him?"

"Do what you think is right."

Kagome sighed and got ready to leave.

'Why wouldn't he tell me though? He probably thought I would laugh at him, he may put on such a tough face but the truth being is that he's very self conscious about himself.'

"One more thing Kagome sorry but about his changing supplies…."

Kagome was laughing by the end of the story, Inuyasha still slept on.

"Inuyasha…you don't have to keep so many things from me."

Kagome whispered softly into Inuyasha's ear, he whined in response then turned his body around, Kagome kissed him once more then bid Suki goodbye while gently rocking Inuyasha.

'I promise myself we'll only be back there for an hour or so.'

Kagome went home and packed a few of Inuyasha's necessities into his diaper bag, which really didn't look like one at all much to Kagome's relief.

Kagome soon found herself leaping into the well and entering the time void, while like last time Inuyasha peacefully slept through the whole thing.

"Yo Kagome!"

Kagome heard a very familiar and un expected voice.

"Koga-kun?"

"Kagome, long time no see where's that mutt fa….."

Koga's eyes went wide when he spotted the sleeping infant.

"T-that….dog turd defiled you? WHERE IS HE? I'LL SEND HIS ASS TO HELL!"

"Koga-kun! Shhh!"

"TELL ME NOW WHERE IS HE? I CAN SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU!"

"Koga-kun your going to wake the baby…."

"Waaaaaaah!"

'Too late….'

"Huh? Oh the creature is crying."

Koga said casually, while he watched Kagome immediately tend to his needs.

"It's ok it's ok, go back to sleep Inuyasha."

"SO IT'S TRUE THEN! THAT MUTT MADE OFF WITH YOU AND THEN YOU NAME YOUR CHILD AFTER HIM?"

"WAAAAAAAAH AAAH AHHH!"

Inuyasha hated all this loud noise and since Koga was a demon he could shout louder then a human which was already loud enough for his sensitive ears.

"Koga-kun…."

"Yes my sweet Kagome?"

"SHUT UP! Sorry but you're being too loud and it's hurting the poor baby's ears."

'Damn! Can't I ever have a decent nap without some idiot waking me up….THAT MANGIE WOLF'S HERE?'

Kagome knew Inuyasha was going to react once he smelt and saw Koga.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Inuyasha……"

Kagome felt Inuyasha squeeze tighter to her body, it's not like that would help if he did try to take her away, the only thing that would ensure is that he wouldn't fall off.

"Koga-kun there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Well I'm listening!"

By the time Kagome finished her 'discussion' with Koga his mouth hung down and his eyes were wide.

"Uh Koga-kun are you alright?"

Koga began to snort before he had a fit on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU S-SERIOUS? TH-THAT'S THE MUTT?"

Inuyasha gave Koga a serious and bored glare.

"LET ME SEE HIM!"

Koga grabbed Inuyasha all of the sudden.

"HEY!"

"MMHMM!"

Koga held him underneath his armpits, Inuyasha tried to break free but he was no match for Koga in this form.

"Settle down ya idiot! I ain't gonna hurt ya!"

Koga was being a little mean though, he wanted to see how long it would take Inuyasha to crack since he already looked like he wanted to cry.

Koga for some odd reason began to sniff Inuyasha.

"Ah for once mutt you don't stink thanks to Kagome of course, but I hate to imagine how bad you smell when you've soiled yourself."

Koga continued to examine Inuyasha being as critical as possible while Inuyasha was getting more and more annoyed.

"Sorry excuse for claws, you call those fangs?"

Inuyasha growled at Koga, Koga only found it humorous.

"And what are these OH THERE YOUR WHITTLE DOGGIE EASIES!"

Inuyasha felt stupid as it was but he crossed the line when he touched his ears.

BAM KICK

"AH HEY WHAT THE…? WHY YOU!"

SLAP

Inuyasha punched Koga in the face then kicked him in the chin, Kagome responded after by giving him a handprint that would make Sango envious.

Inuyasha desperately reached for Kagome, once he was back in her arms he squeezed her tight again not wanting to leave her presence for a second.

"It's ok Inuyasha I'm still here I won't let him take me away! No more crying shh!"

'Stupid dog turd always taking away my women!"

Koga thought as he helped himself off of the ground.

"I'll be back for you my Kagome! Dog turd here obviously can't take care of you right now so I'll be close by! Ja Kagome!"

SPPPPEWWWW

Koga disappeared in his wind Tornado.

His two companions showed up seconds later.

"Hi Kagome-san!"

"How's it goin?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"Heard the whole thing from a mile away hope your doing well!"

"Thanks."

'Why doesn't Koga-kun, ever let them have brakes or at least wait for them? They sound so exhausted right now!'

"Here's some water for the both of you."

"Thanks!"

Both said and fought over the water bottle until Kagome pulled out a second one.

"Could you tell us which way Koga went?"

"That way."

Kagome pointed towards the taller trees leading away from Kaede's village.

"THANKS BYE!"

"BYE BOYS!"

Just then Inuyasha made a noise, Kagome looked down smiling then she gave him another kiss.

"Go back to sleep my baby!"

Kagome started to rock Inuyasha again to get him sleepy when another unexpected figure appeared in front of her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"So you've returned may I ask why?"

"I uh…well you see…it's kind of complicated."

"There is nothing that is too complicated for this Sesshomaru to understand."

"'Sigh' fine I'm here because…."

By the end of her story Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's expression had changed.

"So you've decided to give that whelp a piece of you?"

"He needed to be nourished or else he may have gotten sick."

"Hmm, but I see he's now become addicted to it and is in constant need of it."

Kagome stared at her feet not saying anything.

"So have you found out anything new? About Inuyasha's condition?"

"Not at all except that he is as we speak a real baby not just a transformed one."

"Yeah so what's the difference?"

"The difference is that he is a baby both inside and out, in other words he has uncontrollable habits that you'd only see in a real baby, and that I'm sure is something you should probably be troubled by."

"Why?"

"I'm not quite certain but one of Naraku's motives could be to keep Inuyasha in this form long enough to a point where he can't be changed back and will have to grow up naturally but that's only a theory, it's not for certain."

Kagome looked a little pale, she peered back down at Inuyasha who was clutching her shirt and staring at her while gurgling at her.

'Wait why didn't he cry when he saw Sesshomaru?'

"Your probably wondering why he didn't cry out when he sensed my presence?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"It was because when an Inu-Yokai is this young and smells someone of their own blood they see it as a reassurance not a threat."

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked down when they heard a soft yawn after the awkward silence, Sesshomaru continued to watch as Inuyasha snuggled against Kagome's body, Kagome supported his head and rocked him.

"I see he is always at peace when in your arms."

"I guess so, he just likes it when me or another holds him but…."

"But he prefers you, and settles down easier dose he not?"

"Well yeah."

Kagome was still looking at Inuyasha's sleepy face, Inuyasha took a look at Sesshomaru, since at the moment he wasn't in his right mind he began to reach for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked a little taken aback by Inuyasha's actions, he wondered for a moment if this was some form of attack of his, looking into his eyes however showed innocent motives and that he simply wanted to be held by him.

"Inuyasha…."

Kagome didn't finish her statement, Sesshomaru began to come closer, Kagome feared he was going to hurt Inuyasha and took a few steps back, but she was cornered into a tree, she felt Inuyasha being pulled effortlessly out of her arms, Inuyasha didn't seem to notice Kagome's fearful expression.

Kagome noticed however how gentle Sesshomaru was at handling Inuyasha, just like before when he held him, Sesshomaru took a minute took look into Inuyasha's eyes, he saw pure innocence not the conscious of a person who's killed many notorious demons and not to mention a person who cut off his own brothers arm.

'Should I just kill him now?'

Inuyasha got tired of sitting up and let himself fall backwards. Kagome almost had a heart attack and let out an audible shriek, she thought his head was going to bang straight onto Sesshomaru's armor but instead it landed on his soft boa.

"Mhmm ghamm…."

Inuyasha gurgled then yawned for a bit while stretching and cuddling with the fur boa which was very soft and warm, the very opposite of Sesshomaru's personality.

Sesshomaru's eyes were a little wide, Kagome was getting more and more scared, then he put part of it in his mouth and began to suck on it, Kagome shrieked again, Sesshomaru gently removed it from his mouth and gave him his finger.

'I could kill him this way, the poison would kill him instantly.'

Inuyasha was oblivious to everything around him, there was probably never a time when he was more vulnerable. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and started to giggle, Kagome smiled at him.

'What could Sesshomaru be thinking?'

Inuyasha yawned once more then closed his eyes while snuggling into the boa, his thumb went straight to his mouth while still holding Sesshomaru's finger in a tight grip.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha once more but had enough time to see a sort of glint in Sesshomaru's eyes almost as if he was somehow touched by the baby in his arms.

Sesshomaru looked up from Inuyasha and handed him gently back to Kagome almost as if he didn't want him to wake up.

"Here take this."

Kagome's eyes went big when Sesshomaru tore off a piece of his boa and handed it to her, Kagome wrapped Inuyasha in it and he happily cuddled with it.

"Sesshomaru….."

Sesshomaru stopped so suddenly in his steps that Kagome had to suppress a squeal.

"In the state he is in now, I would be dishonoring myself by killing him, no one else as I said shall destroy him but I."

Kagome held Inuyasha closer and kissed him.

'What was that? So he **_was _**thinking of killing him! I knew it! I can't believe after all this time he still wants to kill him! GRRR I wish someone could knock some sense into him!'

Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods, he may look like he walks slow but his pace was faster then it seemed.

Kagome glanced at her watch and decided she needed to hurry, she hadn't even gotten a mile away from the well since she had gotten there.

"Kaede? Kaede? Are you here?"

Kagome said softly so not to wake the sleeping Inuyasha.

"I'm back here child."

Kaede emerged from the other room in the hut.

"Why Kagome you've returned, what brings you back?"

Kagome simply looked down to Inuyasha who was gripping a part of her shirt that was close to her breast area.

"Ah, I see you want me to make another potion for you so you can continue to feed Inuyasha."

"Yes, can you do it?"

"I can but you'll have to wake Inuyasha up first, for the spell to work the baby needs to feed immediately after consumption."

Kagome was about to shake Inuyasha when Kaede added,

"Ye don't have to wake him now, it'll take a moment to get it ready."

Kagome let herself sit down, while watching Inuyasha turn and moan in his sleep.

Inuyasha woke up anyway, he started to smile at Kagome, she smiled back and the two kept looking at each other until Inuyasha started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Kagome asked while giggling.

Inuyasha crawled and tried standing up while leaning onto Kagome for support.

'I've got to figure out what shampoo and body wash I'm using on him, he smells so good!'

Kagome thought as Inuyasha's clothed belly rubbed against her face.

"What are you doing?"

She saw Inuyasha grab Sesshomaru's boa then she felt him wrapping the furry figure around her neck.

Inuyasha clapped his hands in amusement and had a look on his face that showed he was proud of himself. Kagome looked into the mirror that was on the south end of the hut, she started to laugh a lot because she thought it looked silly on her and kind of dumb. Inuyasha seemed to like it though, she pulled the boa around the back of Inuyasha's neck and pulled him to her lips and started to kiss him all over his face, then smiled at his expression, he flashed his toothy grin at her in return, happy at her motives.

"Tis ready child."

Kagome walked over to Kaede and took a long sip of the potion just as she had before, Inuyasha started to pull on her, she hurried as fast as she could to consume the potion, after she was done she took Inuyasha's hands and used her leg to bounce Inuyasha up and down in her lap.

Inuyasha giggled in happiness, then after a moment he started to cry a little, Kagome felt that all too familiar feeling of wetness around her front. As soon as she felt it Inuyasha whined more.

"Shh Inuyasha, I'm going to feed you just hold on."

Inuyasha gripped tighter to her body.

"Inuyasha I can't get my shirt off with you clinging to me like that!"

Kagome couldn't get him to budge however and asked Kaede to hold him while she shed her clothes.

"Inuyasha calm down!"

'The last thing he had was all that candy, but I fed him afterwards….honestly his stomach is a bottomless pit!'

"Come here Inuyasha, no more crying, there we go….."

Kagome said softly after Inuyasha was nursing.

"This is like the first time I fed him, I feel so full right now."

'As long as Inuyasha is nourished then I'm happy and don't mind that it may hurt occasionally.'

Kaede noticed Kagome looked a little tired.

"Here Kagome rest your head."

Kaede pulled out her futon for Kagome to lay down on while Inuyasha nursed, it was going to take a long time till he was finished.

Kagome happily rested her head, Inuyasha didn't seem to mind laying face down on Kagome's front.

'This tastes better then before!'

We can say that Inuyasha was very happy at that moment. Kagome's whole body felt so warm and loving, then she had her arms wrapped around him inviting him closer to her warmth.

Inuyasha fell asleep after his feeding, he woke up in a basket sometime later while Kaede and Kagome were talking, neither noticed him slip out of his bed and wandered outside.

Inuyasha giggled at the sounds and smells, he looked up and saw Kikyo's soul collectors, he didn't no any better so he followed them thinking they were an interesting site to look at, they seemed to be coming closer to him until he saw his feet and hands leave the ground, Inuyasha clapped his hands together, clearly enjoying the 'ride'.

They passed by the window in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha waved to Kagome who obviously didn't see him.

"Buh ai' mama!"

Inuyasha shouted, Kagome looked out the window she thought she heard something but didn't see anything so assumed it was her imagination.

Inuyasha was certainly having the time of his life as he dangled a good 20-50 feet in the air, soaring above the trees.

"WHHHHEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha shouted as he seemingly began to dive towards the ground. They stopped a few moments later, Inuyasha was carelessly being tossed around until they approached a figure that to Inuyasha looked like 'mama'.

"Mama?"

Inuyasha called out it was not Kagome however Kikyo turned to Inuyasha with her usual cold stare, this scared poor Inuyasha and he suddenly wished he hadn't wondered away.

"Come…."

Kikyo commanded to her soul collectors, Inuyasha was pulled closer until he was face to face with Kikyo while being supported by her demon servants. Inuyasha gulped and let a few tears fall.

"It is you isn't it?"

Inuyasha didn't understand what she meant, Inuyasha babbled a response.

"I see she has been feeding you."

'So my sister remembered how to brew that potion after all this time?'

Kikyo took Inuyasha from the soul collectors.

"AH AH AHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha shouted, Kikyo put two of her fingers together and closed her eyes, then Inuyasha was silent but he was still sniffling. Kikyo instinctively drew him close once he was calm enough then squeezed him when he was secure in her arms Inuyasha felt her shacking and wondered why.

When Kikyo embraces a person she realizes how cold she really is in those moments.

"Your so warm Inuyasha….'He also smells nice and feels so soft.'

'Everything he is now are things I lack and desire, to be warm to feel human once more….'

Inuyasha was shacking because Kikyo had no body warmth he was shivering from lack of warmth, Kikyo was hogging it.

"Sleep…."

Kikyo put her finger to Inuyasha's forehead and he was instantly knocked out.

"Anytime you want to use it just come by and ask."

"Thank you Kaede, anyway we'd better be going now, Inuyasha's been awfully quiet I hope he's ok."

Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha's basket and peered inside.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome dug through the blanket her heart began to race.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA? INUYAASHAAAA!"

Kagome screamed.

'How could he have possibly gotten out like that? Without me noticing?'

Kagome threw herself on the floor and wept, after a moment she realized this wasn't helping and sucked it up and ran outside to look for him.

Kaede searched the rest of the hut.

"INUYASHA? INUYASHA?"

Kagome shouted then she felt a familiar aura approaching she didn't have any doubts about who's this was.

"Kikyo….."

Kagome saw her trademark sign soaring through the sky, that undoubtedly meant she was near by.

'I hope she do anything terrible to Inuyasha!'

Then in the distance her figure appeared, she seemed to be holding something, a certain silver haired infant.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks just beginning to fully believe who was holding him.

'Inuyasha….did he purposely seek her, or was it an accident?'

"Kikyo…I…huh?"

Kikyo approached Kagome and transferred him to her arms, Inuyasha began to stretch his legs then yawned while slowly opening sleepy eyes.

"MAMA!"

Inuyasha happily cried out, Kagome leaned down and started to kiss him all over while quietly crying.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?"

Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"MAMA!"

Inuyasha repeated again.

"Oh…..You!"

Kagome squeezed as tight as she could handle, she drew him back to take a look at his face, he still had that deathly cute smile on his face.

"Kikyo thank you fo…."

Kikyo had already departed, feeling that she didn't belong in the picture that was currently taking place, Kagome knew many times she had grown more depressed since that incident with the Buddhist priest, it was then that the reality that she was dead set in.

Often when Kagome thought about that side of Kikyo she felt sorry for her but when Inuyasha would rush off to see her the pity would turn into jealous and once self hatred.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go home."

"Mama…."

"What Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha face looked like he was under a lot of pressure, Kagome knew what he wanted a few moments later and turned back into the other direction.

"Oh Inuyasha…honestly!"

Kagome said while giggling.

Inuyasha was really blushing, it was embarrassing enough having to do that, but it was better then having to say 'Mama I go poo poo now.' No way was he going to say that.

After he was changed, Kagome bid Kaede farewell and leaped into the well returning to her era.

A/N: SOOOO sorry this took so long, I was intending on posting this before I left, for…. guess where? Yep Michigan I would've updated there but I don't like rewriting chapters and then it's very uncomfortable for me to write around other people (Trust me I did try but I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder) I didn't want people to think I was nuts, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	38. Happy birthday Kagome!

Happy birthday Kagome

A/N: Just thought i'd put this as a note,one of the reasons why my story plots twists and turns may be well..._different_ is so it will be very very hard for a person to rip the idea off, and if they did let's just say it'd look bloody terrible!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha went trick or treating with Lynn and her siblings Kagome was worried through the evening wondering if she could truly handle him, the only confirmation of her fears when he arrived back was that his face was covered in chocolate, Kagome laughed so hard at his appearance, she was laughing so much she seemed to be offending him.

Kagome thanked Lynn for letting him have 'A good time' since he had been in his sugar rush already by the time Kagome turned around to pick him up he had passed out on the carpet. She decided to put him and herself to bed.

Hours later Inuyasha woke up first as always,

'Where am I?'

Then he remembered he had been taken home and fell asleep in Kagome's arms.

He turned his head to look into Kagome's face while he reached out and touched Kagome flawless skin, which surprisingly never seemed to get anything worse then slight redness from him touching her face so much. Inuyasha stroked her eye brows, flipped her bangs, ran his finger along her eye lashes brushed his tiny hand along her chin.

She had been pretending to be asleep for a few moments, but she felt him wake up she actually liked it when he did this so she let him be himself for a few moments without any embarrassment.

She began smiling and Inuyasha knew she had been awake the whole time and she opened her eyes with that twinkling expression her face the look she saved for him and only him, and two big golden eyes stared back with an equally soft look.

Both stared at one another Kagome ran her fingers through his fuzzy yet silky hair and his soft flimsy ears, he reached for her hand and as expected sucked on one of her fingers happily.

She laid like that for several minutes stroking his ears and head with her free hand, not saying anything but when she finally did,

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, still sucking her finger.

"…..Your wet…..REAL wet!"

Inuyasha blushed at her enthusiasm on that comment and he was also embarrassed a lot about how Kagome always had to 'assist' him in this, and yet she never complained.

And then he realized how right she was, you would have had to be color blind to not see that blush on his face at the moment but Kagome thought it was so cute, she just grabbed his cheek and then kissed him.

Kagome didn't see her mother peering into the door and smiling to herself as she watched how much her daughter had grown from a sweet innocent girl to a loving mother and she knew how much her daughter loved her Inuyasha, he was her life now and there was nothing she could say or do to change that, she had accepted that Kagome probably wouldn't be living the life she expected her too but she'd be living a life in which she would be so much more then that, she felt secure about that at least.

She herself had grown accustomed to Inuyasha and learned to accept Inuyasha as a potential future son in-law who she also loved very much.

"Gochi Gochi goo!"

Kagome said as she tickled Inuyasha under his chin, Inuyasha actually began giggling, but this encouraged Kagome more.

"WHO'S A STINKY BABY!"

'HEY!'

'Baka Kagome! You and your jokes!'

Inuyasha began grunting at Kagome,

"Ok Mr. Sensitive!"

Inuyasha at least felt refreshed and less grouchy after.

"Here Inuyasha try this you might like it!"

'What is that red stuff?'

"It's called Jell-O, it's good please try it!"

"And besides it's your favorite fruit flavor Cherry."

Inuyasha opened up his mouth and it tasted pretty good, it didn't taste half bad really.

Inuyasha began clapping his hands and smiling Kagome was happy he liked it.

"I knew you'd like it!"

Kagome fed him more, Inuyasha began to eat faster until,

"BURPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"INUYASHA!"

"Ha ha ha Mama!"

"That was a big one!"

'Especially for someone your size!'

"I see your finished now, come here mama wants to hold you."

He reached out and cuddled in her arms then she wrapped him in his blanket as she softly messaged his back.

After Inuyasha fell asleep Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's old kimono and wrapped it around herself and walked outside still holding Inuyasha she figured he wouldn't mind and then she took her gaze to the beautiful night sky she was on the balcony on the other side of her house.

On this side the night sky beauty wasn't soiled by city lights.

She held him close to her as she noticed how beautiful the sky was especially on this night she didn't know why but for some reason this night felt special.

Then she remembered tomorrow was going to be the 3rd anniversary of when she had freed Inuyasha from his seal (she forgot that the day also happened to be her birthday!) and the first time she gazed into those mystifying golden amber eyes and saw that smug expression on his face, And then she recalled how he mistook her for Kikyo and almost killed her but she saw there was no true evil in Inuyasha nor had he really the intention to kill her on that night as well.

She looked down at the sleeping bundle nestled against herself and smiled, and a single tear fell from her eye and fell upon his face, which then caused him to wake he sensed her tears but knew when he looked at her face that they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

The night time breeze blew threw them and made each others hairs dance with the wind in an angelic like way.

Inuyasha saw more tears began to form and he was drawn close to her face as she embraced him tightly he felt the water from her tears as she sobbed into his hair.

"Mama…..?"

Inuyasha said in a muffled tone.

"It's ok Inuyasha I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm so happy right now I feel so truly blessed!"

"Heh?"

Kagome smiled at how cutely naive Inuyasha was.

"Because…I don't know I just feel so happy right now!"

'Wait tomorrows Kagome's birthday.'

Inuyasha thought as Kagome settled down in a recliner like lawn chair.

"Inuyasha it's still a shock to me about what happened that day I never thought it would have this much of a change on my life as it did but I'm so grateful because if I hadn't been taken into your time by Mistress Centipede I may have never met you and you would probably have never broke free from your seal and then your soul would've never healed and I would have never met the love of my life I would've probably ended up with Hojo….."

Inuyasha growled at his name.

"I know he was a nice boy but he was just trying too hard to win me, he never needed to give me all those useless gifts."

'Of course he always took me for ill as I'm sure Gramps made sure of that!'

"Don't worry I will never have eyes for anyone except you Inuyasha I owe you more then my love but for now this is all I can do for you and then I have to get you back to normal."

"Don't get me wrong though I've always truly loved you and I want to be with you by choice not just by duty."

Kagome gave him a very loving kiss on his cheek, then a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha still laid in her lap and he moved his arms up showing he wanted to be held closer.

His head was rested against her neck and gurgled into Kagome's neck.

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha kimono, it was so comfortable to Kagome, it felt like a portable bed and a solid surface was all it needed to make it complete, but the special part was it smelled of Inuyasha he smelled of nature and all it's pleasurable smells that could lure one to sleep and all this made did make Kagome feel so sleepy but she wondered if it would be safe for her to sleep this way she didn't want her or Inuyasha getting sick because it wasn't the warmest outside, even though she knew Inuyasha could withstand cold temperatures better then a human could but was that still true at this age?

She felt warm enough so her body made the decision for her, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep and Inuyasha stayed awake for some time after to make sure she was really alright and that there was no disturbance around, they may have not been in his era but there were plenty of things in her era that could do serious harm to her prove was there were still Yokai around seeking out the shards since they now existed in her time.

But he eventually fell asleep too but still gripped tightly to Kagome. And fell asleep.

"Inuyasha? Oh no I fell asleep."

'Today's my birthday too how could I have forgotten?'

"Inuyasha are you all right?"

He nodded his head.

"Mama…"

Kagome laid him down on her bed, while she opened up her closet and she gasped when she saw the most beautiful formal gown.

It was a nice deep green color with a much lighter green flimsy shawl layering the bottom part of the dress was adorned with butterflies and lacy flowers(it was sort of underneath the first layer of the dress where there was a triangle cut) the length of the dress appeared to drag behind and in the back you had a pretty good view of Kagome's back.

The front was a V neck cut and had beautiful glazing glitter and rhinestones lining the sides of the V neck.

She found some pretty shoes to match with it they were black and also had some subtle glitter and rhinestones on it.

Then Kagome found a mini tuxedo attached to the back of her outfit.

(guess who that was for!)

"Oh Inuyasha this will look so cute on you! My baby will look so handsome!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and sighed heavily.

He loved it when Kagome would say he was _hers._

She forgot about Inuyasha for a second and ran out the room to thank her mother.

And due to his hearing he could here Kagome shouting her thank you's as if she were right next to him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GIVE ME THAT MUCH MONEY!"

"INUYASHA WILL LOOK SO ADOREABLE!"

"How did you get reservations at that restaurant?"

"I've had them for a few months dear."

Inuyasha began to get impatient by Kagome's absence

"WAAHHHH!"

Kagome ran back up the stairs at the sounds of Inuyasha's cries.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I was just so excited and I got a little distracted what's the matter are you hungry?"

"Or did you just want to hog me to yourself!"

Inuyasha answered with a giggle and hug.

'In the end all these fusses are worth it because he's so sweet especially with those puppy ears and eyes of his! And that oh so chubby kissable face of his!'

After Kagome freshened him up and took the time to nurse him, she began to get ready afterwards because she had woken up late that day, since it was her birthday her mother let it be and let her sleep in.

Mama had also invited her friends but she had invited Hojo too, and her mother apologized for it she felt so sorry for him because he always was calling on her and hopefully soon he'd get the hint. But she knew one thing Inuyasha would not be happy at all to see him, she had also invited Suki and Ayumi said she'd bring Kiki with her also.

Kagome's mother was going to help her arrange her hair and Sota and her grandpa were also getting ready there was no one to really watch Inuyasha, so Kagome rocked him to sleep and prayed that he wouldn't wake up for awhile.

Out of the strangest coincidence Inuyasha woke up right after they had finished with her hair but she couldn't hold him just yet she still had to do her makeup and that didn't really take to long and finally she slipped on the dress and her mother shot a few pictures of her posing then she finally went to get the ever restless Inuyasha when he looked at her though he was real stunned at how beautiful she looked but he was curious about what was on her face and he tried to touch her face but Kagome backed up and told him her makeup would mess up If he touched her face.

She had already bathed him earlier he still smelled real good she put some cream on him anyway to keep him smelling clean afterwards she freshened him up again and changed him into his tuxedo he was still overtaken by how beautiful Kagome looked after a moment Inuyasha was drooling a bit and Kagome became a little frustrated.

"Inuyasha don't you'll mess up your suit!"

She cleaned his face then she put on his matching shoes.

He could barely stand up, and then he couldn't feel his feet, because he wasn't used to being that constricted in clothing.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's mirror and raised his eyebrows, Kagome stood behind him smiling, practically glowing at his look.

He hated the feeling a lot, but endured it for Kagome's sake.

"Can you still walk?"

He began walking like he did when Kagome first taught him how to walk, Inuyasha fell down on his stomach though.

Kagome giggled at his clumsiness.

He gave her a pout look and he regretted it.

"OH IS INUYASHA POUTING?"

"WHO'S A LITTLE CUTIE WHO'S A LITTLE CUTIE?"

Kagome's expression then turned a little more serious.

"Can't walk though can you?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Good."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you wandering away from me."

'So she did that on purpose….'

Inuyasha gave her a blank stare at first, but then glared at her like he was about to kill something. Inuyasha began to babble.

Kagome put Inuyasha's baby things in a stylish purse that was big enough to hold everything but not throw off the look to the outfit.

"Kagome can you come down here a second I want Inuyasha in the picture too!"

"OKAY MOM BE DOWN THERE IN A SEC!"

Inuyasha started to whine

Kagome ignored him.

"Please smile! PLEASEEEEEE?"

Inuyasha grunted in response but then got an idea.

'I'll show them a memory they'll never forget!'

He did a pose for the camera all right and it would be permanently a 'cherished' memory forever.

"Thank you see that's not so baaaaad…..HEY Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Kagome felt a squeeze on her breast.

"Oh my, Kagome!"

Her mother was trying hard to control herself from a fit of giggles.

Kagome was trying to hide a very deep rosy blush, which was visible to anyone with eyes.

She grabbed his hands out and he just smiled innocently up at her.

She had just shot a picture of Inuyasha reaching down into the front of the dress and 'peeping' and touching inside.

At least he was smiling in that picture.

The other one he blew a very big raspberry.

"You were around Miroku a lot before weren't you?"

He didn't respond just kept his face tucked in her neck.

"Just for that….There we go."

Kagome stuffed Inuyasha's pacifier in his mouth

Inuyasha began fussing.

"Keep complaining and I'll strap you to my back!"

Later:

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw a grumpy looking baby, since she didn't want his temper to keep boiling she rocked him to sleep and hoped he would be in a better mood when he woke up.

Inuyasha woke up realizing he could barely move, his legs were especially bad he couldn't move the upper or lower parts he felt a whole lot worse then before he went to sleep, he began to loose it and panic a little he began throwing a temper tantrum but it didn't look too convincing since even then he still couldn't move he began crying a bit.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

A very concerned Kagome asked.

'I can't move….'

"Kagome is Inuyasha alright? He seems real fussy."

'Describing his everyday moods fussy is a definite understatement!'

"Shhh it's ok Inuyasha I'm right here I got you."

Kagome began rubbing his stomach slowly and he began to settle down, Kagome noticed his left leg twitching a bit and she giggled softly she had found one of Inuyasha's 'hot' spots.

"There better?"

He shook his head.

"I'm really sorry about all this baby I know your uncomfortable and I promise I'll make it up to you mwah."

Kagome gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Kagome sat him up in her lap and tickled him.

She knew he was getting restless also from being in one spot for so long and she was getting real bored herself.

"Mama are we almost there?"

"We should be there in about 5-10 minutes dear."

Kagome sighed deeply and stretched her arms and sat back and relaxed.

'I hope this evening isn't a disaster!'

A/N: These are some of the original chapters so I apologize if the writing quality of the story is less then before but these few chapters will go by fast I've done lots of editing here, I hope you enjoy.


	39. That fateful night

That fateful night…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"We're here!"

'Finally!'

Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time.

"Wow it's so beautiful here at night look Inuyasha it's just like those palaces Miroku got us to stay in!"

'Yeah because of his so called 'ominous cloud' sighting!'

He laughed a little at the memory.

The botanical gardens were beautiful the restaurant was called

'THE AISLYN RESTAURANT.'

To show his curiosity Inuyasha began pointing at different objects, but he was trying to distract himself because he felt a little bit tense and he hoped he wouldn't ruin Kagome's birthday either.

Kagome felt him shacking a bit in her arms and flashed a smile at Inuyasha then squeezed him in her arms.

"It's ok Inuyasha please don't be so nervous I'll be fine and you'll be fine too ok? Please just keep calm."

Inuyasha some how knew there was more.

"And please don't mess with your bandanna!"

Inuyasha stopped fidgeting with it but scratched at it a little.

Inuyasha still clung tight to Kagome, her scent always sent him into a temporary trance when he was this close so his mind was taken off his troubles for a little while.

'This place is so beautiful and I wonder where mama got all the money to pay for this!'

'And I think I just saw someone from t.v walk by just now!'

'This place is so awesome I wonder if I'll see the guy who plays Pikachu!'

Sota thought happily.

Inuyasha's thoughts:

'God help me please just don't let me mess this one up!'

'These people in here put WAY too much of that false scent crap on!'

'I've got such a headache! Then I got to wear this stupid bandanna on my head!'

'And oh yeah I still can't move my body!'

'I wish I could just scream right now….hmm maybe I will..no that wouldn't be fair to Kagome.'

Noticing his distress Kagome rubbed his head, and neck.

'Oh I love it when she plays with my hair like this!'

He noticed a large women walking by with an oversized fur coat and way too much makeup and perfume on.

'What happened? did she dress in the dark while fighting a demon?'

Inuyasha thought to himself then giggled quietly.

'WHOA didn't she think she was overdoing it a bit?'

Kagome thought.

The same women took notice of Inuyasha and tried to touch him.

"OH LOOK AT YOU YOU'RE THE CUTEST BABY BUGIE BOO EVER!"

Inuyasha as you can guess was beginning to get real pissed off.

' DO YOU THINK YOU CAN YOU BACK UP! YOU STINK!'

Inuyasha was beginning to feel dizzy from the perfume, and the women was just plain annoying.

She grabbed part of his cheek and tugged, that was it right there, though his hands were real tiny he could still give someone a good enough cut from his little claws.

She put her finger towards his mouth he snapped at her and then hit her hand and gave her a tiny cut but somehow he caused her to break a nail.

"MY NAILS!"

'No one BUT Kagome and Suki can do that to me!'

"LITTLE BRAT!"

The women stomped away angrily.

"So much for that little bitch Inuyasha what do you have in your hand?"

Inuyasha gave her his baby face smile, Kagome knew better then to fall for that at this moment however.

"Inuyasha what'd you do?"

He giggled and began gurgling happily as he gave Kagome an expensive looking flimsy sparkly scarf that had a real looking jewel attached to it, which he 'ripped off' from the lady.

"Inuyasha! I swear sometimes you just oh…!"

Kagome was laughing as she said this.

"We should give it back but no one treats my baby that way and gets away with it!"

Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled evilly then she nuzzled him on the nose and his forehead.

"Thanks baby I appreciate it!"

The scarf happened to match perfectly with her dress she put it around her neck. But when they passed by a giant pot by what looked and smelled like Ramen Inuyasha had a big fuss.

Kagome told him it wasn't what he thought it was.

He didn't believe her because he thought every restaurant in Kagome's time probably had a 'secret stash of Ramen' hidden somewhere.

The only cure for this was to give Inuyasha his special message, she only used this one when putting him to bed or down for a nap.

" NO! No!"

Inuyasha whined and landed the exact tone of a little baby.

"I thought so!"

That message always put him into a deep long sleep and he let out a huge yawn and leaned closer to Kagome again.

"My baby getting sleepy again?"

"NO!"

He didn't want to go to sleep now he wanted to be awake during the entire party.

Kagome pacified him again incase he started getting fussy again.

He now had to resist sucking a lot because when this happened he sometimes either got lost in his own world or he would fall asleep, but usually after a few times of doing it he couldn't stop.

But luckily for him after almost 10 minutes of walking (which Kagome found very painful because of her shoes) they reached their table and it gave them a lovely night time view of Tokyo.

Soon Kagome's friends came into view including Hojo, Ayumi had Kiki with her.

"INUYASHA!"

The toddler immediately squealed and Inuyasha gave her a small smile in response.

"AWWW my baby sister got a whittle boy friend!"

"Keh!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"

Everyone said in unison Kiki tried saying it too but messed up.

When Inuyasha looked at Hojo as everyone was chattering he made a very low growling sound which Kagome heard.

He clung even tighter to Kagome now.

"Inuyasha stop it!"

"Keh!"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle a bit she hadn't been 'keh'd' for something like that in a long time.

"Mama!"

Inuyasha nagged Kagome a lot just to get her attention, she thought his jealousy was pointless and didn't know how he could ever think things like that, especially after all they've been through!

She didn't want to be mean to him or get him in a bad mood, she did the only thing she could do, she tried showing him extra special attention but that didn't seem to be working.

Kagome gave him a lot of extra kisses and hugs and she even gave him a belly kiss once, which she didn't find appropriate in a place like that, but it still hadn't kicked in through that thick head of his.

Kagome was holding his hands as he sat in her lap as she talked with everybody Inuyasha began trying to take the pacifier out of his mouth but Kagome caught him and shoved it back in his mouth but she didn't put it in right, Inuyasha grabbed one of her fingers and put it in his mouth.

"Inuyasha…..please!"

"Why don't you play with Kiki for awhile just don't go anywhere!"

'Not that you could!'

Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha this of course but she knew why he felt so uncomfortable and it wasn't just because of the clothes but because she put on a certain type of diaper he only wore at night on, Kagome didn't want to have to get up and change him as often, then that was partially the reason why he couldn't walk.

She made sure he could still crawl he was a little slower at it but she saw no real problems but for Inuyasha he cringed his face a little as he moved because of the slight dull pain, but he did notice if he fell over he always had a very soft landing. Though he was still very annoyed at every time he would get back up he'd fall down repeatedly.

Kiki and Inuyasha played underneath the table Kiki had on a kimono like dress that was a light pink color with Sakura blossoms on it and a pale gold orange leave obi.

He was wondering at the moment how she felt in those clothes and if she felt uncomfortable.

"Hey Kiki is that uncomfortable what your wearing?"

"Uh..not really but do you like it?"

"Yeah it's nice!"

"You look uh…handsome also!"

"Huh? Oh thanks."

"Want a bottle?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's pack without her noticing and took out some bottle filled with juice.

Inuyasha was about to help Kiki with hers when,

"No I want to do it!"

"Um ok fine."

She didn't do too bad her hand eye coordination skills could still use improvement but she progressing fast enough.

Inuyasha drank his bottle pretty fast and finished with a not so loud burp.

Kiki giggled.

"I hate these clothes!"

"Me too do you think you can help me take this round thingie off on my stomach it feels a little tight."

Kiki was referring to her obi.

"Sure."

Inuyasha though didn't look was really good at picking locks and untying complicated knots which is what the back of an obi really is just a big knot.

"That's better!"

"Kiki could you tug on these shoes for me my feet really are starting to hurt."

"Ok."

"How tight did your mama put these on it's like there attached to your feet….Oh….there got it!"

"Phew' this feels SO much better now to get rid of these paints!"

After more tugging he finally got them off and he removed his blazer and now all he had on was his blazer, shirt and diaper.

He helped Kiki remove the rest of her kimono and now all she had was the under layer of the kimono and diaper.

Then they started there famous 'foot wars' again and got real rowdy.

Surprisingly no one heard them but Inuyasha were still listening closely to the conversation which neither him or Kiki had any idea what was going on in the discussion half of the time and then he was always alert for any approaching danger but he felt that they had already crossed that bridge inviting Hojo.

"I'm bored let's go somewhere else!"

"I never stay in one place when I go somewhere Ayumi always makes the mistake of leaving me by myself."

"I guess we can go besides it won't take long 'and I can always smell my way back anyways.' let's go!"

But before he did that Inuyasha had the most evil grin on his face he untied Hojo's shoes and laced them together so he'd fall if he got up, Kagome had once showed him how to tie tennis shoes and it wasn't too much of a challenge for him when he first learned.

"Heh heh!"

"Inuyasha look at that thing it looks like a birdie!"

Inuyasha looked at it too it was a giant swan ice sculpture but he thought it was just frozen water made into something weird.

"OH look at that I wonder why that man is holding that lady on the table like that!"

Inuyasha blushed a little when he saw this and laughed a little that Kiki didn't know the facts of life yet.

Little did both of them know that Suki had been watching them the whole time and followed them and was making sure the two weren't causing too much trouble she had arrived there late so she wondered at first where the two bundles of joy went she didn't question Kagome because she didn't want her to worry she excused herself from the table assuring them that she'd be back in a short while. She let her mind wonder for a second and she lost track of them and panicked a little.

"Inuyasha look at this thing!"

"It's looks so yummy!"

'I'm in heaven!'

"WAMEN!"

Inuyasha climbed up on the table and grab a handful of the 'Ramen' and stuffed it in his mouth without any second thoughts, but a second later spit it out dramatically.

"EWWWW YUCKY!"

"WHAT KIND OF RAMEN IS THIS!"

"EWWWW A BUG!"

"WHAT'S THIS…..IT'S…"

Inuyasha's face turned a bit green what he had in his hand was in fact a snail!

'I don't understand how could I have missed the scent of this?'

A man in a long cloak walked by and dropped something it didn't look like he did it on accident either.

It was a brief case and Inuyasha opened it real curious as to what the ticking sound was.

It was in fact a bomb but due to his limited knowledge of Kagome's time he thought it was a toy.

Though he could sense faint traces of danger in it.

He began playing with the buttons on it and it stopped.

"This is dumb let's go find something else to play with."

They crawled over to a fountain.

"Look pennies!"

'What the hell is a penny?'

"Uh sure."

"Ayumi told me if you throw a coin in a fountain and make a wish it will come true!"

"There are lots of 'pennie' in here."

Inuyasha and Kiki grabbed a one and made a wish.

Kiki wished her and Inuyasha would be best friends forever and Inuyasha wished for Kagome's safety and that'd he'd be able to properly protect her.

"What'd you wish for?"

Inuyasha asked though he had a hunch what.

"I can't tell you then It won't come true!"

"Oh."

Both crawled under a table to hide but then a couple came to sit at the table.

Inuyasha got another idea and told Kiki his plan.

"OUCH HENTAI YOU JUST TOUCHED ME!"

"No I didn't dearest honest I…I…don't know what happened!"

"RIGHT! YOU….."

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU CRAZY WOMEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT HOW AM I TOUCHING YOU WHEN MY HANDS ARE RIGHT HERE!"

The lady felt rubbing against her lower backside again and looked under the table to see two innocent looking babies smiling back.

"YOU! I OUTTA!"

"Excuse me miss, Inuyasha Kiki have you been misbehaving?"

Suki said in her best childish tone.

"Come here my little cutie pies!"

Suki held the babies close to her body, and bounced them up and down slightly.

"Sorry they get away sometimes and misbehave so sorry about any disturbance!"

"THAT THAT THING WAS TOUCHING IN……."

"Well look at the time it's way past your bed time mister!"

"Bye-bye!"

"BYEEEEE!"

Kiki and Inuyasha said together.

The lady just grouched at them but they continued laughing and both blew huge raspberries at her.

"You two have been causing lots of mischief haven't you?"

The two laughed at Suki.

"Inuyasha what the….. where are your clothes?"

"Kiki where's the rest of your kimono?"

Kagome rushed over to Suki to pick Inuyasha up, Ayumi did the same.

"Come here Inuyasha!"

"Thanks Suki I don't know what's gotten into him today…I just.."

"It's alright Kagome it's no trouble at all he's a lot easier to deal with in this form then in his adult form let me tell you that!"

Inuyasha gave her his death glare.

"And I think he's going through his 'shed stage' all babies go through that."

"And from what I see a little separation anxiety as well."

Suki took note at how tightly Inuyasha gripped onto Kagome when he was handed to her.

"Oh Inuyasha!"

"Both of their clothes are under the table by the way."

"Huh? Oh."

"Come on sweetie it's time for you to be changed anyway."

Inuyasha squirmed a bit in Kagome's arms but she got him to settle down.

Inuyasha began to cry Kagome rushed him to the bathroom.

A few minutes later:

"Inuyasha sleep for awhile I'll wake you up when the food comes I promise I won't let you sleep too long."

"No!"

"I know your sleepy so please just close your eyes I'm not saying you actually have to fall asleep, don't make me have to…."

Inuyasha continued his episode Kagome sighed.

'He leaves me with no choice.'

She used her special message and back rubbing, then sang softly to him and held him close.

She had figured out by now that her smell alone could get him drowsy.

He still squirmed in her arms but eventually gave in and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

'Good, he's finally calmed down.'

She looked down at his sleeping form and smiled.

"Wow he's pretty knocked out isn't he?"

"Yeah I guess he was just real tired he gets real fussy when he's tired so I put him to sleep."

Kagome was talking to Hojo and luckily Inuyasha wasn't awake because he would've gotten one bad case of jealousy.

Hojo led her to an outside balcony in the restaurant Kagome still had Inuyasha in her arms.

"So I see you've been a lot more healthy lately and I'm glad that your back has gotten better but you need to be careful around that cat of yours and….."

'Gramps honestly couldn't you have just said I had a cold FOR ONCE OR THE FLU?'

"Are you alright Kagome do you feel sick?"

Hojo said as he laid his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine! I'm fine really!"

"For a second you looked a little pale."

"Must have been the light."

"Kagome we've known each other for a long time and I…I mean I..Oh!"

Kagome got a little nervous because she knew what he was trying to say and she knew this day would be coming but she didn't know how to break it to him gently that she was in love with someone else, and now it was even harder now that she was in his arms she looked up and saw his face glowing with lust that was in desperate need of satisfaction he began leaning closer when Inuyasha woke up from the movements and began crying.

'Thank goodness!'

Before Inuyasha saw anything Kagome shoved Inuyasha's face down before he could see anything and ran.

"Sorry Hojo he's just a little cranky right now I have to take him inside!"

"That's..that's….fine."

He was very sad and disappointed to see her go.

'Hojo? Not him again!'

'So that's what this is about!'

Inuyasha was getting very upset.

He began kicking and punching softly not hard because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Inuyasha it's not what you thought it was I swear!"

"Honestly I don't know how many times I have to say this to get this threw your thick head I DON'T LOVE HIM ALRIGHT!"

"SO PLEASE WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY?"

When Kagome looked down at Inuyasha she regretted what she had said, he was sobbing a little then Kagome realized how hurtful she had sounded.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so hurtful!"

"Please stop crying."

"Your going to make me start crying!"

She held Inuyasha close to her and gave him a big hug and Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulder and smiled at how warm she felt.

She noticed she was close to the dance floor and decided she wanted to dance with Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go dance!"

"Mmm?"

But then he got the idea as Kagome began moving slowly to some soothing music it went well with her rocking motion she was doing, and she had a warm smile on her face, and a twinkle in her eyes, Inuyasha loved it when she had this look in her eyes it made him feel wanted and loved.

Kagome then began hearing a voice in her head.

'It is I priestess Midoriko.'

'I have heard your longing so I will turn Inuyasha back into his adult form but he can only stay so for one night only.'

'But why?'

'Why are you helping me?'

'Because the journey ahead of you will be a bit difficult and there will be much to learn.'

'And I thought I'd give you a birthday present too!'

'And I have put a permanent illusion spell on his ears so that way he doesn't have to wear hats all the time out in public.'

'Thank you, he really hates that stuff.'

'I will separate Inuyasha from his baby side the two will temporally be separated, but they'll be able to feel each other's emotions.'

'Close your eyes child.'

'Picture him in your head but make sure he still has clothes on some people make that mistake.'

Kagome pictured him in a larger tuxedo and she imagined those beautiful eyes of his and his soft and fuzzy ears then how his face had that look of softness when he was happy.

Then she felt the soft bundle in her arms to start to feel heavier then for a split second an immense pain passed through her body, it was the worst she had ever felt she screamed out in pain but before she knew it the pain had ceased and she felt her head leaning into his chest.

She laid there dazed for a moment wondering what had just happened when she felt the warm feeling of having his arms around her again.

Inuyasha was still sleeping so he had no idea he had just been turned back into an adult Kagome was getting a little crushed by his weight and then his head was tilting forward on her shoulder she thought she was going to fall for sure when Inuyasha began opening his eyes and he looked down and saw Kagome in his arms.

"K-Kagome?"

She stood there in a trance for a second fully realizing Inuyasha was back to normal she had forgotten a bit just how handsome he had looked before now she was in shock.

"What's the matter?"

He noticed his arms wrapped around Kagome.

"Wait what?"

Inuyasha held his hands out in front of him, thoroughly examining every inch of them as if seeing them for the first time.

"I'm… I'm not a baby anymore……"

"Inuyasha……"

"YEAH WAH HOU!"

He was attracting some people's attention but he didn't care.

"Oh Kagome what's wrong?"

"Please don't cry you know I hate it when you cry!"

She was sobbing heavily into his shirt he picked her up and carried her to a table and sat down with her in his lap.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I hate to say this but the effects are only temporary Priestess Midoriko put a spell on you to bring you back to your original form but only for this one night then you'll go back to the way you were before."

"Oh uh…that's fine I love being with you anyway I just hate being such a burden to you and….."

Before he could finish Kagome looked up and kissed him hungrily and deeply, but he soon followed as he captured the moment of once again having Kagome's body pressed against his while kissing.

As he deepened the kiss Kagome was being pressed up against the table but she didn't feel any pain from it all she could feel was Inuyasha's touch and lips against her own she never wanted this moment or this night to end.

But all good things had to come to an end both needed air after kissing for so long.

"Inuyasha you know I love you no matter what form your in but I've just missed you looking like this but you're the cutest thing ever as a baby!"

"Whatever! You've taken care of me well, but it should be I who am taking care of you not the other way around, I'm the one who failed to protect you a few times you almost got killed because of me and I would've never been able to live with myself if you would've got 'shot' and got hurt because of me and I still don't think I deserve love from someone like you…why would you love a lowly half-bread like myself what makes me so special?"

Kagome expression saddened.

'After all this he still thinks that way.'

"I hate myself for being what I am and am sorry that I brought you down with me and….."

Kagome put a finger to his lip.

"Stop it stop it right now don't ever let me hear you saying those things about yourself again your perfect the way you are there isn't a single thing I'd ever want you to change about yourself! I love you for the person you are now and NOTHING will ever change that!"

"Kagome…."

He pulled her into another deep kiss only Kagome was at his mercy now.

"I love you Kagome!"

"I love you too! My Inuyasha!"

"Come on let's dance!"

"Uh sure…"

Kagome dragged him onto the dance floor and he was still a little tense but he soon found his rhythm to match Kagome's and he was fully relaxed Kagome was especially out of it she didn't notice Inuyasha had lifted her off of her feet and he was rocking her in his arms but her feet were still dangling above the ground for a second she thought she was floating.

"Inu-yasha…..are you still sleepy?"

"Shhh it's my turn to take care of you."

"GET DOWN!"

A person shouted in the distance next second bullets were fired.

"IT'S A ROBBERY!"

A/N: No dip Sherlock!

'NOT AGAIN!'

Inuyasha quickly dragged Kagome into a corner, cradling her in his arms.

"Inuyasha no!"

"I have to Kagome I'll be fine…I.."

"No Inuyasha please don't leave me!"

Kagome began to cry.

"Kagome…..'sigh'"

She had a firm grip on his hand,

"I'll be back I promise their only human we've dealt with demons worse then this before and I make it out in one piece every single time!"

Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her head.

She still wasn't fully convinced she still hadn't got over the fact that he was almost killed in that other robbery.

'Wait WHERE'S THE BABY?'

"Wha….? What do you mean Kagome?"

"I forgot to tell you your baby half was literally split from you and has a form of his own and I don't know where he is!"

"OH SHIT!"

"I THINK HE'S UNDER THAT TABLE HOLD ON I'LL GET HIM!"

He was right it had been a little awkward looking at himself in baby form but chased those thoughts away immediately as he grabbed baby Inuyasha and placed him in Kagome's waiting arms.

"You ok? OHH you must have been real scared!"

Kagome held him real close and Inuyasha began to get a tiny tinge of jealousy that his baby half was getting more attention and love then he was at the moment.

But at the same time this weirded him out, but he didn't worry about that at the moment.

'Damn it stop getting distracted you have a pup and Kagome to protect!'

"INUYASHA!"

"YOU BASTARDS WANT A PIECE OF ME?"

"YOU WANNA DIE DON'T YOU?"

"ACTUALLY I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

"COME AND GET IT THEN!"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

He broke the guns with his claws and he knocked each of the men out hard but more and more kept coming out kind of like in Kill Bill vol.1.

But their apparent leader just watched in astonishment as one man was tacking down 28 men in no time and without so much as one sweat drop.

But something didn't smell right about that human he didn't in fact smell human at all he could sense that he was clearly a Yokai.

"HEY YOU ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT ME OR DO YOU GOT ANY OTHER HALF-WITS FOR ME TO TAKE DOWN CAUSE I CAN GO ON FOREVER OR WE CAN FINISH THIS NOW!"

"Oh I think you'll find this opponent more of a challenge then my weaker pawns!"

"YEAH RIGHT IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT I'M SUCH A SOFTIE I COULD'VE CUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE'S THROATS IN UNDER A MINUTE! YOUR'S INCLUDED!"

Inuyasha's sharpest claw gleamed in the light while he pointed his finger.

"HAH! THINK WHAT YOU WILL BUT YOU WON'T STAND IN THE WAY OF MY KILLING SPREE!"

"Tsuyu!"

A young looking girl in a school uniform but with an expression that clearly read murderer stood before him.

She simply smiled and with a very girlish and sarcastic "Hi!"

Her expression returned to a very serious one and deadly glare.

"Look I don't know who you are but I will say this back down now!"

"Your only in my way and you'll get yourself killed now please get out of my way!"

Tsuyu began laughing madly before taking out her chain sickle with a spiked ball and swung it skillfully in the air before striking Inuyasha but missed of course.

"I don't want to do this but you leave me with no choice!"

She began swinging at him again but didn't miss this time she struck him in the shoulder Inuyasha felt slight pain but it was nothing except he heard a loud cry coming from the corner.

Tsuyu walked towards the corner and tore the curtains down that revealed Kagome and baby Inuyasha.

Tsuyu took a swing at them.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The chain hit and blood splattered on the walls.

A/N: I gave you an extra long chapter today (29 pages) I was tired of holding you back from _one_ of the twists like I had promised _so long_ ago and hoped you enjoyed!

Adios Next update will probably be on Friday. (Yes **_this_** Friday)


	40. See how hard it is to take care of You

See how hard it is to take care of **_you_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**_Important Note_**: Just for everyone's info. This new character is very _very_ important in the plot and has to do with lots of the drama that will happen later. I appreciate every single one of your reviews but I would like if people stopped telling me "I think this should happen……." or if the story is too long (I don't mean to offend anyone) This plot is **_mine_** and only mine and I will have it go the way I want it to go, I'm sure that _unless_ you asked for suggestions you wouldn't want me telling you how your story should go. I've already planned out the ending and conflicts in between, so I'm not just writing a whole bunch of random situations to stall the flow of the story.

(To me with a FF the longer the better, but that's just me)

One more thing check out my profile there's a link to some of my art work i hope you'll browse after reading this, their scenes from the story practice ones, and i've put a few new things on my profile.

Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

"Inuyasha…..!"

"BASTARD!"

Inuyasha was at Kagome's side within the second.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HARM HER SHE'S NOT YOUR APPONENT, I AM!"

He turned her weapon against her and hit her in the back of her head and she fell to the floor bleeding and unconscious but she wasn't dead Inuyasha didn't have the heart to finish her off completely.

"NOW ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME NOW!"

"GLADLY YOU'VE PROVEN YOURSELF A WORTHY OPPONENT DESPITE BEING A HALF-BREED!"

"HALF'S ALL I NEED TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"YOUR MINE!"

Inuyasha drew out his sword fully transformed and swung at him but he put up a barrier, Tetsuseiga began to glow red and he easily broke through.

"TETSUSEIGA!"

The battle had ended before it had even started but one final punch was enough after then he fell dead to the floor.

"KAGOME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah we're fine….."

A few moments later however Kagome broke down into tears and held him tightly to her chest despite baby Inuyasha being crushed from it she didn't release him until she heard a faint whimper come from the baby and,

"Kagome KAGOME KAGOME too tight!"

Kagome was still very concerned about him.

"I'm fine Kagome it's you who I'm worried about!"

"I know but I'm fine!"

"That's good I don't know if I……"

"WAAAAAAHHHHH AHH AHH!"

Baby Inuyasha began crying very loud.

"Shhhh it's ok baby! I'm here it's ok!"

A kiss on the forehead and a little back message he settled down shortly after.

"I think I know what he wants."

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well….I don't really know most of it….Uh!"

He blushed at a few memories and Kagome giggled a little.

"YOU THE CUTEST BABY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD YES YOU ARE YES YOU ARE!"

"Kagome knock it off!"

She grabbed both baby Inuyasha and Inuyasha's cheeks.

A/N: He's going to have his own name and identity soon.

Baby Inuyasha began hitting her arms and got really fussy.

"Oi runt what do you want now?"

"If he's fussing about what I think he's fussing about then it's something you also did often and I think you know what I mean too!"

"Kagome do we have to go there?"

"I…. he's A BABY WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?"

Baby Inuyasha watched as Kagome and this guy who looked and smelled like him argued and began laughing but when they both turned to look at him, he once again resumed to kicking and screaming.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This is definitely you alright!"

Kagome said this real quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Nothing!"

Kagome giggled.

'Kagome.'

'Midoriko is that you again?'

'Yes because of Inuyasha's deed I've decided to extend his time to 3 months I somehow found the power to do it.'

'Thank you I wish there was some way for me to repay you for all you've done!'

'Fine the jewel and set me free and we'll call it even!'

'Ok!'

Kagome smiled.

'But just to let you know Inuyasha's clone may not return to his body he may still have his own body so you might be stuck with both of them.'

'Heh?'

Kagome was very confused as to what Midoriko had said but pushed it to the back of her mind since they had 3 months to figure it out.

After she told him he was overjoyed but wondered if she could find the power to somehow change him back permanently Kagome gave him a sad look and stated she had gone much out of her way already to do this and they might as well be grateful.

Both looked down at baby Inuyasha who was comfortable snuggled against Kagome while sucking his thumb.

"Oh here, there you go better?"

Kagome gave the baby his pacifier.

"I don't see how I got so obsessed with that thing!"

"You looked so cute when you would lye in my lap and fall asleep with that binky in your mouth!"

"Keh! Whatever you got too much of a kick out of that runt down there!"

Baby Inuyasha giggled a little and reached up to be held by Inuyasha.

"AWWWW isn't that sweet he wants you!"

"Keh!"

Inuyasha was very gentle with the baby, Kagome never knew he **_could_** be that gentle.

"Come on both of you let's go find my mom and everybody."

"Fine."

It didn't take long to find them Inuyasha smelled them hiding somewhere and all of them were hiding under a huge table wondering if it was safe yet.

Though Suki had mysteriously disappeared but he sensed that she was hidden also and the way the room looked told why, then the fact that there were men groaning on the ground and looked like they had gone through a serious beating.

"KAGOME ARE YOU ALRIGHT I'M SO GLAD YOUR SAFE AND YOU TOO INUYASHA……"

Mrs.Higarashi looked from Inuyasha to baby Inuyasha she was very confused until Kagome quickly took her out of earshot to explain what happened.

She was a bit shocked but saw it as a good thing.

"So he saved us all then he's such an amazing young man!"

'For him that was nothing we've battled far worse but she doesn't need to know that!'

"Come on let's get out of here before the cops come!"

"Hey Kagome you ok?"

"Yeah Hojo I'm fine!"

"Is he alright?"

"He must have just been frightened from all the events he's only a baby after all this all may have been a bit much for him!"

Baby Inuyasha wasn't scared at all he's was down right pissed at the moment because of Hojo being so close and Kagome was pressing him tight against her body hoping Hojo wouldn't hear him growling.

Inuyasha saw this and smiled.

'Now that's a good pup! You keep that bastard away from Kagome!'

After everyone's quick exit of the restaurant everyone was exhausted and decided to call it a night Kagome's mom drove everyone home.

On the way to her house Kagome leaned against Inuyasha for comfort and warmth, she was really tired and was falling asleep fast.

Baby Inuyasha sat in her lap while playing with some of the beads on her dress but was hit by Inuyasha when he tried eating them.

He didn't really realize how troublesome HE really was this baby always wanted attention and if things weren't fully focused on him he'd fuss and start crying like he was dying of neglect, and when he was hungry he didn't hold back in expressing how it made him feel, same went for when he was wet, he always wanted to be held and just loved to cuddle but Inuyasha got annoyed by how much attention the baby really demanded he thought that this was only the beginning.

"Will you please shut-up already?"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"M-ma……..!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?"

Inuyasha was really beginning to lose his patience he had to shout because of the baby's amazingly loud volume , Kagome had to go out somewhere for a little while 2 days later and the brat couldn't shut-up for 2 seconds without blowing his top off.

Kagome had asked him to watch him and begged to try to keep his temper calm. He'd tried his best but this baby was really pushing it.

Baby Inuyasha was in his car seat carrier which was placed on the kitchen table and as loud and hard as he was fussing he was in danger of knocking himself off the table.

Then an idea came in Inuyasha's thick head he hadn't been fed but he wasn't 100 sure on how to make baby formula, but he watched Kagome do it lots of times when she would feed him besides how hard could it be?

"AHHHHH! OH SHIT! THAT'S HOT!"

Inuyasha began dancing around like crazy.

Inuyasha had touched the pot without mitts and burned himself but before he could drop anything he had enough time to set the milk pot back down.

"What the hell?"

"How the heck does Kagome do this all the time without hurting her self? And how did I ever like crap like this? Kagome's milk was always better then this!"

he put his thumb in his mouth from all the pain.

Baby Inuyasha watched Inuyasha burn himself and thought the whole thing was hilarious and began laughing out loud.

"You think that's funny huh?"

"I'll show you funny!"

"I outta…..huh?"

Inuyasha had been waving his hands everywhere as he spoke and the baby grip one of them and began sucking on his finger Inuyasha was amazed his grip and thought it looked sort of cute.

Inuyasha began to hear strange stomach noises come from baby Inuyasha and then came to a horrible conclusion and realized it couldn't have been anything else after what he smelled.

"OH NO NO NOOOOO LOOK KID I AIN'T CHANGIN YA ALRIGHT SO YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT AND WAIT TILL KAGOME COME……."

Before he could finish baby Inuyasha began to fuss louder then ever.

'Ahh man!'

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN I'LL DO IT 'This is gonna suck!' KEEP WHATEVER'S LEFT OF YOUR DIAPER ON!"

Inuyasha picked the baby up and hurried upstairs but as expected he staled for a while before they were through.

First it started with taking his pajama like clothes off, then it was removing the taps of the soiled diaper, (5 minutes) finding a cloth to cover up the stench (8 minutes) cleaning him let's not mention the time for that or details.

Inuyasha was taking so long that he barely avoided an 'accident' from splattering all over his face.

'HOW THE HELL DOES KAGOME DO THIS STUFF SO FAST?'

He thought after the baby was finally changed.

The baby leaned comfortable on him and began to fall asleep while loudly sucking his thumb.

'I hate it when he does that it's so loud and noisy Kagome told me to give him his pacifier or whatever it's called.'

"B-Bah…"

"Now will you be quiet?"

Baby Inuyasha gave a loud happy squeal.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes."

"Mmmmauh….!"

(Mama)

"Oh God please don't start crying again!"

"Oh wait your hungry, that's right I haven't fed you yet."

"There you go baby…HEY slow down take your time!"

Inuyasha rocked the sleepy eyed infant for a few minutes before he fell asleep, Inuyasha soon joined him.

"I'm home!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha what are you…..huh? AWWWW!"

Kagome's two favorite hanyos were sleeping on the couch each with an identical expression of peace on the faces.

'There both asleep!'

"I'd better not disturb them!"

Inuyasha was asleep on the couch, holding baby Inuyasha like a stuffed toy. (Arm wrapped around his back while the baby's head leaned into his chest)

It was so quiet she could here Inuyasha's soft breathing and the baby's gurgling and his pacifier.

"Come here my little Inuyasha."

She tried taking the baby from Inuyasha but he had such a tight grip that if she was giving it all she had she would wake both of them up.

"Mama.…"

Baby Inuyasha said real quietly. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Hi! You sleepy aren't you? Want to come with mama?"

"No!"

"Oh you want to stay with dada ok sweetie night night, mwah!"

She kissed baby Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Inuyasha!"

She said as she kissed the other Inuyasha on his head she saw he was drooling slightly so she didn't kiss him on the cheek, she got a tissue and wiped his mouth then kissed him on the cheek she saw a small smile on his lips then he snuggled his face back into his pillow.

Kagome went into the kitchen and made another bottle for the baby when he woke up and she had already made some Ramen for Inuyasha, Kagome sighed at how unusually quiet the house was she decided to study in the living room sitting in her rocking/recliner seat, as she studied and read.

For some reason her studies were coming easy to her today she had finally caught up and was easily understanding all of her daily lessons. Every few seconds she'd glance at her 2 sleeping boys, and think how lucky she was that the love of her life was sleeping peacefully on her couch.

Soon she fell asleep not long after she finished her homework she drifted off into a peaceful sleep dreaming about graduating with top grades and marrying Inuyasha.

In the dream right before they were about to kiss she woke up to hear some sobbing.

"What's wrong sweetie, hungry?"

Baby Inuyasha fussed for Kagome to hold him, she hopped all this noise didn't wake up the other Inuyasha.

"Mama will make it all better!"

Inuyasha gripped tightly to Kagome, Kagome turned the chair around so if Inuyasha woke up he wouldn't have to be embarrassed, the feeling still felt the same to the baby if not better since she had taken that potion again.

After his feeding Inuyasha was still tugging at Kagome's clothing he found the touches of the fabric likable.

'I hope he doesn't grope me all the time.'

'But I can't spoil him with giving him what he wants when he wants it all the time but that face is just irresistible cute and his eyes there so serious but yet it's still the cutest thing when it's on a baby's face, it's funny and cute though to see Inuyasha with a pacifier in his mouth and then to see he still hasn't changed much!'

"Kagome…..Oh.."

"Inuyasha are you awake?"

Kagome got up from her chair and scooted close to him and kissed him on his cheek again.

"Mwah hey did you miss me? Sleepy weren't you? You see now how hard it is to care for a baby?"

'Yes……..'

"Uh he wasn't THAT much trouble you know just a little crying it was no big deal really!"

Kagome wasn't convinced from the way he looked she could easily tell he worked his butt off trying to shut the baby up.

"Hey is that…."

"Ramen YES Inuyasha I made you some Ramen!"

"Oh because I could really go for some of that omelet you always want me to eat!"

"Really?"

"Naw I'm just kidding besides the pickled radish was still the only real good thi…..Kagome I'm kidding jeez don't take everything so seriously!"

Inuyasha was backed up a bit seeing how she was about to shout sit.

Baby Inuyasha began hitting Kagome with his tiny fists to get her attention.

"HEY! Stop hitting her NOW!"

Inuyasha grabbed his arm and he immediately stopped and looked a little scared.

"Inuyasha!"

"It's ok dada not mad!"

Inuyasha still got annoyed at when Kagome talked like that.

Inuyasha also watched as Kagome rubbed his stomach and cuddled with him.

"Keh…..!"

"Never did that to me!"

"Oh Inuyasha stop it! I'll do it to you later and besides I did it to you when you were a baby all the time so calm down, honestly your about as mature as a 2 year old sometimes!"

"Whatever!"

'He still denies that he liked it when I treated him like this……..oh well maybe someday he'll openly admit it.'

Baby Inuyasha began sniffing the air and began fussing again he smelt the fresh Ramen Kagome made.

"No runt this is MINE NOT YOURS!"

The baby eyes began to water then the sobbing came.

"Too bad you can't get everything you want you little brat!"

Inuyasha regretted it because then,

"WAAAAAAAH AAAH AHH"

This boy could really cry, and reach pitches to envy a professional opera singer, but this wasn't good for Inuyasha, he was sure he was going to go deaf any moment and if that didn't happen he knew he'd have hearing problems for the rest of the day.

Inuyasha stuffed the food in his mouth as fast as possible but the baby continued to scream as he watched in torture Inuyasha gobble the delicious food down.

"Inuyasha quit teasing him your only making it worse!"

"HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"GRRRR! BOTH OF YOU ARE WHINERS!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO'S WORSE!"

She once again let too many words slip and she saw the sad look in Inuyasha's eyes again and she heard a whimper come from baby Inuyasha.

"Kagome……am I really that bad?"

"No Inuyasha I'm really really sorry I've had a long day and I couldn't wait to come home, rest and see you two!"

"Oh Kagome!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridle style and carried her up to her bedroom.

"Inuyasha no I'm fine really please let me get up!"

"NO you need to rest now lye down!"

"But the baby….."

"I've got it under control ok? Stop worrying you need your rest now please shut your eyes AND your mouth!"

"HMM how very thoughtful!"

"Keh!"

Inuyasha gently set Kagome down on her bed and covered her in her with the bed sheets, and then fluffed her pillow.

"Inuyasha?"

"What Kagome?"

"Could I have a bedtime kiss?"

Inuyasha's whole face lit up.

"Alright."

He leaned over Kagome's nightstand and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's softer lips.

"No don't leave me yet!"

He kissed her deeper this time, but soon after they both heard a faint cry from downstairs.

"Oh he's crying, he probably wants me."

"Hey I told you I'll take care of it now lye down now I don't wanna have to do this the hard way!"

"Oh really and what is that?"

"You'll find out keep this up!"

"Hmm right!"

"Fine you win!"

"Good!"

"Hold on runt I'm coming!"

'I only hope that the sound barrier isn't broken when I wake up!'

"You ok?"

"WAAAAAAHH…dada?"

'Dang this kid learns words fast!'

"dada, dada, DADA!"

"Ok! OK! Settle down jeez!"

"You ok now?"

The baby giggled in response.

"Come on I'll take you to my special place!"

"YAAAA!"

Baby Inuyasha shouted as Inuyasha raced off at his demon speed.

He went from excitedly pointing to things to screaming randomly.

A/N: Lots of my cousins are like that.

"Alright here don't scream your head off!"

Inuyasha held a few of his fingers out.

"Mmm!"

Inuyasha started message the baby like Kagome did.

He was content until he accidentally poked him then he screamed again.

"Sorry calm down!"

Inuyasha hoped that this baby wouldn't drive him to crazy or to hell.

A/N: This chapter explains a small part of the baby's personality, a cry baby so far……anyway hoped you enjoyed!


	41. Jealous of what?

Jealous of what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**_Inuyasha_** and thebaby were both asleep up in the tree Inuyasha was snoring so loud he woke up the baby but he kept quiet and just laid there.

'Dada sure is tired out I wonder if it was all my fault I didn't realize I was that annoying!'

'Mama seems tired too.'

'Dada had a point why am I so attached to this thing in my mouth? Whatever it is."

'Dada's hair is so soft, fuzzy, and ticklish! I want to touch it."

The baby began running his fingers through Inuyasha's hair and loved the feel and touch of it, but then he began tugging and Inuyasha began to wake up and then he had two big angry golden eyes staring at him.

'Uh oh busted!'

"What are you doing there runt?"

"Uh….Goo….?"

"Don't put on that innocent baby act it ain't gonna work on me! Now what are you doing I know you can talk!"

"Eh….?"

"What were you doing with my hair?"

The baby kept continually reaching for Inuyasha's silky locks.

"What is it? Is something in my hair or what?"

The baby was still groping Inuyasha's head when he tried removing the child's hand he started to growl like a dog.

"Hey runt don't you point your fangs towards me!"

"The day you'll be able to actually…..blah blah blah!"

'Man, Dada can sure talk about lots of boring things! I don't even know what a Naraku is!'

'Maybe he won't mind if I touch his hair again, he didn't seem too upset last time.'

Inuyasha hair was swaying all over the place and it hit the baby several times in the face it tickled a lot which caused him to giggle, Inuyasha didn't notice at first until he saw a happy baby Inuyasha petting his hair like it was his pet.

'He's no fun where's mama at anyway? She'll play with me without being so grouchy like him!'

'I wonder why he falls on his face every time mama says 'sit'.'

The baby thought as he watched Inuyasha mumbling to himself.

'Mama and dada always seem to be calling each other this weird word 'baka' I think.'

'Maybe dada will be happy if I try to say it!'

"B-B-B-ah-k-a."

"Oi runt what did you just say?"

"B-B-ah-ka."

"Who taught you that word I wonder!"

'You and mama say it all the time!'

'I'm tired of this, I want mama!'

"MAAAAAAMAAAA WAAAAAAAAH!"

Baby Inuyasha shouted.

"Keep it down! You'll wake her up!"

"She's sleeping right now she needs a brake from YOU!"

"She's been working hard all day she needs time to herself to breath."

"Mama….e-ep?"

(Sleep)

"Yeah it's all because of you now I can't spend any special time with her because of you!"

'Why dose he always want to be alone with her, he's around her all the time why doesn't he do what he wants to then?'

'Maybe if I scream loud enough I can wake up mama from here but I don't think dada would like it that much…….who cares?'

"MA……."

"Don't you dare!"

"MAAAAAA!"

He screamed like he had never before and poor Inuyasha was close to losing his hearing.

"INUYASHA!"

'Oh shit!'

"Why's THE baby crying like that?"

'Mama!'

"Mama!"

"It's ok now mama's here now! Did dada make you cry?"

Kagome was walking towards the tree and removing her shoes.

"Uh Kagome what are you doing?"

"What does it look like baka? I'm climbing up the tree!"

"Baka! Baka! Heh heh, BAKA!"

"I see my little Inuyasha has learned a new word!"

Suddenly the baby began squirming like crazy and this was causing Inuyasha to accidentally loosen his grip on him and then he began to fall.

"Hey stop that your going to fall! She's coming up sheesh!"

"Inuyasha hold on to him tighter he's going to fall and crack his tiny head open!"

"I know I've got him don't wo……WHOA HEY GET BACK HERE!"

"MY BABY! INUYASHA YOU BAKA DO SOMETHING NOW!"

Inuyasha swung his foot around the other side of the branch and caught him upside down hanging from his pajamas.

"Phew got him!"

"MAMA! HAHAHA!

"MY BABY!"

"YEAH YEAH I KNOW OK?"

"Please don't swing like that you'll fall!"

He didn't listen of course he kept swinging forward and backward and side to side like he was on a swing then part of his clothes ripped causing him to fall again but Kagome jumped down from where she was on the tree and caught him in her arms and then squeezed him tight.

"Oh, Mama's little boy ok?"

"Keh yeah I'M fine by the way! I only held on to that heavy brat with only my foot and do you know how bad it hurt to have his claws dug in like that!"

"You'll be fine besides you still dropped him and then he woke me up so SIT!"

"AHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!"

"Whatever! Just leave me alone!"

"Inuyasha come back here don't take it so personally!"

Inuyasha walked hastily away from Kagome.

'She only cares what happens to him! Not me!'

He jumped to the highest branch in the tree, and sulked for awhile.

Baby Inuyasha began to fuss again, he saw Inuyasha was upset and he knew he caused it, now he wanted to show him he was sorry but unfortunately he was literally out of his reach at the moment.

" 'Sigh' Inuyasha is being a real baka right now come on you look real sleepy and your wet."

"Mama……..dada…."

The baby held his arms out towards the direction Inuyasha went and gurgled.

"Dada needs some time to himself I don't think he wants anyone around him right now."

'I hope he's not to angry at mama or me…….'

Inuyasha sadly watched both of them go.

'That baby makes Kagome more happy in one day then I could in at least a month…..'

As if right on cue he looked in Kagome's window and saw Kagome tossing baby Inuyasha in the air both were laughing loudly, then she pulled the curtains over the bed room and Inuyasha's ears dropped down and then he felt sadder. Inuyasha thought Kagome had maybe did it on purpose.

'It's true then he really can make her happy, if only I could do the same……..'

With Kagome:

"Shhh go to sleep, mama will be right here now close your eyes!"

The baby began to close his eyes then soon enough his breathing became more steady and soft.

"There, that's a good boy!"

'What's my other baby up to out there I wonder?'

Later at dinner, Kagome was feeding the baby, while the other Inuyasha was being unusually quiet. Kagome noticed this and began to feel a bit worried.

'I hope he's ok. What could be wrong with him this time?'

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

Kagome said to Inuyasha while he was picking at his food, he didn't seem to be well there….until his eyes came back into focus.

"Yeah I'm fine."

It was pretty obvious he was anything but fine.

"You don't look fine too me."

"Yeah? So what else is new?"

"Please tell me what's the matter with you?"

"I told you nothings wrong with me ok?"

There was a pause for a few moments.

"So can we please just drop it?"

Kagome wanted to test him first.

"Here why don't you hold the baby?"

Kagome picked the baby up and held him in front of Inuyasha's face, the baby smiled and reached out for him while giggling in a very cute way.

"Keh whatever!"

Inuyasha got up and left the room without another word, the baby began to tear up then he started to cry, he thought he had done something wrong.

"Ohhh no shhhh it's ok! Dada's just a little grumpy right now. It's not your fault!"

'I think I'd better talk to him alone later.'

"I'm sorry sweetie! He's just in a bad mood right now but it's ok I'll make dada happy again."

The baby sniffled a response Kagome decided to change the subject.

"You need a bath mister!"

"Noooo!"

"Yeeeess!"

Kagome giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewwwww"

The baby giggled.

During bath time:

"Inuyasha quit splashing me!"

Kagome laughed.

"Mama!"

To indicate the point of his sentence the baby hit the water some more.

"Yes! Mama's soaked!"

"Come on it's time to get out."

"Mmmm! NO!"

"Inuyasha it's time to get out it's going to start to get cold in there then you'll be shivering is that what you want?"

Inuyasha pondered that thought and came to a conclusion, and nodded his head furiously.

"Just come here! Mommy's wasn't really asking whether you wanted to or not I was……. oh never mind!"

Kagome stopped explaining after she saw the confused look on the baby's face.

"Come on it's night night time."

"No 'Yawn'……."

"Oh what was that?"

"No!"

"Either way your going to bed now."

'It's not fair how come dada don't ever have to go to bed as early as I do?'

Kagome got him to go to sleep not long after then she decided this would be a good time to go find Inuyasha.

Kagome figured baby Inuyasha would be safe for now, she probably thought Inuyasha just wanted to see her right now.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?"

Kagome walked outside to the tree.

"Come on Inuyasha come down, I know your up there! Please!"

Just as soon as she said it a tall figured jumped in front of her.

"Oh there you are, now tell me why have you been acting like this all day hmm?"

"Nothing, now you can go back to sleep now."

Kagome was disappointed that's all she got out of him, but she certainly was going to find out. She called it quits earlier then she would've liked because it was too cold out and it didn't look like Inuyasha would comply with her wishes tonight.

A/N: What could possibly be making Inuyasha act like he is? We all know his personality so the answers obvious but there's more to it then that!

Find out next chapter!

Will be out soon.


	42. The Glitch in Inuyasha's childhood

The Glitch in Inuyasha's childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**_An hour later_**Kagome was still tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep knowing Inuyasha was out there alone in the state he was in. she decided to try him again and headed outside to the tree.

"Ok that act isn't going to work anymore, your going to tell me and your going to tell me now!"

Kagome said in a very forceful tone. She heard Inuyasha sigh like he was annoyed.

"I told you nothings wrong with me ok so settle down and go back to sleep the pup's probably waiting for you."

'Wait I think I see what's going on here!'

'Right………'

"Inuyasha are you jealous of the baby?"

"You wouldn't understand….."

Inuyasha said real quiet.

"Wait what'd you just say."

"Nothing."

"No really what'd you just say?"

"I said nothing ok?"

"Tell me NOW!"

"I SAID I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING WENCH!"

"SIT!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Look Inuyasha I didn't come out here to fight with you alright? Now please I really want to know what's bothering you because it really hurts me to see you sad."

He didn't say anything he just sat there.

"OHHH fine I'll guess, are you jealous of the baby or not?"

"……….."

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome said in an annoyingly cheerful tone.

"Whaaaaaaaat!"

Inuyasha whined.

"Come here my jealous little Inuyasha and lay in my lap."

"Keh I'm not going to fall for that again I'm not stupid like your 'angel' over there!"

Kagome sighed as she listened to his seemingly never ending ranting.

"Always screaming and acting like a brat and OMMF!"

Kagome had pacified him.

"Hate to brake it to you but that annoying little brat IS YOU!"

Kagome put her finger on the tip of Inuyasha's nose causing him to go cross eyed.

Inuyasha began to try and spit the pacifier out but Kagome kept pushing it back in, she thought this whole thing was hysterically funny, because he was acting just like baby Inuyasha does when he's having a fit and the pacifier seemed to be working. Kagome pulled him into her lap and began messaging his ears and rubbing his back, her scent was what held him in place he was mesmerized by the smell of blossoms, lavender and citrus.

He couldn't talk with the pacifier in his mouth but he was begging somehow for Kagome to take it out, he felt helpless in Kagome's intoxicating love lock.

"Shhhh it's mama's turn for some fun!"

"Ka-guh-me!"

Inuyasha managed to say.

Kagome began to kiss him all over his face, she looked at his face and he looked at hers she had a look of pride and satisfaction, while he had a look of desperation and confusion.

'I knew it he still loves that pacifier like the baby does, he's really sucking at that thing!'

'Why is Kagome torturing me like this? What point is she trying to prove?'

Inuyasha badly wanted to return the kisses, he leaned close into her neck and tried allowing part of his lip to touch her soft skin, but all he managed to do was have the pacifier dig into her skin, he was surprised he wasn't hurting her. Kagome smiled at him in a mischievous way, Kagome held him away from her body Inuyasha began desperately reaching for her, it seems the more he stressed, the harder Kagome was on him, his pacifier was like a stress ball you put in your mouth.

"No, no Inuyasha babies can't do that!"

'Damn this thing in my mouth!'

He almost pulled it out but Kagome forcefully shoved it back in.

"Babies must keep these in their mouths until their mommies remove it!"

Inuyasha began to growl.

"Just for that…."

Kagome lifted up his shirt and began messaging his stomach Inuyasha's 'hot' spot.

Since Inuyasha was wearing modern clothes Kagome could easily see he was being turned on by her teases since his clothing was more flimsy and light then his usual attire he was feeling more 'pleasure' then usual.

"Ka-guh-me….es…op ii!"

(Kagome please stop it)

"You know you like it!"

She was right she saw Inuyasha's foot go up and down, and then she heard his special growl coming from his stomach also, only it was a little louder because she was also petting his ears.

She ceased all the playfulness when she noticed Inuyasha had fallen asleep leaning against her.

'Awww he's asleep, sleeping just like a little baby!'

Kagome leaned over his face and got as close as possible to kiss his lips, with the pacifier still in his mouth.

She got annoyed by it being in her way, she tried removing it but when she did she noticed Inuyasha was still dreaming and because of the absence of the pacifier she noticed his face had a distressed expression on it, in which then she gave it back to him, but before she kissed his lips deeply and then placed the pacifier back in his mouth, a smile appeared on his face as he snuggled into Kagome's chest.

With amazing strength she hoisted Inuyasha onto her shoulder and carried him into the house, she had developed this strength from the years of traveling with him.

She laid him down in one of the guest rooms and then she fell asleep on Inuyasha's chest.

She disappointedly awoke the next morning to the baby's crying.

"Mama's coming, hold on."

"You ok? It's ok now!"

'Oh no he went right through the sheets! I guess it's a good thing I slept in the other room last night!'

Kagome had let the baby sleep on her bed last night.

After the baby was taken care of Kagome tossed all her sheets and blankets in the washer, then after she and the baby laid down on the nice downy scented covers. Kagome waited for the baby to fall asleep then she went to go check up on the still sleeping Inuyasha.

Once she sat on the bed she kept resisting the urge to lay down but the resistance became too great and she decided to just rest her head but then she fell asleep again lying next to her lover.

Back up in her room Baby Inuyasha had been pretending to fall asleep, he giggled at how Kagome was so gullible to believe he was actually sleeping.

He grabbed one of Kagome's teddy bears and observed it with curiosity he had a tight grip on it and his claws were sharp enough now to slash things and he almost ripped the head off, but threw it across the room to stop himself from doing any further damage to it.

"Oopsy!"

The bear hit Buyo in the face and HE slashed the head off of the poor bear.

'Ohhh! He's gonna be in trouble later by mama!'

He rolled off the bed and landed on his stomach, he crawled over to Buyo stared at him with curiosity Buyo did the same.

'Oh no not another one!'

Buyo thought.

Then out of the blue Buyo was being crushed by Inuyasha in his embrace Inuyasha cuddled into the fur while rubbing his face against his back he was just so soft it was simply irresistible.

'He's so soft!'

'This kid is crazy I've got no choice!'

Buyo let out a hiss and scratched Inuyasha in the arm with his claws, for a second Inuyasha was about ready to start screaming and crying but then when he looked at the cat his instincts took over and he got on all fours and began growling like a dog does when their defending themselves, the cat sensed what was coming next and ran for it, he was no match for his speed though even though he couldn't walk upright he was still fast despite his position.

They ran downstairs all around the living room kitchen and dinning room until Inuyasha forced him into a corner and that's when they began to start a 'cat' fight his motor skills may have still been developing but he easily found a gap between Buyo's slashing claws and flashed one of his fingers under his neck, the cat immediately froze in fear, he was glued to the wall standing on his hind legs with his paws in the air, it looked like he was being arrested and that Inuyasha' s claw was the gun (his hand happened to be a gun like position) once Inuyasha sensed the fear he was satisfied and he began laughing like the older Inuyasha did when he escaped from his binding to the tree.

One would wonder if this baby was really as innocent as he appeared.

He grabbed onto Buyo's raised paws and began taunting him in the exact same way the older Inuyasha did. He made him dance around then held him upside down and banged his head onto the floor just for laughs, then swung him around back and forth and side to side, then he swung a little too hard and Buyo made yelping noises while flying through the air and crashing into the book shelf and which caused it to knock over.

Inuyasha covered his eyes then peeked out to see if the cat was ok.

"Oops!"

"Ebe…!"

(Sorry)

He yelled to the cat who only meowed miserably in return.

The cat was going to get his vengeance on the toddler when,

"BUYO!"

The cat immediately hid his claws, and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"What are YOU doing?"

On cue Inuyasha began crying and purposely flashed his arm, while having a fit on the floor.

Kagome ran over to pick him up, and he 'amazingly' felt better after being cuddled by Kagome.

"OHH my poor baby! Come here did that mean kitty hurt you?"

The baby flashed his arm once again, Kagome's face fell.

"Oh you got a boo-boo? Want mama to kiss it?"

The baby nodded while still sobbing.

"Mwah there better?"

He gave another sob and buried his face into Kagome's shoulder and cried a little more.

But for a few seconds while Kagome had her back to the cat Inuyasha smiled at the cat and gave him an 'I win!' expression, then flashed his claws at him again the cat was about to scurry away,

"And just where do you think your going?"

The cat froze again preparing for it's punishment.

"You know you did wrong now your going to go outside and I'm going to tie you up like a dog and your going to stay out there all day and maybe you'll think about what you did!"

Inuyasha was trying to resist laughing as Kagome kept yelling at the cat.

The cat gave another glare at the baby but he regretted doing so because Inuyasha began crying again and the cat didn't wipe the expression off it's face quickly enough. This earned him a whack with the newspaper and then she kicked him in the back yard she called for Inuyasha to tie him up for her.

As Inuyasha was tying poor Buyo up,

"Don't worry I believe your innocent, believe me I know a thing or two about that runt that Kagome doesn't and he's never one to try and one up when it comes to tricks, so be careful from now on I'll let you out later."

The cat gave a grateful purr and cuddled against Inuyasha's leg, Inuyasha petted his head and left, Buyo thought maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

'Man I'M good!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he went back into the house.

'I forgot how mischievous I was when I was a little runt!'

'I got him good! Next time he'll know better then to mess with me!'

Baby Inuyasha thought at the same time, Kagome was bandaging his arm up.

"This might sting a little."

'How bad could it be?'

Kagome pressed down on the spray nasal and,

"WAAAAH AHHHH AHH!"

The baby howled loudly.

"I told you it might sting a little, Oh my poor little baby!"

'Is this my punishment for being bad?'

'Mama that wasn't a little, that was UNBEARIBLE!"

Inuyasha continued to cry, he began to wonder why he was pointlessly crying.

'Ok I think I'm done now, I'm getting tired of being called a cry baby by dada I'm not even a baby!'

Kagome looked at him and wondered why he had all of the sudden stopped fussing.

'I'll never figure it out between these two!'

"There all done! Now was that so bad?"

'YES!'

He nodded yes. Kagome began laughing, Inuyasha wondered why.

"You two are so alike it's not even funny! No matter if he's a baby or an adult HE'S STILL THE SAME HAHAHAHA!"

'Uh ok……'

He tried backing away from Kagome.

"Mama loves you both so much!"

Inuyasha was forced into a suffocating hug, while Kagome was still kissing him.

The other Inuyasha happened to be walking by while Kagome was doing this he keh'd and rolled his eyes.

"OH INUYASHA get back here!"

She chased him into the living room

"Hey you still never answered my question yesterday!"

Inuyasha just kept walking as if she wasn't there.

"Come one you can't ignore me forever!"

'Wanna bet?'

Just then the color in Inuyasha's face rose, Kagome had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and she was rubbing his stomach again.

"Uh Kagome do you think you could……"

"Continue?"

"Ye'…NO no!"

"Not until you answer me!"

"Keh!"

Inuyasha got out his pacifier that he had had with him the whole time and stuffed it in his mouth then crossed his arms and then walked away.

'He couldn't have been more obvious! Now just to get him to come clean I wish he would tell me, I'll just have to find a way to show I appreciate him just as much as I appreciate that cute little baby!'

Inuyasha laid down on the couch his back facing Kagome and he put his feet on top so Kagome wouldn't be able to sit down but she did anyway, Inuyasha felt a body on his legs and he put a pillow over his head.

"Man Inuyasha you sure are acting like a baby, more like a baby then even he does!"

Kagome said as she shook her head. Inuyasha still lay there motionless with the pillow proudly placed at the top of his head, crushing his ears.

'He's hopeless!'

Kagome climbed next to Inuyasha on his side of the couch forcing him to move over, she lifted the pillow from his face and laid there next to him just looking at his face while smiling, he was in danger of falling on the floor but Kagome wasn't about to let him escape that easily.

Kagome reached out and moved a few strands of hair from his face, then leaned close and kissed his face.

He keh'd her again and turned around.

"Inuyasha please talk to me! What's the matter? I want to help!"

Baby Inuyasha crawled close to him and waved his arms in the air to be held, Inuyasha openly refused by kicking a ball into the bookshelf and causing more stuff to fall, Baby Inuyasha knew better then to get him even more upset, but he was still very sad because he never seemed to want him around.

"Mama!"

The baby began crying, Kagome picked him up and began rocking him.

"Oh it's ok it's ok!"

'What's up with him? it's like he's angry at the baby's existence.'

'I wonder if something happened to him that made him like this when he was little.'

'I hope both of them are ok!'

"He's not upset by his existence if that's what your thinking."

"Suki what are you doing here?"

'How did she get in? She's scary sometimes…..'

"I've been watching him, come sit down I'll tell you something that may be useful for you to know."

Kagome made herself comfortable on the couch after she made some tea and bundled up the baby and made sure he was comfortable in her arms, he was pacified so Kagome didn't expect any distractions.

"This was before I had run into him, but when I had met him you see he wasn't a complete stranger because I had known his father centuries before his demise."

"I remember him telling me about his mother and how his life was after she had died to how life was with his brother but I eventually got him to talk about a time that happened in-between all of that."

"Inuyasha had been wandering around the forest for a few weeks and was in bad condition as he stated, but then he stumbled into a human women who was gathering herbs in the field and when she saw him she felt for the boy and carried him back to her hut where he got back his strength."

"Oh that sounds so sweet! I never knew that he had run into other people that took him in like that! He told me anyone he ran into chased him away and….."

"But he didn't say chased away…**_right_** away did he?"

"No."

Kagome realized what was coming.

"Anyway this women became like a second mother to him and she had a daughter as well who became one of his few child hood friends the two were in separable and almost never fought unless it was play fighting of course, but he began to feel like he was part of a family again and that maybe he had a chance to survive and fit in, have somewhere where he could belong."

"But one day the women found an abandoned baby in the same fields she had found him and she took him in also, and Inuyasha began to get less and less attention and love from her, and then what made things worse was the baby seemed scared of him, every time he would come near the baby would began to scream and make the biggest fuss."

"Eventually the women had had it with him, and one day she chased him out of the house and told him never to come back, he was beaten by the women when he refused to leave, his one and only friend abandoned him as well she stood by her mother's side in forcing him out."

Kagome had some tears forming in her eyes by this time. Suki handed her a handkerchief, the baby had woken up from the smell of Kagome's tears, and he was sobbing a little himself while wiping away the remaining tears on Kagome's cheeks.

She kissed him and told him that he was alright then began to rock him back to sleep.

"Are you alright? I can stop if you'd like."

"No no I'm fine just please continue."

"Alright if you insist Kagome."

Suki knew she wanted and needed to hear this so she continued.

"He continued to beg to stay, he cried and cried and asked why they didn't want him anymore."

Flashback:

"I DON'T WANT A GOOD FOR NOTHING HALF-BREED LIVING IN MY HOUSE!"

The women shouted with such rage.

"YOUR ALWAYS SCARING MY CHILDREN!"

A little toddler boy was backed up in a corner crying not believing what he was hearing.

"But I thought you loved me!"

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! NOW GET!"

"Mama's right we don't want you here anymore now leave, I don't want to ever see you again!"

With those final words a very teary Inuyasha scurried away and left. He didn't stop running not until he bumped into something cold and hard.

He shook his head around to shack off the oncoming headache, he looked up to see none other then the great lord Sesshomaru looking down on him with the coldest expression anyone had ever seen.

Inuyasha began to back away in fear.

"You don't even know who I am do you?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I am your HALF brother Sesshomaru, but that's 'My lord' to you. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes Sessho….I mean yes my lord!"

"Good….. now where is she?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the sky

"Who my lord?"

"That Wench that you've been with, where is she?"

"She lives over there, well I don't really know she chased me away and I've just been running until…..huh hey wait!"

Sesshomaru continued to walk ahead until Inuyasha found himself back at the village again.

"This is where I was running from."

Sesshomaru stared blankly ahead, and then out of nowhere 12 villager men jumped out of the bushes with pitchforks and fire torches etc.

"YOU, your that filthy half-breed that was bothering that women, what are you doing back here you filth?"

Inuyasha began to start crying as everyone began to gang up on him.

Then they noticed Sesshomaru.

"AND WHO ARE YOU THE BOY'S FATHER YOUR JUST AS FILTHY AS HE IS NOW BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE NOW!"

He just stood there with his eyes closed while he was beginning to raise his hand, which were beginning to glow a greenish color.

"FINE YOU WANT TROUBLE YOU'VE GOT IT…..AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of the men were slain within seconds by Sesshomaru's venomous claws a green whip stained the night sky along with blood slowly falling to the ground as Inuyasha stared at him in shock and horror.

"Foolish mortals you dare assume that I am this half-breed's father?"

Inuyasha kept wondering why people used that name in such a negative way towards him.

"I lord Sesshomaru the great ruler of the west sink so low as to mate a human? Preposterous!"

Sesshomaru sent a glare towards the trembling little boy.

"You let's go!"

"I shall deal with you later."

Inuyasha scurried after him, he wondered what was going to happen to him, but unfortunately it would scar the relationship he had with his brother for life.

End flashback.

"And unfortunately as we both know his hope and happiness was short lived, after leaving with his brother for a few years he left and learned to fend for himself but he never learned to trust anyone, the only reason love isn't completely foreign to him is because of the love he remembered from his mother."

"I-I-sob had no idea he was so sad because of all this! How could he think I would **_ever_** leave or treat him like that?"

"Because many others he thought he could trust did it before, he wondered the same thing about you too."

"Why? He knows I love him so why in the world would he think I would abandon him so easily when I've stayed by his side in countless battles and tended to him and was at his side even when I thought it might be his death bed!"

Kagome broke down once more and minutes later regained her composure.

"What do I do?"

"Go to him and tell him that you truly love him and you must tell him this everyday so he won't easily forget."

"Alright…."

'I'm so happy he truly found someone who loves him so much and then she constantly cries for him I see, love like what those two have between each other is very rare.'

Inuyasha lay on a bed staring at the ceiling in his own world.

Inuyasha was thinking about the time when he first saw Sesshomaru.

The scenes of violence and the quick murder was still flashing through his mind,

"W-w-why did you do that? They didn't hurt me!"

Sesshomaru turned to him and Inuyasha felt a little afraid.

"I didn't do it for you…… they were merely in my way."

"For you are nothing more then what the humans presumed you to be a 'worthless half-breed' and you should learn your place in life, which shall always be beneath me, do you understand?"

Inuyasha felt like crying but knew not to disobey him.

"Yes my lord."

He said silently.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was laying down on the bed in deep thought, he didn't notice Kagome in the room at first until he began to smell the scent of salt.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha was alert as soon as the smell hit his nose.

"Come here! What's wrong?"

Inuyasha held her really close but she was able to peek up at his face, she looked up to see his eyes full of pain, sadness, and deep concern.

This only caused her to cry more as soon as she saw his face then squeeze him tighter.

"Oh Inuyasha! I love you I love you I love you! Don't ever forget that! I will never abandon you! Like all the others did!"

"Kagome! Kagome hold on what are you talking about?"

Inuyasha wondered why she was blurting this all out so suddenly like that.

"I know you love me Kagome, but why do you look so sad, what's wrong?"

She began kissing him all over his face then she was hugging him so hard that he fell backwards on the bed with her, she blushed at their position, he sat up and pulled her into his lap and cradled Kagome, while holding her Kagome kissed his ears and messaged them, then she buried her face in his firm yet soft chest.

"Kagome?"

He said in-between all the commotion

"Why are you crying? You know it hurts me to see you like this."

'I gotta stop this or else he'll become sadder!'

Kagome looked up and kissed him again then sighed and took her spot back on his chest, listening to the sweet rhythm of his heart.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for not being their for you as much as I should!"

Kagome sobbed while clutching his haori as tightly as she could.

"Kagome please tell me what are you talking about?"

"At first I thought maybe you were just being your old self maybe a little insecure jealousy but then I didn't realize what happened to you before and how this sort of reminded you of how that women chased you away at such a young age, and how betrayed you felt that even your only childhood friend abandoned you!"

"Oh Kagome Suki didn't tell you about that did she?"

Kagome's face shifted to a frown.

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

"Because…uh…I…"

"Inuyasha! Why? WHY couldn't you trust me enough to at least tell me something was bothering you?"

"I don't know I just didn't wish to mention that memory."

"I didn't want to trouble you with anymore bad moments of my so called childhood."

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome's face, Kagome understood she knew how painful it obviously was for him to discuss the current topic.

"And maybe let any other moment in my life disturb you in any way, and I feared a few times this was all a dream……."

Kagome put her finger to his lips and gave him a real serious look, a look that he feared.

"What have I told you about talking like that? What's it going to take to prove that I **_really do_** love you?"

"I know but……"

"No really I'd do anything to show you that I truly love you, even if I have to say it every minute of everyday, which of course I don't mind but while holding you and cuddling and kissing you all over that cute little face of yours!"

"Kagome I…."

"SHHH no more talking just relax for once ok? You protect me physically and partially mentally, but you will never have to worry about me tampering with your emotions in horrible ways such as that, you know that I love you and always will! I just want you to know that and I will do ANYTHING to get this through that thick little head of yours!"

"I will be the one to protect you from the hurt and painful emotions caused by others, just always remember I love you and never will stop doing so, I hope someday you'll fully understand what I'm saying!"

Then she heard something that really surprised her, she heard the unmistakable sounds of Inuyasha's sobs. While he held onto Kagome he cried into her hair and embraced her as hard as she had a moment ago. Kagome was registering in her mind that Inuyasha was actually crying.

"Inuyasha……"

Kagome held his face in her hands, she saw the shamefulness of being weak in front of the one he protected but then at the same time she saw the relief and stress that was finally lifted from his shoulders and for that she was grateful, while she held his face she had found these reasons/ explanations to some of his emotions, then she drew Inuyasha's face closer and kissed him hungrily, he hesitated a bit at first but gladly returned the favor as they lay there kissing and cuddling.

Baby Inuyasha was watching and giggling, then became curious as to why his parents were laying with each other like that until,

"Get out runt!"

He backed away quickly from the door,

'What are they doing in there anyway?'

A/N: You didn't think I would forget to write an Inu drama story too did you? I wrote one for Sango and Miroku so why not him?


	43. An unpleasant turn of events

An unpleasant turn of events

I've actually cried when thinking a few of the chapters events.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'**_Where are_** those two? I'm really getting worried!'

'I don't know about Inuyasha but I know the baby is probably really scared and has probably been giving Inuyasha a hard time, I've got to go home fast.'

Kagome had been out getting some groceries for Inuyasha and Hitori, that had taken longer then she expected.

'If only if I had let Inuyasha keep the shards I gave him then I could find him a lot easier and faster.'

I looked down expecting to find a teary eyed baby but the runt had apparently worn himself out and was sleeping peacefully enough.

Plus I felt a little more confidence in himself as far as taking care of the baby.

'Oh wait I can't believe I forgot! I gave Inuyasha a cell phone incase I was away for awhile, man I really am an idiot!'

I dialed the number, it took awhile till someone answered, which could mean two things 1. Inuyasha forgot how to use it 2. He lost it, I rather it be the first one!

I felt something vibrating in my pocket, it turned out to be that 'Cell pon' or whatever it's called thing.

"Now how do I get this thing to 'talk'?"

It took a little bit for Inuyasha to figure out how to work the phone but he figured it out right before the answering machine came on.

"HELOOOO?"

Kagome had told him to always say that when he answered the phone, but he said it louder then necessary, which caused Kagome to hold the phone far away from her ears.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha is that you?"

"Of course it is! Who else would it be?"

Inuyasha got suspicious when she asked him that but then Kagome told him to quit being overprotective and paranoid.

"Kagome…."

"Yeah?"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG HUH? I THOUGHT SOMETHING MAY HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OVER THERE THAT IT TOOK AN ETERNITY TO COME BACK?"

Baby Inuyasha was awoken by all the loud noises, he thought he had heard Kagome's voice but couldn't smell her anywhere, and this got him really frustrated.

"Mama…..? MAAAAAMAAAA!"

Poor baby Inuyasha began to have such an episode that Inuyasha could barely restrain him in his arms, Kagome unfortunately heard all this and got more worried, she tried speaking loud enough to him saying she was coming and to settle him down, but it wasn't the same as her actually being there.

"SHHHHHHH Mama will be there soon don't worry!"

"Inuyasha, rock him, it will make him feel better."

"Ok jeeze wench you don't have to be so demanding."

Kagome began to sing a lullaby to the baby, he didn't fall asleep but he did relax.

"Ok now tell me where are you Inuyasha?"

"At the park."

"THE PARK? What are you two doing out there?"

"After an hour of waiting I decided to look for you then we smelt a hint of your scent and it led us here."

"Wait! I should be asking you why your out there!"

"It's real stupid, but I ran into Hojo and…."

"WHOAAA hold on! Stop right there what were you doing with that hobo freak again?"

"EXACTLY what went on between you two?"

Inuyasha's temper was flaring he wanted a good explanation for this one.

"Inuyasha calm down, nothing went on I swear but anyway will you let me finish?"

"Keh!"

"ANYWAY! He had some sort of strange tea, and the when the smell caught my nose I don't really know what happened next, I think the tea had some sort of hypnotizing spell to it or something because next thing I remembered he was uhh…trying to…."

"TRYING TO WHAT?"

'I can't tell him he tried to kiss me!'

"He tried asking out again, and I uhh almost said yes."

I was real suspicious that Kagome wasn't telling the whole truth.

It was at least half the truth, I was only half lying to him.

"I think I see you, HEY INUYASHA!"

I had already sensed her, I was going to get up and find her until I heard her shout to me.

"MAMA!"

Even though he was so small he still was trying to run to Kagome even though he couldn't walk, but that's what I liked about him, his determination to do things, even if he didn't actually know how.

"Inuyasha! My little baby!"

Kagome took the baby out of my arms and began rocking him.

I felt so relieved to be back in my mommy's arms, but I started crying again for some reason, and that only caused her to hold me tighter, then she sang to me again and smiled at me then gave me a kiss on my cheek, mommy gave me back my pacifier and after I gripped tightly onto her, I really didn't want to let go anytime soon because Mama's arms were more comfortable then my bed and mama was messaging my back and legs.

'That's strange I thought he would be real wet by now unless…..no he did not! Wow never thought I'd see the day Inuyasha would swallow his pride and change the baby without me telling him! I'm impressed!'

Inuyasha stood in the corner with his arms crossed clearly he was pouting.

'Oh he looks like he sulking again, I guess it's time to remind him how much I love him!'

'That little runt's always hogging Kagome! 'sigh' I guess it isn't his fault Kagome is his mother to him, I just wish she would show me more attention like that….'

Kagome walked over to him, and leaned her head into his neck and began kissing his chin then working her way to his cheek and then one last kiss on the lips, Inuyasha let out a quiet moan, but it got louder when she messaged his ears, he crushed his ego for once and leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder.

Before he could fall asleep like that Kagome suggested they go back.

Kagome had all the grocery bags with her and Inuyasha helped carry a lot of them, everyone was really exhausted and collapsed on the couch when they got home, and watched TV.

Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder and he carried her to bed and tucked the baby in, before climbing into bed with Kagome.

Early in the morning baby Inuyasha woke up, and was real bored. So he decided to find some of his crayons and color, he found them but didn't know exactly where or what to draw on, he remembered this room where Kagome's grandpa often meditated in, it always smelled funny in there and the scent hurt his nose a lot, after he had gotten a nose bleed Kagome didn't let him go in there anymore.

Inuyasha crawled down the hallway looking for the room, he recognized it because of the incense smell but luckily it wasn't as intense as the last time he went in there.

'Wow I never noticed all these drawings on the wall! Mommy never told me this was a place where I could color on the walls!'

He had no idea just how wrong he was.

The room had some old not to mention priceless paintings on it that had been there since before the house was built, the walls had been plastered onto the wall when the house was built, they were a valued heirloom of Kagome's family and now they were covered in fighting scenes filled with swords, and other crazy cartoons.

The walls were formally adorned with elegant looking mountains, and lavish palace towers, and geisha's and noble's peacefully sitting by a stream and dragons flying in the air but now a good portion was covered in crayon.

'I can't wait to show mommy and dada this, they'll be so proud!'

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH OUR PRICELESS FAMILY PAINTINGS!"

"Father what's wrong…? Oh my! What happened in here?"

Grandpa had walked in the room to do his daily meditations when he discovered Inuyasha's what would be known as 'blue period' had began. (he wasn't thinking this but he was appalled by all the markings on the walls.)

'Oh no did Inuyasha do this?'

Kagome's mom thought as she quickly went to the supply closet, to look for her best cleaning products.

Just then Kagome walked around the corner, and saw grandpa weeping in the corner while rocking on his legs and chanting some mantra to soothe himself.

Mama was in the corner gentling scrubbing some of the easier stains that the crayons made, but some of it was no use they'd have to hire some professionals to come in and clean then hire a painter to redo a few of the walls, some of them looked beyond repair unfortunately but she didn't have a doubt in her mind that she couldn't fix it.

The room was very big though so it would be expensive to repair but it was worth it, and the shrine earned enough money to cover the costs.

But her biggest concern was how Kagome would react to the wall In which her and her father painted when he was alive, it had been a special to her, and like Goshinbuku she would go there to think about her father and remember him, it was her place as to where she could still feel her father's presence.

She knew she would be devastated if she saw it, but she only prayed that she wouldn't be too harsh with Inuyasha, he still was only a baby after all.

But at the wrong moment Kagome just happened to be walking by.

"Mama? Uh mama is grandpa alright?"

She saw how crumpled up he looked and he was still muttering chants to himself.

As she made her way around the room she finally spotted to her horror the mural in which her and her father painted when she was 8.

"……"

Kagome had a blank look on her face and baby Inuyasha just happened to crawl into the room and happily began hugging her legs.

The wall now looked like a painting would if you touched the paint before it was dry, as in there was some big smudges, from the crayon wax and mama's failed attempt to save the painting.

"F-father….."

Tears began to form in her eyes.

Kagome looked down at her legs, to see a smiling baby waving the same crayon he used to draw on the walls, however the smiling ceased once he took a good look at her face then noticed the change in her scent and became afraid.

Kagome's face now bore a frown that would send anyone running to safety.

"Inuyasha……."

Before Inuyasha knew was struck across the face, the impact was very strong and it hurt to a point where the poor baby felt sick, his eyes were already watering long before her hand left his face, then he felt a sharp pain in his side, Kagome kicked him kind of hard.

"You…ruined my painting…..my father's painting!"

Inuyasha was still lying on the floor to afraid to move, afraid that she would strike him again if he did, he was shaking and had a path of tears down his cheek, but he made no noise.

"Kagome!"

Mama snapped Kagome from her trance and Kagome looked down to see her baby violently shacking with fear.

She didn't really know how to react, except just run, she ran past a confused Inuyasha, ran from her home and into the streets where she almost got ran over a few times.

'_So now it begins, you will not escape me this time!'_

' _You and Inuyasha shall be mine!'_

She didn't know where she would go but she was blindly running towards the park where she used to always go when she was little.

When Kagome stopped running she collapsed near the swings, and broke down crying, crying at the memory of the walls and the memories of her father and how that was the place she felt so close to her father that she could almost feel him.

But at the moment she was only thinking of her father, she wasn't thinking about how she had hurt Inuyasha until she realized where she was, this was the same park she would take Inuyasha to all the time before there were two of him, but now it fully sunk in as she recalled how much she had hurt him, she cried harder, she cried so hard she thought she was going to be sick. Someone in the distance was watching her but didn't approach.

She remained in that park for 2 hours until she felt consoled enough to go back to the house, she wasn't ready to face either Inuyasha but she knew it would happen eventually but just not now.

Kagome looked so down that when everyone who passed her felt seriously sorry for her, and prayed for her good health even though she was a stranger to all of them.

Kagome ran into her room as soon as she miserably entered the house, she cried quietly into her pillow.

"Why why? Father why did you have to die?"

Kagome mumbled to herself while still crying.

"Maybe I wouldn't have hit him if you were still here. We could've easily fixed it, but unfortunately that wall made me feel closer to you then the tree ever made me feel, and I don't know what to do now! How can I face both of them? I feel so ashamed and soiled! God please help me!"

Just then Inuyasha slammed Kagome's door open.

"Inuyasha!"

"Oi wench! How come there's a baby Inu-yokai in your house?"

"What?"

'Why is he asking that for? Him of all people should know why!'

"Inuyasha how could you forget that….."

Kagome stopped talking when she saw her broken baby clinging to Mama for dear life, he looked up and wailed louder if possible and buried his face in her chest.

'Oh my God I really hurt him bad! Just look at him….what kind of mother am I?'

Kagome stood there for a few moments when she started to brake down herself, Mama got up and held her into an embrace.

"Mama let me hold him, I won't do anything."

Mama slowly handed Inuyasha to Kagome.

Kagome took the baby to her room covered herself in her sheets and rocked him.

"I'm so so sorry! I just…..I just got real upset, but I know you didn't mean it so I'm not mad, just please no more crying…..I love you…."

Kagome gave the baby a soft kiss on the lips and forehead.

"WENCH UP NOW!"

"Inuyasha why are you shouting?"

Inuyasha turned around and gave her a look, a look that scared Kagome in the slightest bit.

"Because there are Jewel shards out there and you never answered my question about _him."_

Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at the baby.

Kagome knew something was very wrong but had no idea what, her instincts told her it'd be very wise if she just played along, she wanted to give the baby his own name anyway.

"His name is Hitori I found him….."

"Found him where?"

Kagome felt like this was an interrogation.

"Where else do you think? In your era!"

"Hey! Don't get smart with me women, I don't care what you do with him but get your shit and come on!"

'Something is definitely going on here, but I have no idea what, it's as if he's a completely different person or worse how he was when I first met him…..'

'It'd be best not to test him for the time being.'

"I SAID HURRY IT UP!"

Kagome realized she was on the edge and if she didn't hurry and get her things he'd do something bad. But after a few moments Inuyasha grabbed her by the neck of her collar and dragged her out with the baby still in her arms, amazingly he didn't fall out of them.

When they were on the other side Inuyasha tossed Kagome onto the ground as if she were simply a piece of garbage, before she could get up she felt Hitori being taken from her arms.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face, she didn't like the look in his eyes at all.

"Inuyasha…..what are you doing….?"

Inuyasha held the still infant by the neck of his collar while flashing his claws dangerously close to Hitori's face.

"Take these damn beads off and I won't have to hurt your weak little baby…."

Kagome gasped, she never in a life time thought he go that low just for her to remove the rosary around his neck, tears began to form in her eyes.

"INUYASHA SI……"

"Waaaaaah!"

Hitori began to cry he obviously disliked the position he was in, Kagome stopped herself right before she could finish the word, Inuyasha had pulled Hitori in front of him so he'd land face first.

"If you say the word again I'll make sure he gets crushed into the ground, your no match for me so don't even think of stealing him from me, and if you do I dive for the ground and so does he and guess who'll feel the worst of it! Now we don't want that do we?"

Inuyasha voice was cold like the night he had tried to kill her.

"Why……Inuyasha…..?"

Kagome's eyes began to water.

"HAH! As if you crying is going to change a thing, you sorry excuse for a women!"

Kagome tried chocking back a dam of tears that was about ready to fall.

"Just looking at you makes me sick….Don't know what man would ever love the likes of you!"

Kagome was silent for a moment taking in his every word.

"It's like you said a remake is always a knock off right?"

Kagome couldn't hold back anymore of her tears after that comment.

'Remake is always a knock off huh? I guess then I was a pretty awful imitation of Kikyo then wasn't I?'

"Do you really m-mean all that?"

"Yes wench I do and if you don't stop asking all those idiotic questions I'll crush your damn child right here and now!"

Kagome still couldn't move until,

"DAMN IT WENCH DON'T YOU CARE IF I KILL THIS BABY OR NOT?"

Kagome looked up with a fearful expression, Inuyasha knew he got to her.

"….THEN REMOVE THE DAMN ROSARY!"

Kagome slowly walked towards Inuyasha and clasped the beads tightly in her arms as she lifted the beads over his head, she knew what she had done was probably the biggest mistake she would make but she knew she had no choice, he looked like he meant business when he said he would crush Hitori.

"Finally I've been waiting for this….."

The second Kagome had lifted the beads from Inuyasha's head, he shoved her out of his way and through Hitori at her.

"There's your whelp back now get your ass up and move or else I'll make you move."

Kagome slowly lagged behind right now she wanted to be as far away from Inuyasha as possible, she feared he would try to harm Hitori again.

Miroku and Sango had gone to visit Sango's old village for awhile, she wasn't sure if Shippo had gone with them or not.

Kagome decided it would be wise to stay away from him the rest of the day and possible the next. But when Kagome wondered into the other direction she felt something pull her again this time she knew who it was.

"And just who said you could go wondering off on your own?"

Kagome was started to have a hard time breathing because of where he had pulled her.

"Inu-ya-sha….I-can't br-eath….."

Inuyasha throw her on the ground then dragged her yet again.

'When he's not looking I must get to Keade, she must know something about what's wrong with Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha through her into Kaede's hut telling her to stay there.

"So he has gotten worse has he?"

Kagome turned to Kaede giving her a look.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"'Sigh' Sadly child I'm just as confused as you are."

Kagome looked at Hitori with a sad expression.

"But….."

Kaede sat in her hut sipping some tea, when she saw Inuyasha run past her window.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha turned to her then inhaled the air some more trying to pick up a particular scent.

"There was some demon that I chased through Kagome's house and he jumped through the well and ……"

Inuyasha's looked like he was concentrating real hard on something.

"There it is!"

Inuyasha ran past Kaede never really answering her question and she didn't see him until about an hour later.

"WHERE IS THAT WENCH?"

Keade dropped a pot on the floor, Inuyasha had so suddenly appeared out of nowhere that even a person as sharp as her was surprised.

I sensed an evil in his aura but I couldn't quite determine the source of it, it was almost invisible but I knew it was there.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? She's in her era. And you never answered my question earlier about……"

"SHUDDUP! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU, YOU ANNOYING HAG!"

'I thought we shed him out of calling me that…'

Then with that he jumped back into the well.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you any more information then that."

Kagome smiled at Kaede grateful for her information none the less, it gave her a hint to the mystery behind Inuyasha's strange behavior.

Inuyasha didn't come back that night, Kagome fell asleep late into the night worrying about him despite the way he treated her earlier.

'Inuyasha….where'd you go? And why were you so cruel today?'

Kagome sighed and wiped a tear from her eye.

Kagome saw a light outside, no orbs of lights being carried by the soul collectors.

'Kikyo…….'

Kagome couldn't resist going outside, Kagome ran as fast as her body would allow not regarding the consequences of what she was about to see.

"Inuyasha why are you here?"

Kikyo said sternly.

"Why do you even ask that question? I've come to see you because I was worried about you and then I care about you."

Kikyo's eyes went wide.

Inuyasha lunged forward and embraced Kikyo. Kikyo who was caught up in the moment eventually slipped her arms around Inuyasha's back.

Kagome's eyes began to water she felt a loud sob coming on but her attempts were in vein to suppress it.

'What the hell is _she_ doing here?'

"Inuyasha how could you……."

Inuyasha started to approach her with fury in his eyes.

"How could I what? You think I ever loved you? I don't know where you get these ideas but I never loved you, Kikyo is the only one I have **_ever_** loved!"

Every single word that came out of Inuyasha's mouth was a stab to Kagome's heart, it was like a nightmare and in her nightmares Inuyasha said every single one of the things he just voiced. Kagome wished so much it was a dream but when she felt a sharp slap cross her face she realized it was not a dream.

"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL YOU SAID IT WAS A LIE?"

Kagome was at the peak of her anger and did something as crazy as to slap Inuyasha back.

"YOU LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING? I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR ME AND CHANGED BUT I SEE I WAS WRO….."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her neck then Inuyasha throw her back on the ground when her face looked a funny color.

"If you ever….**_ever_** do that again I promise you this **_I will_** kill you!"

Kagome coughed then gasped, gasped not only for air but her sanity.

"This time I'm **_not _**lying!"

Inuyasha gave her one last glance, for a one measly second he felt pity and wondered why he had done such a thing but as quick as the feeling came it faded.

"Let's go Kikyo…."

Kikyo followed behind Inuyasha but not before taking a glance at the scene before herself, Kagome looked up just in time to see that glance, tears that reflected the moon light flowed down her cheeks, Kikyo looked into Kagome's eyes and the emotion she felt inside showed in her eyes, Kagome thought it was only an illusion, the one moment she had thought she had seen pity in Kikyo's eyes.

Kagome watched the pair until they disappeared from sight, she shook her head and hid the tears from view.

'I guess that's ok………even though you choose Kikyo and declared you no longer love me………my feelings for you will never change……what we had was too special…….'

A/N: No words can really describe the overview of the scene so I will post a picture of it on my link one day, I feel if I describe it here it will ruin the end of the **_chapter not _**story!

Though if I was that evil I would've ended it here. And I respect Kikyo's character a lot of the times people over exaggerate on her character and ruin the whole story just by doing so, minor details like that I keep track of. And there's a reason I didn't put humor in the stories description I knew this was going to be a sad story, so yes from here it's going to be very sad but there will be happy moments. And not too long from now you'll find out a few shocking mysteries.


	44. A mysterious stranger

A Mysterious stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Whew! You don't know how long it took me to get the last chapter done, that was of course one of and the last chapter I wrote before entering it on this site, I'm happy of those of you who reviewed on all my chapters (And no this isn't a goodbye speech more like a half way point one)

I guess I can reveal by now that I plan on making a sequel to this story the aftermath, life and all. The plot is currently developing in my head but don't worry haven't lost focus on this story, so enjoy this chapter!

Bidanshi: Good looking man

Hitori: One person

On with story:

**_Kagome eventually_** realized that Inuyasha was gone……..**_to her_**, never would he swoop her into his arms and kiss her senseless on the mouth and mutter I love you while still tongue wrestling.

'Inuyasha……..'

When Kagome passed the sacred tree all the dreams she had shared with him while Inuyasha was in his infant form flashed through her mind, those joyful memories that once brought joy and a smile to her face did nothing but inflict more wounds on her heart and was a painful reminder of what once was.

'Why stay here then? He won't care if I leave just if I touch him again.'

Kagome stood on her feet watered eyes focused on the moon.

"Inuyasha I'll spare you of my presence, if that is what you wish……"

Kagome wondered into the direction of Kaede's hut to pick Hitori up, Hitori was peacefully sleeping in a basket with a pillow and blanket to cover him.

Kagome smiled at how he could just be so care free, she longed to be in his position, his expression was so peaceful. Kagome gathered the baby in her arms and stood idle in the middle of the hut in her own world where no one could hurt her or her baby, for those few precious moments it was only herself and Hitori in the whole world that mattered nothing else in that moment was even a significance in Kagome's life.

"Gmmmm Mmama……"

Hitori rubbed his eyes then stretched and yawned, Kagome beamed at his movements he was just too cute.

He noticed he was in Kagome's arms and gave her a small smile, Kagome leaned down and kissed Hitori's cheek.

"Come on sweetie let's go home."

After a few moments of walking Hitori began to babble Kagome hushed him with his pacifier, she couldn't risk him being too loud she had no idea how far Inuyasha had gone or if he was coming back yet.

Kagome stood in front of the well and took a deep breath, she didn't know why there was sudden hesitation. Deep down inside she felt a slight hint of betrayal in doing this, one would think that after all that happened she would have every right too but this one doubt was holding her back she made a decision……

Kagome ran in the other direction only too sprint right back towards the well and jumped over the wooden planks and into the void of time.

Kagome raced through the courtyard not knowing why she was still running. She didn't feel safe until she had reached her bedroom which she locked the doors and put a sutra on the window, to assure more safety, Kagome knew she was being paranoid but she had a right too, since Inuyasha had threatened both of their lives.

Kagome set Hitori on her bed while she changed into her pajamas, then she checked Hitori to see if he needed to be changed he was still dry. Hitori began to reach for her, Kagome smiled and held him close to her chest and adjusted his head to the pulse of her neck while she rocked and sang to him.

In her arms stood the only purpose of her whole existence in this world, so she believed, she only lived for the child laying peacefully in her arms and would die before she let anything happen to him……he had become everything to her, his pain sadness and happiness would be hers.

Kagome drew the covers over her and the baby she continually messaged the baby throughout the night and lay awake since she was afraid to go to sleep. She did not want to involve her mother or any one else in this so she choose to make up an excuse when her mother asked what she was doing back.

It broke her to lie to her mother like that but it was the only way to keep her safe, if Inuyasha ever found out she told her, her family may be added to the list of death errands, not that they already hadn't or qualified since she was uncertain if Inuyasha had realized she was gone, at this moment uncertainty was her worst enemy.

Kagome stayed home for 2 days refusing to leave unless she was going to be alone in the house even when she went out she never left the person's side who she was with, her mother noticed her odd behavior but didn't question on it.

Kagome accompanied her mother to the grocery store.

"Kagome could you go get the milk for me?"

Kagome froze she did not want to leave her side for anything, even after 2 days of nothing she was still in her fragile state.

"W-would you watch him for a moment?"

"Sure honey."

Kagome knew that if for some reason Inuyasha popped up then she'd get it and maybe he'd forget about Hitori as long as he had his way with her.

Kagome cautiously and slowly browsed the sections, she saw the sign that said DAIRY and an arrow pointing into a certain direction.

'Ok Kagome, settle down all you have to do is get the milk that's it……'

But as Kagome passed more and more faces she thought she caught a glimpse of silver and yelped then hit behind an advertisement sign, she saw what it was it was simply a dressed up teenager from Harajuku it was the weekend the time they'd be running around every where but all of the sudden more appeared and she found herself getting more and more paranoid by the second.

Kagome was backing up she felt herself walk into someone she flinched violently then she felt one of her hands being grabbed, Kagome turned around and screamed, the anonymous person clenched their teeth in pain and covered their ears tightly.

Many onlookers were curious as to why this strange girl was screaming then everyone turned to see some guy behind her, people were about to riot.

"IT'S OK! She's just spooked is all!"

The crowd seemed to buy it, then the boy bent down and whispered in her ear,

"Let's go…."

The grocery store was big so their were benches he sat her down on one, Kagome refused to look at him she choose to look at her hands instead.

"Please….miss…..tell me what's wrong, I can see I frightened you so I apologize I didn't mean to do any harm…."

The boy took a glance at her after he apologized then a few moments later,

"It's ok………it wasn't your fault….."

Kagome took a glance at the boy he didn't look half bad, he looked kind of peaceful and mild tempered she could tell just by the way he was sitting there staring out in space seemingly, just waiting for her response.

"Are you ok?"

The boy looked as if he was snapped out of a trance.

"Huh?"

"Uh……yeah I'm fine……you?"

"Yeah……"

The boy smiled and turned to Kagome.

"What's your name?"

'Should I answer?'

Kagome came to a conclusion after a minute the boy was patient so he did not push.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me I'm fine with….."

"Kagome……my name is Kagome."

The boy's face lit up at the sound of her name.

"Kagome….pretty name."

Kagome felt herself burning slightly, she liked the way her name sounded coming from his voice.

"I'm Bidanshi….it means….."

A bunch of girls who were in a group and had dyed their hair blond, giggled and waved as they passed by Kagome and Bidanshi.

"You get the point! It's pretty embarrassing, I don't think I'm really good looking."

Bidanshi chuckled.

Kagome laughed along with him, he had a nice smile, she noticed that if you looked closely you could see his freckles, his hair was gelled obviously and cropped up kind of high but not too high to through his look off, but his eyes caught her right away, it was almost as if there was no evil within his soul.

Kagome glanced at her watch and gasped after a few moments of talking.

"I've got to go I'm sorry!"

Bidanshi held out his arm to gently grasp her arm.

"Wait! Where can I meet you again?"

"Uh……do you know where the Higurashi Shrine is?"

"Yes."

"Meet me at the park near there tomorrow at 2:15 ok?"

"Ok……well Ja' Kagome!"

Bidanshi waved and smiled while he walked away. Kagome didn't know why but she felt so peaceful after speaking with him, almost as if she had been cleansed of her fears.

She caught sight of her mom moments later, then she realized she had forgotten to get the milk.

"Oh Kagome there you are! I thought assumed you ran into one of your friends, so I got the milk myself."

Kagome sighed, grateful that she was saved the time to explain where she had been.

"Ah…ah….mama…."

Kagome looked up smiling at her child's face who in return smiled while his eyes were glowing, he was happy to see that his mama was back to her old cheerful self.

"Come to mama!"

Kagome cooed to Hitori, mama carefully transferred him to Kagome's arms. Kagome looked into her Hitori's face.

"Hi there! You been a good boy while mama was gone?"

"Ahhhh….heh…heh…heh!"

Hitori giggled while Kagome nuzzled his nose and blew on his cheek.

"Awww that's so sweet Kagome! I remember you used to love that when I did it too you when you were little!"

Kagome smiled at the fond memory, she had a few memories of when she was a baby unlike most people, she smiled at her mama agreeing.

"Well we have everything but I can't help but feel we forgot something we're forgetting something."

Hitori was the answer to the mystery since he started kicking and squirming in the way a baby would when they've wet themselves.

"Diapers……."

Mama said then rolled her eyes.

Kagome reached into her purse to see how many diapers were left while trying to keep Hitori from falling out of her arms.

"Wow! What luck! Only one left!"

Kagome said sarcastically while Hitori continued to squirm.

"I think you should go use that one that you have left dear! He doesn't look too happy right now!"

Kagome nodded her head and headed towards the lady's room.

"I'LL MEET YOU AT THE CAR!"

"OK MAMA!"

"It's ok Hitori I'm going to get you cleaned up!"

Once in the bathroom Kagome had faced a few situations.

"Hold on a moment dear the belt on this thing is broken….oh well, now where is that diaper I had?"

Kagome pulled out a rather bulky looking diaper.

'Oh great….this is the one I was trying to avoid using!'

Kagome thought as she examined the fluffy looking diaper.

Hitori was getting a little impatient at waiting and started to roll over.

"Hitori! No!"

Hitori's whole face lit up at the word.

"No NO! NO! NO!"

"Oh Hitori!"

Kagome rubs his belly and finally decides to proceed with her task. Kagome slips his diaper off, he starts giggling again and kicking his feet at Kagome's chin pushing her away as a joke.

"Hitori please! I've got to change you! Do you want me to leave you in that dirty diaper of yours?"

"Ah….Mhmmm…."

Hitori mumbled, Kagome sighed but she could only smile at him, she could never lose her patience with this child.

Hitori was still squirming when Kagome was trying to slip the diaper underneath him, she paused for a moment diaper still in hand to look at his face, he had trapped her with one of his smiles, followed by a fit of baby giggles.

"AAAAAHHHHH Heh heh!"

Kagome wondered why he was so suddenly happy, when she thought hard about it she regretted the results in her head.

'Inuyasha must be happy right now………I guess I did give him what he wanted…….'

Kagome looked down to the still smiling and giggle stricken Hitori she returned his look but she was still real sad on the inside. Kagome managed to slip the rest of the diaper on Hitori.

"Oh….I love you so much sweetie!"

Kagome kissed Hitori's lips and lifted him into her arms and held him as close to her body as humanely possible while letting the tears fall in silence, on the outside she kept her composure but on the inside she was shacking and hurting from sadness.

Hitori felt all her pain by having close contact like this and he began whimpering to reflect Kagome's mood.

"Huh? Oh Hitori…….Hitori….please don't cry, mama not crying anymore! Please don't….."

When Kagome looked up again she saw Hitori right in her face, she gasped at how quiet he was then smiled getting rid of the shock.

"Oh sweetie I….Mhmm…."

Kagome felt two tiny hands on her lips, Kagome leaned into his tiny hands. Eventually he took them away Kagome pulled Hitori closer and held his face right next to her cheek.

"Mama sowy! It's ok now!"

Kagome cooed while rocking her tiny baby in her arms.

After Kagome finished with everything else, Kagome walked out of the bathroom with Hitori asleep near her neck while Kagome wore a peaceful and calm expression.

Hitori slept throughout the car ride and entering the house, Kagome laid him on the couch to help her mom with groceries.

"Oh it's ok dear! You go inside with Hitori, I know he doesn't like being away from you."

Kagome hesitated there was lots of bags and mama's back had been acting a little lately.

"It's nothing really dear now go inside!"

Kagome complied because Mama had used the 'tone' in her voice, which meant go inside and don't argue with me or else.

Kagome walked silently up to Hitori who was lying very still on the couch, for a moment Kagome panicked but then she saw his chest rise up and down, Kagome sighed in relief then reached out to pick Hitori up, walked upstairs and laid him down in the crib and inserted his pacifier in his mouth.

Kagome threw herself on her bed in exhaustion, thankful for another day without any chaos, Kagome laid on her bed for 10 minutes before she decided that trying to nap was silly since she had not really done so since she was 4. Kagome took a glance at Hitori who was still sleeping. Kagome saw him turn in his sleep and moan.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about…….'

Hitori was getting a little restless, Kagome walked to the crib and rubbed his ears and the back of his neck to calm him down.

He stopped soothed and relieved by Kagome's touch. Kagome smiled and bent down to kiss him.

The next morning Kagome was woken early by her mother, she stated that her grandpa and Sota were going to some festival in Kyoto but wondered if it'd be too much for the baby.

Kagome told her she'd be fine home all day by herself, this was the day she was to go she Bidanshi after all and she was looking forward to it but for safety reasons and because she had a baby with her she would bring along some pepper spray.

Kagome fell back asleep after her mom bid her goodbye, but she woke up a few hours later to have breakfast and get ready.

"Hitori we're going to the park today! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Kagome said to a very grouchy Hitori while changing his clothes and diaper.

"What's the matter sweetie? Where's my happy little baby?"

Kagome reached to pick up Hitori, when she began to lift him towards her body he started fussing and when he made contact with her body he clung harder to her then he ever had then cried.

Kagome wondered what was the matter with Hitori.

"There there now, it's ok mama's here! Mama's got you!"

Kagome cooed to Hitori while rocking and kissing him. He didn't feel fine though he knew that Inuyasha had found out they were gone, he felt his frustration, he may have been young but he knew to be afraid of Inuyasha's wrath. Hitori didn't want anything bad to happen to Kagome. He stopped crying because he knew if he didn't she would think he was sick or something else was wrong with him.

"Better now?"

Kagome said when she noticed his sobs turn into sniffles when he looked at her.

"_That little BITCH! HOW DARE SHE?"_

"_SHE'LL BE BACK!"_

Hitori did his best to not react to the statement he had heard in his head but clung tight to his mama again. Kagome started to rub his back to comfort him.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie!"

Hitori turned his attention to her but he got it before she said anything his hand was right on the answer not to mention soaked.

''Sigh' How many shirts am I going to have to go through before he's weaned?'

Kagome thought as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"Feel better now?"

Kagome said sarcastically when Hitori had hopelessly latched to her front. In some ways he did feel better though, being so close to Kagome, drinking her milk but none of this took away the thought that kept making it's way to the front of his mind instead of the back where he thought it belonged.

"Come on sweetie it's time to go."

Kagome said as she buttoned her blouse back and carried the sleepy looking baby out the door. Kagome did her baby checklist in her head which also included the baby himself. (humans are that dim)

While walking Hitori spent his time twirling Kagome's hairs in between his fingers and babbling whatever sound he had in mind from his mouth. Kagome knew he must've been getting restless again and patted his pack while gently bouncing him up and down in her arms.

Hitori was just about to fall asleep when an unfamiliar scent hit his nose, he became frightened and thus tightened his grip on Kagome.

'Honestly if he keeps doing that he's going to rip this shirt apart!'

Kagome thought while she tried comforting Hitori. Then she noticed why he was fussing in the distance stood Bidanshi smiling when he saw her.

"Hey Kagome."

Bidanshi said softly almost shyly.

"Hello, did you wait here long?"

Bidanshi smiled softly.

"No."

"Ah…ah…waaaah!"

Hitori had gotten in his restless state again Kagome apologized to Bidanshi, he simply smiled once more and led her to a bench so she could rock her baby.

"Uh Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to Bidanshi.

"Yes?"

"Is he….I mean uh……is he yours?"

Kagome blushed while thumping Hitori on the back a little too hard when he had asked.

"No of course not!"

Kagome regained her composure to explain her weird 'adoption' story, he seemed to buy it.

"Oh because….well this might sound strange but he sort of looks like you."

"Huh?"

'Looks like me? How?'

"What do you mean?"

"Like his hair sort of goes up like yours right there."

Bidanshi pointed towards the right side of Kagome's head where her hair parted up.

"Then he kind of has your eyes, same structure but not the same color, then the nose."

Kagome looked at Hitori's face and realized to her horror that he was right now that he mentioned it his hair, eyes and nose did resemble hers a lot.

Kagome didn't get to comprehend the subject for too much longer since Hitori began to fuss again, Kagome assumed it was because he was scared of Bidanshi to him he was a potential danger because he was a stranger.

"Hi there little guy! What's you name?"

Bidanshi whispered gently to Hitori who's grip became even tighter on Kagome if possible. Hitori responded with a whimper and buried his head into Kagome's chest.

"Oh quit it!"

Bidanshi laughed at the baby's actions, he knew he was just being shy and was terrified of him because he was a stranger.

"His name's Hitori."

"Hitori….interesting name for him, does he have a twin?"

"Uh….."

'Inuyasha and him aren't exactly twins.'

"No….I don't know the name just sounded nice I suppose."

Hitori kept looking at Bidanshi he looked like he kept wanting to open his mouth to say something but kept closing it again. Kagome eventually noticed this but she didn't really notice he wasn't talking because she was too busy trying to occupy Hitori.

Hitori wanted to hear what it is he wanted to say so he bravely began to reach for him, Kagome was shocked he was doing that. He never warmed up to anyone besides Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh I guess he wants you."

Bidanshi got rid of the hesitation on his face and smiled softly and held out his arms, the first thing he noticed was how soft the baby felt and how his face was a bit chubby looking but not as chubby looking like regular babies. Hitori stood kind of still in his arms, a little afraid to make any sudden movements.

'Is this what it's like to hold a child?'

It was chilly out that morning and Hitori was giving off lots of body heat to whoever was holding him.

Bidanshi's smile got wider when Hitori started to babble, since he seemed to have calmed down a bit Bidanshi bounced him up and down in his lap. Hitori liked this and giggled, Kagome smiled also, her smile got wider while letting out a few giggles when she saw Hitori trying to pull on Bidanshi's hair.

"Hitori no!"

Hitori looked at Kagome while still pulling on his hair.

"What'd I say? Do you want to go home?"

At the words 'going home' Hitori erased the relaxed expression on his face.

"No! No!"

Hitori let go of Bidanshi's hair.

"I'm sorry he just loves to tug hair and anything well fluffy."

Kagome said that last part with fond memories of when Inuyasha was chewing on Sesshomaru's boa.

Bidanshi smiled back at Kagome.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt and I wasn't going to get mad If he messed my do up!"

Kagome didn't know why she found that funny but she laughed and he joined her.

Through out the morning they talked about various things from jobs to what their favorite color was.

"Since I wore green for so many years I guess I've become somewhat attached to it."

"Oh really well I guess black's more my color."

Bidanshi said while tugging on his leather jacket and his black shirt that said "**_Screw you? Go screw yourself!" _**

Kagome started giggling again.

"What's so funny?"

"Your shirt, I mean don't get me wrong but you seem like the type of guy who'd wear shirts like that, but it's still cute on you though."

Bidanshi blushed and Kagome's immediately followed when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh what time is it?"

Kagome glanced at her watch and realized it was 4:15 already, she usually fed Hitori around this time.

"I'm sorry Bidanshi I have to go feed Hitori, so I'll see you later."

"Wait I was wondering if you wanted to go have lunch…..um dinner at this Italian restaurant he can eat that can't he?"

Kagome sighed she didn't want to turn his offer down, living in Japan had it's advantages and disadvantages and often she didn't get to enjoy food from Europe.

"I'm sorry he can only eat certain uh….'varieties' of food……."

Bidanshi's face fell into a sad expression.

"Ok then I guess I'll………."

"…….But after I feed him I can go with you just…… you've seen the shrine around the corner haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Meet me at the bottom of the steps at 5:30 alright?"

Bidanshi's whole face lit up.

"Ok I'll be there!"

Kagome smiled an embarrassed smile.

"Ok then."

"Alright……"

Kagome really hated that she kept mumbling goodbye.

"See you later then…."

Kagome picked up Hitori and walked away.

"Bye………"

Bidanshi watched her leave and sighed in sadness.

'What is with me? It's like I have this feeling that I'm not supposed to remember something………some thing important."

Kagome reached the corner out of Bidanshi's site and sighed in happiness, today had been another good day, she finally had a friend where she could just be her plain old self and not have to hide or cut corners in conversation.

"Ok sweetie I'm going to feed you then it'll be your nap time."

Kagome said to Hitori on the way home.

That whole time she had forgotten about Inuyasha at least almost the whole time, but she felt happy enough to be able to go on with her day peacefully, but in the back of her mind those fears still remained.

Kagome sat on the couch while Hitori nursed, she watched some T.V since he usually took awhile anyway. Kagome felt Hitori stop all of the sudden, she looked down to see him looking back up at her.

"What's the matter Hitori?"

Hitori leaned into Kagome's chest and embraced her, Kagome returned the hug and whispered words of comfort in his ears. She knew he knew what was going on. She only hoped that he wasn't too frightened by the whole ordeal. Kagome settled him down a little while later then he went back to nursing again.

Hitori always felt so comfortable and safe in Kagome's arms but now he was beginning to doubt the only place where he felt most loved, he wasn't feeling any less loved then he had but rather he knew that Kagome wasn't safe she protected him but there was no one to protect her. He felt shamed that he could never do anything. He could only sit back and watch while Kagome got hurt. He hated the idea I feeling useless.

"Mama……."

Hitori moaned out while Kagome was rocking him to sleep, Kagome realized she had forgotten his pacifier and gently placed it in his mouth. But that wasn't what he had wanted, Hitori was going to attempt to say 'I love you' but then Kagome put his pacifier in his mouth, and now that he was gently sucking it he couldn't come to his senses and drifted off to sleep.

'My baby, you've been so distressed….over me.'

Kagome decided to nap with Hitori, she set the alarm clock to 5:10 it was now 4:45 she didn't see any harm in taking a short nap.

"_When I get my hands on that wench she's going to be sorry!"_

_Kikyo was following behind Inuyasha not saying anything but seemed to have a nervous glint in her eye._

"_And what's the matter with you? You going soft on her too?"_

_Kikyo jumped when she heard her name being called and immediately thought of an answer._

"_No it's nothing at all Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha sent her one last look before walking off._

Hitori woke up from a seemingly bad dream, at first he wasn't sure if it was a dream since it felt so real, he had been watching from the shadows as he saw all of Inuyasha's angry expressions, but he noticed that the women in his dream appeared a little sad.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh….'yawn' 5:10 already? Man I'm still so tired but I did promise him. Come on Hitori wake up…….oh your awake."

Hitori stared back at Kagome's face with a somewhat wide eyed expression.

"You ok?"

Kagome asked Hitori softly, Hitori started to reach towards Kagome's face, he took his pacifier out of his mouth and gave Kagome a soft kiss on the cheek. Kagome 'awed' and kissed and hugged him back.

"Let's get ready ok?"

Hitori smiled at Kagome and laid his head back while Kagome started to change him.

After he was taken care of Kagome combed her hair and washed her face ,brushed her teeth then made sure her lips weren't too chapped so she applied some lip gloss and a light shaded mauve colored lipstick. No perfume of course since Hitori still had a very sensitive nose.

"Ready to go sweetie?"

Kagome said once she had packed everything Hitori needed. Kagome was wearing her favorite leather jacket and Hitori had on a miniature leather jacket and some jeans.

"Oh here you are Hitori."

Kagome gave Hitori his pacifier, after he clung tightly to Kagome again. He wasn't doing it to be wimpy but he just liked clinging to Kagome like that he knew it was a weird habit but it felt so good being so close to her while her arms were wrapped around him at the same time messaging him.

"My little baby……Go to sleep."

Hitori fell asleep before Kagome had gotten across the shrine's court yard.

Bidanshi had decided to arrive 5 minutes early, Kagome glanced down at her watch and realized she was a bit late and ran down the shrine steps. It was a long way down and by the time she reached Bidanshi she was gasping for air.

"Oh hello there Bidanshi I'm sorry I'm late!"

Bidanshi smiled, happy that she hadn't ditched him.

"It's ok. You still came."

Kagome felt herself blushing then she gave a small laugh.

"Let's go then."

"We're walking?"

"Yeah it's actually not that far from here."

"Oh."

Kagome held Hitori closer to her body, she was still cold despite the jacket she had on.

After awhile Bidanshi noticed she was shivering and he noticed how close they were walking together so he wrapped his arm around her and walked like that the remainder of the walk, Kagome was blushing crimson partially but once she started to warm up she didn't mind his arm being around her too much.

Bidanshi and Kagome were finally outside of the restaurant Bidanshi was heading towards the door to hold it open for her,

"Wait Bidanshi."

Bidanshi turned to her while wondering if something was wrong.

"Yes?"

"I……I uh just wanted to thank you for taking me here. You didn't have to do this, especially to a person you just met. I just want to tell you how grateful I am."

Kagome stopped after that she didn't really know what else to say, until she felt Bidanshi put a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mention it and you don't have to pay it's my treat."

"But you don't have to……"

Bidanshi had already walked towards the door and held it opened for her, she sighed knowing there was really no point in arguing, Kagome began to space out when she noticed a red glow coming from Bidanshi's neck, a very beautiful looking medallion shined.

'I wonder where that came from. I didn't notice it before….'

A/N: What'd you think? And why is Kagome so interested in that medallion that's around Bidanshi's neck? Just for the record like i said there's a reason it's under Inu/Kag so don't worry!


	45. A surprise attack of ailments

Surprise attack of ailments

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I know lots of people are confused but this chapter **_may_** clear a few things up. (Hopefully)

* * *

Kagome began to space out when she noticed a red glow coming from Bidanshi's neck, a very beautiful looking medallion shined. 

'I wonder where that came from. I didn't notice it before….'

Kagome had enjoyed pizza, breadsticks pasta and a variety of other Italian foods, both were silent the entire time, Kagome noticed he wasn't really that much of a talker. But she got him to open up a few times.

"What do you want to do with your life?"

Bidanshi was a bit shocked at Kagome's question but swallowed his food and was thinking of an answer.

"Uh….well…..I guess you could say that I'd like to be independent be able to have a life of my own….you know don't be pushed around by others……overall I think I want to be a therapist so **_I _**can tell other people what to do!"

Kagome started giggling soon Bidanshi joined in. But as Bidanshi began laughing his strange necklace began to show again, Kagome stopped laughing, Bidanshi looked at her to see what was wrong, he gasped when he realized that his necklace was showing and quickly stuffed it back into his shirt, then he began to look sweaty.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine Kagome!"

Kagome continued to watch him fidget with his clothing.

"What is that thing anyway?"

Bidanshi stopped all of his fussing and looked at Kagome with a nervous expression.

"It's uh….my good luck charm I guess you could say."

Kagome seemed satisfied with the answer but she still thought something seemed funny about it.

"Oh well it's a real pretty shade of red….I've never seen **_anything_** like it!"

"Thank you."

"How long have you……"

Hitori ruined the moment by crying, he wanted some attention.

"Sorry!"

Kagome reached over and began rocking Hitori, his fussing ceased and soon he was asleep.

"I'm very sorry, but he's getting really tired and if he wakes up again he'll be worse, so I'd better be going now! Thank you so much for everything."

Kagome was walking away when she turned back around and threw her arms around Bidanshi. Bidanshi had absolutely no idea of how to react, except he just mocked her movements and put his arms around her back.

Kagome told him to just drop by her house if he wanted to see her. Bidanshi left a little while after but after a moment or too he realized that he had missed Kagome's presence and felt very lonely.

"Mama I'm leaving!"

Kagome shouted to her mother the next day, Kagome was feeling refreshed enough to go to school.

On her way there she ran into, her trio of friends and chatted about petty issues and gossip. Hojo was talking to another girl for once.

'Finally! I'm glad he's finally moved on!'

"Hey Kagome do you see that over there?"

Eri was pointing in the direction Kagome had been looking in a moment earlier.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Hojo is with another girl!"

"Yeah so? He can date or talk to whoever he wants."

All three girls gasped at Kagome's casual attitude towards the situation.

"Hey wait!"

Kagome sighed and slowed her pace, they were still her friends after all.

"Look I already saw ok? I'm over him!"

"No not that! **_That!"_**

Eri pointed to a tree in the school's courtyard, a boy who appeared to be a new student since he was wearing the boy's uniform but when Kagome saw him she gasped.

'Bidanshi?'

His eye met hers for a moment, he looked away quickly and jogged into the building.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi appeared to have been watching as Kagome quickly glanced over at Bidanshi.

"You mean you know him?"

Yuka demanded.

Kagome wasn't going to lie since he had been so nice to her.

"Yes I know him……"

"KAGOME YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"

"Yeah Eri's right! You always get first dibs on the hottest guys!"

"Look! Just because I met him doesn't mean I like him alright? Sheesh!"

Kagome angrily turned away and walked towards the school while her friends cowered behind each other for cover.

"Do you think it was something I said?"

Yuka turned to Eri and Ayumi for an answer, Ayumi spoke up,

"Well you do get carried away sometimes and…."

"OH! Who asked you anyway?"

Ayumi and Eri sweat dropped and shook their heads.

It was true that Bidanshi was now attending their school, he had been introduced to the class, and for a few days he avoided contact or communication with Kagome, Kagome tried saying hi on a few occasions but instead he seemed to be afraid or fearful of something about Kagome.

Until one day during their gym glass Kagome was running in her bathing suit/ sweater like uniform when she tripped over a small pebble and scrapped her knee.

Bidanshi was right there watching and he knew he couldn't just stand there like a dumb idiot.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Bidanshi said while running towards Kagome, until he joined her on the ground.

"Oh, that looks like an awfully nasty cut!"

Kagome's knee was now bleeding a pretty good amount of blood.

"It's not that bad!"

Kagome felt a little funny with him being so close to her like he was, the feeling got even stronger when she felt him hoist her in his arms, then she realized she was being carried.

'Wow he's strong!'

Then she realized that everyone was watching.

"Bidanshi this isn't necessary really!"

Bidanshi turned to her, Kagome didn't say another word.

Kagome felt a little sprain in her ankle, when she was bandaged up she found it a little hard to walk, Bidanshi escorted her down the hall. The pain kept getting worse because of Kagome having to constantly get up and move around.

Finally she had had enough and decided to just go home.

"Kagome!"

Kagome froze and turned to see Bidanshi following her.

"Bidanshi what is it?"

He seemed a bit anxious to get whatever he wanted to say out but hesitated at first.

"Look…..I'm sorry….about this week, it wasn't right for me to ignore you like I did…."

Bidanshi said this quietly enough that Kagome had a hard time catching what he was saying but heard him none the less.

Kagome gave Bidanshi a soft look and sighed as she slowly walked towards his direction.

"Huh?"

Bidanshi began to turn a deep shade of red while Kagome held his arm.

"I….it's…..ok….it wasn't your fault….I suppose I've just felt a little flustered this week….so please don't blame yourself Bidanshi."

Bidanshi was about to let go of Kagome when she threw herself at him once again only this time the embrace was harder.

"Uh…."

Kagome realized a few seconds later what she did and blushed a deeper red then Bidanshi had moments ago. She quickly jumped away from his body and apologized, she had 'slipped' after all.

Bidanshi nodded his head and linked his arm to hers.

"Huh what are you do……?"

Kagome looked at Bidanshi's face and realized his motives were innocent.

"I'll…..help you walk home…."

"Thanks."

Kagome then found the comfort inside of her to lean on him for support. Kagome spend the rest of the afternoon with him. When Hitori woke up Bidanshi played with him on the floor.

But as night fall his expression appeared to grow very sad and grim. Kagome noticed this and asked what was the matter.

"C-can we take a walk outside?"

Kagome didn't see anything wrong with getting a little fresh air before resting.

"Sure, just let me put Hitori to bed ok?"

Bidanshi nodded.

'She deserves a few moments with him…..'

Kagome came downstairs 10 minutes later and the two strolled around the courtyard. It was all silence until…

"Bidanshi there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Bidanshi fixed his gaze on her, Kagome was put in a trance for a few moments until she found her voice again and spoke.

"I know we've only known each other for a short while and all but I….want to thank you for being….."

Bidanshi was really anxious to hear what she was about to say.

"…….A good friend."

Kagome stated simply, Bidanshi sighed.

'A good friend?'

"Look Kagome….."

Kagome interrupted she had more to say.

"I mean more then just a good friend and I know this is going to sound awkward but after well all that's happened…..all I can say is that you coming into my life has been a blessing from God and I wish I could thank you properly……."

Bidanshi had a surprised expression on his face, he didn't realize what he had been doing to this girl for the short time he knew her.

"And well I just…..ohh….."

Kagome had been sitting down and stood up so suddenly that she forced too much pressure on her ankle and began to fall forward.

"Kagome!"

Bidanshi caught her just before her face had a chance to hit the ground.

Bidanshi was about to insist they go back inside when Kagome turned her gaze back towards him, Bidanshi's mouth froze shut and he could say nothing once he fixed his eyes on Kagome's lovely face. He realized her face was coming closer to his or that his was going towards her.

"Kagome…."

Bidanshi said so silently a needle dropping on the floor would've been louder.

In the moonlight Kagome's teary eyes could clearly be seen, then he saw one run down her face then another until, there was no space between them and their lips had touched.

This feeling was so new to Bidanshi that for several moments he was still, with Kagome's lips merely resting on his own, until he peacefully gave in and closed his eyes and rested his hand on Kagome's cheek and drew her closer.

In that moment of theirs he could feel Kagome's entire body shacking like she was cold, so he drew he even closer so she would be warm. Bidanshi barely noticed that his hand rested on the hilt of his knife, he didn't notice that he had unsheathed it until he felt the point of the blade.

'No! I can't…….I won't……'

Bidanshi began to let a few tears fall from his own eyes because of all the pressure he was under, but he couldn't control his hands, he was about to make the mark when he pushed his hand in the way, soon after he felt the reddish liquid spilling from his skin.

He wanted to cry out in pain but Kagome's lips on his own were soothing the pain.

'Is he crying?'

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the tears flowing down his own eyes, she was unaware of the danger she had just been in.

'Why?'

"K-kagomeeeee!"

Bidanshi grabbed Kagome's body and pulled her into a real embrace and held her close while sobbing on her shoulder.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry!"

Kagome stood there so confused but she held him close to her in return.

_That fool shall not defy me!_

Kagome messaged his back for a moment until she made him face her.

"Bidanshi…..what's wrong?"

Kagome looked down and noticed the blood on his hands.

"Bidanshi! You're bleeding!"

Bidanshi hid his hand behind his back.

"Don't worry its fine."

Kagome looked from him to his hidden hand and knew something for sure was wrong.

"Kagome……."

He spoke before she had the chance to.

"Yes?"

Bidanshi looked at her with a soft look, a look that almost became foreign to Kagome.

"Kagome I……AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"BIDANSHI!"

Bidanshi dropped to his knees clutching his chest and rolled around on the ground in pain.

Kagome held him to her body.

"Bidanshi! Where does it hurt? What's wrong?"

Bidanshi looked at Kagome for a moment but something else caught his senses he turned towards the bushes his eyes widened in fear.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!"

"Wha….?"

Kagome didn't know what happened next exactly but the next thing she did realize was that she was being flipped along with Bidanshi. She realized then that he was shielding her, but from who?

"So……thought you'd leave me? You little piece of shit?"

'No….it can't be…..Inuyasha…..'

Kagome realized to her horror that indeed it was……

"What game did you think you were playing with me? Thought you'd won right?"

Inuyasha was circling the couple, Kagome still had her arms tightly locked around Bidanshi.

Inuyasha sneered in her direction.

"Pathetic even for Naraku………"

'What? What does he mean?'

Inuyasha immediately answered her thoughts

"IF you're really that stupid not to have figured it out by now……"

Inuyasha paused to see a dumb struck Kagome.

"Well I guess you fit that then……STUPID HE'S ONE OF NARAKU'S FAUKEN MINONS!"

Kagome choked when she gasped.

"NO! he can't……he's lying……he must be……!'

Kagome bravely spoke up, knowing she could get her head ripped off any moment.

"Y-your l-lying……"

Inuyasha began laughing, Kagome held Bidanshi even tighter in her arms.

"OH! I'm lying am I?"

Inuyasha walked closer to them, Kagome pulled with what little strength she had at the moment to pull Bidanshi away.

"Well then….why don't we FIND OUT!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome arms and easily shoved them out of his way then threw Bidanshi on his front, causing him even more pain,

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Bidanshi screamed as he felt Inuyasha's claws dig deep into his skin as he tore his shirt off.

"You see it now you dumb idiot?"

Kagome hesitated to come forward but when she glimpsed his back, she backed away in horror.

'He wasn't lying……..'

Kagome started to silently cry, Bidanshi felt so ashamed in that moment.

"Oh yeah and because you're so dumb….you almost let him kill you…"

Inuyasha said this causally while examining his claws.

"Don't say I'm lying about that either…."

Inuyasha reached into Bidanshi's pocket and pulled out the blade that had been covered in blood.

"…….Only……shame….he didn't have the guts to actually do it!"

Kagome didn't know he she could feel anything right now, because of that last comment.

Just then Bidanshi's medallion began to glow, until the light engulfed him…..

"Kagome…..I'll never forget you……I'm sorry…..I love you……"

These were his last words before he evaporated into thin air, Kagome couldn't take it anymore she buried herself in her lap and cried, she didn't care if Inuyasha was watching.

_That fool wasn't even worth absorbing back into my body! He can go and find out what death is…_

"Damn it stop that Fucking crying of yours!"

Kagome wasn't listening, and just ran from him into the house. Quickly to protect Hitori.

"Wench….you know that running is pointless…."

Kagome had Hitori wrapped tightly in a blanket while he clung tightly to Kagome afraid to look. Just as he had said Inuyasha busted through the window, Kagome didn't have to react the last thing she remembered was having a fist come in contact with her head.

Kagome woke up sometime later in a dark room, she was sore all over, she looked at her arms and legs her clothes included were all torn up and she had cuts all over arms and legs.

Kagome looked up to see Two golden eyes furiously looking back at her.

"Maybe I should make myself clearly next time….."

Inuyasha once again grabbed Kagome by her collar, Kagome braced herself for whatever he planned on doing……

His hand came flying towards her face…….

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kagome didn't mean to scream but the pain was unbearable, like she had a razor blade dug into her skin. Inuyasha's claws seemed about the equivalent of that or far worse. Kagome felt the blood seeping out of the fresh cut that was on her cheek.

"Now you won't be able to run away……….remember this wench….._your life belongs to me_!"

Kagome didn't react to his comment, she knew if she ever tried anything that she would suffer some form of punishment or worse Hitori would.

Kagome opened her eyes after being thrown back onto the floor to see her baby at her feet.

"Hitori!"

Kagome quickly grabbed Hitori in her arms and hugged him with all she had.

One of the few things that shade light in her life was now gone, even though he had tried to kill her and was one of Naraku's incarnations, that still didn't change anything since he had given her a short period of happiness, she would never forget that.

'Now…..for you Hitori I shall never give in to him……I'll survive for you….'

Kagome now decided her life was lived for Hitori, so he wouldn't be alone in the world, even though every time she looked at him she was reminded of Inuyasha, they were still different people and he deserved to be treated like an individual.

Kagome began to pull what was left of her shirt off and held Hitori close to her chest area, he caught on to what she was offering and began to nurse. Kagome had one person in this world at least that needed her and she was grateful to have someone who had that need.

"Mama……"

Hitori mumbled while rubbing a few of Kagome's wounds, Kagome took his hand away.

"Mama's alright…..don't worry."

Hitori wasn't convinced at all he leaned into Kagome and wrapped his tiny arms around what he could reach, and rested his head until he fell asleep.

Kagome wrapped him back up in his blanket. While Hitori slept, Kagome continued to gaze at the moon wondering how Bidanshi was doing at that moment, and glad that he had been set free from his torture.

Kagome had been locked in a shed of some sort and couldn't leave until Inuyasha unlocked her.

Kagome curled up in a corner and got as comfortable as she could while drifting off to sleep.

'At least I always keep an extra bag here just incase…..'

She recalled that before this had started she and Inuyasha had brought a whole bunch of baby supplies back with them, to store in the hut just incase they ever needed it here.

'I guess now that will come in handy at least for him……'

Kagome gazed at her baby one last time, he looked so much like an angel, because of the way the moonlight touched his face and how peaceful he looked.

'My beautiful baby boy……'

Kagome had always considered the baby her own, but now it was official, Kagome bent her head down and kissed the tips of his ears and messaged his head.

Kagome woke up to the sun shining brightly in her eyes, it hurt so much that she had a most horrible headache for a few moments, the pain seemed to get worse when she saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

Inuyasha motioned for her to come outside, within their little conversation he told her that she wasn't aloud to leave her new home at the top of the hill marked with the torii gate, near Kaede's hut unless he said so and that she was to prepare his dinner but would have to go out and gather the ingredients herself.

"…..Oh and don't even think about poisoning the food, I'll smell it a mile away!"

Kagome kept her head bowed low, Hitori kept his face buried in Kagome's blouse.

Kagome also wasn't aloud to eat the Ramen she had there either, that was only for him as well. Kagome followed Inuyasha up to her house and had the door slammed behind her. Kagome took a look at her surroundings.

It was a bit roomy, but a little gloomy at the same time, in the center on the step ramp that took up the north side of the room was a fire spot for boiling food and other such tasks, like Kaede's then towards the window area there lay a futon with a thin blanket and a rectangular shaped pillow. She remembered then that this is wear the village stored some certain items, which also meant Hitori and her things were in here.

A mirror was in the corner also and a few herbs and baskets were present too, Kagome spotted a large basket that had some blankets in it.

'This can be Hitori's bed.'

Just then she heard Hitori yawning.

'I guess he's still tired.'

Kagome wrapped Hitori back up in his blanket and made a pillow and bed sheet out of the blankets, and gently placed him inside.

Hitori stared at Kagome's with a tired expression, Kagome smiled because he never looked as cute as he did, Kagome gave him his pacifier so he'd sleep more peacefully, after having it in his mouth he grew sleeper just looking at Kagome until finally he fell asleep.

Kagome not knowing what to do decided to tidy up the place and make it more to her liking, she got it as home like as she could get it, she organized shelves and their own personal belongings separate from the village's things.

Their was a homemade broom, so Kagome swapped the floors clean. She continued this until she heard Hitori fussing from waking up.

"I'm coming!"

Kagome scoped Hitori into her arms and began to rock him to settle him down.

'He's wet, he went a long time without fussing over it!'

Kagome laid him down on a blanket, but Kagome hadn't really noticed Hitori was learning how to crawl very quickly, her back was turned when Hitori was crawling towards the gardening hoes, he pushed his tiny finger on one and the whole pile began to fall.

"Abu…..?"

Kagome began heard the sound of objects hitting the ground and turned to see Hitori crouched down next to a pile of scattered gardening supplies.

"Hitori! What did you do?"

Hitori cutely sucked on his pacifier then pointed towards the pile that Kagome had obviously noticed.

"Come here, Its time to change your diaper."

Hitori gladly leaned into Kagome's body, Kagome had changed into her priestess clothing again. Hitori hadn't actually realized that he had soiled himself, the reason he had woken up was simply because he wanted Kagome's attention

The days passed, still no sign of Inuyasha, Kagome wished that Hitori could at least go outside so he could have some fresh air and have a chance to stretch his legs or body. Kagome would sit near the window a few times a day with Hitori in her lap to gaze at the countryside, their house was on a hill so they had a view of the entire village and beyond.

A few times Kagome thought she saw Inuyasha down there as well but it didn't concern her.

'He must've found another way to have his dinner I suppose.'

Kagome thought as she watched the figures stroll around below, while she was still stuck in her prison, the villagers would come by twice a day to bring her food, other then that Kagome didn't really eat at all.

Once it rained heavily, during the time that Hitori and Kagome would sit by the window and watch the sky and clouds, but that didn't change a thing, Kagome wrapped Hitori in his blanket and sat there silently watching the rain fall.

Kagome had always loved doing that, simply listening to the sounds when the rain would hit the ground or it's movements and patterns.

'Maybe he's forgotten that I'm even here…….'

Then one day all was quiet in the home until Kagome heard heavy footsteps coming up to the stairs, in an instant the door was forced open and Inuyasha stood in the doorway.

Kagome sat up and faced him, knowing any move of hers could be the wrong one to set him off. So Kagome showed as little expression as possible, if you looked at her face you'd say she really resembled Kikyo **now.**

"Get up and go fetch my dinner!"

'So I see he hasn't forgotten me.'

Kagome had Hitori peacefully sleeping in her arms, Kagome placed him in a baby sling and headed out the door with her bow and arrows and a fishing net.

Kagome had leaned to fish a little since she had been traveling back and forth in the feudal era, Kagome caught 5 good sized fish on her try, which was a good thing since Inuyasha greedily ate his fill.

Next she caught 2 rabbits and skinned them with a knife she had. When Kagome had boiled the fish and made a decent enough stew she left all the items by the tree, he was near because she could hear him approaching, Kagome stood up straight when he had come and stood so still it was hard to tell if she was breathing or not.

Inuyasha took a bite of his dinner, he was turned around so Kagome didn't know if he enjoyed the first bite of it or not, whatever he thought about it Kagome would never know.

"Just get out of my site! I can't stand to look at you while I'm eating!"

Kagome silently began to walk away, strangely Kagome had grown somewhat accustomed to Inuyasha's terrible taunting and comments, but that one still hurt just like all the others.

Kagome miserable walked back up to her house at the top of the hill, letting a few tears fall down her face, Kagome turned around for a moment to gaze into the forest named after Inuyasha.

Above the tall ever green trees were several pearl white orbs floating above them and Kagome could vaguely make out figures surrounding them.

'He must be with Kikyo right now……..'

Kagome sighed knowing that now that Inuyasha was out of her reach now and there was nothing she could do about it, all she could do was live in the misery she wondered if she created, and it seemed no one cared much either.

Just then Kagome heard a moan come from the boy attached to her. Kagome smiled when he snuggled into her body, at least she knew there was one person who needed her, one person who needed her love.

The next morning Kagome was summoned once again by Inuyasha, had asked her to pick herbs, Kagome was really curious why but when she had a bow that was about as tall as she was thrown at her for cleaning she began to catch on as to who's chores she was doing.

And she felt like such a fool knowing that now he had her doing Kikyo's work, but she had no choice and showed no sign of complaint.

Kagome scrubbed rigorously at the wood on the bow, it took awhile because of it's size but despite the stress, she still got the job done.

Kagome had been asked to take the bow to Kikyo personally, but was not given a location as to where but she took a wild guess and decided to just sit and wait at the sacred tree.

It took a lot of effort for Kagome to hold back the tears that were trying to make their way down Kagome's cheeks. This tree held too many memories, memories that hurt and memories that took her back to the time Inuyasha had loved her.

'I can't let her see me like this! Then she'll go off to Inuyasha and tell him my composure was probably unworthy of her presence, then Hitori is still sleeping, he'll wake up when he feels the stress on my body really setting in…..'

Kagome wiped her eyes and sat up straight just waiting. Soon she heard the sound of Kikyo's soul collector's and then amongst them Kikyo herself. Wearing no emotion as usual.

Kagome bowed her head low and presented Kikyo's newly polished bow.

Kagome had a little trouble walking with it in her hands because it was kind of heavy, and then she had Hitori on her back.

She felt Kikyo grasp the bow in her hands, no sign of thanks or any acknowledgement that Kagome was present, Kagome decided to leave when Inuyasha appeared in front of her gave her a disgusted look and made his past her as if she wasn't there.

Kagome lifted her head up silently daring to gaze at the scene ahead of her, Inuyasha's look became soft when he saw Kikyo. The same look Kagome longed Inuyasha would give her.

To make it worse he drew his arms around her then inched his way towards her cheek then finally onto her lips, and slowly started to kiss her putting as much passion in it as possible.

Inuyasha was practically daring her to comment but when he looked up all he saw was Kagome's back, Kikyo had never seen a more sadder aura radiant off of anyone before. The aura if possible grew even sadder when Inuyasha shouted to her to make his dinner later, and he complained how little he had last time.

Then he finally gave her permission to bathe since he complained about her 'nauseating scent'.

Kagome let one tear fall the rest she wiped away with her finger.

Kagome made Inuyasha's meal next, left it in front of the sacred tree again and then made her way towards the hot springs .

Kagome drenched and soaked herself in that water for what seemed like hours, Hitori tightly attached to her chest. Both after taking care of the tasks in a bath just relaxed and submerged themselves in the peaceful pool.

Kagome's daily routine now consisted of waking up and taking care of Hitori's morning needs then going outside to greet the bow dropped on the doorstep then clean it until it shines, next gather herbs for Kikyo then wait for Kikyo in the forest, watch Inuyasha show off with Kikyo until he dismisses her to cook and after she delivers his food she ends the day with bathing in the hot spring.

Kagome was always very sad when she had to watch Inuyasha and Kikyo, but she eventually actually got used to it, until whenever anyone saw her, the happy twinkle in her eyes had completely vanished, the only one who ever saw her smile at least in the most tiny bit was Hitori.

Kagome began to wonder how much time had passed, she missed her family so much but she knew that the chances of ever seeing them again were about 1 in a million.

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha despised her so much why did he keep or rather make or stay?

'I wish I knew why! What went wrong…..?'

Kagome thought she was behaving like a little child but she couldn't help it when she cried at night sometimes it was because of Inuyasha or Hitori, but on occasions it was because of how much she missed her mother.

Inuyasha ignored her signs of sadness completely and ignored her when near her.

Kagome on occasions wanted to stick a knife through her heart to end it all and teach Inuyasha a lesson but that was just an easy way out and besides it would've been selfish to do that when Hitori needed her.

Every night Kagome always had that question repeated in her head over and over again, but she never seemed to get any closer to an answer then she already was.

Kagome was out as usual, gathering herbs for Kikyo, when she saw Inuyasha slumped over in front of a tree, Kagome quickly hid herself, she knew it probably wouldn't do any good but him seeing her could be worse.

"Inuyasha!"

Kikyo suddenly appeared, Inuyasha tried standing up.

"UGGGH!"

Inuyasha grunted then began slipping back towards the ground, Kikyo caught him by his arms, while she settled him into a seating position.

Kagome knew she was being a bit cowardly, but she had another person to think about. Kagome ran off into the other direction quietly, he didn't need her by his side, when he had Kikyo.

'Besides there aren't enough herbs to fill the basket yet.'

Kagome's excuse for herself, she decided busying herself would help her forget what she saw.

Kagome afterwards proceeded to working on the bow which today she took 2 hours to clean the whole thing thoroughly, when she was finally down, Kagome made sure to walk as slow as possible, hoping that Inuyasha didn't think she caused whatever was the matter with him.

On her way there, Kagome came across Kikyo. Kagome slowly handed each item to Kikyo as usual but when Kagome looked up to hand her the bow, her expression seemed distressed and sad.

'She's worried about him, I don't blame her, I hope he's alright.'

Hitori was awake now, but he knew to be quiet, especially right now, but he was interested at how Kikyo and his mama looked so much alike, even had similar scents.

Kagome decided to go back towards the fields and gather some herbs for herself, the field seemed peaceful as usual, Kagome bent down to hand pick each herb even though her hands were already cut up from doing Kikyo's she didn't mind.

'Something's coming……'

Kagome stood up tall and looked in all directions to see where it was coming from. Then all of a sudden the ground began to rumble until mounds of dirt blew up into the air and out came what looked like a demon with a huge stem for a body and leaves for it's face.

Kagome stood back in horror, but she was ready none the less, nowadays she always carried her bow and arrow with her.

The demon's large red eyes, eyed both the two hungrily, then made a huge roar and lunged for the ground at them. Kagome was quick and jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

Just then Kagome saw the pink glow of a jewel shard.

'It's in it's neck, the energy must've spread through it's body from there and made it this massive size!'

The demon began to emit a vapor from it's mouth, Kagome jumped out of the way again, but the very spot she was just standing where the herbs once where, now there was a hole that looked like acid just went through.

Kagome knew she shouldn't run towards the village so she led the monster into the other direction, Kagome had gotten pretty fast at her running.

'I must do something quickly, before it harms Hitori or myself!'

Kagome while still running turned around, closed one eye and aimed her arrow directly at the neck area.

"GO!"

The arrow looked as if it was going to hit but then the demon turned it's head, but the arrow managed to tear off a piece of it's head.

Kagome's eyes widened, she began to run again.

But up ahead Kagome didn't notice the small ledge and fell she turned herself while she fell so she wouldn't fall on her back.

Kagome was went face first into the ground, she was having the worst pain in her head, but she heard the sound of the demon's massive body coming towards them quickly, she got up but the pain was intense near her foot, when she turned herself over when she took the fall, she not only landed face first in the ground but her foot had been in an odd position, her whole body weight crushed her foot.

The demon's face came so close to her she could smell it's putrid breath, Kagome never thought she'd be this terrified of any demon except Naraku but then she knew she had to be brave and strong, she had someone to care for, Kagome formed a look of determination on her face then took aim at it's face and shot.

The demon's scream painfully filled both of their ears, Kagome covered her ears, Hitori was doing the same, Kagome didn't want to risk turning him around, incase this demon decided to take a bite out of her front, surprisingly they almost never aimed for the back.

Kagome saw her pink arrow clash with a yellow light and a red and silver figure. Kagome saw all the pieces blasting towards her direction, this time she grabbed Hitori out of his carrier and turned herself around while she hugged him against her body.

Kagome dared to look up a few moments later to see the jewel shard rolling towards her feet, she picked it up and it glowed pink once more, Kagome then saw red Hakama appear close to her, Kagome kept her head ducked down knowing what he wanted, she handed the jewel shard to Inuyasha who stored it in his pocket and walked away.

'That's all he wanted, he didn't want to save me, he couldn't have cared less if I died.'

Kagome started to cry silently, she knew how pointless it was to cry over something she had no control over, but it was only human to cry.

She watched Inuyasha walk away but then she saw him double over in pain, he started to hack and cough. Kagome forgot about everything that had just happened and called out his name in a worried tone but he ignored her and kept walking.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

'He won't even except my help anymore.'

Kagome followed him none the less, he collapsed in front of the sacred tree where Kikyo had been waiting, she had a tiny bowl in her hand, once Inuyasha sat down Kikyo bent down on her knees and put the bowl to his mouth and he drank.

'Kikyo since he's only excepting your help I hope you can see what is wrong with him…..'

Inuyasha didn't find it very tasty but because it was Kikyo he did it willingly.

Kikyo had informed him partially what had happened to him, but left out the part which involved Kagome which was pretty much half the story, but now he knew it wasn't Kagome but he came to another conclusion.

'……Sesshomaru……that bastard may know how to get rid of this damn illness….tomorrow we're all leaving to find him….'

Inuyasha began to cough some more, he almost chocked on the medicine, Kikyo thumped him on the back, doing her best to get him through his coughing fit.

'Damn it all!'

A/N:

Things are going to start to get 'interesting' again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or didn't cry, but if you did it's ok, I cried too. I think a good theme song for parts of this story and maybe this chapter would be 'How could this happen to me?' Not 100 sure who sings that song, most of the time I don't know who sings what.


	46. The journey begans

The Journey begans

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'……Sesshomaru……that bastard may know how to get rid of this damn illness….tomorrow we're all leaving to find him….'

Inuyasha began to cough some more, he almost chocked on the medicine; Kikyo thumped him on the back, doing her best to get him through his coughing fit.

'Damn it all!'

A/N: Kagome still cares deeply for Inuyasha, just so there's no confusion on that.

'I wonder if it's something he ate……what if it was my fault then…….'

Kagome ran even faster towards her house, trying hard not to cry, she knew that if it was really her fault then Inuyasha would most likely come after them and kill them.

Kagome stayed up all night, paralyzed head to toe with fear, then when the morning light showed through the windows, she saw the shadowy figure clad in red. Kagome could've vomited on the floor when she saw him slam the door open. But she did well in holding it back.

"Get whatever crap together you need and get you ass out, we're going to look for that son of a bitch brother of mine!"

He didn't wait for answer, probably good thing he didn't, for several moments Kagome was frozen, unable to even breath.

'So…..he's not holding me responsible?'

Kagome put her overstuffed backpack on her back along with her bow and arrows, then finally attached Hitori to her front, he was facing her chest.

On her way down the long steps, she was trying her best to avoid falling, when she passed Kaede's hut, Kaede walked outside with a brown cloth in her hands.

"Kagome wait!"

Kagome stopped and turned to Kaede, wearing her usual dull expression.

Kaede shoved the cloth in her hands.

"Take this with you, it may not be as protective as Inuyasha's cloak but I do believe that it will come in handy for your journey."

Kagome looked down at the material in her hands, it was a dull dirty looking brown color, but to the touch it felt like a blanket. Kagome met Kaede's eyes.

"Arigato Kaede-sama.'

Kagome saw Kaede smile, then she turned her head once more, too sad to say goodbye, knowing that it could be the last time she ever sees this village.

"Kagome, please…….be strong…."

Kagome didn't answer and continued walking but she had heard her loud and clear, and that is exactly what she intended on doing.

Kagome once again made her way towards the sacred tree to see Kikyo already there with her bow and arrows, then moments later Inuyasha appeared, but he didn't acknowledge that Kagome was there at all, he gave Kikyo silent permission to walk at his side, while Kagome seemed to be getting the impression of: 'Stay the hell away from me, and walk behind us'

And that's just what Kagome intended to do all along, she didn't feel it safe to be close to him because of recent situations.

Kagome was real curious though as to how he had come up with the excuse to blame Sesshomaru, he was the one trying to help for once, he wasn't the enemy!

But still if Kagome ever voiced this aloud she may just be in for a good punishment.

Throughout the day Kagome could hear Kikyo and Inuyasha occasionally sharing a conversation, something in which she was at all times forbidden to join in or even utter a single sound.

Kagome began to get worried, she hopped that if Hitori must ever have a fit it would be when she wouldn't be in the company of either Kikyo or Inuyasha.

Kagome obediently kept her tongue in place, she was feeling a bit tired but she knew no one cared so she sucked it up as best as she could and kept on walking.

Hitori woke up a few hours later, he took in his surroundings, he caught sight of Inuyasha and yelped then threw his face into Kagome's chest and gripped onto her.

"Shhh! Quiet please Hitori!'

Kagome got out his pacifier and urged him to lay his head back down, but he continued to fight her he kept grabbing her blouse. Until Kagome figured it out, he was hungry.

And if she didn't do something fast he would brake out into a tantrum.

'Hitori, why must you have this now?'

Kagome was trying to think of an idea fast, but her answer had been stored away in her backpack the entire time.

'Maybe I should start making him drink from a bottle? No, that's too risky now…….wait a minute, that cloth…..maybe if I……'

Kagome skillfully reached backwards and pulled out the wool like cloth, and draped it around her shoulders and slowly and carefully undid her blouse, Hitori finally crawled forward and began nursing.

'Hopefully this will keep him pacified for at least a little while.'

But she really hoped he wouldn't take too long, if Inuyasha looked back towards them, what might he think of Kagome exposing herself like she was, even though the cloth covered her.

Hitori, seemed to be taking his time, each step they took Kagome's anxiety and fear grew. But things grew worse when Hitori started to wail, his mother's stress was making it harder for him to be sane himself not to mention his appetite was fading because of it.

"Hitori!"

Kagome picked him up, she held him as close to her chest as possible to muffle his screams, he began to beat his hand into her delicate skin but that didn't matter as long as his screaming was dimmed down.

"Please hush."

Kagome said softly before she began to message Hitori's neck and chin, she discovered recently that this was one of Hitori's favorite places to be messaged, Kagome held his chin up and smoothed her finger along his skin.

He began to settle down, while he was sniffling and sobbing he seemed to be giving Kagome a very quizzical stare.

"Huh? What is it?"

"………."

Hitori never gave her an answer, he only continued to gaze at Kagome's face, almost as if trying to find the deep meaning behind her sadness.

'What's with him?'

Kagome didn't realize that he loved her just as much as she loved him, as in he felt really uncomfortable when she was sad. Which made him act out her mood.

"Ma-maaaaaaaa!"

Hitori whined, he threw himself at her neck and held on tight.

"Hitori…….."

Hitori heard the tone that symbolized she was about to cry, he held on tighter, he felt Kagome hold him even closer to her body. While she was cuddling with him however, Kagome had come to the realization that she had stopped walking, she was surprised Inuyasha hadn't yelled at her by now, but come to think of it where was he.

'Oh no!'

Kagome began to frantically search every direction for a trace of the hanyo but as the minutes went by she realized that she had been left behind.

'He must've known the whole time that I was having trouble with Hitori and took the opportunity to leave me!'

Kagome's familiar feeling was coming back, but she realized that doing that would never help or solve anything, she had to find him, even though he was so horrible to her, the consequences could be far worse if she didn't try to.

'Where could he have gone? I don't remember which way we were……..wait, I remember that tree, I've been going in a circle. But there's that pond we past, maybe if I continue to follow these landmarks I'll be able to find them.'

Kagome made her way through the forest, her plan had indeed worked, she found Inuyasha and Kikyo at a fork in the road, up ahead Kagome saw a village.

"We'll rest here for tonight, Kikyo don't push yourself. You need to rest."

Kikyo extended her arm and smoothed the material on Inuyasha's haori sleeve.

"Inuyasha it is you who needs to rest, we still don't know what ails you're body, so until then don't do anything reckless."

Kagome had been pretending she wasn't there, she didn't think they noticed her anyway but after Kikyo removed her arm from Inuyasha's body she turned to Kagome, her cold eyes fixed on her face.

Kagome looked on with an equally cold and blank stare, until Kagome decided she was tired of looking in her direction and bowed her head.

'She has returned, I knew she'd find us easily.'

Kikyo turned back around as if nothing had happened, Inuyasha had already walked ahead of them, so it had been only her and Kikyo, Kikyo began to walk towards the village and gave Kagome a silent and almost invisible signal to follow.

Kagome reached behind her and pulled apart her hair cord, she didn't want people in the village to be staring at her scar.

Kikyo turned once to glance at Kagome, she didn't notice. Almost everything about her had changed, from her posture, aura and even her appearance. Her eye were so cold, never again did it look like there would be shine in those eyes.

Kikyo watched at Kagome wrapped some material around her baby's ears, then bent her head down to kiss him, the infant's hands wondered towards her face and smoothed the delicate skin over.

Kagome leaned into Hitori's hand and held it in her own.

"I love you so much!"

Kagome said quietly but still sounding like she was on the verge of tears. But she sucked every depressed emotion up, she saw Inuyasha coming back.

"The headmen agreed to give **_us a_** room."

Kagome stood there still and quiet as usually, but she was trying to catch every single word of the conversation. She knew what the emphasis on 'us' and 'a' meant.

"Damn wench can just sleep outside."

Inuyasha said casually, Kagome was expecting that, what would have made her expect that she would be treated like a human on this trip?

'He's done well for Kikyo.'

Kagome thought as she observed the inn that Kikyo and Inuyasha would be staying in but that she would be sleeping next to, or in the garden next to it, at least there she could be hidden.

Inuyasha had still expected her to cook his dinner, this was an inn for wealthier people and usually they brought there servants along with them, there was a kitchen for them to cook in.

The place really was big, Kagome walked alone down a very pretty hallway that had silk embedded into the walls with bright purple patterns with white and yellowish flowers, and giant vases with scenes of fishermen and birds at sea. The carpet felt real smooth and pleasing to the feet.

The kitchen room was pretty large, it had a grayish tint to it but seemed well ventilated, good thing too especially since there was a large fire place in the corner.

Kagome poured out all the ingredients she needed and proceeded with her task, Kagome took about an hour to cook a worthy meal, she was satisfied with her work.

Kagome carried the food back upstairs on a silver dish, she truly felt like a servant serving their master now. Hitori had fallen asleep again.

Kagome knocked softly on the sliding door, she got on her knees and held the food out in front of her, Inuyasha appeared at the door with his usual sneer and grudging expression.

Kagome bowed when she felt the food being lifted from her hands, before she knew it she heard the door slam, not so much as a simple thank you of course.

Kagome made her way down the long passage of stairs, she saw a few servants dressed in maids kimonos, but they looked loads more cheerful then Kagome ever would.

Kagome wasn't looking where she was going and felt an instant sensation of hot liquid all over her front.

"KYAAA!"

Kagome shouted, the tea was freshly made so it was steaming hot.

"WAAAAAH AHH AAAAH!"

Hitori had been at her front and felt the tea go down his back, Kagome tried to immediately comfort him, while trying to ignore her own pain.

The maid had fallen on the floor from the impact and was about to scold whoever made her do so when she looked up.

Her eyes widened and soon she was on her knees bowing.

"Miko-sama!"

The maid stood in the other direction and muttered a chant or two, when she turned around she appeared to have tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me please!"

Kagome wasn't really listening to her ranting, she didn't mean to act so cold but she didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now, so she just walked away leaving the maid sobbing over spilt tea.

Kagome made it to the gardens a few minutes later, the first thing she noticed was how beautiful it was, the trees were a mix of evergreen and Sakura but since it wasn't in season they appeared like regular trees only it was fall time and the leave were beginning to change color and fall, so garden had a nice orange taste to it.

Kagome sat under a large tree, Kagome leaned up against the trunk and looked at her view now, there were miniature streams flowing all around the garden, the leaves were adding to the effects, some flowers still remained, Kagome could see a few birds asleep in fancy cages. Then in the far corner there was a jizo statue sitting peacefully and guarding the garden.

'There are so many stars out tonight, nothing like in my time.'

Kagome thought as she gazed up at the beauty of the nighttime sky.

Hitori began to babble, Kagome looked down at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Look Hitori, isn't the nighttime beautiful?"

Hitori's smile got bigger at the excitement of being outside.

'This is how I want him to be……happy.'

Hitori was wrapped in a blanket but he began to fidget in Kagome's arms, he wanted to crawl and observe his surroundings. Kagome removed the baby's blanket and reluctantly let him crawl in her lap and about 2 feet in front of her.

Any further then that was an extreme discomfort to Kagome.

"Hitori! Come here my little baby!"

Hitori gave her a mischievous smile and tried crawling away as fast as he could, but Kagome was quickly catching up to him until,

"Caught ya!"

Kagome giggled, Hitori started to fuss.

"Now, now it's time to settle down baby."

'It also feels like it's time for a new diaper too.'

"MA-uhhh! Mama!"

Hitori whined as he flapped his arms In Kagome's face.

"Yes I know Hitori, it's ok! Mama will take care of that right now!"

Kagome couldn't get him to stay still, he was always the wiggling type of baby but he was extra restless and hyper.

'He's probably acting a bit cranky because he's hungry, but if he's hungry, how does he have so much energy?'

"Mmmm MA!"

Hitori whined while Kagome was trying to hold him in place. Kagome sighed and turned back towards the infant.

'Honestly, there are some things I'll never understand about Yokai children!'

Kagome watched her child fuss for a few more moments when reality hit her hard.

'I don't even have anything to feed him, I was so worried about other things that I completely forgot!'

"WAAAAAAAH AHH!"

Kagome felt her chest for a moment.

'No milk is there right now either, and I can't just only be feeding him that all the time either.'

Kagome tried rocking Hitori but he only was getting louder and louder.

Kagome began to hear rustling in the bushes, she quickly threw her hand around Hitori's mouth.

"Excuse me!"

An elderly women with white hair up in a tight bun with hair sticks, wearing a plain green kimono with a simple pattern of leaves emerged from the bushes.

Kagome took a look at her face, she seemed to have been on this earth a good number of years, but her face looked kind none the less, she had on tabi socks and zori sandals on.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but for the past several minutes I've heard an infant crying and oh….is that him."

Kagome accidentally let her grip on his mouth loose and he started to whine again.

'This girl's face……it's as if the life and happiness has been drained out of her.'

The old women thought while studying Kagome's face, Kagome still had not spoken, she didn't think it was a good idea if she did.

"I am Oume, the wife of the inn keeper, now why are you outside in this cold air?"

"…………"

Kagome sat there not moving, perfectly mocking a human statue.

"What's you're name girl?"

Oume asked sternly but still got nothing out of her.

Hitori however started up again, that's when Kagome finally moved and shoved Hitori into her chest trying to muffle his screams, he was punching her in the process.

This was bringing tears to Kagome's eyes, she didn't like treating him like this and then she knew how much he must be starving.

"Hitori please….Shhhh!"

Kagome whispered quietly in his ear.

Oume didn't catch what had been said but she pitied Kagome

'That poor child, seems to want something….something that his mother is unable to provide at this time.'

Oume walked away silently, Kagome didn't notice until a moment later.

'She's gone……I hope she doesn't complain about us to someone!'

Then a thought struck Kagome.

'I could've at least kindly asked for food, even though I'm less then pleasing to anyone's eye, because of Hitori maybe she would've had enough sympathy to give us food.'

Hitori's tear stained face was still focused on her, Kagome looked down upon him and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry!"

Kagome cried into Hitori's hair and soothingly began to thump him on the back.

Kagome didn't hear Oume approaching again, Hitori lifted his head from underneath Kagome's and inhaled the sweet incense of food.

"MA…..MA!"

Kagome sniffled then looked at Hitori, whose hands were on her face seemingly trying to make her look up, Kagome refocused and saw Oume with a handsomely big dish of chicken rice and other varieties of Japanese delicacies.

Kagome sat stunned as Oume positioned the food in front of Kagome, when she finished she bowed and left without a single word.

Kagome didn't know what to do at first, but Hitori practically trying to tear himself out of Kagome's grasp gave her a hint or two.

Kagome began to spoon feed the foods she thought it was safe for Hitori to eat. He ate slowly for a baby, despite Kagome's greater hunger she didn't complain or pressure him to hurry.

"Eat all of it….. Please!"

Hitori kept pushing a piece of his food at Kagome's mouth, Kagome kept shoving his hands away, it was his and only his food.

"Mama! Aahhggghhh!"

Hitori angrily grunted while trying to pull Kagome towards the food, until he realized unless he pretended he was down would she even consider touching the food.

'Mama, has'ta eat! Or else she'll get sick!'

Hitori crossed his arms and sat back with his nose in the air, a clear sign to anyone that something was seriously ticking him off but Kagome, continued sitting there staring off into space.

"MAMA!"

Hitori screamed, Kagome jumped and her eyes came back into focus. Kagome stared at Hitori.

"Guhmma geh!"

Hitori grunted while waving the same piece of chicken in Kagome's face.

Hitori resorted to one last option before quitting.

Hitori threw the piece of chicken in Kagome's lap before he threw himself against the hard dirt, pounding and kicking his feet against the hard earth with all his might.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH AHHHHHH!" 'Pe'ase mama eat!'

Finally Hitori heard her sigh heavily, he watched in suspense as Kagome wrapped her frail fingers around the piece of chicken and finally took a small bite but a bite of something none the less.

Hitori saw her swallow it and smiled, but he didn't go up to her and hug Kagome because he thought that might distract her from eating.

Soon after she finished the piece of chicken she continued on to the rice Hitori didn't finish and finally they both shared peaches for dessert.

Hitori crawled towards Kagome after they finished eating, Kagome picked him up smiling and supported his head against her arm while rubbing his tummy and rocking him.

Suddenly both looked up towards the sky,

"Oooohhhh!"

Hitori babbled as he watched a shooting star zoom on by in the sky. Kagome smiled at the sight as well, enjoying the precious moment with her son while it lasted, who knew when they would have another like this one?

"Love you Hitori!"

Kagome whispered softly in his ear as she was gently bouncing him up and down with her leg in her lap, his face brushed against her lips, Kagome kissed his cheek like you're mother would, and he turned to her and gave her the most sweet and childish smile she had ever seen, and in that moment she forgot her situation….everything….even Inuyasha, but the longer she gazed into Hitori's eyes the more she was reminded of him.

"Mama?"

Hitori noticed Kagome was started to tear up, Kagome was trying her best not to start crying but seeing such happiness on his face for some reason was making Kagome cry, though she did want to see a smile on her baby's face always…….like any mother would.

"Mama…..Mmmm……."

Hitori put both of his tiny hands on both of Kagome's cheeks and smudged her face together while he pulled it closer to his own, Kagome leaned against Hitori's forehead while smiling softly, she loved him so much, just then she began to feel that familiar wetness, Hitori looked like he was blushing, Kagome smiled at cupped his cheek then kissed it and began removing her upper clothing.

Hitori gave a tiny sigh, he was starting to get a little embarrassed about having to do this, but none the less moments later any thoughts of that was forgotten and he happily attached himself to Kagome's front.

Kagome smiled and traced the soft triangles on top of Hitori's head, Kagome heard Hitori whimper when she took her hand away.

'Will he always be able to enjoy comfort like this? What will happen to the both of us?'

Kagome leaned against a tree and relaxed.

'Mama………'

"_MEOOOW!"_

_A kitten screeched loudly._

"_Shh! Quiet Buyo!_

_The little girl was apparently hiding from something or someone._

"_Kagome? Kagome!"_

_Suddenly a little girl with a red dress, and yellow cardigan appeared from behind a certain large tree._

"_Here I am!"_

_Mama sighed in relief she thought she had lost her daughter._

"_Kagome why where you hiding there? You know you aren't supposed to play around here!"_

_Kagome bowed her head from Mama's scolding._

"_I-I sowy Mama!"_

_Mama's face began to soften as she watched Kagome tears fall down her cheeks. Mama bent down to Kagome's level and cupped her chin. While looking at her softly back at Kagome's sparkling watery eyes while giving her a silent message that she was forgiven._

"_Mama!"_

_Kagome jumped into her mother's arms embracing her as hard as she could. While Mama loved being hugged by her daughter anytime she still needed to ask something._

"_Kagome…… Now why were you hiding?"_

_Kagome leaned further into her mother's shoulder and spoke._

"_I'm sowy Mama…..I jus….I…"_

"_Yes?"_

_Kagome sniffled then continued speaking._

"_I DON WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!"_

_Kagome began to cry again and hung onto her mother as the sobs took over her voice._

_Mama began to soothingly pat her back, she was a bit shocked, a couple of days ago she couldn't get Kagome to sit still or talk without it being either a comment or question about school._

"_Oh Kagome……"_

_She let her daughter have a few more moments before she let her speak._

"_Why not dear? Yesterday you were so excited! Why the sudden change?"_

"_B-B-because, it ment tha' I wouldn' be heau wit you an-an I'D MISS YOU TOO MUCH!"_

"_I DON' EVA WAN TO LEAVE YOU!"_

_Mama sighed and smiled, she carried her daughter to the bench under the sacred tree and sat Kagome in her lap._

"_Kagome, you won't be 'leaving me' I'll be right there waiting as soon as the bell rings, I'll be there to kiss and ask you how you're day went!"_

_Kagome hiccupped then smiled._

"_Don't worry dear, you'll do fine! I'm sure of it!"_

_Kagome looked down and realized something._

"_What if nobody likes me?"_

"_I can't guarantee, everyone will like you dear. But I'm sure that you'll meet lots of new friends, and you'll be one of the star's of the class! You'll see!"_

"_But I'm still scared Mama!"_

_Mama smoothed her hands through Kagome's soft hair._

"_I know dear, but it's apart of growing up and you want to be treated like a grown lady don't you?"_

_Kagome blushed and smiled._

"_You pwomise to be theu?"_

_Mama smiled and happily responded._

"_I will, if you promise to be there too!"_

_Kagome giggled then looked up at mama._

"_I will always be theu fo you Mama!"_

_Mama giggled and smiled, so grateful to be blessed with a daughter like her._

"_And when I'm finished with school, I'm going to live with you foeva and take cau of you and Ganpa!"_

"_You'll have many years to consider that dear, don't you worry!"_

'_I will! I will always be with my Mama………foeva!'_

'Will I ever be able to fulfill the promise of being there for Mama?'

She knew she had already broke that promise the day she turned 15 but now she wondered if she would ever see her again at all.

'Mama I hope you're resting easy tonight……'

A/N: I realize that this story has seemed 'sour' I can't give away much info here, but in the overall ending I think you'll be satisfied.

Oh and if anyone likes to draw or some form of art, I'd encourage you to draw a favorite scene from this story, I'd like to see some fanart, but no pressure to anyone! (No matter how 'bad' you consider youself.) I uploaded this in a pic doc, since i couldn't find the usual Html i store this in, so i thought it was worth a shot trying to upload it in that form and hey it worked! Sorry if the chapter's a little short, only 4,000 or so words i think.


	47. Braving the cold

Braving the cold

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: I will say it's partially Naraku's doing but there's another reason for Inuyasha behavior. 

'_I will! I will always be with my Mama………foeva!'_

'Will I ever be able to fulfill the promise of being there for Mama?'

She knew she had already broke that promise the day she turned 15 but now she wondered if she would ever see her again at all.

'Mama I hope you're resting easy tonight……'

Kagome had dreamed that night about all the happy times, she had had with her family, including her father.

'Sota was so cute when he was a baby!'

Kagome smiled to herself,

'But who knew what a pain he'd be later on!'

Kagome realized how immature and un thoughtful it sounded now became depressed again.

'Now I miss that 'pain', but pain is never forgotten in my life…….'

Kagome examined her callused hands and bruises on her arms and legs, her feet were simply a horrifying sight, blisters everywhere. She didn't want to imagine how her face appeared in this moment.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and gasped.

'AHH! There's so much dirt in my hair!'

Kagome began to through her hands at her hair like crazy while she shook her head trying to get as much out as possible.

Hitori opened one eye, before he knew it he was on the ground laughing at Kagome's behavior.

Kagome gave him a slight nudge in the head, while smiling.

"Mmmm! NO!"

Hitori shouted when Kagome started pulling his ears.

Kagome put her hands up in surrender and backed away while giggling.

'He needs a bath. I wonder if I'll be aloud in the bath house, it's still early I'm sure Inuyasha isn't up yet.'

Kagome decided to take that chance, if she didn't bathe him often enough he could get sick.

Kagome walked through the orange colored trees, the leaves formed an interesting almost zigzag path, Kagome wondered how someone could've mapped out such perfect art.

The pattern formed with the pictures on the steps, still following the path leading towards the inn.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, the sun was going to rise soon, this whole garden was already looking more and more beautiful as the sky began to light up.

Hitori kept fidgeting in his carrier, he loved the sites just as much as Kagome did but wished he could've had a closer look.

Kagome went through the sliding doors unnoticed, anyone who did see her didn't seem to care that she was there.

Kagome made her way once again through the beautifully designed 'silky' hallway. Kagome on her way towards the bathhouse ran into a very attractive looking woman with flowers and beads in her hair, the women gazed at Kagome's rebel like look, while Kagome gazed at her large obi and long flowing kimono, yet the sleeves looked so long she wondered if she tripped on them.

"Out of the way! You stupid peasant!"

She shoved Kagome out of her way, Hitori growled at the unkind women, Kagome got a glimpse of her back before she saw her steaming mad face. She was a geisha, she bore the mark on the back of her neck.

"Insolent beast!"

The geisha picked up her kimono's garments and whipped out her fan to hit Hitori across his head. Before she even got close however Kagome unexpected threw her hand in the way and stood still for a moment while she held her arm in a tight lock.

The geisha had a look of surprise on her face.

"Y-you touched me………AAAAAAAAHH HELP! HELP SOMEBODY!!"

Kagome quickly ran away before she was discovered, Kagome knew she be in deep trouble if Inuyasha found out, so she ran as fast as she could, but before she could reach the end of the garden.

'That women again?'

Kagome stopped in her tracks, Oume the inn keeper's wife from the night before appeared before her, she appeared calm.

Kagome played the human statue act once more, but then Oume spoke.

'Tis' alright, I heard her screams I shall not tell, but please take this…..'

Oume didn't see Kagome move but she could tell that she had a fear rapidly forming inside her that something horrible would become of her if she was found out.

'What? But why is she…….?'

Oume stepped closer to Kagome holding a wrapped package of food. Kagome looked up, and into Oume's eyes, that was the first time she had really seen Kagome's face and Kagome seen hers. She seemed kind but also appeared to be stern.

Kagome slowly took the food backed up and bowed. But before she departed Kagome pulled a charm from her pocket that had a large ivory colored character engraved onto it, the charm was black, Kagome placed it in the old women's hands and walked away.

Oume looked down and examined the piece she had been given.

精悍

(Fearless)

Oume was speechless, this whole time she had assumed she had been some lost and scared girl but she realized now that she was much more then that. Oume watched as Kagome disappeared in the trees.

'For Hitori I must be (fearless)'

Kagome soon met up with Inuyasha, he and Kikyo had just emerged from the inn, Kagome without a word let them pass by her, then soundlessly she began to follow.

She was silent for hours once more throughout the day, Kagome looked up at the sky, it looked like it would rain again, Kagome got out the blanket that Kaede had given her and draped it over her head, covering her whole body like a coat.

'It feels so cold! How could it still be raining at this time of year?'

Kagome pulled the wool closer to her in hopes of seeking any warmth it offered.

Kagome's feet were doing no better, walking in sandal like shoes didn't have very many perks.

Then her hakama were getting in the way, sometimes they dragged on the ground and got a bit dirty but she would wash them as often as she could.

Kagome was looking down, but she saw the reddish material of his haori be removed and placed on the person next to him, Kikyo held onto it and looked like it was favorable of him to do so, since in a body like hers she had no real body warmth.

Kagome was still struggling to stay warm, but she couldn't complain to Inuyasha about that anymore either.

'How I wish I could feel the warmth of Inuyasha's haori.'

As it turned out, they weren't rain clouds, they were snow clouds, slowly the white flakes began making their way towards the Earth, much to Kagome's dismay, she was freezing by this time. Even though the cloak did provide some warmth, but Inuyasha's haori was the warmest.

Kagome's feet began to suffer from the cold, she promised herself that whenever they stopped she would put on the boots she had with her. The cold felt bitter to her but she wondered if it was worse for Hitori, she felt him gripping the back on her neck and burying himself in her hair as much as he could.

"Come here, I know your cold!"

Kagome whispered to Hitori and she lifted him out of the pouch and placed his body on the inside of her blouse and made a bed out of it, he comfortable lay near his mother's heart, her breathing and any movement he felt brought comfort to him.

Hitori's body was benefiting her as well, he was laying on her skin and since little babies are so warm, he gave her enough warmth to pull through the cold breezes and snow.

Her hands were suffering, she noticed some of her old cuts were opening, because of the air being so dry. But that was the least of her worries, she began to feel lightheaded from walking around so long in the cold, and to top that she was extremely tired.

"Inuyasha…..look at you you're freezing!"

Kagome looked up to see Kikyo with her frail hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, it was true he didn't look too good either, but he looked like he was half frozen.

"Kikyo I'm fine….really!"

Kikyo gave him a look, he grunted and turned away. Inuyasha happened to turn in Kagome's direction, Kagome knew that when he stopped she was supposed to stay in the spot where she stood. Inuyasha glared at Kagome's statue like form.

'Is that stupid wench frozen or what?'

He heard a cough, followed by another one come from Kagome, she dropped to her knees, going into to a coughing fit. Kagome was trying her hardest to control it but this cold air was simply too much, it appeared to be turning into a blizzard.

'Stupid wench! Damn it! I've lost tract of Sesshomaru's scent because of this damn snow, and that wench's coughing it louder then the damn wind!'

Just then Kagome keeled over in the snow, but she forced herself to get back up, Inuyasha watched and gasped but found he couldn't move, before he could react Kikyo spoke up again.

"Inuyasha, I insist that we find a place to stay for the night!"

Inuyasha slowly nodded his head.

Hitori woke up from the impact of the fall, and cried softly, he could tell his mother wasn't feeling good, he wished there was something he could do about it, he began to purr and snuggle into Kagome's neck, as his own way of comforting her.

"I'm ok baby, shhhhh relax and sleep, please!"

Kagome whispered into Hitori's fuzzy ear, she couldn't resist messaging it since it was so close to her face, before though, the tip touched her cheek and flicked right after contact, Kagome thought that was just the cutest thing and giggled softly.

'He cares……he cares about his mama!'

Kagome let a tear or two fall from her eyes, she leaned into Hitori's head, enjoying another beautiful moment with her baby.

Inuyasha watched Kagome message Hitori's ear then smile and pat his back for him to go back to sleep.

Inuyasha had no idea what he was feeling but when he saw Kagome cuddle with Hitori it made him feel an unfamiliarly unpleasant emotion.

Kagome that night made hot tea, for Inuyasha along with his ramen, Kagome prepared for the door to be shut in her face, after handing Inuyasha his food he shut the sliding door without a word. Kagome walked a few feet from the door when the coughing fit came back and she was once again brought to her knees from the coughing.

Inuyasha stood by the door listening, feeling the tiniest bit of pity but no where near enough to help.

'At least I don't have to sleep outside tonight….'

There had been an extra room, but it seemed more like a cellar then an actual room, the floor had dirt on it and there was a single fire in the corner and on the floor a small futon and blanket lay there waiting for an occupant.

Kagome was still freezing, but Hitori was whimpering because this room didn't offer much more comfort then outside, his crying was really getting to her and then the only food present was some not so warm soup and a loaf of bread.

'Maybe if I ask nicely the inn women will give us food.'

Kagome was hoping that it would turn out that way but not this night.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH!"

Kagome had just avoided having her hand smashed by a knife, Kagome had walked passed a table of food, just sitting there, why let it go to waste? But then out of nowhere a women came running at her with a knife and she had just narrowly avoided being stabbed, not wanting to take anymore chances Kagome took off running.

"That was too clo…….."

"Waaaaaah!"

Hitori was gripping his mother in his usual constricting fashion, but he was crying because his mother almost got hurt again because of him.

"Oh Hitori shhhh!"

Kagome tried cooing and rocking him but things were too hard for him to stand right now, Kagome let the tears fall and pulled him close rubbing his delicate little head.

"H-Hitori……'sob'…."

The both of them cried together, Hitori eventually calmed down to still see Kagome crying.

"M-mama……n-no..."

Kagome looked up and into Hitori's eyes, he looked like he was on the brink of tears again himself.

"M-mama not sad anymore!"

Kagome traced the tears along Hitori's face and kissed his cheek.

"Let's share ok?"

Kagome said in said in her babyish tone.

Kagome poured her small portion of soup into another bowl, she didn't want Hitori getting sick, and she knew she was falling ill, luckily she had some ibuprofen and took it before going to bed.

She felt pretty knocked out from it so didn't wake up in the middle of the night, but Hitori did. He hugged himself then scooted closer to Kagome, despite being wrapped up tightly in a blanket, he was still felt as cold as an icicle.

'Mama…co'd…'

Hitori observed as Kagome shivered in her sleep, her face didn't look peaceful either.

'Mama…..habing a bad dweam?'

Kagome appeared to be whimpering, her face scrunched up further in whatever distress she was experiencing. Hitori wrapped his arms around her chest once more, leaned in and sighed.

'Mama….pe'es don be so sa'd.'

Hitori relaxed as his mother seemed to calm down because of his presence.

"My baby………"

Kagome said too soft for Hitori to hear, Hitori was getting sleepy in his position so he didn't notice the lock of arms he was in was holding him tighter.

With that Hitori closed his eyes and buried his head in Kagome's hair.

The next day, Kagome appeared a bit better but she still looked very exhausted, Hitori was already in his pouch, Kagome smiled when she felt his tiny little hands work at the knots and sores in her neck.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Beeeechuaaa!!"

Hitori happily babbled, then he sensed Inuyasha coming near and silenced himself immediately. Kagome wondered why he had all of the sudden muted himself, she looked up and realized the reason and sealed her smiling face behind her expressionless mask once more.

Kagome had her wool cloak placed above her head, the only thing Inuyasha could see was her face concealed behind her bangs.

'Still alive is she?'

Inuyasha thought as he walked past Kagome. Kikyo in turn took a moment to glance at Kagome's usual statue like form. She walked back and stood 10 feet in front of Kagome, Kagome never once looked up. Finally Kikyo rejoined Inuyasha at the front of their line.

Inuyasha had tried to trick her in to talking out of turn.

"Jeeze you'd think the wench could walk any slower?"

Inuyasha said to no one in particular, Kagome had become tired again after a few hours, she found herself having less and less energy as the days passed by.

Hitori was starting to walk, a few days earlier a begger threw himself at Kagome's feet, begging for food, Kagome had decided to give him what was left of the food that Oume had given them, in return the begger had given Kagome a fine article of stolen clothing.

'He gave me something worth more then what I gave him.'

The outfit consisted all of dark blew colors, his sleeves on his haori didn't hang loosely like Inuyasha's did, and it was a dark navy blue while his hakama were a dark midnight blue. The blue shades of the outfit really brought out his eyes, in fact it made his whole face glow and stick out wonderfully.

Hitori held Kagome's hand tightly, they were once again going through a day of hard non-stop walking, Hitori noticed Kagome's grip on his hand was starting to loosen, he wondered what was wrong.

"Mama….."

Hitori raised his arms in the air towards Kagome, Kagome got the wrong message and picked him up, Hitori began to fuss.

'Poor Hitori! He must be tired.'

Kagome still used the carrier but only if he was tired. She picked him up and placed him on her back, Hitori continued fussing. Kagome felt her forehead.

'This headache, it won't go away…..What's happening? Everything's getting…..'

THUD

Kagome slowly yet gracefully fell face first to the ground.

Hitori's head hit the back of Kagome's neck, he didn't realize what happened until he raised his head up and realized Kagome had fallen and wasn't picking herself back up.

"Mama?"

Hitori cried out, he crawled out of his carrier and fell on his knees before picking himself back up and running to lift his mama's head up to discover she was unconscious.

"Mama? Mama! MAAAAAMAAAA!!!!"

Hitori screamed, he tried shaking her but she would not wake, he made as much noise as he could, but then he realized there wasn't a thing he could do to wake her.

"M-'sob'-Ma….."

Hitori sniffled, then threw himself at Kagome's head and leaned into her hair. And cried louder.

"H-Hitori?"

"Huh?"

Hitori gasped and looked down, his mama seemed so tired but she was awake none the less.

"Mama!"

Hitori crawled into Kagome's arms, she cradled him in return.

He had absolutely no intention of letting go, Kagome knew this, but she had no choice.

"Hitori….go…."

Hitori gasped and turned to Kagome.

"Mama?"

"Please…….follow Da- I mean Inuyasha……"

Kagome had a desperate look in her eyes, this made Hitori become more sad, he started to cry again, he held on even tighter.

"No….NO NO NO NO!"

Hitori shouted while shacking his head furiously in her arms.

"Hitori please…….do what Mama says….."

"NOOOOOOO! WAAAAAH!"

Hitori was pounding Kagome's chest gently.

'But you don't understand……if you stay here with me I won't be able to take care of you….what then? Inuyasha won't wait.'

Kagome put her finger underneath his chin, his eyes met her teary ones.

'I'll be able to find you…..I promise.'

Hitori hiccupped then stared at her for a moment longer.

'It's happening again……Hitori…….'

Kagome once again fell unconscious, Hitori began crying again. He didn't care if Inuyasha left him behind, all he wanted was to be with Kagome.

'Mama…..pe'se……no….'

Hitori smelt an unpleasant person coming near, he looked up into the unsympathetic expression of Inuyasha. Hitori tried his best not to cry, he was the last person Kagome needed right now. He hugged Kagome's head while having tears run down his already red cheeks.

Hitori began whimpering, Inuyasha found pleasure in knowing he was afraid of him, and smirked. Inuyasha circled the two, with his arms folded in his haori, almost as if trying to make himself look more fearsome.

"So….wench finally passed out huh?"

Inuyasha started smiling a mile a minute, as if this were the happiest moment of his life.

"Keh! Why should I bother stopping for this worthless b….."

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hitori couldn't take it anymore, the suspense of whatever he thought Inuyasha was going to do to them was killing him and he couldn't take it anymore. He just wished Inuyasha would leave them alone.

Inuyasha's smiling stopped smiling when he noticed Hitori embracing Kagome's body in an almost protective stance, took one look at Inuyasha and continued sobbing.

Inuyasha's face held confusion. Hitori knew he was certainly no match for Inuyasha or any other demon but Kagome was all he basically had in the world and he would not leave her.

Then he felt the warmth of her body leave him, he realized that she was being pulled away from him, he looked up to his shock, to see Inuyasha carrying Kagome. But as to be expected he was carrying her like you would a sack of rice over the shoulder not like a human but like an object.

Hitori didn't know what got into him but he reached up, hoping he'd be carried too, but Inuyasha looked at him as if the position of his arms was a strange and foreign thing to do.

"I ain't carryin you! Learn to walk like the rest of us!"

Inuyasha shouted, he didn't care if he laid it on him too harshly, Hitori began to tear up. Inuyasha turned around with a large frown on his face, Hitori became frightened and stopped.

"I ain't gonna baby ya! So shut-up and start walking!"

Hitori waited a few moments like his mother to start walking and once he did he wished he hadn't, the forest and trees were so huge, huge enough to cover a demon if they were to spring out and attack.

"EEEK!"

He shrieked before running a bit slowly nearer to Inuyasha.

A/N: I believe it's been awhile since I did a cliffe so I'll end it here for now, I'll try to do faster updates but I've been busy and we all have times where it's difficult to write.


	48. Somethings should just be left unsaid

Some things should just be left unsaid

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_The forest and trees were so huge, huge enough to cover a demon if they were to spring out and attack. _

"_EEEK!"_

_He shrieked before running a bit slowly nearer to Inuyasha._

**_IMPORTANT: _**This chapter contains violence and rape, if you cannot handle yourself I advise you not to read THIS chapter, thus the reason why I have changed the rating if you look up in the corner. So please I have given you a fair warning, to some the scene may be graphic but to others it may not be either way if you can't handle it **_DON'T READ!_**

* * *

Deep into the night, they finally arrived at another inn. Hitori wondered if he'd be aloud to stay inside, since he knew that routine. But when he stepped in Inuyasha gave no sign that told him to go outside.

The walk down that hall seemed to so long, and every moment was terror for Hitori for he knew that Inuyasha could change his mind any moment and slaughter the both of them, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

So he tried his best to make as little noise as possible even breath quieter. But all this fear seemed to be making him, him self paranoid, a little unhealthy for someone his age.

Then they reached their room, the owner had decided not to charge anything when he saw that Inuyasha had an unconscious Kagome on his back. Though he found the way he was carrying her very odd.

Hitori was very surprised him and Kagome were able to be in the same room as them, but what if they did something dreadful? Usually he would've tossed him and Kagome outside in the cold or in the shed without a second thought, why should Kagome being unconscious be any different?

"She can just go there."

Inuyasha grunted, Hitori tried not to look him in the eye, he crawled into a corner trying to go as unnoticed as possible. He was so terrified he felt a little nauseous.

But when he saw food come up to the room, those feelings in his stomach certainly turned in the other direction, he knew that he wasn't going to get any however, because of Inuyasha practically hating him.

Wishing so much he could have some, he shock his head and looked away trying his hardest to block out the noise and even wonderful scent that the food emitted.

'Mama pe'as jus wake up!'

Hitori held his legs to his chin, it was warm in the room but he felt cold all over, he had to get used to it because there wouldn't be any warm welcoming arms for him tonight.

He sat there with his eyes closed, trying to get comfortable for the longest time until he heard footsteps coming towards him, he immediately pretended he was actually asleep, when he heard a 'Clank' on the floor in front of him he opened his eyes to see a warm bowl of soup and some bread, even a cup of water. Hitori dug in instantly almost forgetting to be quiet. As soon as he remembered he slowed down.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat quietly in another keeping each other warm, Kagome though covered in a blanket didn't look to warm, she lay at the far end of the room near the fire place. Sweat ran down her forehead, then her body began to move in very awkward ways, then she began ranting nonsense but her words soon became clear.

"……No…..please don't! Hitori please, follow, if you don't he'll leave…you behind…."

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"……Kill me……just please don't harm Hitori! Do what you want with me!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a confused expression. But then turned the other way frowning.

'What do I care if that wench is having bad dreams?'

Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo to distract himself and drew her closer, but he couldn't stop turning in the other direction towards the violently shacking Kagome. Kikyo had Inuyasha haori on already, it was falling down her lap, she didn't seem to be effected by the cold at all.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and got up taking his haori with him.

'So the stupid wench can just shut-up already! I bet she's putting on an act just too…….'

Inuyasha glanced at her face, that's all it took to tell him that she wasn't acting.

'_Why? Why did things turn out this way? Inuyasha….Inuyasha……INUUUUUYAAAAAASHAAAAA!'_

Kagome screamed in her dreams. But then the cold just seemed to disappear, she felt so warm all of the sudden.

'_What is this? Something feels so soft and warm….that smell……it….it smells so familiar but….no, it just can't be….I won't believe! No! Stop it please!'_

Kagome fussed with her head, she believed her brain was playing with her memory, this was only making things more painful.

"_Kagome……."_

_A soft voice spoke the name with passion._

_Kagome didn't want to turn around at all, she knew this was an alternate reality so this wasn't real._

"_Kagome……please…"_

_Kagome began to sob in an uncontrollable manner. The plead in his voice forced her to turn and face him. He was in his human form and his violet eyes glowed with the love and passion Kagome had almost forgotten existed within him. Kagome as hard as she tried couldn't lead her gaze away from that face._

_He smiled softly and began to step closer. Kagome backed away putting her hands in front of her._

"_No, you aren't real! Just stop, leave me alone!"_

_Inuyasha's expression became confused. Kagome finally forced herself to turn the other direction and began walking which soon turned into running._

"_Kagome……"_

"_Kagome……"_

"_Kagome……Please wait!"_

_Every corner she turned the voice seemed to emit from there, until she saw him right behind her, she couldn't control herself she let herself fall to the ground while she wept._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder. But the grip became too tight._

"_Inu-yasha please it hurts……"_

_Something disturbing changed about his presence, it wasn't pleasant and comforting like it had been._

"_You ungrateful LITTLE BITCH!"_

_Kagome jumped away just in time, she looked up and now she was fixed with Inuyasha's anger expression, the expression he wore to kill. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked all around her for some way out._

"_Heh heh! FOOL! There's no where to go……But to face ME!"_

_SLASH_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_The terribly sharp talons inflicted deep pain not only on Kagome's flesh but he had deeply wounded another part of her as well, the part that knew he would never hurt her. But now she knew it was all lies, she watched the blood ooze out in front of her, she felt herself falling backwards._

_She was now in a void of darkness, just falling images came to mind, it took her a moment to notice that along the walls of darkness appeared the memories._

"_Kagome get over here! Runt got into the Ramen again!"_

"_Kagome! Stupid wench!"_

"_KOGAAAAAAA! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"_Inuyasha! Come here my cute little boy!"_

"_Heh heh! Mama!"_

_Then her mother's face appeared in one._

'_Mom……'_

"_Now you always be careful back there dear! I want to see the **both** of you return here safely!"_

_Kagome began running off towards the well when,_

"_Kagome! WAIT!"_

_The young Kagome grudgingly turned back around, anxious to catch up with her feudal friends and of course Inuyasha._

"_What Mama? Is something wrong?"_

_Mama was about to retort to that when her face fell into a soft smile._

"_No dear, It's just……I wanted to say I love you……"_

_Kagome stared at her with a stumped expression and sighed out,_

"_I love you too Mama."_

_After she waved and ran off towards the well._

'_If only I would've been more sincere about her words back then……now it is probably too late……'_

'Damn it! Wench still hasn't woken up yet! Maybe if I leave her that'll teach her not to be so Damn reckless!'

He took a look down at the sleeping Kagome, it was morning, they all were eating bowls of steamy hot white rice. Kikyo had personally tended to Hitori, he was afraid when she came so close to him, he screamed and Inuyasha got mad but Kikyo calmed him and he turned around and minded his own business.

Inuyasha kept walking in circles around the room, he couldn't sit still. Just then a knock was heard at the door.

Inuyasha slid the door opened hard.

"What'dya want?"

Inuyasha said rudely.

"Uh so sorry to bother you sir (Bow) but that lady there, would you like a nicer bed for her, she looks quite feverish and….."

"No! We're leaving today right Kikyo……?"

"Excuse me Inuyasha, there are some villagers that have fallen victim to this harsh weather, might we stay for one more night?"

Inuyasha sighed and folded his hands in his sleeves, he was always a sucker for letting Kikyo have her way.

"Sigh' Fine! We'll stay one more night."

Inuyasha turned his back and walked away.

"Sir…the room I won't charge for…."

"Just get her out of my sight!"

"Y-yes of course."

The elderly owner turned sadly towards the sleeping girl. Inuyasha left the room, the owner called for someone to help dress her in warmer clothes and a doctor to tend to her.

Hitori was seemingly forgotten, he saw two men gently lift the futon she had been sleeping on. His eyes widened and he began to get tears in his eyes.

"Mama!"

The little toddler ran out of his corner with his arms stretched out towards Kagome while he screamed. Hoping it would wake her up.

"This must be her child……let him be with her."

A women came in the room who had been holding a medium sized bowl of water, scooped Hitori up in her arms and carried him in the same direction as Kagome.

He was placed in a cradle of sorts and covered in a blanket as he continually wept.

"Must be a colic one, fetch the wet nurse."

Soon another women only younger looking came in.

"What is it that you need from me?"

"That little one over there won't calm down and his mother's unconscious right now, soothe him."

The lady turned in Hitori's direction, but when she saw his ears her eyes widened and she gasped.

"No! I'm not getting anywhere near that…..that thing!"

The inn Owner stood up and grouched in her face.

"You'll do as you're told!"

He gestured his hand for her to move now. She sighed she didn't want to go anywhere near this 'Monster' let alone have him feed from her.

She hesitated in picking him, once she did he began to squirm everywhere, all these strange people touching him wasn't exactly a nice new experience for him. The lady looked into his beautiful amber eyes and realized just how cute he was. And easily drew him closer. Hitori reacted by hugging her front. She blushed then felt the wetness around her chest.

She started to cry softly, this feeling was too familiar and sad for her. Hitori looked up and wondered why she was crying. He reached up and ran his tiny hand along her cheek like he did Kagome.

"No…."

Hitori softly murmured, the lady leaned into his hand and smiled a soft yet sad smile, then she took his hand away from her cheek and laid his head on her arm while she unbuttoned her blouse.

"It's ok……"

The lady softly whispered, Hitori wondered what she was doing at first but then he realized what, but even though she gained some of his trust that still didn't make him feel any comfortable with what she was offering.

"Ehh….avuu…."

Hitori babbled as he felt himself being bounced up and down by the lady's leg. He didn't know what to do, he in a way felt that he would be betraying Kagome by feeding from another. But his craving began to get the better of him, before he knew it he pulled himself forward and felt the lady's arms wrap around his body as he began to nurse.

"He's settled down."

"Yes he has master."

"Good job, I thank you for your services."

The lady bowed her head in respect and thanks. Then began messaging Hitori's ears, she didn't know what got into her but she couldn't fight the temptation to message that soft fur.

Hitori felt real sleepy after his feeding like always, the lady continued to smile, at him he was so drowsy however that he didn't quite catch what came out of his mouth.

"Mama……"

She froze, she couldn't let him believe that it'd be just wrong. But it hurt none the less which caused her to tear up but she controlled it as best as she could.

"No….I'm not……I'm sorry….."

Hitori didn't seem to care who she was in that moment since he was so tired.

'Oh, my head! Feels like I got hit by a truck…….again.'

Kagome's vision was blurred but when it came into focus she saw Hitori on top of her chest staring intently at her like Inuyasha would.

Kagome gasped, at how beautiful his face looked but got over it and slowly picked pried him from her chest while leaning on him, happy that he was alright and in her arms once more.

"Hitori….oh sweetie! Where are we hmm?"

Kagome asked Hitori as she tangled her fingers in his fuzzy but now silky like hair. Kagome rubbed her face against his soft ears, missing the feel of them, the time not being able to feel him felt much longer to her then it did anyone else.

Hitori actually thought the same too however, as he took his usual spot underneath Kagome's chin. Which a few moments later began to wave his arms around while giggling, rejoicing that Kagome was awake.

"Awww! You're so cute! Aren't you my little baby?"

"Come on let's take a walk."

Kagome held Hitori close so he'd be warm and walked down the halls, soon she found herself outside, it wasn't too cold out but Kagome couldn't really feel anything since she had a nice overcoat generously provided by the owner of the Inn. Underneath she still wore her old clothing.

CRACK

Kagome turned so suddenly, she heard a loud snapping noise, but when she looked down she realized she had stepped on a twig, it was getting dark, she knew she shouldn't stay out too long. She walked on further, this garden was huge, there were many large bushes and the trees seemed as tall as the sky it's self, and yet there was something very forbidding about this scenery, every direction the plants and trees seemed to be shouting to 'Go back!' but ignoring these signs and feelings, Kagome was starting to get the feeling that someone was watching her, not a pleasant someone either.

"Ok that's it we're going back-"

Two men jumped infront of Kagome so suddenly that she fell backwards only to be caught by another.

"HITORI!"

Hitori slipped out of her arms but one of the men grabbed him by his shirt.

"MA-MAMAAAAAAA!"

Hitori screamed, he kicked then man who had grabbed him in the ribs, the man let out a howl of pain, but then he hit Hitori right on the crown of his head and knocked him out.

"HITORIIIII!"

Kagome screamed with tears running down her face, she kicked then man in the shins, but that only got him more mad which caused him to give her a good knocking in the head and then she was out once again.

A/N: IF you have read this far, I'm once again warning you that if you do not take well to reading material like this **_DON'T CONTINUE!!!_**

The man threw Kagome to the ground and examined her.

"Oi! Look!"

The men gathered around the unconscious Kagome.

"Would ya' look at that!"

Another exclaimed.

"A priestess! The _oyabun _will love this! TIE HER UP!"

The men obeyed and bound Hitori and herself in rope.

Kagome woke up to a sudden hit in the chin, the surface was hard and rough, it felt as if she were bleeding from the impact. She tried moving but found that her hands were tied behind her back, she could barely crawl and look up on her knees.

Kagome's senses came into focus, her eyes widened when she realized she was surrounded by a group of bandits and from the looks of it every single one of them had a deadly lust in their eyes.

She heard a whimper near her and turned to see Hitori tied up as well but being restrained by two other men, before Kagome could speak however, all heads in the room bowed, Kagome noticed a shadow covering her and she was faced with a tall dirty looking man dressed in samurai armor. His hair appeared greasy and his hair was tied back in a lopsided tail. His eyes looked greedy and also had lust burning in his eyes.

Kagome used her legs to back away but one of the men near her grabbed her around the waist and inhaled her, she squirmed trying to free herself from his grasp.

"I wonder what you might taste like-"

"STOP! Get your hands off of her! She isn't yours to keep!"

Another shouted, the man sneered at her and at the others but backed away none the less. Kagome sighed in relief.

But she had a feeling that that was not even half the horror she was about to face.

"_Joshi_, we have brought you a girl which we think will suit you."

Kagome saw their leader's face twist into a smile, a rather disturbingly evil one.

"Heh! They say that if you defile a priestess then you will have good fortune for the rest of your life!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Kagome even though in a very critical state of fear couldn't help but wonder what had been so funny as she listened to the chorus of laughs coming from everyone else in the room.

Once he was finished he turned his blood shot eyes towards her once again, he was drunk. By the way he moved it could be easily told.

"Leeet'ssss, find out if it'sss trueee!"

Joshi slurred as he wobbly walked towards Kagome.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHHH AHHHHHHH!"

Kagome screamed as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her, but unfortunately she knew deep down that no one would come as many men piled on top of her to hold her down.

Finally Joshi threw them all out of his way and grabbed Kagome in a tight enough lock that she could barely move and took her to another room in the back. It smelled very musty in there but a lone futon with incense burning resided suspiciously in their presence.

She heard a few knots being un done, then she faced the man shirtless with only his loin cloth on, Kagome felt her hands being un tied, she tried to run once gain but she was forced back down the a strong grasp.

"Run and I shall order them to kill your boy!"

Kagome almost chocked while breathing. The man's angry face turned into a sneer.

"Understand now?"

Kagome stared at him for what seemed like the longest time until, she swallowed a hard lump in her throat and laid back down.

"That's a good girl, nowww let us see what is inside this beautiful flower."

What ever happened this night, she would never speak of again, Kagome made that promise as she felt Joshi untie her blouse, then pull the rest of it out of her hakama, then she felt her whole top was off. And she was exposed to Joshi's eyes and now he definitely looked like a monster, Kagome prayed for her life and Hitori's.

Joshi lunged himself at her and tore at her delicate flesh. Kagome was hurting but she wouldn't show it, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that she was in pain.

While he was practically gnawing at her flesh Kagome felt her Hakama being undone, she tried pushing him off her then but he was too strong and didn't even budge, the experience was so unpleasant Kagome thought that she was going to vomit in the man's hair. But as strong willed as she felt at the moment she kept it down. It almost came up when she felt his putrid nails fondling with her womanhood, while at the same time grasping her breasts.

"Twas true! She does bring good fortune!"

Joshi moaned.

What made the experience more pleasurable to this twisted minded person was that he could feel her shacking, and every time she squirmed and whimpered, it only made him feel more aroused and hard.

"Let's see what you actually taste like!"

Before Kagome could react she felt his face slammed onto her lips, he was trying to force his way in, Kagome kept her mouth tightly shut and scrunched her face up in determination, but to no avail, he knew how to make her open up, his finger was still inside of her and he cut her……Kagome never thought she could feel so much pain. He forced his way in and finally got what he had wanted, he pulled himself further on top of her until he felt his manhood enter inside of her. He pushed harder and harder while he devoured Kagome's lips until he felt himself release inside of her, the taste was so awful, she knew any second she'd make this man regret he entered into her mouth when,

BANG SLAM

Joshi heard a noise behind him, Kagome looked up but she wasn't exactly relieved to see him.

"And just what the hell do you think your doing?"

Inuyasha said with venom in his voice. Oh how Kagome knew he was mad.

Joshi sat himself up and growled at Inuyasha, not a very wise thing to do when he was as mad as he was.

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE!"

"MNE RESTRAIN HI-

"Hah! Your so cold army, ran away the moment they saw me, so I guess your OUT OF LUCK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Joshi had been slashed across his front and was gasping for air, feeling the littlest pity for Joshi despite what he did for her she gasped.

But got up and held her Hakama and put her blouse back on as best as she could, she was dead terrified as to how Inuyasha would react to all this.

When Kagome stood she noticed she had bleed a little, a soft look came upon her face.

'It's really gone……I'm no longer pure…..'

Now the emotional toll was setting in as she was fully realizing exactly what she had just been through that night.

"Hurry up!"

Inuyasha shouted he was walking out the door, Kagome spotted Hitori still curled up in a ball, she gently moved him from his corner and cradled him but she didn't want to bring him too close since she felt too dirty.

If she opened her legs too widely it hurt, her whole body ached and felt sore. But she did not voice one complaint she had a feeling that that wouldn't be wise right now.

"So……what exactly were you doing back there?"

Inuyasha turned around still looking unsympathetic. Kagome didn't know if the truth was necessarily the best thing to say but she didn't know what else to do.

"I-I w-went for a walk and they captured me and……"

"And you go and PULL SOME SHIT LIKE THAT!"

Kagome felt a sharp slap across her face, she let Hitori slip out of her arms so he could hide incase he started to get really upset.

Kagome regained the ability to talk. She was already emotionally devastated it was amazing how much she could truly take.

"But it wasn't like that they were going to ki-"

Inuyasha ran right in her face and flashed his claw at her neck. Having that look to kill in his eye again.

"If I were you I'd be careful about what I'd say right now."

Kagome was shacking, she could feel the tears coming.

"What I saw back there was you being a dirty little whore."

"No that's not why-!"

Inuyasha grabbed her by the blouse and lifted her off of the ground.

"Now, what was it that you were doing again?"

Kagome sniffled she couldn't believe he would ever think she would do such a thing.

"I-I was being….."

"Yessss?"

"A-a………"

She really didn't want to say it but had no choice.

"Dirty little whore 'sob'."

Inuyasha sneered at her then released her from his grasp, she stood still and looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"And that's all you'll ever be."

With that he folded his arms into his sleeves and walked away without another word.

That night Kagome rigorously scrubbed at her body and praying that that whole experience didn't make her bear someone stranger's child.

Kagome hadn't slept the previous night, the next morning she couldn't even look at Inuyasha or anyone, the pain was still freshly imbedded in her flesh and heart. After all she had been through she managed as best as anyone could hope.

"I smell him, he's close by!"

Inuyasha jumped on ahead, Kagome was left behind with Kikyo once again, she was ready for whatever criticisms she came up with. Kagome decided to sit down and rest since Kikyo had taken her place on a rock.

Kikyo could hold it back no longer she had to ask her reincarnation exactly what had happened last night.

Kagome heard her approaching and remained quiet and still, Hitori knew to do the same as well. Kikyo unaware that Kagome noticed her tapped her on the shoulder. By some unknown instinct Kagome held Hitori closer and threw herself face down on the ground, shacking a little but not moving.

Kikyo stood there not knowing how to react or really what to say. Then she spotted Inuyasha making his way back, he stopped beside Kikyo wondering why she had such a puzzled expression on her face. When he looked down and saw Kagome flat on her front.

"Hmm, so wench finally has learned her place!"

He snickered some more and went on his way.

Inuyasha seemed to know where he was going this time since he seemed in a hurry.

"So ototo you seek me out because of your condition I presume?"

"YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU?"

"No ototo I haven't, now calm down and I shall take you to where it is you desire."

'Miroku? Sango, Shippo?'

Kagome looked up to see her three former companions including Kirara as well but she hoped she would catch the attention of either, she couldn't tell them what she had been through.

"Kagome!"

When she heard them cry out her name she ignored them. They weren't curious about Inuyasha's adult form they had already been informed about that. But they all wondered why Kagome looked so down and depressed.

"MIND EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME THOUGH?"

Inuyasha shouted.

"All in good time ototo, all in good time."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was unusually cruel to Kagome, I gave you a fair warning that if you read beyond the warning point or read the chapter at all that you might become either upset or offended, but as I said before that the rating would be changed to mature, for this reason but I once again I don't think this way I put that scene in there for reasons. So if this upset you I'm sorry.

Joshi: Boss, superior

Oyabun: Group leader


	49. How are fantasies come to life

_**How are fantasies come to life**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"_MIND EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME THOUGH?"_

_Inuyasha shouted._

"_All in good time ototo, all in good time."_

_

* * *

_

'I'm just going to sit here, where no one will bother me or—'

"KAGOME!"

Sango and Miroku shouted as they approached the slummy looking figure called Kagome.

Kagome sighed deeply, she did not feel like talking to anyone at all right now.

"Kagome we heard about Inuyasha and….."

Miroku stopped in mid sentence when he fully took in Kagome's appearance, but he couldn't really see her face, Kagome was holding it in a bowing position.

Sango stepped forward and gasped.

"Kagome you look terrible! What's the matter are you ill?"

Kagome began to back away she did not want to unleash Inuyasha's fury by him thinking she was letting them in on their 'relationship' from the past month.

"Kagome?"

Sango stepped closer, Miroku stayed where he was, he sensed something was very wrong with her.

Sango extended her hand towards Kagome, the smallest of tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Kagome, i-it's me Sango, don't you remember-"

"Waaaaah aaahh!"

Kagome gasped as well as Sango as she thumped Hitori on the back to comfort him, Sango noticed that he was clinging to Kagome in such a way that reminded her of a child that used to live in her village that well wasn't like 'everyone else'.

"Kagome……"

Sango saw a flash near her shoulder because of her skill Sango jumped back when she saw it come in front of her, but it wasn't a demon, it was Kagome, holding a dagger in her hand.

"W-what…are you doing?"

Kagome raised her head so Sango could hear properly, Sango noticed the tears.

"S-stay away…..please….."

Sango was too shocked for words, she took a few steps back, not able to control herself any longer she ran away, leaving a gentle trail of tears behind her.

'Sango please forgive me! I am so sorry….'

Kagome thought as she sobbed. Hitori held his head up and peeked at Kagome's face. The process of him touching her cheeks, then drawing him close so he lay on her chest never grew old with either of them.

It also never ceased to amaze Hitori how soft and pillow like Kagome's body felt, and that was just the way he liked it.

Anyone who's a mother usually had this softness but on Kagome's body it felt as if it had an extra gentle touch of love to it.

Eventually the group moved on, every now and then Sango would glance back, hoping Kagome would at least look back.

"Huh?"

Sango felt a weight on her shoulder's armor she turned to see Miroku fixing her with his own unique or as it eventually became known in the group: 'Miroku's Inuyasha stare'.

"What is it?"

"Leave her be…"

"How can you say that? Can't you see she's--!"

Miroku held his hand up for her to stop, she stuttered for a moment but obeyed.

Miroku motioned his head towards Kagome. Sango looked the same direction confused at what she should be looking at when she heard the baby strapped to Kagome's front wake up and gurgle at Kagome, then she saw her bend down and kiss the baby on the nose.

Sango continued staring as Kagome removed Hitori and held his tiny little hand in hers. His thumb went to his mouth, Kagome sighed and placed his pacifier in his mouth.

'After all this time he still needs it?'

Kagome felt Hitori getting lighter.

'Hitori isn't tugging on my hand like he usually is—'

Kagome looked down and realized Hitori was skipping. With recent events Kagome found it strange that Hitori was feeling happy enough to skip.

"WHAT'DYA MEAN 'GIVE YOU 3 DAYS!'"

"Before I see to you're 'matter' Me and those humans have another matter that I need to see too, you aren't dying so I suggest you calm yourself before I change my mind."

With that Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left Inuyasha, he felt as if he had been tuned out.

Sango took one last glance at Kagome, Kagome's eyes met Sango's for the briefest moment before Kagome turned away. Sango didn't know what to think after all this.

'Could Inuyasha have done all this…..?'

"Sango! Come we must leave for now."

"Oh right……"

Sango looked to see Kagome curled up while holding Hitori close. Inuyasha grudgingly walked on, Kagome motioned for Hitori to start walking.

A man who looked like he was out of breath came sprinting towards them, Inuyasha wore his usual frown, but stopped when he saw Kikyo approach the stranger.

"Miko-sama please! We need your help, the children of our village have fallen ill, we have heard of your special healing methods in this region so I beg of you please, we'll pay any fee you may request-"

Kikyo held her hand up for him to stop.

"I shall go and I will not charge a fee."

The man's face lit up and he got on his knees and bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Miko-sama!"

Kikyo acknowledged him by nodding and followed after him.

"I shall return later go on without me."

Inuyasha nodded and walked on. Kagome was a bit fearful, hoping Kikyo wasn't the reason why he restrained himself most of the time.

"Maaa-"

Hitori said in a muffled voice.

"Shhh, hush Hitori!"

Kagome said softly then rubbed his ears, Hitori was back in her arms, Kagome felt better with him there.

As the sky began to darken Kagome wondered if they were going to stop soon, or stop at all if she was lucky, last time she had collapsed it had been by luck that he didn't just leave her and Hitori there but if that were to happen now she had a feeling she wouldn't be as fortunate.

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha stopped, Kagome noticed a small cube shaped shrine house looking of some sort, but then she realized that isn't why he had stopped.

She could hear a rustling sound in the trees rapidly growing louder and louder until:

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The giant demon roared as it dove towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha smirked and easily jumped out of the way. Kagome was terrified on the other hand, for Hitori and then it had two sacred jewel shards in it's neck, those weren't as easy to retrieve as the one's on the back or heads.

"HAH! Pathetic demon thinks he can defeat me?"

Inuyasha said while dodging every single attempt the centipede made to gobble him.

"Will just see about that! BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Inuyasha drew lots of blood from his hand and aimed it at the centipede's face, looked like it worked for a moment, but then the face began to shrivel and vibrate before absorbing all the stabs and blood back into it's body.

"Ok so he's tougher then I thought!"

Inuyasha jumped into the air and made his body shoot at the centipede like a torpedo, his sneer grew as he got closer ready to kill but right before he got close enough a purple shield rose up out of nowhere.

"What? AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Inuyasha shouted, the electric shock like feel surged furiously through his body.

'Damn! A barrier, wait that hurt more then usual…….This must be one of Naraku's demons but why did that hurt more then it usually did?'

Inuyasha glanced at his shoulder and his eyes went wide with panic.

"DAMN IT!"

Inuyasha began running and jumping like crazy, he quickly drew out his sword, it glowed red to it's master's commands and Inuyasha swung at the centipede as hard as he could.

But he what he didn't realize was that centipede was facing behind him and he destroyed the lower half of the body but the head collapsed on him!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

It's pincher stabbed him in the back and along his side. Much blood landed with him as he had landed harshly face first in the ground.

Kagome pocked her head up, some trees were burning a bit from the battle but some rain began to pour, Inuyasha still hadn't gotten up, Kagome gasped when she realized he was probably trapped underneath the debris.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome shouted hoarsely she quickly got her bow out and aimed at what was left of the head, it began dissolving, Kagome rushed up to the scene, she looked into the ground and realized…..

'Inuyasha…..y-your human!'

Kagome looked up at the sky, even though it was raining she could clearly see there was no moon out tonight.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Kagome tapped the side of his head, he groaned but still didn't get up, Kagome looked to see Hitori in the bushes still looking terrified something else might come, Kagome gave her a look that said it was all right to come out, Kagome hoisted Inuyasha against her and dragged him into the temple.

When Kagome opened the door she was shocked to see a monk in front of a Buddha statue.

His eyes widened when he saw the two and immediately laid out a futon for Inuyasha to lay on.

"He's-"

"I know what he is and bless him for killing that horrid creature, I know I was being a coward and hiding in here, but when I saw him out there I was awe struck at how his sword could posses such power!"

Kagome looked down at the now sheathed sword.

'He's right Tetsusaiga really is amazing!'

The monk began to examine Inuyasha, Kagome had helped remove his bloody clothing and turned him over to his backside, Kagome placed his face in her lap.

"It's very serious, but if he makes it through the night he should be fine, I have heard of a half-demon's weakness."

Kagome nodded her head as the monk lit some incense around them.

"Just let him rest he shall be fine."

"IF he is to wake up the incense goes out then he should be asleep by then."

Kagome glanced at the sticks they were burning good and strong. Kagome noticed the monk putting his sandals back on.

"W-where are you going?"

The monk paused and sighed.

"I'm sorry young one but I am needed else where, you'll have to care for him yourself."

"But….."

He was already gone before she had the chance to argue. Kagome had placed Inuyasha on his back but had put some bandages and soft material to cushion him. Kagome hugged her knees to her chin and sat there quietly.

'What's he going to think when he wakes up? Seeing me here like this….'

Kagome heard Inuyasha moan, but he was turning in his sleep, Kagome got the chance to glance at his face, he looked exactly like he used, when he was asleep, but even now it reminded her of what felt now like another life time when she had held him in her arms and rocked him to sleep, he would wear that same peaceful expression on his face.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she dared to reach forward and let her fingertips stroke his delicately soft skin. As rough as he was he still had a good complexion.

She knew it was wrong of her to do so but she couldn't help it, the pain of knowing she probably would never be able to even get this close when he awoke that fueled her motives

"Uhhhhgggg……Huh?"

Inuyasha slowly muttered as his soft violet eyes began to open. He turned to face the person who had woken him up.

Kagome quickly tore her fingers away but before she got the chance to a hand firmly gripped her hand, Kagome's heart began racing as he faced her, he had no expression on his face. Out of the corner of Kagome's eye she could see his other hand coming towards her face, she cringed waiting for the impact, if she moved he would be dragged with her, thus injuring him further, so whatever punishment she was about to receive she was going to take it.

Kagome hadn't realized how long she waited for the slap to come when she felt, something in her hair, then she felt it move to her cheek, a slow gentle and even glide smoothed it's way across her skin a caress is what it felt like.

'What the…..?'

It was Inuyasha's hand.

'Why's he…..?'

"I-Inuyasha?"

Kagome gulped then tried to continue.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

She looked at Inuyasha's lips, the blank expression turned into a soft smile.

"Kagome……"

Inuyasha uttered that single sound, Kagome gasped he hadn't used her name in so long, she forgot how much she loved it when she would call out for her by name.

And yet at the same time hearing him say so shattered what was left of her sanity into pieces, she simply couldn't……**_wouldn't_** believe what she was seeing and hearing.

Kagome put her hand over his, Inuyasha's smile widened, looking like a little boy who had just been told his father had returned home from war. But his face became distressed when he felt Kagome remove his hand from her cheek. She heard him behind her trying to sit up and go to her but he couldn't move.

'Just like the dream…….'

Recalling that dream wasn't exactly something she wished to recall but this moment in time screamed the events that took place in it.

Kagome turned to face the distressed looking Inuyasha.

"W-why?"

Kagome sighed braking up and reopening the wounds all over again.

"Because……you belong to another you don't Lo-…..we aren't meant for each other……"

It broke everything not to mention took **everything **for her to continue.

Inuyasha's face got even more distressed with each word.

"You…….Love……**Kikyo**….."

Kagome was already trying to hold back the sobs but the tears still came. His hand looked so lonely lying there.

There was no point in lying, he most likely wasn't going to remember this night, the poison or whatever had been in that toxin had messed him up in his head and now he couldn't seem to recall anything but her.

"No……."

Inuyasha said softly,

Kagome turned to him, eyes watering but she didn't seem to care anymore.

"Yes you do, Kikyo is your love."

Kagome turned away, not wanting to look at his face anymore.

"No."

Kagome sighed, would she have to spell it out for him?

But before she could retort against it, his voice began to get louder.

"No….NO! NO! NO!"

Inuyasha shouted, Kagome felt him tug her hand firmly like before, she turned to him, the distressed expression was gone, he now had a look of determination in his eyes.

"You are mine and only mine……"

Kagome sighed she already knew her heart would forever be with him but would he ever actually know that to repeat it again?

"**_You_** are the one I love……"

Kagome's heart seemingly skipped a beat, her breathing sounded labored.

"W-what?"

Inuyasha's face began to form a small smile as he continually stroke her trembling hand.

"You're shacking….."

Inuyasha used the grip he had on Kagome's hand and pulled himself forward, he grunted in pain, Kagome tried to tell him to lay back down but he didn't stop until his head laid on Kagome's chest. He snuggled into her softness and warmth, sharing his own In the process.

In the midst of all the suspense he looked up to her with his eyes twinkling like sapphires.

"You're still trembling……why?"

The question sounded so innocent like it was being asked by a mere curious little boy. Inuyasha got bored with waiting, she heard a tiny moan emit from him as he leaned back into Kagome's body.

After awhile Kagome took Inuyasha's arms and laid him gently on his back. She did everything like she had done when he was a baby. Hitori had fallen asleep already, but he had his own bed.

"Kagome…..hungry…"

Kagome got out a bowl of soup the monk had left and began to spoon feed Inuyasha, it felt like she was feeding him as a baby again, occasionally he'd smile and giggle at her, every so often Kagome would have to wipe his mouth or blanket because he had made a mess on himself or would spit something out then laugh.

He started to babble like he used to, Kagome suspected that he was getting worse conscious wise but he looked better as far as his physical condition was concerned.

"Inuyasha!"

For the umpteenth time after she had put the soup in his mouth he opened it and began to gurgle at her. His water he drank through a bottle since when Kagome tired giving it to him through those cups you drink Sake with, he managed to make it spill all over himself, much to Kagome's dismay, this was better and more efficient and quite disturbingly more to Inuyasha's liking.

Inuyasha quietly sucked from the bottle, this reminded Kagome of way back when this whole thing started, when he had awoken because he was hungry and Kagome laid him in her lap to bottle feed him. Inuyasha began to raise his arms, Kagome knew what he wanted, since he was in this condition she settled for letting him lay in her lap while he still drank.

'This is going to be a long night…..'

Kagome had fallen asleep on the floor, but awoke to a foul smell, and then there was the fact that Inuyasha kept kicking her in the head. She could hear him moaning and fussing.

She removed his blanket to discover he wet the sheets. Kagome moved him to another spot and replaced the sheets with some spare ones that were lying around.

'It's not as if he'll notice….'

Kagome ripped apart a cloth then placed that into a larger cloth and tied it around Inuyasha like a diaper.

'That should keep anymore of that from happening.'

Inuyasha kept staring at her, Kagome would glance every few moments into his direction to see if he had fallen asleep. The Incense fire was beginning to go down but it had a little ways to go before it diminished into nothing.

Kagome still couldn't believe this was happening, it was as if reality decided to give her a break and threw her in this** fantasy** void.

Inuyasha was now staring up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. Kagome was washing his hakama with soap, to at least get it somewhat clean then hung it near the fire that was in the middle of the room.

Kagome returned to his side, he didn't look like he was 'with her'. But when Kagome got close enough to his face his eyes came back into focus and he smiled at her.

'What could he be thinking about?'

He was like an innocent little baby again. He was so helpless and vulnerable right now, Kagome didn't understand how he could be so happy.

He began to moan again, he was thirsty.

Kagome gave him his bottle only this time added a little sugar. She had heard once that sugar could actually make you tired.

Kagome sat up but kept closing her eyes, she was so tired, but each time she caught herself when her head would tilt down, it got harder each time however.

Kagome noticed the incense was almost burnt out, she looked over to Inuyasha who looked very sleepy.

"Inuyasha?"

He was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

'He still isn't asleep.'

Kagome let her head rest for a moment when……..

"Kagome……..I-I have always….and will always love you…….."

Kagome gasped, she had already heard him say that but for some reason this opened another wound in her heart.

The last of the incense had faded……….

A/N: Had this idea for a long time, I'm not that cruel hearted! I know it's short, but I did that on purpose.


	50. Delusional Madness

Delusional madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: This part of the story's almost finished but at the rate I'm going It may not finish till at least February! (this part)

"_Kagome……..I-I have always….and will always love you…….."_

_Kagome gasped, she had already heard him say that but for some reason this opened another wound in her heart._

_The last of the incense had faded………._

Kagome cleaned up the area and began to pack up her things. She quietly crept over to where Hitori was sleeping and gently woke him up.

"Come on sweetie it's time to go."

Kagome looked out the window and saw the pinkish tint that symbolized the sun was getting close to rising, she knew she had to hurry. As soon as she had all of her stuff together she took Hitori's hand and began heading towards the door.

Kagome paused for a moment, those words her name:

"_Kagome……."_

"_You are the one I love!"_

These words repeatedly rang in her head, she wished that she could stop thinking about last night, it would not help to keep recalling those events like that.

Kagome slowly turned to face the peacefully sleeping Inuyasha. She gazed at how soft his face looked in his sleep and how beautifully his hair surrounded him like a miniature sea. Kagome knew she was making this harder for her then she had too but she couldn't help but look at his face one last time before he changed back.

"Goodbye……Inuyasha…."

Kagome said her voice already having a note that she was going to cry. She wanted to be with him forever like this but she knew that that was not possible, she was trying her hardest to except that.

She cried long after she had hidden herself, Hitori quietly watching, he knew he couldn't comfort her this time. The two sat quietly after Kagome had calmed down a little and watched as the sun rised. The rays of the sun hit Kagome's face.

'He'll probably be waking up soon, then we'll continue on with our journey and everything will be just the way it was……..as before.'

As the sun rose, Inuyasha had begun to stir, he sat up but his body still felt real sore, but he knew he felt better then he had yesterday as he recalled last night's events. But one thing he was still pondering, where was he? And why did it feel like he had wet himself?

He looked in the far corner there lay his hakama, his haori was hanging with it as well, he could smell Kagome's scent all over that, all over the room not to mention on him. He put two and two together…….the wrong way.

'That bitch! SHE DIDN'T-!'

Inuyasha threw his clothes back on and rushed outside furiously trying to detect Kagome's scent. Kagome sat quietly still thinking about Inuyasha herself at the moment when she heard the bushes rustling and then there he was.

Kagome's showed the slightest expression of surprise, Hitori had already hid behind Kagome frightful of how he appeared.

But before Kagome realized what was going on, she soon felt a tight grip around her neck, she was dangling in the air by Inuyasha's arm. Kagome's whole body froze over in fear, but then she looked into Inuyasha's face and into his eyes then for some odd reason relaxed in his uncomfortable hold.

"Thought you could try an' take advantage of me huh? Well now I'm going to take advantage OF YOUR BLOOD!"

Kagome squealed quietly from what felt like her vocals were being crushed. Inuyasha got tired of her head hanging down and grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

The look on her face was blank, even though she was looking at him it was like she was looking 'through him', her face showed not a trace of either fear or pain.

The beautiful sparkle that once adorned her eyes had gone out and dulled, her eyes looked colder then ever.

Unnoticeable to Inuyasha, Kagome began to raise her arm weakly, and placed it on the very had that was attempting to strangle her. And yet Kagome wondered why Inuyasha hadn't tried to crush her throat by now, what was holding him back? She wondered.

Kagome saw no problem once she realized that her arm was on top of his, she was about to be slaughtered by Inuyasha so it really didn't matter what she did now. Inuyasha stared at her hand for a moment, the hand that had so many bruises and cuts on it, almost all his doing, then to the mark he had inflicted on her cheek.

What was she trying to say or do? Was it a desperate attempt for him to spare her life? Or was it that she had just completely lost it? She didn't look like she was quite with him anymore as he observed the dreamy look on her face.

_Kagome woke up to hearing:_

"_WAAAAAAH AAAH!"_

_Kagome gave a deep and heavy sigh and slowly pushed herself off of the couch for the umpteenth time that night, she kept drifting off to sleep every time she went back down but he had made sure many times that she didn't forget him._

'_Doesn't he ever get tired?'_

_The crying continued, it seemed he was on a role this time._

"_Alright! I'm coming"_

'_What is it this time I wonder?'_

_Kagome approached his crib quietly, Inuyasha was now sobbing, Kagome peered into his face and all moodiness immediately diminished._

"_Ohhh! What's the matter baby? Come here!" _

_Kagome began to gently rock him back and forth taking note of the frightened expression on his face._

"_What? Did you have a bad dream?"_

_Inuyasha responded with a small hiccup and began squirming._

"_Awwww, it's ok! Mama won't let that bad dream bother you anymore!"_

_Kagome bent her head down and kissed his cheek and lips, feeling bad at how moody she had been over his crying episodes. _

"_It's ok, mama's going to be right here when you sleep!"_

_Kagome settled herself in her bed and sat up while she bundled him up in his blankets then drew him and the covers closers and began to sing, while he gripped her body tightly, shacking._

_He had fallen asleep soon after, Kagome smiled warmly and held him near her neck so even in his dreams he'd feel her warmth and know she would always be there even if he was scared or felt alone._

'……_I shall always be there for you Inuyasha……**always**'_

That had been her promise to him, and even now as she faced what felt like death, she would still not brake that promise, she would not run away.

"Inuyasha……do what you want with me……"

Kagome looked up and gazed at his eyes once more, hoping to see them before what ever he intended on doing to her. Such a sad gaze it was, Kagome loved him more then anything, even enough to let him end her own life.

She hadn't really noticed by him staring at her own gaze was causing him to loosen his grip, Kagome had blocked out the pain so she didn't really notice the change, now he was merely holding near her shoulders. She was snapped out of her daze however.

"MAMA!"

Hitori screamed as he began crying. Hitori toddled to Kagome and jumped at her foot and held on tightly.

'Poor Hitori…..'

Kagome removed her hand from Inuyasha's grasp, and reached down as far as she could and smoothed her fingertips against Hitori's ears. She realized it would be selfish to go without at least trying to escape but that could make things worse.

Feeling all the hate and madness from Inuyasha was real bad but actually seeing it like this was worse.

"Mama 'sob'….no……"

Hitori held tighter to her hand, then buried his face into it, Inuyasha saw all this but didn't know how to react. Hitori turned his head for a moment and saw Inuyasha staring at them, frightened he quickly turned away.

'_Kill her……that thing took advantage of you now is your chance to get back at her……only taking a bit more then what she took from you…'_

Inuyasha began to squeeze her throat again, but something was stopping him from actually doing it, those sad eyes of hers watched his expression as he tried to strangle her.

'_Kill her! She's beyond feeling any pain……you'd be putting her out of her misery……'_

Did that mean he had already killed her? Killed her inside?

Hitori was now sobbing uncontrollably because there was nothing he could do, he was completely defenseless.

The more he looked at her face the stronger the feeling got, it was beginning to be too much so he looked away but he could still feel her staring at him.

'Damn it…..!'

Kagome was beginning to look tired, Hitori looked up finally to see Kagome being thrown on the ground.

"Mama!"

Hitori shouted as he quickly ran into her arms.

"Hitori…..y-you're alright……"

Kagome fell unconscious, she had blocked out all that pain somehow but the exhaustion from it had set in and taken a toll on her body so now her body was forcing her to rest.

This time Hitori didn't care if Inuyasha left without them, he just wanted to stay by Kagome's side.

Just watching that for some reason really ticked him off, Inuyasha began walking towards the two. Hitori tried his best not to look scared, whether he succeeded in that or not didn't matter, Inuyasha didn't spare him a second glance, he bent down and held Kagome in his arms staring at her face.

"Damn wench……sometime's I'd wish you'd just die! Then I wouldn't have to waste my time with you and that stupid kid!"

Inuyasha turned on his heel and walked forward without acknowledging or asking Hitori to follow, but he did anyway.

'Is that what you really want…….?'

Kagome became completely unconscious after that, but that sadness was still evident in her expression.

Then in the clearing came Kikyo, she gasped when she noticed Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, unconscious no less. But she decided not to comment.

'She has fallen ill again…..her body is resting…..'

Kikyo looked from Inuyasha and Kagome to the scared looking toddler Hitori.

"Come on we're going."

Kikyo nodded in response and followed following from behind instead of in her usual place at his side.

A few hours later while they were walking, they saw several humans pass them running away in fear.

'Jeez I've seen humans flee for their lives but not as if there about to be tossed into Hell!'

Inuyasha inhaled the air and stopped.

'Wait I know this scent…….ryokotsusei!'

"Kikyo you stay here!"u

Inuyasha jumped off into the sky and bounced off of the roof tops of houses. Inuyasha had placed Kagome against a tree, Hitori had run to her side and let his head rest against her chest. He began to hear moaning from her.

"Uh…? H-Hitori?"

BBBUUUUUOOOMMMMM

"AAAAAAAH!"

Hitori screamed when he saw a large serpent looking creature with what looked like a 'head on it's forehead' staring at him. He buried his head further into Kagome's chest, as if that would somehow make them invisible to the monster's eye.

"HHUUUUH AWWWW!"

Inuyasha shouted as he lunged his sword at the demon, to Kagome this demon looked strangely familiar, she was trying hard to remember who but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"IS THAT YOU RYUKOTSUSEI? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOUR ASS A LONG TIME AGO!!!"

In an ere voice the demon spoke.

"You misunderstand half-demon, twas' my brother you killed, not I."

Inuyasha bent his head and looked down with a big smirk on his face.

"I am Genkotsusei brother to Ryukotsusei."

Inuyasha quickly drew his sword,

"HAH! Like I care who the hell you are!"

Inuyasha jumped in the air more to Genkotsusei's level.

"Cause'…….I'MA BOUT TO HACK YA TO PIECES!!! WIND SCAR!!"

Inuyasha readied himself for more he began literally cutting through the demonic wind he had created and prepared for his ultimate strike.

"BAKURYU-"

"Heh heh! Don't even think about it boy!"

Before Inuyasha had time to finish his task, Genkotsusei swung his long tale at Inuyasha and slammed him towards the ground, though Kagome wasn't moving at all, creases in her face showed she was concerned.

"DAMN YOU!"

Inuyasha cursed, but a tear went unnoticed to him in his obi. He charged into attack once more, one thing he wasn't noticing at first was his sword was beginning to slow him down.

"HAAAAAAA AAAH!"

Inuyasha charged then gasped in pain, his body and his sword were making him feel pain.

'Damn! Must be that crap that's in my system! I've got to finish him off quick before I run out of energy!'

Inuyasha tried once more to charge.

"YOUR EFFORTS ARE USELESS HALF-DEMON!"

Genkotsusei noticed that Inuyasha looked like he was struggling to keep up because of his sword.

'Hmm…..let's see how he fights without it!'

"MAYBE YOU'LL FIGHT BETTER WITHOUT……THAT SWORD OF YOURS!"

Inuyasha gasped when he felt the Tetsusaiga being literally thrown out of his grasp, next thing he knew he was face down on the hard ground.

'Damn him to hell…….'

Inuyasha's whole body began to feel a familiar yet not so welcoming sensation, Inuyasha couldn't get up to stop himself, he had no choice but to just lay there he only hoped that no one would get in his way.

"What's this?"

'His aura……i-it can't be….."

"Grrrr……"

Inuyasha growled at a dangerous sounding tone, Kagome's mouth hung open slightly, there he stood crimson red glowing eyes, stripes on the sides of his face and him flexing his claws dangerously.

Genkotsusei stared at the sight before him a bit surprised but it satisfied him now that he'd have a worthy opponent.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to fight me you useless piece of shit!"

Genkotsusei seemed to take that comment to the extreme.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Inuyasha shouted as he began to literally tear at Genkotsusei's flesh. Blood began to flow down his long snake like body. He angrily began to attack Inuyasha trying to follow his moves but found himself falling behind his opponent.

Then he began to summon up his energy and opened his mouth and literally blasted it at Inuyasha.

'Got him…..the weakling-'

Genkotsusei sensed it again.

'How the-?'

Inuyasha was flying right towards his face, he ducked out of the way but got slashed by Inuyasha's claws, now there was a long cut across his face.

"YOU HAALF-DEMOOOOOON!"

"Got a problem with it?"

Inuyasha's voice dripped with so much venom that in even in that moment Genkotsusei felt a tinge of fear.

Next Thing he knew he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Inuyasha had literally cut through a part of his flesh and jumped out the otherside.

Genkotsusei fell over sideways.

"CURSE YOU HALF-DEMOOOOON!"

Inuyasha overlooked the cliff where he was falling.

"Heh! Weakling……"

Several villagers peaked to see the commotion but after what they had just witnessed they didn't dare come out from their hiding places.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?"

Inuyasha's eyes averted immediately towards the source of the voice.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

The voice repeatedly bounced around in his head trying to make logic of who this was exactly.

Kagome looked on in horror, Inuyasha had still not changed back, and Kikyo didn't know about his transformations.

She tried shouting 'Kikyo get away' but found that she couldn't talk. She tried her hardest but not a single sound came out.

There was only one thing she could do. She got up and began running towards Kikyo. Kikyo turned to see Kagome running towards her.

'What is that girl doing-?'

Kagome motioned with her hands to get away, Kikyo was still trying to decipher the meaning of her unexpected 'outburst'.

"GRRRRRR RAAAAAAAARRR!!!"

Inuyasha was heading in Kikyo's direction, Kikyo stood still not knowing how to react.

'Inuyasha? Why is do you seem so different then before?'

Kikyo wondered if he was going to stop anytime soon but before she could react, Inuyasha jumped high into the air, flexing his claws as he rocketed back towards the ground.

"Inuyasha what are you……?"

"RAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Blood splattered on Kikyo's clothing, but wait she couldn't bleed, since that time with Urasui, that was the only time she bled since coming back from the dead.

'Kagome…….?...!'

Kagome stood hunched over, blood dripping from her finger tips, along her back front and her hips.

Kagome's breathing began to sound labored, she leveled herself to her knees more and more blood began to drip from her body.

Inuyasha stood above looking ready to strike again, but then it was like his body had been put on pause for a brief moment as he watched the girl before him tremble and bleed.

Both heard a loud 'clank' sound, Kagome had unnoticeably taken the abandoned sword with her. Inuyasha looked down curiously at the sword, Kikyo however began to take a few steps back.

But the next moment Inuyasha began to wobble and couldn't stand up straight, he continued doing so until he fell on his back to the ground hand resting on the sword.

"Uhhhhggggggh……Huh?"

Inuyasha slowly began to reawaken, he moved his head to look at his surroundings, he smelt a very strong, very unpleasant scent.

'What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is seeing that demon.'

Inuyasha sat up and looked at his hands and gasped.

'Oh no! I didn't! DAMN IT! Kikyo…..'

But when he looked up he saw Kikyo a good distance away merely staring at him with a hint of a frightened expression present on her face.

But Kikyo had not a scratch or indication on her that she had been harmed in anyway.

"Kikyo I-"

Inuyasha began as he stood up but stood very still, the sight he saw next made his eyes widen.

Kagome's eyes were blankly fixed towards the sky, Inuyasha only stood gaping at the scene. There Kagome lay on her back clothes horribly stained with blood.

"I-Inuyasha……."

Inuyasha gasped when he heard her speak, Kagome's stare was still fixed towards the sky.

"Inuyasha…..You're alright…..I'm glad….."

Kagome's tone was barely above a whisper but Inuyasha heard her clearly, the next moment she closed her eyes, but her labored breathing continued.

"MAA…..MAAMAAA!"

Hitori nearly tripped at how fast he was trying to run towards Kagome. When he finally got near her, seeing her only made it worse, he at first wondered if she was dead, but realized she still had life when he heard her breathing.

Once again out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure clad in red approaching, Inuyasha stood to take a closer look at her, if he didn't get her help soon she really would die.

Slowly he picked her up, and held her kind of close. He said not a word the entire time, Hitori for some unknown reason even to him felt a bit safer walking next to Kikyo now, occasionally Kikyo would glance down at him to make sure he was alright. Hitori was very worried whether his mama would make it or not. Inu-Yokai pups instinctively knew what death was.

They had to journey to another village since once everyone took a look at Inuyasha they all fled into their houses and hid once more. That was an obvious sign that they weren't welcomed there anymore, even with Kikyo traveling among them.

A few 10 miles or so down the road another came into view, this time the moment the headmen heard of the injured girl traveling with them he immediately prepared commendations for the group.

Kagome was soon off once again in her dream world only asleep on a nice soft futon. Inuyasha stepped out for a moment with Kikyo.

"Kikyo…."

"There's no need to explain Inuyasha, I understand now, that is why you must always have your sword with you to stop you from-"

Kikyo glanced towards the room which held the unconscious Kagome.

"Yeah……"

A moment of silence occurred.

"Kikyo I'm so sorry you had to witness all of that."

"Stop. Don't say anything else."

"Kikyo?"

At the same time inside the room something Kagome was still having troubles of her own:

_Kagome was in a dark room, apparently this is where she had slept, the floor was so hard and cold._

'_Where am I? Where's Hitori? How did I get here?'_

_She asked herself numerous questions before she got an answer, the sound of a creaky door that let light in was heard._

"_Who's there?"_

_Kagome asked sternly._

"_Who do ya think wench?"_

_Kagome gasped, she unfortunately knew that voice._

"_Who do you think you are sleeping when there's work to be done!"_

"_B-But you said today I could rest, Hitori-"_

"……_And if you don't get up,' this' won't be your problem anymore!"_

_What or rather who he referred to as 'this' was actually Hitori, and knowing full well what the threat meant she quickly got up and began scrubbing the floor, cooking whatever he wanted._

"_That's right wench……Faster faster FASTER!"_

"_Your only purpose is to work………work and then **die**!"_

_Kagome literally worked herself until she keeled over from running out of energy._

Kagome felt like she had just fallen, and jerked awake so suddenly, she felt like she was having a panic attack.

'Oh no…I fell asleep again….Must start working.'

Despite the pain she was in, Kagome began to scrub the floor with the wet cloth that had rested on her forehead and was using the water from the basin to scrub the floor.

'Must keep working..….must keep working…..must keep working…..'

She continually chanted this mantra in her head, she knew that if she stopped something worse could happen to either her or Hitori.

"Stop. Don't say anything else."

"Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was about to retort when he heard noises coming from Kagome's room.

'What the hell's going on now?'

Inuyasha walked at a fast past towards the sliding door, he peered inside then hit the door all the way opened and ran inside.

"Wha….? What the hell do you think your doing? STOP IT!"

Inuyasha shouted, but he spoke more gently then he usually did.

Kagome didn't answer, for fear that it was a trick to get her to stop her from doing what she was supposed to.

"M-must k-keep working……"

Kagome whispered.

'Grrr! Has this stupid girl gone mad? Can't she see that she's reopening her wounds by doing that? How stupid is she?'

"HEY! YOU STUPID WENCH! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

She continued scrubbing, Inuyasha growled.

"GRRR! GET OVER HERE!"

Inuyasha yanked Kagome by her arm, she dropped the cloth and stood still.

"Would you cut the crap already? What the hell's the matter with you?"

Kagome didn't respond, she was still as a statue. Inuyasha growled in frustration. He used his finger to show blood that had dripped from her while she was 'scrubbing' the floor.

"See this? You ain't making this floor any cleaner stupid!"

Inuyasha got a glimpse of her face, absolutely no emotion at all, no pain, anger, sadness nothing…..she truly was dead inside.

Inuyasha felt Kagome move, but sighed when he saw Kagome trying to reach for the cloth she had been 'cleaning' with.

"Damn it! Would you just hold still wench?"

Inuyasha had pulled Kagome face first into his chest, what felt something like an embrace, but Kagome hardly noticed, all she knew was that she was in Inuyasha's arms and that she should remain very still and not make any sudden movements that might anger him.

She knew that he was only doing this so she'd stop acting up, he wasn't doing it out of affection at all. Kagome knew that she was still unwanted by him.

But his warmth had still remained, Kagome briefly was satisfied by his warmth and softness of his body, knowing she'd have to enjoy it while it lasted.

Eventually she fell asleep.

"Inuyasha….."

"Kikyo you don't need to worry…..she still means nothing to me….I only love you."

Before Kikyo could state what she had really intended, Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body and pulled her into a kiss.

Unknown to them Kagome stirred awake, but kept her eyes closed only listening but now tears came out from her closed lids, as she silently cried. Briefly she had opened them, but only to the scene of Inuyasha passionately kissing Kikyo.

She knew now that in Inuyasha's eyes, she was lower then the dirt, she was a nobody, insignificant……unwanted.

Hitori wandered over to her spot, and crawled under the covers with her, so glad she was alive. The one person that was happy she was alive laid there next to her with his big amber eyes filled with worry.

Kagome slowly smoothed her hand along his head and ears, Hitori sighed, appreciating the attention and snuggled closer.

"My baby….."

Kagome whispered while leaning her head near his, before falling asleep.

The next morning, Kagome felt herself being carried once again, she didn't realize what was going on and she didn't really care, she snuggled into the warmth that she had been blessed with and to not question it she merely closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Inuyasha turned around when he heard Kagome stir but discovered she was still asleep. Kagome hung onto his back while the group traveled. Early this morning the ground had caught up with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Sesshomaru.

'That girl's aura seems awfully corrupted by many atrocities.'

Sesshomaru thought.

'Kagome…….what's happened to you while we were gone?'

Sango wondered while the others all felt the same way.

"Where are we going through exactly Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha demanded, Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha.

"Through the mist of illusions, little brother."

Sesshomaru looked upward towards a mountain, where they would have to pass, the fog was already visible even from there.

"Shall we continue?"

Inuyasha's face fell into a frown and looked straight ahead.

"Just keep going!"

Sesshomaru continued walking. Pretty soon they could hear no sounds of any kind of nature, even the sky had now appeared gray.

"Be on your guard, there is a reason why this place is named as it is, only the illusions here can be a bit more realistic if you will, especially for a human."

Sango held her Hirakotsu closer to her shoulder, Miroku readied his staff, Shippo and Hitori both rode on Kirara who kept close to Sango. Inuyasha prepared himself for anything that would try to attack keeping his senses keen and alert.

Thing's went according to plan the first few minutes they were there, but then a cloud of the thickest fog any of them had ever seen began to circle the group.

"MIROKU!"

"SANGO! HANG ON DON'T MOVE!"

"MIROKU! MIROKU!"

"SANGO MIROKU HELP!"

Shippo shouted.

"WHERE ARE ALL YOU IDIOTS?"

"Inuyasha….."

Inuyasha quickly turned to see Kikyo standing there as if she had not a care in the world.

"K-Kikyo, thank goodness you didn't disappear I thought you might be-"

"Dead perhaps……"

Kikyo said with a dark look on her face.

"W-well no not dead because……."

"…..Because you have already done so!"

Kikyo began to ready her bow, she aimed directly at Inuyasha.

"K-Kikyo what are-?"

"DIE INUYASHA!"

"DAMN IT!"

Inuyasha quickly leaped out of the way as soon as he saw the pink light emit from the arrow.

"UHHHGGG!"

Inuyasha grunted as he barely dodged each arrow.

'What the hell's going on? Why has she done this……wait….'

Sango was blindly running in circles, she was desperate to hear Miroku's voice or see Kirara flying above her. But there was only silence.

"Hahahaha!"

Sango could faintly hear a boy's laughter. She held her weapon infront as a shield.

"Grrr! Who's there? Show yourself!"

Some of the mist began to disperse, she could see a gray silhouette approaching her from the distance.

"ANSWER!"

"SAAAANGO! Wait up!"

Sango, gulped and stood so still, people would've wondered if she was having an attack of some sort.

"K-K-Kohaku?"

The mist had completely unveiled him, standing there waving excitedly, while having a huge grin on his face.

"Sango! It's me, your brother Kohaku!"

Sango was still unable to move let alone answer.

"Sango…..have you forgotten me…your only brother…..**the one who you let die**…"

The last part was said in a tone that was unlike Kohaku, but Sango was too shocked too really take that in.

"N-no! I would could never forget you! I NEVER WOULD'VE LET YOU DIE KOHAKU!"

"**Yes you did, otherwise….I'd still be standing here and so would father and the others**."

Kohaku's body was dripping with blood as he neared Sango.

"Kohaku stop! You were put under a spell remember you Father and I were all deceived it was no one's fault but NARAKU'S!"

Kohaku's face formed into a smirk. Where there was once a happy boyish grin stood an evil stare. Then he reached behind his back and pulled out his chain sickle, stained with blood, she suspected she knew who's.

"**This weapon killed our father……and now I'm going to use it to slay you**….."

"K-Kohaku……"

"**Goodbye Sango**….."

Kohaku said blankly while he charged into attack and swung at Sango's chest. Sango had narrowly escaped, with the few encounters she had had with him she knew not to under estimate his movements and attacks.

Miroku had lost track of Sango's voice and the others a long time ago, he had a feeling that if he stayed where he was he would've been just as vulnerable for an attack.

But as he moved he felt a more unsettling presence follow him.

"Miroku….."

Miroku froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder he knew that voice. Miroku turned breathing hard and eyes widened.

"F-Father?"

The face he looked upon, showed a few worn lines of age not to mention experience and a lifetime of bad events, but it was the face of his father none the less, with that very familiar look of nervousness and fear in his eyes. The look he always showed a hint of around his son.

"My son…..run far away from this place…."

Miroku gasped, the two had just reunited and now he was dismissing him so soon?

"Father no! I won't! I want to stay with you!"

Father sighed, "You must go now….do not come near me please!"

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

Miroku's voice had brought him back to the days of his childhood, he didn't sound like the monk he was now, he sounded more like a little boy now.

"FATHER, YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

"Miroku-"

A light began to emit from his father's hand.

"Miroku please….it's too late for me…..save yourself….avenge I and your grandfather's deaths!"

"NO FATHER! IT'S NOT TOO LATE JUST HANG ON!"

Miroku jumped forward as the wind tried pushing him back, he hung on to the waist of his Father. Grunting in concentration, trying to achieve what deep inside of him knew was impossible.

The wind only began to grow stronger, he dared look up once but quickly turned his head downward, tears forming in his eyes while he grasped tighter. His hand seemed to be missing.

But before he had time to really think, he felt a great force drawing him closer and closer.

"MIROKU RUUUUUUUN!"

Miroku couldn't move, he knew he was no longer standing on solid ground, it was dark, he could see stars above him but no ground, he felt as if he were floating.

"Miroku! Miroku!"

"What? What is it? Where am I?"

Miroku felt as if he were in a daze, and didn't really care what was going on around him. All he knew was that his father was near him.

"Father….where are we?"

Miroku repeated, his father appeared to have a very grim expression on his face.

"We are in a dimension with which we cannot return…..unless…."

Miroku sat up listening now.

"…..Unless you…..kill me…"

Miroku stood back from his father, his mouth hung wide open and eyes widened from shock.

"H-how can you ask such a thing from me? Seeing you die twice! And now you ask me to kill you a 3rd time?"

"It is the only way Miroku."

Miroku stood speechless, what kind lesson were those above trying to teach him this time?

"Don't worry Hitori I'm sure we'll find the others soon."

"Uh."

Hitori grunted in reply. Shippo was really terrified but he felt a little safer that Kirara at least was still with them. She was trying to detect her mistresses scent or movement but everything seemed to be so still and quiet.

"Heh heh, look at him! That small fry's back again!"

'What is this? Who are you?'

Shippo could hear voices in his head, but it sounded as if the person who it was coming from was standing right next to him.

"AWW!"

Shippo shouted, when the figure actually was in front of him, Hitori didn't seem to notice anything.

"So back for another beating are you?"

"Sano! Wait…..'I thought you were dead'

"Yep, sure to hell am, and all because of how weak, the leader's so called 'boy' was."

"No! It wasn't my fault the thunder brothers had us outwitted! We could've never guessed that they would be that strong!"

"Papa! I'm scared! Help me!"

Sano mocked while flapping hands around making it look like he was about to faint.

"STOP IT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! PAPA DIED PROTECTING MAMA AND I! YOU TOO EVEN! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

"Ohhh! So now I'm the bastard? Well look who's talking now!"

(Just a note, bastard means a person who doesn't have a father)

Shippo was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. Sano was only benefiting from this.

"Awww! What'sa matta? Baby can't handle the truth, the truth of why me and all the other are DEAD?"

Sano raised his hands in anger, in a flash Shippo's whole tribe appeared in the back. Shippo gasped, among them were his own parents.

Above him was his literally memory, playing back.

Shippo was surrounded by a group of adolescent kitsunes, Shippo was the smallest, Sano was among them acting as a leader as he repeatedly pushed and poked Shippo.

"Look at him! He's so small it's pathetic!"

"Yeah! How can you even call yourself a fox demon!"

Another cried out. Shippo had his top in his hand and began to nervously fidget with it.

"There's that dumb top of his again! When are you going to stop playing with toys huh? When are you going to grow up?"

Shippo continued to stare at his feet, those 'toys' were special to him because his papa had given them to him.

They began to come closer, seemingly closing in on him. Shippo readied his defenses with his top.

"Hahaha! Let's see how well you fight without your stupid toys!"

Sano had smacked his novelties out of his hand, the impact hurt his hand but he didn't dare show that any pain was caused by it.

Shippo's legs began to shack, his whole body showed that he was cringing in fear.

"What's the matter? Can't put up an 'actual' fight without with out your stupid magic tricks?"

Shippo clenched his fists together angered at how right Sano actually was. But then something inside him made his just snap.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Shippo roared as he made an attempt to pounce on his opponent, but got a blow to the head before getting close enough.

Shippo looked up to see Sano and his gang over him, about to deliver more pain on the poor fox.

"What is all this? Shippo?"

'Papa?'

"Son, are you alright?"

Everyone including Sano backed away. But they didn't go unnoticed.

"How dare you! How dare you treat my son your future leader like this?"

None answered, they were all fearful of his anger.

"The whole lot of you ought to be banished out in the mountains so you can think about what you've done! But because it isn't my actual place to deal with you, I'll let your parents decide what punishment best fits!"

A few gasped, they knew what was lurking out there in those mountains, the thunder brothers, if encountered alone you were sure to die a horrible death.

The scene flashed to when they had actually attacked, people running and screaming in confusion and finally, the fatal blast that killed his father and several others.

"Shippo…..why weren't you strong enough? Why didn't you help defend our tribe?"

"Papa! I-I tried I really did! But y-you told me to go and hide!"

"And you took my word for it! Such shame…..it was a test to see if you were brave enough to refuse but I guess I was wrong!"

"No wait!"

"It is too late now….you have made your choice now you must live with it!"

Sano stood above him smirking with his arms crossed.

Shippo covered his ears and shock his head trying to block the sounds out.

'No! It's not true!'

"Huh?"

Hitori turned to see Shippo looking a little disturbed.

"Neee….abeee…."

Hitori babbled as he shock Shippo, finally he jumped in front of him.

"AAAAHHH!"

Hitori raised his eyebrows.

'An illusion?'

Hitori had jumped in front of the picture. Wondering what had just happened.

Shippo looked into Hitori's confused not to mention frightened eyes.

"It's ok……I'm ok now….thanks."

Hitori wondered what he was being thanked for but none the less shock his head then turned back around.

'I wonder how all the others are doing….'

A/N: Sorry that took so long, I've been very VERY busy, I guess I don't have as much time to write as I used too, but with the time I do have I spend writing this so don't worry I haven't been 'slacking off' I decided not to be too mean to Shippo in that part.

Oh and hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I didn't get one thing anime related like I hoped.


	51. Dreaming of you

Dreaming of you

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"_It's ok……I'm ok now….thanks."_

_Hitori wondered what he was being thanked for but none the less shock his head then turned back around._

'_I wonder how all the others are doing….'_

* * *

"KOHAKU! STOP IT!"

But her cries seemed to be deaf to Kohaku's ears as he kept swinging at his somewhat difficult target.

'Kohaku……'

Sango continued to swing herself in every which direction, trying to avoid both fighting and getting struck by Kohaku.

Kohaku aimed the chain at Sango.

"Ahhh!"

Sango squealed silently while she was dragged towards the ground. Kohaku stood above her, very much the same position she had gotten him into before she had almost killed him, that time years ago.

Kohaku drew his sword at Sango's throat, tears began to form in her eyes, she saw not a single sign of regret in his eyes….she knew this was it this was her end.

She lifted her arm to touch him before he killed her, but out of some bizarre coincidence, the blade which was hidden in her arm, cut along Kohaku's neck, a dirty bluish colored vapor began to emit instead of blood, Sango stood back wondering what she had done. 'Kohaku' began to stumble backward, then fell on his back and began to dissolve into the mist.

"An illusion?"

Sango sat up.

'So then……Kohaku…..'

Sango looked up to the sky, wondering if things would really come to that one day. But then she remembered someone else important.

'Miroku! I have to find the others!'

Sango gathered herself and her weapon and began her way through the mist.

"You heard me…..I asked you to kill me….it's the only way…."

Miroku cringed trying to think of some other solution.

'Father…..why….?'

"Please…..it is dangerous here……get out while you still can!"

All of the sudden the ground began to shack beneath them, Miroku got into a battle stance, his father seemed to just grimly look ahead.

"GGGGAAAAARAAAWW!"

A black demon, with long horns and piercing red eyes, loomed above them. Miroku had never seen a more frightening looking demon in all his life. He stood frozen just staring at it as it made it flew towards him.

"Miroku, the wind tunnel! Use the wind tunnel!"

He was still too petrified to move, he felt the cloth and rosary that were wrapped around his arm being removed.

"Father?"

Soon the strong wind current that resided in Miroku's hand began to draw the beast in. Miroku seemed to get more frightened as the beast neared. He looked to his side to his father but he wasn't there, then before he knew it the beast was close enough that he could see it in full detail, he held up his staff to propel it away from taking a bite into his head.

Miroku didn't seem to concerned of that after a moment.

'Does father still intend on me to kill him?'

Miroku thought while loosing his concentration on the barrier, the demon saw this opportunity and raised it's clawed hands to strike at his head, body already halfway into the wind tunnel.

"MIROKU!"

"Huh?"

Miroku woke up from his daydream and saw his father diving for the demon's hand with his staff.

"FATHER STOP!"

But he had a feeling his father intentional did what he did…...he jump right in front of the wind tunnel's path while grasping the hand of the demon and got sucked in along with him.

"Good bye my son….."

"Father…….'sob' NOOOOOO!"

Miroku threw himself on the ground, banging his fists against the earth.

'Solid ground?'

Miroku looked up, watching in time to see the mist disappearing into his hand as well.

Soon the background was just as it had been before, misty but some was beginning to disperse.

"Miroku? MIROKU?"

Miroku saw a grayish figure that he guessed was Sango.

'Is it another illusion?'

"Miroku? Is it…..is it really you?"

Miroku stood there not really knowing what to say to her, he didn't feel like himself but he had a feeling that telling her that wouldn't comfort her, but make her more frightened then she already appeared.

"Sango…."

Miroku got to his feet and slowly approached her.

"Hmm….it is you."

Sango raised her eyebrows for a moment, forgetting where they were and finding an offense in that comment.

"Who else were you expecting? I'm sorry if I wasn't the beautiful women you may have just seen!"

Miroku chuckled not really believing he could laugh in this moment, then he shock his head.

"No not at all Sango, not like that at all."

"Hmm…."

Sango grunted as she eyed the monk to see if he was lying or trying to pull a fast one. She found not a sign of that lecherous gleam he usually carried after seeing a beautiful or any other women for that matter.

"Shall we continue on and find the others?"

Sango felt like talking to him, he looked very down but felt that now wasn't he appropriate time and nodded her head in agreement.

The two disappeared in the mist.

Sesshomaru walked for many minutes without any disturbance from this place, he wasn't exactly looking for the others but felt none were in any real danger.

'I doubt that brother of mine is faring well….not to mention that girl….'

He looked to the sky, wondering how long this mist was exactly, while he gazed at the seemingly endless clouds of mist, he saw a peculiar image.

"'Gasp'"

A reflection of a young Sesshomaru appeared before him. He was shorter hair shorter eyes brighter and not so cold looking. The image looked rather sad.

'I must not let this place get to me…..even father once said the illusions can drive a demon mad.'

Sesshomaru continued walking when an arrogant thought came to mind.

'No….This person is stronger then that….I am strong enough to easily overcome this!'

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru continued walking, ignoring the voice.

"Do you still seek power? Have you still not learned of the importance of feeling?"

Sesshomaru stopped to think about that for a moment, he was kinder to Jaken and let Rin travel with him but he wasn't sure if that would suffice as an answer.

"I have no answer to that question, feeling for those lower then I would disturb the path which I still walk."

Deep down he knew it wasn't true.

He heard a sigh, then the image of the great demon himself appeared in front of him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in the slightest. They eyed each other for a brief moment before Sesshomaru continued on his way.

The image appeared before him again, but this time he whipped his poison claws out and tour the image in half.

"My father is dead….I was foolish to even associate myself with you."

Even though he had struck the image of his own father without hesitation even if only an illusion he still felt a tiny bit of sorrow.

"KIKYO!"

Another arrow was barely dodged. After a moment he noticed that her aim wasn't as accurate as he expected it to be. Usually by now he would've been hit and out.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, looking like she was concentrating hard on something.

"Wha….?"

The bow was glowing pink, like when she had reversed the curse on Tsubaki.

"DIE!"

She aimed the arrow straight at his neck, Kagome was beginning to slip from his back, he heard her fall to the ground with a 'thud' sound.

Kikyo focused on Kagome and aimed the bow's energy at her. Inuyasha quickly jumped in her direction and scooped her into his arms.

"AAAHH!"

Inuyasha shouted when he felt the blast hit him in the back, it stung like no other.

Inuyasha was brought to his knees, his back was tingling from the pain, now he was seemingly bowing to Kikyo.

Kagome was still in his arms, laying there silently barely moving.

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha the tip aimed at his throat.

"Wait Kikyo! STOP!"

CLENK

That was not only the sound of the bow, his claws had cut through her own throat.

"Ahhhggg!"

Kikyo chocked.

"Kikyo!"

Inuyasha said his voice sounding higher then usually, his expression became more distressed when he saw her merely dissolve after a few moments of suffering.

'Wait….you mean that wasn't Kikyo?'

Inuyasha didn't see any souls come out as she dissolved so it couldn't have been her.

"Kikyo? Kikyo?"

Inuyasha cried out as he frantically searched for Kikyo, but it felt as if he might have been going in circles. All of the sudden he stopped, he felt a disturbance in the air.

Unnoticed by Inuyasha invisible arms wrapped themselves around Kagome, as she was being smoothly pulled out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey! What…?"

For a moment Kagome seemed to be floating in midair while being turned to a standing position, slowly the person who had taken her from his hold appeared smirking.

"Who the hell are you? And just what are you doing to that wench right there!"

A man that dressed like a Shinto priest held Kagome in his hold.

"I'll make a deal with you….give me the girl and I shall give you this….."

A bright pink light began to emit from the man's left hand.

'No…..it can't be real…..'

"Oh but it can…."

"Just who the hell are you?"

Inuyasha was beginning to get really pissed off.

"ANSWER!"

"Your worst nightmare if you keep that up!"

Inuyasha stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yeah? How so?"

The priest began to squeeze Kagome's body, but she didn't budge. A blue light began to surround her. Then she began to whimper slightly.

"Huh?"

Before she wouldn't even make so much as a squeal, he knew she must've been in a lot of pain now.

"If you don't corporate I will crush this girl into little tiny pieces!"

Inuyasha approached him closer with a frown on his face.

"So…..why would you give me such a generous offer for something as worthless as that!"

Inuyasha pointed to Kagome. But this is what the priest had been waiting for him to ask, his face formed a smirk that would seem impossible on any normal face.

"The power this girl has in her is worth at least 10 of these! Power that once I've 'wrung her out' will be of benefit towards me!"

Inuyasha didn't seem happy as to where this was going.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to give you her for that."

"Exactly."

This was all too easy, he knew there was a trap somewhere.

"Besides….why keep something that cannot feel or is barely a human!"

Inuyasha watched as the priest put his hands on Kagome. The priest placed his finger under Kagome's chin. The usual blank stare greeted him.

"Yes….this one's especially powerful!"

Inuyasha began to growl for some unknown reason. Kagome was seeing all of this but once again wasn't really with them, she could see the expressions change on his expression but knew not why he was angered when he could get a huge chunk of the jewel shard merely for the price of giving her up. She was very surprised he hadn't done so already.

'What could be holding him back?'

Kagome continued to lay there helpless.

'My baby….I hope your alright.'

Kagome nearly keeled over when she heard what was next said.

"Give her back! How stupid do you think I am? I know there's some sort of trap catch or whatever the hell else you can think of!"

The priest actually looked shocked, Kagome didn't show it but so was she.

"Besides as useless as she is I wouldn't allow even **her **to be handed over to some as weak as you!"

The priest twisted his face into a smile.

"Wrong answer!"

He began to run away.

"HAH! Think you can outrun me?"

Inuyasha said while at his side. Inuyasha tried to grab a part of Kagome, but kept missing. The priest jumped into the air.

"That's it……WIND SCAR!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

He was merely mist but the blast was definitely real.

'Oh shit!'

Kagome was still in his arms, he jumped into the air using his sword to steer the blast away from her. What was left of that man dissolved into the mist.

"Well haven't I been stupid! Falling for all these damned tricks."

He looked down at the girl in his arms. Kagome had actually fallen asleep.

"Damn women! Nearly get killed and all you want to do is sleep!"

No response as usual, Inuyasha keh'd then continued searching for Kikyo and the others.

'It's getting dark better find them fast!'

Inuyasha seemed to be walking for at least an hour, before he heard Kikyo's voice.

"Oh Kikyo! Your alright!"

Kikyo nodded, noting the sleeping Kagome.

"Did you…..you know see 'things'?"

"What I saw was things that we've encountered many times…"

That is all Kikyo had to say about it, Inuyasha didn't ask anymore questions.

"I'm glad your alright…."

Inuyasha said softly, Kikyo walked on as if he hadn't said anything. Inuyasha sighed she must've been upset at what she saw.

_HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL YOU SAID IT WAS A LIE?"_

_Kagome was at the peak of her anger and did something as crazy as to slap Inuyasha back._

"_YOU LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING? I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR ME AND CHANGED BUT I SEE I WAS WRO….."_

_Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her neck then Inuyasha throw her back on the ground when her face looked a funny color._

"_If you ever….**ever** do that again I promise you this **I will** kill you!"_

_Kagome coughed then gasped, gasped not only for air but her sanity._

"_This time I'm **not **lying!"_

_Inuyasha gave her one last glance, for a one measly second he felt pity and wondered why he had done such a thing but as quick as the feeling came it faded._

"_Let's go Kikyo…."_

_Kikyo followed behind Inuyasha but not before taking a glance at the scene before herself, Kagome looked up just in time to see that glance, tears that reflected the moon light flowed down her cheeks, Kikyo looked into Kagome's eyes and the emotion she felt inside showed in her eyes, Kagome thought it was only an illusion, the one moment she had thought she had seen pity in Kikyo's eyes._

That look that had been in her eyes that night, seeing it a second time haunted her. She tried her hardest not to think about it but it kept coming back.

"Kikyo? Are you alright?"

Kikyo sighed then looked up at Inuyasha and tried her hardest to smile.

"I'm fine Inuyasha! It's nothing to worry about."

Kikyo walked past Inuyasha. Inuyasha who couldn't take a hint for anything, shrugged it off and continued as if nothing had happened.

"Inuyasha….it's getting late, why don't we stop here for awhile?"

Kikyo was looking a spot that seemed to be free of most of the mist. Inuyasha wondered why she had wanted to stop now of all times not to mention of all the places.

"Uh…. sure alright."

A moment after stopping, Kikyo had requested that she go look for some water, of course Inuyasha wanted to accompany her.

"It's alright, I'll be fine on my own."

Kikyo picked up a water pail and went on her way. Inuyasha watched as she left then turned to face Kagome.

'What was that all about?'

Inuyasha thought while starting to 'space off', he didn't realize it at first but that whole time he was staring at Kagome. She looked peaceful laying there. Kagome's head rested on Inuyasha's arm, nestled in his arms in a very cradle like position.

_Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping._

'_Strange place to have even a single bird in the sky.'_

_Kagome's lashes fluttered opened, she looked from her view and realized she in the exact same place where her and Inuyasha would dream together at night a long time ago._

'_But why am I here again?'_

_She almost stopped breathing when she realized she was laying in a bundle of red. She looked up and there Inuyasha's face softly stared down at her._

'_This is another trick isn't it?'_

"_You aren't real are you?"_

_Inuyasha didn't answer but reached to the back of her head, while adjusting her position in his arms and began stroking her head and hair. Kagome felt herself blushing, she remembered times like this, when he wasn't using his claws to smash demons or harm anything else, his claws felt great when they were gently smoothed against the skin._

_But now it felt more like a caress maybe even a tease. Kagome decided for once not to question it and laid still while Inuyasha cradled her like a baby._

_Some stray hair had gotten on her chest, Inuyasha's hand came slowly and brushed it gently back into place, Kagome enjoyed watching his hands every movement._

_Kagome noticed more tresses of stray hair, but right when he was about to remove them, Kagome took hold of his fingers. Inuyasha looked confused._

_But Kagome gave him a reassuring smile, the twinkle back in her eyes again. Inuyasha unknowingly had a twinkle in his eye himself. _

_Kagome lay there for a moment watching Inuyasha smile, almost forgetting what this whole experience was like, and because of this she didn't realize why Inuyasha's face had come in close contact with hers so suddenly._

'……_Maybe there's hair on my face?'_

_But once he got close enough to a point where Kagome could trace and see every single detail and marking on Inuyasha's face, being as virtually clear as it was however there wasn't much to look for except the delicate flawless traces of skin._

"_Inuyasha…"_

_Kagome could feel the warmth of his breathing on her neck, one look into his eyes and she was lost like she used to before, those eyes that could be so hard to decipher the meaning to._

_But this time the message was clear._

_Inuyasha leaned closer until their lips brushed together, with what once again felt like a tease, Kagome felt for his hand and clasped it into her own and held on while Inuyasha leaned into her mouth showing her something she had forgotten._

_Kagome and Inuyasha's tongue danced together for what felt like an eternity to Kagome, one which she truly wished would never end. She felt off when she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's soft smiling face lifting from hers._

"_Please……Don't go!"_

_He didn't answer once again, he merely gazed at her while slowly dispersing like the mist. Kagome had begun to tear up as she touched the remains before he completely faded._

"_Inuyasha…'sob' I love you…"_

_Kagome herself began to fade until she woke up._

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, almost like déjà vu she found herself in the exact same position as in her dreams, only this time when she looked up at Inuyasha's face he was fast asleep.

Kagome looked further down, she felt something covering her hand.

'What is he doing?'

Just as in the dream, Inuyasha's hand was intertwined with hers. Kagome sighed, before he assumed something again she'd thought she had better remove it.

'But why did that dream feel so real? Why did he kiss me at all if he hates me so much?'

Kagome continued to look at his and her hand. Kagome looked at the peacefully sleeping Inuyasha. Remembering so much about that face.

'That Inuyasha is gone….he will never return to me.'

Kagome thought while slipping her hand from underneath Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome hated to keep telling herself this but she wouldn't live off the hopes of something that just wasn't there or even real.

Inuyasha slept on, Kagome decided to just go back to sleep herself, for some reason it was so easy for her these days, all she would have to do is close her eyes and she'd be out.

Kikyo came back sometime later, Inuyasha woke up and kept her company, Kagome lay near them, Inuyasha had removed his haori so she could sleep in it. He wanted her near him incase that priest or if some other bastard decided to come and pick a fight with him. He was definitely not going to let them get their sick kicks out of Kagome.

Almost like before when like before, when he would willingly do anything to make sure she was out of harm's way.

But what she didn't realize is that all she had experienced in her dream, even so that Inuyasha woke up confused, everything she had and felt…..was **_real_**.

The next morning everyone had been located, thought no one seemed quite themselves anymore. Though everyone choose to keep quiet about what each of them had seen. Sesshomaru of course showed no indication that he had seen anything.

Shippo was a little shaken up however and was constantly messing with his fingers while shaking.

Sango and Miroku continued to watch Kagome as she lay still on Inuyasha's back. She did seem very peaceful. They wondered if something else had happened between them.

"Everyone, we are almost there."

Sesshomaru called out to his weary looking travelers.

"It's about time!"

Inuyasha rudely shouted. Sesshomaru ignored his brother's rudeness and continued walking.

Kagome snuggled deeper into the soft strands of hair that belonged to Inuyasha, his hair stuck to his back by her head felt like a pillow.

Inuyasha felt her stir and hoisted her up further, adjusting her position on his back, he felt her slipping.

'Mama….sick….'

Hitori thought, looking very gloomy for a little child. Shippo and Hitori were both walking, giving Kirara a brake after she had let them ride on her around all last night.

Shippo held Hitori's hand while he walked, incase anything happened he could easily push him back to protect him.

Hitori could smell In Kagome's scent that she wasn't doing too well, thus explaining why she slept so much and for long periods of time.

They were crossing a path that was very narrow along side a mountain, they had to be very careful so walk slowly or else someone could slip and fall. Then another good reason to do so was because of altitude sickness. Already however a few were beginning to feel a bit worn from yesterday's events.

Hitori hadn't been in Kagome's arms for more then a day and was beginning to feel restless and upset because of it.

"Mama….EhhMmm!"

Hitori grunted as he tried braking free of Shippo's grasp while reaching for Kagome. Shippo tried to shush him up but he only seemed to be getting louder. Sango acted next by picking him and patting him soothingly on the back.

Shippo looked up sadly at the two, then he felt a hand rub his head.

"It's ok Shippo you did your best! Thank you."

Shippo smiled at Sango and held a piece of her fabric, he looked like a little child attaching himself to his mother.

Hitori leaned into Sango for comfort, Sango rocked him while she walked.

'Someone needs a changing after this.'

Hitori seemed to be used to feeling wet for long periods of time. he got comfortable and began to drift off to sleep.

The group soon walked down a hill and into a canyon like setting. The scenery was simply beautiful.

Everyone began to hear water, Miroku walked a little quicker up to the front of the group, he was beginning to sense something he didn't like.

'This aura…..something's wrong here.'

Inuyasha walked beside Kikyo who was observing the place in a very similar perspective as Miroku.

Sango held Hitori closer but held her weapon near her as well.

Inuyasha held his head up high to get a closer look, his eyes widened, now he knew why Miroku had felt uneasy and wandered why he hadn't smelt it in the first place until now.

There before all of them was the River of Life, stained with a deep purple like dye. Boiling with the fumes from it.

This water was supposed to be as clear as any water found on this Earth it was supposed to reflect the sky like a mirror, the sky it's self looked dark and the trees now that everyone took notice looked like they were wilting or dead.

Now everyone knew for sure something was off.

"What the hell? This can't be it!"

Sango stood by Miroku gazing at the water, Kirara got a bit closer to sniff it but immediately stood back, for the fumes harmed her nose.

Kikyo stepped forward and observed it closer, it took her a moment to recognize it but then there was no mistake about it.

"The river has been tainted, by Naraku's miasma."

"What?"

Sango turned to Kikyo.

'Naraku….of course!'

Kagome had been set down on the ground near a rock bundled up in the haori, sitting up not showing any reaction.

Inuyasha on the other hand was furious and loosing it fast.

"GRRRR Naraku!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"He's here!"

The sound of waves parting was heard, everyone stopped and looked in the water to see tentacles rising out from the depths.

Rising out of the water was none other then Naruku, in his gray suit of spiky armor with an evil grin on his face.

"Inuyasha! So you've come have you?"

Everyone except Kagome and Hitori frowned and bared their fangs weapons whatever they had at his presence.

"Prepare to die Inuyasha!"

Naraku made a dive for Inuyasha, Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga.

* * *

A/N: This chapter surprisingly wasn't that hard to write, I suppose it's because I miss writing those sweet moment between Inuyasha and Kagome.

In the dream scene, he was awake just sort of in a trance state, he was awake up until Kagome saw him fading in his dream that symbolized him falling asleep. Why he wasn't speaking is like I said because he was in a trance state, his body had the desire to do those things to Kagome, it overcame him.

Have a happy new year and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	52. All I want is your happiness

All I want is your happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"_Inuyasha! So you've come have you?"_

_Everyone except Kagome and Hitori frowned and bore their fangs weapons whatever they had at his presence._

"_Prepare to die Inuyasha!"_

_Naraku made a dive for Inuyasha, Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga._

* * *

"NARAAAAKU!" 

BIIIIING

The sound of the Wind Scar sounded off over and over again as Inuyasha battled in a heavy rage. He used Naraku's tentacles to his full advantage, he figured out how to get fast enough so he could jump on them instead of getting stabbed. For once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were battling side by side.

"DIE!"

Inuyasha's Tetsuseiga was glowing red and because of his anger the barrier was beginning to come apart Naraku actually looked panic struck for a few moments until he concentrated his energy and threw Inuyasha off.

"DAMN!"

Inuyasha quickly got up and made his way in for another attack. The others were in the battle as well, Miroku used his staff as his weapon, Sango Kirara and her boomerang, Kikyo shot several arrows, Sesshomaru used special attacks with that he had learned recently with the Tenseiga. Hitori stood by Kagome. Kagome watched silently, she knew that this was hopeless unless…..

Kagome studied the river closer, remembering that it was the same miasma as when she had healed Kikyo in the river. This was almost the same.

Kagome looked at Hitori who was gripping her leg tightly. Then she looked to everyone who was in battle.

Hitori wandered what she was thinking, she had that far away look in her eyes again.

Then suddenly Kagome wrapped her arms around Hitori, who was wondering why she was doing this but hugged her back none the less.

"I love you…..Hitori….Never forget how much Mama loves you…."

"Mama…."

It sounded like she was crying, she drew her arms from around his body then reached behind her neck. Hitori curiously looked into her closed hand, once she opened it he realized it was her necklace. Kagome gently put it around his neck then kissed him on the lips and rubbed his ears.

"Stay near Sango….."

With one last tight hug and kiss, she turned on her heel and walked away, Hitori was very confused, he had a very strong feeling he should follow her but stayed right where he was like he had been told to do.

Kagome walked soundlessly, blank expression on her face, she heard the sounds of her friends behind her but only turned to look once, tears glistening in her eyes.

'Shippo be strong….Be someone Hitori can look up to….'

Then she looked to Sango and Miroku

'Sango….I hope one day Kohaku will return to you and that you and Miroku will share very happy lives together.'

And finally to Inuyasha.

'Be happy….that's all I want for you.'

Before Kagome turned away, Inuyasha swung around in the air, his head happened to turn in her direction. Their eyes met for the briefest moment, and Inuyasha could've sworn he saw her smile.

His expression formed confusion.

'She's awake?'

While Kagome walked through what seemed like a wasteland, she went back on many memories of what felt like her 'former life', until finally Kagome had reached the spot which seemed to be the source of the poison.

Kagome stepped into the water and like last time the water hurt, only this time the pain was more noticeable then ever. But she blocked the pain out like always.

'Pain is nothing…..for their sake.'

Kagome stood there for a moment not moving, a light and gentle breeze swept her through her hair and clothes flattering her image.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a few steps further until she let herself sink, her body was facing downward she could finally see it, a purplish orb that emitted the miasma.

'There it is…...'

As she neared it the memories seemed to overcome her.

_(Episode 13)_

"_Kagome you smell kind've nice!"_

"_Eh??"_

_(Episode 19)_

"_Kagome you've grown stronger!"_

"_Well you've finally noticed how could I not get stronger running from demons day after day I'm a lot stronger then your average teenager if I do say so myself and my archery's not to shabby either!"_

"……_I was afraid…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I was terrified I thought I was going to lose you!"_

"_MAMA!"_

"_Don't you ever ever scare me like that again! Do you understand?"_

"_MAMA!"_

"OH! YOU!"

"Kagome."

"I promise I won't let him get to me or let him kill me."

"But what's most important to me is that he never does any harm to you!"

"I will always protect you!"

"I will make sure Naraku's tainted hands never touch you!"

"Or even get close!"

"You won't EVER suffer as Kikyo did I shall always love you and protect you as if you were mine!"

His eyes spoke the truth…..the whole truth.

"Inuyasha."

"You truly mean that?"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer to her body and he clung to her for dear life, and the rest he instinctively knew on his own, Kagome felt Inuyasha lean on her breast, then the room became quiet and all that was heard was soft sucking sounds.

"…Mommy loves you….no matter what that will **_never _**change…k'?"

"HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"GRRRR! BOTH OF YOU ARE WHINERS!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO'S WORSE!"

She once again let too many words slip and she saw the sad look in Inuyasha's eyes again and she heard a whimper come from baby Inuyasha.

"Kagome……am I really that bad?"

"No Inuyasha I'm really really sorry I've had a long day and I couldn't wait to come home, rest and see you two!"

"Kagome……"

"What have I told you about talking like that? What's it going to take to prove that I **_really do_** love you?"

"I know but……"

"No really I'd do anything to show you that I truly love you, even if I have to say it every minute of everyday, which of course I don't mind but while holding you and cuddling and kissing you all over that cute little face of yours!"

"Kagome I…."

And finally…..

Kagome watched the pair until they disappeared from sight, she shook her head and hid the tears from view.

'I guess that's ok………even though you choose Kikyo and declared you no longer love me………my feelings for you will never change……what we had was too special…….'

'Inuyasha….Don't you know that I still love you?' _(Episode 48)_

"_Kikyo…….Kikyo came after me and lost her life…it's only right that I repay her with my own!"_

"_Mm hmm, I can't compete with Kikyo, because after all I'm still alive!"_

'Inuyasha….Am I worthy of you now? Am I able to compete with her?'

Kagome's whole body began to glow a bright pinkish glow, the outside was more pink while the smaller glow that was closer to her was a golden color.

'I may be a nobody to you but…..I'm **_your_** nobody….'

Kagome placed both hands in front of her and concentrated all of her energy on the orb in front of her, the glow around her began to grow brighter and larger.

'Inuyasha…..I love you….'

Kagome was surrounded in the warmth of her energy she took a deep breath and let it all out. She opened her eyes one last time and saw Inuyasha and Hitori's faces and smiled before she felt the energy overcome her, she leaned back and relaxed, as the light took her in.

"DAMN YOOOOU!"

Inuyasha was swinging his sword at Naraku as hard as he could, already using his best techniques he had countless stabbed Naraku with the diamonds and used the backlash wave. The Wind scar had been used countless times already.

Inuyasha's nose twitched he could sense something coming, then out of the corner of his eye he saw the water glowing. He watched as Naraku's face went from prideful to fearful in two seconds flat.

Inuyasha could tell that something had gone wrong.

"SESSHOMARU STRIKE HIM WHEN I TELL YOU TOO!"

For once Sesshomaru had a feeling Inuyasha knew what he was talking about.

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

Sesshomaru didn't sound as loud as Inuyasha's voice but his seemed to have a powerful echo to it.

The light began to trace Naraku like a picture, his eyes widened when he saw the lights from the brother's swords coming at him, this time he knew he was trapped.

Out of one last vein attempt he attempted to stab Inuyasha with his tentacle.

"AHHHH!"

"INUYASHA!"

Everyone shouted. But before he fell on the ground he struck with his sword one more time, the blasts had destroyed the barrier and inflicted damage on Naraku's body but that had become the least of his worries. The light now glowed on Naraku's body, soon it became blindly bright so everyone turned away as the light engulfed Naraku's body.

SSSSSUUUU SSSSSPPPEEEEE

BOOOOM

The noise was almost too silent for even Inuyasha too hear, for a moment all anyone could make out was a ball of light before they watched Naraku's body shrivel up then dissolve into the air, then a powerful wind blew by. It knocked everyone to the ground except Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes at the wind.

Kikyo rubbed her head. Then she began to gather her remaining arrows and bow, when she felt a pulse throughout her entire body.

"Ahh!"

Inuyasha groaned from his spot but sat up to see what was wrong with Kikyo.

"Kikyo? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha gasped when he saw souls coming out of her body. But as the souls flew to the heavens her skin began to grow darker, her face began to look well human again, her hair seemed to shine more.

"K-Kikyo?"

Inuyasha fearfully stood back, Kikyo examined her hands, she could feel warmth on them again, then she placed her hand on her heart…it was beating.

But then suddenly one big beat made her gasp, she watched as a smaller soul slithered out then flew out and away.

Kikyo looked strangely at it, but didn't say anything.

Miroku had already felt a strange sinking feeling in his hand, he didn't need to look to know what had just happened.

'He's finally been defeated….'

Sango walked behind him and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Miroku…."

Miroku responded by merely putting his hand on top of hers while standing there silently.

There was a reason however besides that that Miroku was silent as he was.

"Miroku? What's wrong, why do you look so…..down?"

Miroku didn't want to respond to that, there was never a time then now that he wanted anything but to be right.

Sango suddenly realized that Kagome was missing. She picked up Hitori.

"Miroku…..I don't see Kagome anywhere."

"……."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him then stepped in front of him.

"Miroku….please do you know something I don't?"

For a moment Miroku stood there not moving until finally he slowly shook his head. He looked into Sango's eyes that said it all, Sango dropped herself to her knees and lowered her head towards the ground crying at Miroku's feet.

"Nooo…..Please…..Tell me…tell me this isn't true!"

Inuyasha looked into the river, there were still traces of purplish mix but that was quickly clearing up. A few minutes later the water was completely clear. Inuyasha stared at his reflection, the water began to ripple, revealing Kagome's face where his reflection should've been.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes then saw that the image was gone. The second her image was gone however the almost complete Shikon jewel appeared, making the water around it pink. Kikyo walked towards it and picked it up.

"I'll hold onto it."

Kikyo said softly.

After Inuyasha stepped into the water and submerged himself completely for about a minute, then lifted his head roughly out of the water, he felt better then he ever had before.

"AWW! Damn that felt good!"

No one seemed to be paying attention to him, Sango was weeping near Miroku who had already bent down to her level and had his arms wrapped around her back, looking like he was sobbing himself, Shippo was in another corner sobbing, Hitori was in Sango's arms not really understanding what everyone was weeping for, but he was wandering where Kagome was.

Sesshomaru sat on a rock looking out towards the river.

Then suddenly everyone's heads turned toward Inuyasha, Sango gave him the most scary glare ever, Shippo gave him a resentful frown, one that seemed sincere. Miroku merely looked at him then continued comforting Sango.

Then he finally noticed.

'Where is she?'

He had seen her get up and walk in the direction he was looking in but he couldn't smell her scent anywhere. Something felt wrong here.

He looked down at Kikyo, knowing for sure she'd know where she was at. But when he opened up his mouth to speak he noticed the expression on Kikyo's face, which looked similar to everyone else's.

"Kikyo?"

"…….."

He sighed not knowing what to do, until he came to a decision.

"FINE! I'll go look for her ok?"

No one acknowledged that they had heard him, until he started to walk, Miroku got up and put his hand in front of him.

"Inuyasha stop…..you aren't…..you aren't going to find her…."

Now he was getting mad, who was he to say that he couldn't find someone so easy to track, who was he to say he couldn't do anything?

"What the hell d'ya mean? You guys all are weeping bout' something so I thought I'd solve this problem and-"

Miroku cut him off.

"You don't understand you aren't going to find her because-"

Miroku couldn't seem to finish that sentence, his face was already showing the pain.

But as clueless as Inuyasha was he pushed it.

"Because of what? Spit it out! You got some secret you wish to share-"

Sango dug her nails into the dirt, looked up at Inuyasha with teary eyes 'to kill' was written all over her face.

"Don't you get it you stupid….you stupid arrogant beast!"

Sango said in a dangerously low voice.

"Look are you going to tell me what's wrong with her-"

Sango lost it.

"SHE'S DEAD! DEAD YOU BASTARD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW?"

"Wha…..?"

Sango screamed then tried clawing at him like a demon.

"SANGO! SANGO! STOP!"

Miroku was putting whole efforts into keeping Sango at bay.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru watched as they fought, both knew this long before the words came out of Sango's mouth. Sesshomaru and Kikyo knew that that light had carried no ordinary aura.

'There was no mistake that the light had been the girl's doing….'

'That aura….Even with my power I have never seen such a thing….'

"SANGO PLEASE!"

She finally obeyed and broke down on the ground to release more pain, Miroku joined her, Hitori had joined in the chorus of mourning he didn't actually understand what 'dead' was but now he knew that his mother was gone.

Inuyasha had let Sango claw at him, he didn't move once, in fact he still stood there while Sango wept in front of him, dazed he didn't know what to think.

"We should leave….once this whole place clears up, we won't be able to stay."

Sesshomaru walked on whether they followed or not, Kikyo was the first to get up and walk away.

"Sango come, you heard him we can't stay here."

Miroku whispered softly to Sango, she wiped her eyes and got on her feet with the help and support of Miroku, Shippo followed, Hitori was nestled in Sango's arms. Inuyasha was actually the last to follow, he continued to gaze at the water.

'She had done this….she actually-'

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku called out, Inuyasha turned around and slowly walked towards the others. Once they had reached the hill, the whole valley seemed to disappear, like the mist had. This time the path was clear of the mist however and for a few hours the journey was silent, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Hitori rode on Kirara. Kikyo walked behind Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was in the back.

A day later they had made it back, Kikyo finally decided to show herself, when the elder villagers saw her they stood in awe seeing the priestess that had died more then 50 years ago. She ignored all of it and walked straight into the place where she once lived.

Kaede was just as shocked as everyone else even though she already knew of her sister's resurrection but now she looked different, it was this that had told her that something had happened to Kagome, she didn't need any explanations the puffy red eyes of almost everyone's faces said enough.

And then she saw it on her sister's face as she walked towards her looking at the floor.

"Sister I-"

Kikyo motioned for Kaede to stop after all these years she still remembered how her sister would tell her to stop and not continue.

"We will mark her grave, where mine once was."

Kaede nodded then wiped a tear from her eye.

'That poor girl….she is finally gone….'

Kaede began gathering a few things together, Hitori sat in a corner just blankly looking ahead, she decided to leave him alone for awhile.

'For someone so young he certainly is taking this well.'

Kaede thought sadly. Sango was resting, Miroku sat near her stroking her hair while Sango stroked Kirara's fur.

"Why Miroku?"

Miroku had already answered this question many times before.

"Sango….all I can tell you is that Kagome did out of her own will….she knew that if she didn't that probably none of us would've gotten out of that place alive."

Sango buried her face into the pillow and sheets not saying anything else, Miroku sighed deeply and rubbed her back.

Inuyasha for once was able to take the hint and walked away without another word.

Miroku looked up at the name sullen looking hanyo, and it made him very curious.

'What happened to Kagome, could it possibly be hurting him? Despite the way I heard he was treating her?'

Later that afternoon, Sango seemed to be weeping a lot more heavily then she had been earlier, she was sitting on her knees on the ground, Hitori standing next to her as Miroku silently watched as they proceeded with Kagome's funeral.

A tear glistened in his eye, Hitori and Sango watched it fall to the ground, into a puddle, the water began to ripple beautifully.

"M-Miroku…."

Miroku turned to her, soon he joined her on the ground threading his hand tightly with hers.

'If only at least one of us had been there…..'

He was just as grudged against Inuyasha now as Sango was but he couldn't find it in his heart for some reason to go murder the hanyo and stick his head on a stick to rot right this minute.

But where was he anyway?

'Of course…..it isn't surprising that he isn't here.'

Down the hill and in the forest sat Inuyasha in his favorite tree, isolated from everyone else, as he wanted to be.

The sun shown through the braches in the tree and there just so happen to be a big gap between the branches near his left eye.

"Uggh!"

He winched as the light shined full force into his eye, he turned away quickly, the same sun ray lit a path on the forest floor revealing something odd.

"Huh?"

He saw green and white, soon the image formed a very faint model of Kagome, he almost fell when she turned to him and smiled the genuine one he hadn't seen in a long time. Certain he was just seeing things he jumped from the branch to confront whatever it was that was causing him to see illusions but as soon as his feet touched the ground the image was gone.

Inuyasha being the impatient and irritable type immediately got upset.

"WHAT IS THIS? IS SOMEONE PLAYIN TRICKS ON ME ER' WHAT? COME OUT AN' SHOW YOUR SELF!"

He clenched his fists tightly like he always did when preparing for hand to hand combat, but several moments passed and nothing emerged from the sky trees anywhere. Inuyasha was even more pissed now because he had let something as simple as an illusion get to him.

Once regaining his composure he inhaled the air for anything, he didn't get the smell of a demon but he did get a rather peculiar smell, an oddly familiar smell.

'Better go see what it is.'

He thought before leaping through the trees. In no time at all, he found out exactly what the smell had been.

"Go on Sango light another one…."

Sango shakily bent down to light what looked like an incense stick, Miroku saw how painful this was for her so he bent down and helped her.

"It's alright Sango, I'm here for you."

Miroku embraced Sango around her shoulders and leaned into her cheek.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, remembering that smell from his mother's own funeral, right before he fled from the palace which he formally lived.

Seeing it now, he didn't actual know what to feel.

"_Stupid wench! Sometimes I wish you'd just die…!"_

Now that he thought about it, had he really meant to voice comments like that out loud? What had she done to deserve the things he had said?

'Why am I thinking of this now? She's dead that's all there is to it.'

But Inuyasha could not tear his eyes away from Sango as she wept on the ground, knowing full well the hatred and blame she felt towards him.

'Wait! I don't even now how the hell she died! She was there one moment then she just……walked off….'

Inuyasha began to wonder, the river had been tainted with Naraku's miasma, moments before Naraku was killed then there came a big **_pink_** light and then he…..

Inuyasha's eyes widened he began putting it all together, he had to know now.

He jumped out of his hiding place in a nearby tree and ran right up to Miroku, Sango turned away.

"Miroku…..tell me how exactly did she die?"

Miroku stood there for what felt like the longest time, merely staring at Inuyasha as if he had just asked him why Naraku and him had been foes.

'He doesn't know?'

Judging by the look on his face he obviously didn't.

"Sigh' Inuyasha walk with me…..Sango I'll be right back."

Miroku led Inuyasha through the forest until he stopped, his back facing Inuyasha while his breathing seemed to become a bit unsteady, Inuyasha for once was being patient.

"Before I explain to you what happened you should know that she did it**_ all_** for you."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in confusion, Miroku knew he wouldn't understand by him just explaining it to him as generically as he just did.

"Kagome……she….she sacrificed herself by purifying her entire body, to along with the miasma and then Naraku himself….Inuyasha she died so you would live….."

Inuyasha felt as if his body had been put on auto-pilot:

'…_.She died so you would live…..'_

What Miroku just said kept ringing over and over in his head, so loudly that he didn't catch the rest of what Miroku had been saying.

"……And so now do you understand?"

Inuyasha was in such a daze that when Miroku turned to look at him, Inuyasha was facing the ground, not moving at all.

Miroku left him with his thoughts, Inuyasha saw him slowly depart but couldn't move a single muscle, eventually he sat down on the forest floor, many thoughts flooding through his mind but he could not read a single one of them.

Inuyasha sat still for he didn't know how long, but by the time he departed he could see the pink in the sky symbolizing sunrise.

A.N: I know a lot or possibly all of you hate me for doing that but I implore you to JUST read the next chapter! There's a reason why I posted two chapters at once.


	53. Odd circumstances

Odd circumstances

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

……_.Many thoughts flooding through his mind but he could not read a single one of them._

_Inuyasha sat still for he didn't know how long, but by the time he departed he could see the pink in the sky symbolizing sunrise._

* * *

Kagome felt very strange, she looked around, she couldn't see anything. 

(Use your imagination, I know it may sound a little radical but I don't believe it is my place to describe the place where she's at)

She had no idea where she was or how she got there, for a moment she forgot everything, she was the ditzy girl she had been years ago, no worries no anything.

'My body it's…..'

Kagome felt around, the sensation was very strange. Kagome sighed but then a pulse sounded off through her body.

Then….

'Oh right…..'

Kagome began to weep slightly, she realized finally that she had died, she was very day because she was so lonely.

'Wait if I'm dead, then where's…..?'

Kagome gasped, she was about to have her question answered.

"F-Father?"

A misted figure's face soon appeared and finally bore a smile upon the daughter he had not chatted with in so long.

"Kagome….it's so nice to see you again!"

Kagome sat there looking up at him in utter shock for a moment or two, then she realized it really was him.

"D-d'Sob' DADDY!"

Kagome knew how corny and childish it sounded but she couldn't help it, last time she saw him was when she was a little girl.

Kagome jumped up and ran or rather took one leap and threw herself in her father's arms sobbing.

"OH! D-daddy…'sob' I've missed you sooooo much!"

Kagome inhaled her father's scent, how she had missed his musk and his cheerful smile when he'd come home from work.

Father sighed, he still remembered how she got like this when she was little, how when he would be late she'd cling to him, as if he'd disappear right the next moment.

'I am sorry Kagome….that one day I promised you I would come back but didn't.'

He didn't say it out loud because he knew Kagome could hear it.

'I realize that……it's ok, I'm here with you now….that's all that matters.'

"Kagome….."

Kagome almost couldn't believe her ears, looking exactly the same as he did last time except with a pleasant twinkle in his eye and a very cute smile.

"B-Bidanshi?"

Her father released her from his embrace, Kagome walked up to him like she was in a trance.

Bidanshi smile as she approached him, the manner she did it was humorous and he began to giggle quietly.

"What's so funny?"

Kagome demanded.

Bidanshi shook his head and smiled. Kagome came closer and reached out to touch his chest.

'It's real……and so warm.'

Bidanshi smiled. Kagome felt fingers intertwine with hers, Kagome looked into his beautiful eyes. He didn't resemble or look a thing like Naraku, his face had a certain kindness to it.

'That was probably part of the trick though, when he had created him, for me to be fooled into falling for an innocent face. But now I can see that he has been completely freed from Naraku.'

Kagome leaned forward, Bidanshi was doing the same as the two locked themselves into a passionate yet friendly kiss.

Kagome hadn't felt this happy not to mention a bit flustered since the last time the two had kissed. Tears began to form in her eyes. Bidanshi appeared worried at first but then Kagome buried her head into his neck and sobbed silently, he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I…..I want to stay like this…..I never want to leave you two again!"

Father walked behind Kagome and gently stroked her back and hair. He knew how much she had suffered, but the burden he was about to bestow upon her, he knew she'd probably be more upset.

He eyed Bidanshi who nodded his head, he didn't want to do this anymore then Father did.

Father sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"Kagome, my daughter, please listen."

Kagome sniffled then looked at her father, curious as to why his tone had suddenly changed.

"Father, what's wrong?"

Kagome asked worried.

He looked down for a moment then finally looked at her straight in the eye.

"Father?"

Kagome squeaked she saw tears in his eyes, he had never cried around her before, it scared the hell out of her.

"Kagome, you can't stay here…..you have to go back."

Kagome gave her father a confused expression.

"Back? Back to where? I'm dead aren't I? Where else can I go?"

She looked at Bidanshi's face and saw that he too looked real down. Kagome quickly began to shack her head and stepped back.

"He is right Kagome, you must return to the mortal world."

Kagome stood back and looked as if she'd might loose it any second.

"No….I can't for one thing I'm dead then….I…NO! I won't! What is there left for me in the world?"

Father knew she'd react like this, he felt the same too but then he remembered times when he was alive and missed his family very much, now it was her turn to realize that.

"Kagome…..you aren't dead."

Kagome stopped and stood still, taking his words in.

'I'm not?'

"No Kagome you aren't. Your heart still beats on in your body."

Kagome turned to him with a peculiar look on her face.

"But my body's-"

"Your body has been restored, there was enough energy left to revive it, you're experiencing what you would call a 'near death' experience."

"But I…"

Kagome looked down for a moment, she wasn't sad that she wasn't dead but she wasn't jumping for joy either, she had thought that she had finally had the chance to be with two very important men for all eternity.

But then she realized who she had left behind, an image appeared in front of her.

"H-Hitori?"

Soon the background evaporated around her and now she was in Kaede's hut standing in front of him.

Kagome looked next to her, Father was still standing next to her.

Kagome walked closer.

"Hitori? Are you ok sweetie?"

Kagome's hand went right through Hitori's head, Kagome gasped and quickly took her hand away, but then she realized she was just being silly, she had forgotten that you can't actually touch anything when you haven't a body.

'He can't hear us either.'

Kagome knew all this but when she had touched his right ear it flickered and Hitori raised his head briefly then put it back in his knees.

Kagome found that very strange but thought nothing more of it.

"I know you can't here mama right now, but I miss you so much."

Kagome leaned her head against Hitori, it was a very weird sensation to just be leaning on a person while being partially 'inside of them'.

"Oh my baby…"

Hitori looked so depressed, she was being torn apart seeing him like this. But before Kagome could think about anything else she felt her hand being pulled then she was floating in the air over the village.

"Uh dad…..?"

He gave her a small smile knowing how weird this was for her.

Kagome looked down at the hut that Hitori occupied and sighed sadly.

She flew past a really weird sight.

'Is that….Is that supposed to be my grave?'

Kagome and Father floated past a stone mound that had her name engraved in the long rectangular stone at the top, incense was burning around it.

Kagome couldn't believe it….her own tombstone.

Kagome snapped out of it and looked on forward. Kagome saw Sango walking up the steps that led towards the shrine that was on top of the hill, with flowers in her hand.

'Oh yeah I stayed in that place so long ago.'

Kagome took a moment to gaze at Sango. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like she was crying heavily.

'Sango…..'

Shippo walked behind her with a bouquet of flowers in his own hands.

'Poor Shippo you too?'

Miroku was not to far from them, he had let Sango go without him this time. he had his arms folded and staff on his chest, almost like he was meditating.

Kagome noticed they were headed towards a very familiar part of the forest.

'Father? Why are we going in this direction-'

Kagome got her answer, she just didn't know what to say or think. Kagome stared ahead in shock.

'Inuyasha….'

Kagome turned her head in the other direction, clenching her fists, tears coming to her eyes.

"Father….why have you brought me here? Inuyasha hates the very thought of me."

Kagome looked at him again, she noticed a little something…..he didn't look as happy as she had expected.

'Why is he looking like that for? He thinks I'm…..dead….so why isn't he off somewhere having a good time with Kikyo….she's human again after all.'

Kagome looked down and saw Kikyo approach him, she curiously watched.

"Inuyasha, I must take my leave, there are several villages that are in need of my help. Now that Naraku's dead, I must go fulfill the rest of my mission, you needn't accompany me, I will return in 10 days."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree looking distressed.

"10 days? But that's a long time to be out there by yourself-"

Kikyo motioned him to hush up.

"I shall fare well on my own. You know I'm more then capable of doing so."

Inuyasha looked down realizing she was right.

"I know…..I just…I'm sorry, go now Kikyo they need you."

Kikyo looked at him for a moment then nodded and went on her way.

'Wow he really looks sad! I hope she returns to him safely.'

Kagome couldn't believe what she was thinking but she knew it was only right to hope for the best for Kikyo…. **_Always._**

Forgetting her father for one moment Kagome floated right in front of Inuyasha, and watched as he slumped back down sitting in front of the trunk.

"Heh."

Kagome bent her head down smiling, Kagome let her hand 'touch' Inuyasha's ears and forehead.

"I thought you would be happy but I guess even after my 'death' still not satisfied are you?"

Kagome hadn't meant for it but her eyes and nose began to sting from the sign of many tears to come.

"What a fool I was……"

Kagome began to glide in the other direction, when she heard Inuyasha get up.

Kagome blinked in his direction then floated to his side, it felt like old times again, only he couldn't see her and didn't know she was there in the first place and then she wasn't really walking.

Kagome floated by him with a casual expression with her arms behind her back, while Inuyasha who looked down already slouched while he walked, eyes glued to the ground.

"Are you perhaps bored Inuyasha?"

Kagome asked for her own pleasure.

"Where are you going now? Kikyo's gone, I'm well…..you think I'm dead and there's no one to feed you so now what?"

Inuyasha walked right through her.

'Why did everything feel so cold so suddenly?'

Inuyasha wondered, a second ago the sun was beating down hard on his back but for a split second it felt as if a breeze had gone through literally through his body.

'Whatever….I'm pretty much goin crazy anyway.'

He didn't know where the hell he was going and personally didn't care, wherever his foot led him that's the direction he went…..straight.

Soon enough Kagome and Inuyasha were both going towards the red torii gates that led to her grave at the top of the hill.

Only Kagome didn't realize this right away. She watched every single one of his steps, she didn't have to worry about bumping into anything since she'd just go right through it.

Kagome got tired of feeling that weird sensation and finally decided to watch where she was going instead of taking advantage of her ability.

But when she gazed straight ahead of herself she gasped, Inuyasha plopped down next to the steps and crossed his legs and arms and sat quietly.

'Why'd he come up here for? This is where they……I just can't believe it!'

Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome's gravesite. Inuyasha continually scanned the name carved on the stone.

日暮かごめ

Inuyasha gazed at it for the longest time that when he tore his gaze away all he could see was that name in every direction he looked.

Inuyasha gazed at his palms, the name was there too. Inuyasha placed his hand on his forehead and began rubbing against the skin like he was trying to smear the name off of his hand.

He looked at his hand and examined it. The idea seemed to work but out of the corner of his eye he could see the name where it originally was.

Inuyasha looked towards the sky, visions of Kagome's smiling face flashed quickly. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes.

'Illusions again…..'

Kagome watched his peculiar behavior, wandering what for one caused him to go to her grave of all places and then act strange.

Kagome floated behind his shoulder when he decided to come back down. Kagome wondered where her father had gone off too.

'He must've wanted me to spend time with Inuyasha alone.'

And so Kagome followed him around all day long, Kagome really felt sorry for him because of how lonely he was.

At the end of the day Inuyasha was making his way up a hill that gave you a pretty decent view of the fields and village. Inuyasha sat back and relaxed, Kagome decided to experiment, she bent down on her front and was on her stomach in midair, she put her hands on her chin and relaxed with him.

The sun was beginning to set, Inuyasha didn't look like to be moving anytime soon, but neither did Kagome, but unfortunately those plans would be changed very quickly.

'Huh?'

Kagome's whole body pulsed and vibrated Kagome put her hand on the ground her hand wasn't going any deeper then the roots. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears.

'What's going on? FATHER?'

All this was happening so fast it was scaring Kagome so much.

Inuyasha's ears began to twitch along with his nose.

"Hmm?"

"FAAATHER?"

Kagome shouted as her whole 'body' began to evaporate.

'Be not afraid Kagome, we shall see each other again one day….live a happy life….you and everybody.'

Kagome's expression still held fear, she was literally slipping through what looked like a time void, the world around her vanished. The last thing she remembered was seeing her father and Bidanshi's smiling faces.

"We both love you Kagome."

"I love you too."

Before she completely disappeared,

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome smiled at Bidanshi's voice.

"Yes?"

"Have a nice life."

Kagome smiled but then felt sad, he would never get to experience life ever again, but she would try to be happy for him for everyone.

"Sayonara Bidanshi…..father."

(Goodbye)

Soon there faces blurred and then disappeared entirely, darkness began to envelop her vision, Kagome began to feel sleepy anyway.

'I'll wake up in a minute….just want to rest my eyes for awhile.'

Kagome felt herself drop on hard earth with a loud 'plop' sound.

'Just a little while……longer.'

Kagome didn't know how long later it was till she heard voices surrounding her.

"You found her in **_there_** mom?"

A young boy's voice questioned.

'Sota?'

"Yes dear, now hush she's still sleeping, you don't want to disturb your poor sister do you?"

'Mama?'

"A little splash of this here sacred Sake will have her springing right out of bed!"

"Erm…..That won't be necessary father, she's just fine the way she is!"

'Jeez Grandpa you'd think you could be sane just this once!'

Kagome sighed. One moment she felt like she was on something hard and cold, now she was in a familiar place, she was warm bundled up and comforted. The place she was in was familiar because of the smells and feels of the environment.

'Am I in my room? If I am whoa! Really has been such a long time since I've been able to sleep in a bed!'

Kagome finally decided to open up her eyes, her assumptions had been correct, she was in her room.

Kagome looked out the window the sun was rising.

'Odd a moment ago I was watching the sun set and now to see it rise like this so quickly….that's just plain weird!'

Kagome giggled silently, then she heard the door creak open. It was Mama who looked a little shocked at her daughter being awake but put on a warm smile.

"Welcome back Kagome."

Mama said warmly, Kagome sat up quickly, there stood her mother, how wonderful it was to see her again.

"MAMA!"

"Kagome?"

Mama said while her daughter tossed all of her sheets aside and ran full speed towards her.

Mama took her in an embrace, but still found Kagome's behavior odd.

"Oh Kagome……"

No questions were asked or anything much said at all, the two laid on Kagome's bed for what felt like hours.

Then when she finally decided to get up, she gave her daughter a kiss and walked out of the room to leave Kagome in peace.

"Wait Mama……"

Mama turned around with a smile.

"Remember that time I…."

(Story was in a previous chapter)

"And I still want to keep that promise Mama."

Mama approached Kagome and held both of her hands, which were still smaller in comparison to Mama's.

"Kagome, you don't have to keep such promises to show how much you love me, one day you'll find someone and you'll want to go away from them, and to do that you'll have to leave me then."

"Mama….."

Mama shook her head.

"Kagome if you are to ever do such a thing I would be so happy to know that my Kagome was truly growing up!"

Mama said nothing else and left.

Kagome felt a little let down, she was hoping Mama would be overjoyed at that and happily encourage her to stay but then again she understood her mother's words, she was right but only **_if_** she ever met anyone like that.

'Inuyasha……'

Kagome gasped.

'You've forgotten, he loves Kikyo doesn't he? But then why did he look so depressed even before she left? Could there be some problems between the two?'

Kagome didn't know what to think about anything anymore, all she knew was that she needed sometime before she went through the well again.

'But what about Hitori…..?'

* * *

A/N: This is why I posted two chapters, I didn't just conveinently make her come back to life, it has purpose behind it. (Not that I wanted to let her stay dead) Just letting you know it wasn't just plot randomness. 

I think a theme song for the two chapters would be Whitney Houston's: ' I will always love you' song.

And for this chapter the 'Inuyasha and Kagome' song from Inuyasha movie one (You know that scene where she finds a way back to the feudal era)

Anyway I've had these scenes planned for a LONG time, the scene with Kagome and her mother I made up along the way but the material has been in my head forever, I hope it turned out alright and I hope you guys have enjoyed this story there is about 1 or 2 chapters left then I'll have to have time to write the sequel after that, not sure how long it'll take depending on the moment. But hope you enjoyed this chapter!,


	54. A little twist of fate

A little twist of fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_Kagome didn't know what to think about anything anymore, all she knew was that she needed sometime before she went through the well again._

'_But what about Hitori…..?'_

* * *

Kagome groaned as she rubbed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep. This seemed like the normal routine each morning she'd wake up extra early while not being able to recall if she had even fallen asleep the other night.

'Oh well. May as well get up.'

Kagome thought while tossing all the sheets aside and letting her feet dangle from the bed while she watched them swing back and forth in the dark.

'How is it that father got me back into my body then placed me back here?'

The answer was far beyond her comprehension.

'A miracle I suppose……he is dead, dead guys have been known to perform miracles.'

Kagome thought on that then giggled but then after felt a bit of sadness on her shoulders.

'At least I got to see him for a little while, I just wish I could've been with him longer…..Bidanshi too.'

Kagome stood in front of her window, letting her face and hair be blown into the early morning breeze. Kagome closed her eyes and let herself be taken in by the breeze, trying her hardest to remember the feeling of being 'dead'.

'Such a pleasant feeling it was really.'

Kagome knew that to any living person that statement would be strange but with recent events, Kagome didn't really know what would be considered 'weird' in a human's eye anymore.

2 weeks had passed since her return, and yet she had still not found the courage enough to go back through the well, she just couldn't bare the harsh memories nor Inuyasha.

'Either way I have no choice…..I have to take Hitori back and at least say goodbye to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Yes, today I'll go back no matter what the consequences.'

Kagome began to quickly get things ready, surprising herself at her speed. Kagome gathered some treats for all of them, since she knew she wasn't going back there for a long time or maybe even never again. Kagome didn't want to think that way but in reality, how could she really keep going there after what happened?

'Kagome stop thinking about all that…..you need to just focus on what you must do **_now_**.'

Kagome walked soundlessly through and out of the house, her mother didn't question where she was going for she already knew but was concerned about the sad look on her face. The walk across the courtyard seemed to last an eternity, it felt like the walk to the well house took longer then usual.

But soon enough, almost too soon after Kagome's palms rested on the wooden edges of the well as she expected, she was hesitating.

'Come on! You've gotten this far! GO!'

Kagome shouted at herself, trying to will her body to move forward. Kagome was rooted to the spot, until she let herself slide to the ground crying, having one little cry about all that happened.

After composing herself she stood there for one moment, staring off into space, until she fell herself fall forward into the well. She didn't know how but she didn't care, but now she was feeling a bit fearful.

'What if Inuyasha sees me?'

Kagome gasped, now she wished she had never fallen in. But she knew she at least had to give her friends the decency of at least knowing that she was alive and take Hitori back.

The void began to evaporate, soon she was able to look up at the clear blue sky of the feudal era, and the sweet sounds of birds chirping. Kagome inhaled the sweetness of the air and sighed, so many memories.

Kagome began climbing out of the well, the latter was still there which she used to climb to her relief.

Kagome walked slowly at first but then felt the need to run and so she did, soon enough the village was in view, feeling a wave of emotions when she saw Kaede's hut, but was making real efforts to ignore it.

Kagome slowly pushed aside the hanging door mat. When Kagome looked in the hut however all she saw was everyone slumped all over the floor, excluding Inuyasha who wasn't there.

'Must be somewhere with Kikyo.'

Kagome frowned at herself, at how she sounded.

But as soon as she stepped inside the hut everyone's head turned towards her. Hitori was still in a corner barely moving but inhaled the air, if it was **him** again he would merely turn around, but this time the scent was different, so familiar.

'Mama?'

He knew how stupid that sounded but looked up anyway, his eyes widened and he began to fall backwards, while everyone else continued to stare at her in much the same manner Kagome caught Hitori before he fell and hit his head. Kagome scooped him up tightly in her arms while she began rocking him like she always used to. Both began sobbing, Kagome gently kissed his head and ears then lips.

"Oh Hitori….my baby…..mama's here, it's ok!"

Everyone kept themselves glued to the floor but then Shippo jumped on her shoulder, Kagome put him in her other arm and held him while the three of them cried, everyone else followed suit and they all embraced in the middle of the room crying.

"Kaaaagome!"

Sango sobbed, Kagome had her sobbing on one part of her body, Miroku cried silently behind Sango, Kaede seemed to be crying silently also, Kagome suspected because of what they were they were able to hold back how much pain they felt.

"Kagome……welcome back."

Kagome sighed sadly knowing she was about to cause more tears to be shed.

"Guys….please listen, I didn't come back to stay……in fact I might not be back for quite some time…."

Everyone stood and stared blankly at her, until Sango came forward on her knees.

"NO! Kagome! You've just been returned to us! How can you just leave like that? IS IT THAT MONSTER WHO ALMOST KILLED YOU?"

Sango was shacking Kagome by her shoulders while sobbing, Miroku came forward and pulled her away and into his embrace. Kagome's expression grew soft and she sighed quietly.

"No Sango…..it isn't **all** Inuyasha, if you feel that way I suppose I will return one day but….."

Kagome lowered her head so no one could see her eyes.

"I guess I just need some time to think, you know go on and live my normal life for awhile before I'm ready to come back here again."

Sango wiped her eyes, still sad but understood where she was coming from. Kagome bent down and gathered Hitori in her arms, who leaned his head into her neck. Kagome rubbed his back and leaned against him, then turned to face the others.

"I'm very sorry to have caused all this."

Kagome began to walk towards the exit of the hut.

"I promise I'll come back to you guys one day, but until then please don't be so sad, be happy! That's what I want."

Kagome would've said more not to mention give a more affectionate goodbye but she thought that doing that right now would only make it harder for herself and everyone else.

'He's so quiet now, poor baby.'

Kagome observed as she listened to Hitori breath but make no babbling sounds. Kagome passed all the familiar landmarks of the forest, including the sacred tree. Kagome paused to look at it for a moment.

'The first place I met him and where all this started…….seems like a lifetime ago now.'

Kagome walked away, finally the well portal was in view, Kagome was slowly walking towards it when she heard a twig snap. Kagome gasped and instinctively held Hitori closer while she swung herself around to see what caused the disturbance.

Kagome's were facing down, she saw a leg clad in bright red. The twig snapped in half lying defeated beneath the foot. Kagome looked up more her eyes not really believing what they were seeing.

'I-Inuyasha….'

His golden eyes gazed upon her in a questionable manner as he stood as still as she did. Kagome stood there staring into his eyes, now that she could see if through a physical body it was much clearer to her now that he still appeared depressed. Kagome bowed her head and placed her hand on Hitori's head, she could. She could feel him shaking in fear.

Kagome felt fear herself, but deep down she knew that he couldn't touch her anymore, she was as unreachable to him now as he was to her, she continued to fix him with a soft yet sad gaze, almost as if silently telling him all that they had been through, and the grief she felt after all that happened.

And yet she still hoped she'd at least get a 'hey how's it going' or at least a 'Keh' ANYTHING but silence.

If only she were to know what was about to occur in the next few moments, she would've ran in front of him and taken the harsh blow, wouldn't embraced him as the blood dripped from her shoulder.

And then they began to happen, Genkotsusei though injured thrashed his enormous body out of the trees while having a hungry look in his eyes……vengeance.

"YOOOOOOOOU!"

Genkotsusei shouted as he aimed for Inuyasha. Inuyasha surprisingly didn't move, instead he stood there, not even showing a sign of anger or the pride he usually displays in battle or when one Is thrown at him like this. Kagome didn't know what to do either and stood right where she was, it wasn't until she realized that Inuyasha wasn't going to move did she began running towards him after setting Hitori aside, but by the time she hurried on towards him it was too late.

RAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOR

Genkotsusei roared before delivering the blow.

Kagome was thrown back into reality as soon as she heard a loud crunching sound, not like when you eat but like when she hear bones crack, a horrible sound to a human's ears. Kagome stopped running, blood came as far as to the ground before her. Kagome's pupils began to shrink as she focused on the image in front of her.

"E-E-Inuyasha…..?"

Kagome chocked out, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Finally the scene was clear, Inuyasha was lying on his back motionless, blood everywhere, but the most horrible part about it was, was that it was leaking from the sides of his head red staining his sliver hair. There for indicating he had a very serious wound to the head.

Tears began to unknowingly fall from Kagome's eyes, feeling like slow motion she shut her eyes then opened them back up.

"IIIINNNNNUUUUUYAAAAAAASHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Kagome shouted loud enough for the dead to hear many birds in the trees fled in a manner that seemed to reflect her shock, Genkotsusei, smirked at Kagome's reaction.

"YOUR NEXT WENCH!"

Kagome didn't know how she did what she did next but, because of the grief and anger she literally gathered it all together and 'forced it out' as pink energy in her hands and created a very powerful barrier.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Genkosusei howled as he felt the extreme burn from the energy.

"LITTLE WENCH! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME LIKE THAT?"

Kagome had another one ready.

"I'LL KILL YOOOU!"

Those words would be his last.

She knew she had to act fast before Inuyasha bled to death, as it was he was in very critical condition. Hitori for once not fearful of him, came close and watched over him, watching Inuyasha bleed wasn't a whole lot better then watching Kagome risk her life against an overgrown serpent.

'No one's here to help you! You must defeat him yourself! Please…..'

Kagome scrunched her face up in concentration and seemed to be pushed backwards as she released her energy, aimed directly at the top of Genkosusei's head. The blast hit directly on the crown of his head, for a moment he stood frozen from the impact then, white light began to tear through his body, literally pulling him apart, as his body evaporated into clumps of light.

Kagome glued to the spot stood breathing heavily, feeling a little lightheaded from all the energy she had just used. But when she woke up from the shock of just defeating Genkosusei Kagome realized that Inuyasha didn't look too good anymore, not that anyone looks alright with blood spilling out of them like water, he was looking weaker and less alive by the minute.

Kagome covered her mouth, sounding like she had just choked. Kagome rushed forward and held Inuyasha, despite having so much blood drain on her like a fountain.

"No….no Inuyasha you can't…….you just…."

'There's only one thing I can do……'

Kagome carefully but quickly dragged him through the well and held him through the time void, Hitori following, feeling very confused.

What Kagome didn't know was that this would mark the next point in her strange life, she didn't realize that this was a pattern strung in the patch of fate as she would realize in the events to come……….

_**To be continued……. **_

**_(PLEASE READ NOTE!)_**

* * *

A/N: And this is exactly why there's a sequel and another story after that, that is why when some of you asked 'Is it going to have a happen ending I couldn't actually answer you because this wasn't the 'end', I will note that I don't write Disney endings, as in I like to put some aspects of morals if you can recognize it and also lessons challenges and such that the character comes across, and I try to put a point behind it as in not like 'Ok next chapter let's forget about it' this is the very reason why I love Manga and Anime plots, there different from the stories I grew up with.

I guess that sort of explains my style of writing, for those of you who have been very curious in the 'style of my writing' I try to match it how the real manga authors do it and combine it with my own ideas. I had absolutely no help from anyone, except in ONE scene they didn't actually help me, because I had already been considering it but it wasn't until I actually saw the suggestion did I decided to officially do it and that was all the way back in chapter 20, that reviewer was 'destiny's lil inu' and the story went from there and that's how I began to develop the 'plot', I'm not sure what sort of values or writing I actually do but I'm not trying to sound vein but the only writing I can compare it too is the style used in Manga. But anyway I like to come up with my own material and make it as original as possible, I'm very selfish I'll admit when it comes to giving credit if it has to do with writing or art, because I like to say I did it ALL on my own. I'm hoping you've enjoyed this part of the story and will be back to read the next! It isn't really reviews, though I love them very much that really concerns me, it's how many people read the chapters and how many people may have it under their favorites or alert. Anyway I hope you'll tell me how you felt about this story in your review and let me know if it was a little 'different' then any other FF's you've read before. And Fanart or other inspired piece is welcome, simply send me a message or give me an email, my homepage is my deviant art page so feel free to stop by there also.

Much love to my fans! Thank you, Muchos gracias, domo arigato!


	55. Author update

A/N: I've posted the first chapter of the sequel, incase anyone was curious if it was out yet and I've got several pictures of some of the characters from the story on my homepage.

(Will also try to post other stories soon!) If you also wish to see what I look like there a pic of me too. I'm not wearing glasses in the picture.


	56. Absence

I apologize for the extremely long absence, so much in life has gotten in the way, sad to say I don't write near as much as I used to, at times I had inspiration to do so but was to lazy to act on it, or I was working on it when something came along and distracted me. I wrote my most popular story "how he changed my life" nearly 3 years ago now, for the longest time the plot of that story was all that was mainly on my mind but these last two years lots of things have changed and gotten in the way, but one day I do plan on writing it out again and finishing it...so ...until then hope you stick around, just an assurance to those who really liked it, I haven't forgotten about it.


End file.
